The Transfer Student
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: Who knew trauma could be power? Tragedy hits the Midoriya family, leaving Izuku an orphan. He picked up by All Might and placed in UA. With his new family to back him up, along the way he finds love with two boys in his class but not without bumps along the way. (AU smut, gore, Izuku had a quirk) writers: raimundo gardell & GrimmoftheQueen
1. The Boy

_**This is a Izuku x Shouto x Bakugou story created by raimundo gardell and me! I'm still currently working on Chocolate Peanut Butter Cake but we have been planning this story for a while now! We already finished 16 chapters : ) **_

_**Hi all I'm the co write for this story raimundo gardell and want to say hi to all of u and sorry for later hope you all love our story that we have loved so much to write for you all.**_

_**Anyways, this story is going to have smut and gore. There's no spoilers as of yet. I hope you enjoy our story! You're more than welcome to ask questions in the reviews or PM ! Let us know what you think!**_

Izuku woke up sometime later. He was in a white room he didn't recognize. He saw All Might, the one hero he had always looked up too walking into the hospital room's bathroom. The most shocking thing was, he watched as his body deflated into a skinny body that he had never seen before. The bathroom door closed and locked.

He looked at the windows to see it was dusk apparently. Had he slept through until the next day? Why was...

_Oh... All Might saved me... He saved me from Stain..._

His mind was almost blank as he tried recalling what had happened. His eyes snapped back up when he heard the bathroom door click open revealing the skinny man.

"All Might!" Izuku yelled scaring the man.

He buffed up immediately then a weird look overcame his face. The hero realized what he had just done.

"Oh- Ah-

Izuku just stared at him. It was the strangest thing. Neither one of them said a single word for at least five minutes. All Might was pissed at himself now because his identity was revealed and his weakness. It was something the world didn't have to see yet and here, a boy he just saved had seen him like a living skeleton.

"I can explain!" he blurted out but Izuku's eyes welled up with tears.

"My-my Dad! MOM!"

All Might jumped from the sudden outburst.

"My boy! It's ok-

The door to his room opened and nurses flooded into the room. Izuku started flailing his arms and screaming louder. All Might covered his ears and almost thought the windows would shatter. Instead, fire came out of Izuku's mouth towards the ceiling causing the sprinklers to go off.

All Might looked shocked at first but how could he be that surprised? It was Flamethrower's son after all. A nurse came flying in as Izuku let out his next bit of fire breathing at the ceiling, turning it black. She jabbed him with the needle and he relaxed almost immediately.

_That was some power. I heard Flamethrower talk about his son but he never bragged about his quirk. It was something he kept private... but explained why._

"We are going to move him into another room. Would you wait in the waiting room?"

All Might nodded.

In the waiting room he sat there thinking hard. No social worker had come up yet but Izuku Midoriya had the legal right to live by himself since he was old enough. He had someone pull up his records and he looked through to see he was training to become a hero. He was in another school that wasn't really well known but he was in the top three of his class.

At UA, Shouto Todoroki, Bakugou Katsuki and Momo Yaoyorozu were the big three students that took after Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki when they had graduated. The papers were comments and thoughts from his teachers that he would excel at anything they gave him. He was smarter than most, had some social anxiety and he was a little awkward but he was outstanding. It seemed there was one incident when he was younger.

He was targeted by some villains because of who's son he was.

_That maybe would explain why Flamethrower never talked about him. It was a way to keep him safe from the outside world until he graduated._

All Might read a few more papers and came to the one that had a comment that stuck out to him more than the rest.

_**I believed Izuku would've done better at a much bigger school like UA or Ketsubutsu but he had refused. He is a power house despite his child like appearance and he could outshine anyone. He has a bright smile and gets his fellow school mates riled up for the battles they encounter. I wished even in his third year he would go into a better school. I've never seen such promise or conviction in someone before him.**_

_**I hope one day he decides to go and do better. It may seem like a far shot but I think he would be better as a hero like All Might. No matter what I told his father, he wouldn't listen. I suppose it had to be due to safety reasons. I hope one day he achieves his dream.**_

"Well..."

_I wonder if I should have a talk with this teacher... Aizawa had two students transfer in the last year... Wonder if he would want one more. I wonder if the boy would up for something like this... Even after everything he just went through._

Hours had passed by as he looked through the tests scores. It seemed Izuku didn't gain his quirk until seven or even showed signs of it apparently. He met a lot of teasing and hatred until he got it. It seemed like an altered mixture of his parents' quirks.

Izuku Midoriya could breathe fire and absorb heat through his hands to continually expel more fire through his mouth as endlessly as he wanted. The only real side effects was a sore throat and chapped lips leaving him having a hard time talking. It didn't seem all that bad. He wondered if he should spring up the whole thing on him now?

"All Might?"

He looked up to see a nurse standing there.

"Yes?"

"Izuku Midoriya is asking for you."

"All right."

All Might had never been a parent but he had been a teacher for two years. He was doing a lot better though and even Aizawa had complimented him from time to time. He just hoped he could help out this boy. The child of Flamethrower who showed such promise but was held back by the fact he would be attacked by villains.

All Might walked into the new hospital room where the boy was at to see he was awake and applying chapstick to his lips. The two of them locked eyes without saying a word. There was something in those puppy like eyes of his... Strength and fear. How was he going to do this?

"How are you feeling?"

Izuku's eyes narrowed at the question.

"I'm fine," he whispered.

_His throat must hurt._

"Do you know what happened?"

Izuku's face fell somewhat.

"I know... but I need to know if you remember."

"I do remember. It didn't hit me until that... time."

Izuku laid back in the hospital bed. His eyes landed on the manila folder in his favorite hero's hands.

"Why do you have my records?" he whispered sounding worried.

"I was curious about Flamethrower's son..."

Izuku tilted his head.

"Why?"

"It seems there a lot more to you than I had thought. You were almost quirkless."

He nodded.

"That you are apparently a lot smarter and you should go to a better school. A school like UA."

Izuku grabbed an apple juice from his small table and chugged it. He cleared his throat.

"It's a high profile school. Dad was afraid someone would come after me."

"I understand but don't you want to go?"

Izuku shifted in his bed.

"Maybe."

"It says you're smart, fast and have a lot of quick thinking. You're apparently seasoned in saving people already."

"Yea. What about you though?" Izuku asked throwing him off.

"What do you mean?"

"You know everything about me already and I just saw you... You aren't..."

"Oh! Well..."

All Might looked like he really didn't want to say.

"You don't have to tell me. It is a big secret I guess."

All Might felt horrible now. He just went nosing through that kid's life and revealed his biggest secret without meaning too.

"It's something you could never share with anyone but me. There are few people in the world I trust with this secret."

Izuku nodded.

After an hour long explanation about his life and the problems that came with it, Izuku looked like he really wasn't surprised. The only part that got him was that All Might had been born quirkless. He could share in that pain because he was assumed quirkless and got treated poorly for it.

"I think you do better at UA. Why don't you stay with me for the summer? I can train you."

Izuku looked shocked.

"What?"

"I told you the big secret. I had a power I can pass down to someone. I wouldn't mind passing it to you."

Izuku scratched his head.

"You don't have to be sure right now. Even if you say no, I won't kick you out or anything like that."

Izuku nodded, "Alright. But why are you interested in me for though? I haven't done anything... I..."

"I made a few calls in between reading your folder and I have to say I'm impressed. I think you have everything it takes to be the next number one hero."

Izuku smiled.

"Alright. I can train for now."

"Sounds good to me. Let me get with a few people. I'll be back tomorrow morning ok?"

Izuku nodded and All Might left.

The whole thing was shitty but at least he wouldn't be left alone and had somewhere to go .


	2. New Home

"You have everything?" All Might asked.

Izuku nodded.

"Are you sure you want me in your place? I'm just some random kid?"

"Not just random kid!" he said proudly, "You have a lot of people rooting for you!"

"All Might-

"No, no! Call me Toshinori or Toshi for short!"

Izuku gave him a weird smile before they exited the hospital room. The nurses smiled at them as they left but Izuku couldn't force one on his face. Leaving the hospital meant he had to accept this was his new reality. There was no going home to his home. Not anymore.

All Might was nice enough to have everything packed up and all his parents' stuff put in storage and Izuku's stuff delivered to his apartment. He had a three bedroom apartment and one room was completely empty already. He had filled the other room with his hero suits and such.

Izuku was quiet the whole ride to All Might's apartment. He had no thoughts or even comments to make on the way there. He was nervous. He was about to live with the greatest hero in the world and he had no idea how to feel about that. Would he be forced to be more professional?

The apartment was a lot bigger even with boxes in the hero's living room. Izuku noticed that the whole place was really normal looking. He almost expected to see a bunch of his own hero merchandise but there really wasn't any. All Might let go of his hero form, reverting back to his skinny, true self.

"Welcome home!"

Izuku couldn't help but smile. The man had a goofy grin on his face.

"Toshi, I don't know how to be a pro hero or even be around them."

The hero scratched his head, "Didn't you hang with your dad?"

"Well yea-

"Then there you go! Just be yourself. I'm not perfect or anything. I make jokes and mistakes like anyone else."

Izuku raised his eyebrows like he didn't believe him.

"Just wait and see! You got about three months before UA starts... You want to start in about two weeks for training? I think that would be enough time for you? What do you think?"

"Sure."

"Would you like me to help you unpack stuff?"

"If you want..."

_I know he's trying to help but I feel weird. This is a lot to ask of someone who would always be so busy._

"Wow... What's all this?"

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and saw what All Might was talking about. His face started to burn bright red.

"Oh um..."

"You have written books on all the heroes there is? You even have some for villains?"

All Might didn't look creeped out at all. He looked amazed as he flipped through the top book about the hero Hawks.

"I've been doing that since I was five. Mom helped me learn how to write and read really young. Since I didn't have many friends at that point, I started studying heroes and everything."

"Do you mind I read these? Maybe I can give you some pointers if you missed anything. I know it would be easy to since you don't know many of them personally but I can tell you some stuff."

A genuine smile appeared on Izuku's face for the first time in days.

"Alright! Thank you!"

The first few nights Izuku was having a hard time sleeping. He tossed and turned. Horrible nightmares popping and out but he couldn't remember too much of them. He was getting so tired, he had bags under his eyes. It was wearing him out and All Might was starting to notice after the third night.

"Are you ok?"

Izuku was dozing off, almost dropping his face into his cereal.

"Huh?"

"Have you been sleeping any?"

Izuku rubbed his eyes, feeling guilty.

"No... I keep having nightmares but I can't remember any of them. It makes it hard to sleep."

All Might nodded.

"I'm sorry young Midoriya."

"Call me Izuku..." he said with an awkward smile.

"I have to go to the store, Izuku. Do you need anything? You want to write a list? I gotta make a phone call."

The boy looked unsure.

"Don't worry! You can have whatever you want."

All Might walked outside onto his large balcony leaving Izuku alone. He looked at the fridge where Toshi's shopping list was. He had no idea what he wanted. Well, he knew what he wanted but there was no way that was going to happen. He got up and wrote a few things out.

**Three Notebooks**

**Black Pens**

**Mac and Cheese**

**Caramel Coffee**

**Strawberry Ice Cream**

**Veggie Tray**

**Apple Juice**

**Chocolate**

**Peanut Butter**

Izuku couldn't think of anything else. He felt so weird about the whole thing. Even though he was considered an adult, he had no social worker and yet he was living with All Might. He should really get a job to afford his own things. He didn't like bumming off of someone... Even if it was his own favorite hero.

"Sorry about that!" he said, "You'll get to meet Aizawa later today by the way!"

"Ok."

"Did you want anything?" he asked happily.

"Toshi, I think I might get a job... So you don't have to buy me stuff."

Toshinori looked shocked then a serious look overcame his face.

"Izuku. I took you in knowing you had very little money. Think of me as your uncle who you're staying with for the summer ok? You're like my family now and I would nothing more than to support you through you hero training! You're still young yet!"

"Is it because you pity me?"

_Oh. _

"No I don't."

Izuku's face softened.

"I see you have potential and I want to help raise the next greatest hero the world has ever seen! If all those people believed in you then I can too. I look forward to seeing what you can do. I have been looking for a successor for a while and I feel like you're the next one... if you want it."

Izuku smiled.

"Alright."

X

X

_This isn't easy. He's just... he's sad._

"So you took in some random kid?"

All Might jumped. Present Mic and Eraserhead stood there behind him. Present Mic was pushing the shopping cart with a big smile on his face.

"Yes! He's not so random. He is Flamethrower's kid."

Aizawa looked surprised.

"Really? I didn't even know he had a family."

"He kept it under wraps because of... previous villain attacks."

"Did he interact with villains by accident?" Hizashi asked.

"I guess... A friend or ex friend of Flamethrower found out about Izuku's ability to analyze people and their quirks to compile notebooks of information. He has a whole big box full of them. They're pretty well done and complete. He missed barely anything."

Aizawa made a face.

"That's dangerous."

"It is and that's why Flamethrower hid his son from the world. I asked him if he would like to go to UA and he said yes. So he's staying with me and I want to make sure he makes it there."

Present Mic scratched his head.

"Or are you afraid he would go try for revenge?"

All Might pursed his lips.

"He may even turn villain if given the chance," Eraserhead said, "It's happened more than once."

"I don't think any of that would happen."

The two stared at him.

"What's so special about him?"

"I have his folder in my car. I was intrigued because Flamethrower never talked about his life. Then when I met his son... The boy doesn't look like him. He looks like the mother all the way. He only think that connects them is the fact Flamethrower had freckles."

"That kid didn't get black hair or blue eyes?" Hizashi asked.

All Might shook his head.

"That's why I asked you over," he said looking at Aizawa. I know he would be good for your class."

The tired man raised an eyebrow.

"My Class?"

"I already talked to Nezu about it."

Aizawa groaned.

"I promise you he's worth the time."

"Better be."

"Well, I'll see you later tonight. If you want Hizashi, come join us."

Present Mic smiled, "I think I might!"

Aizawa walked off with his boyfriend walking behind him. All Might smiled and shook his head. The black haired man looked like he was tired of his shit already but he enjoyed the things All Might did sometimes... especially during school.

He returned his attention back to the list to see Izuku asked for pens and a few notebooks. No doubt the boy had an idea for more notebooks. All Might had read thirty of them in the last few days. Izuku really had an eye for detail... It was very scary and impressive. He even had a great art skill too.

_I wonder if maybe I should get him a journal or something. I know some people going through therapy would right down their dreams or bad thoughts in a way to express it and get off their chest. Maybe that would suit him a lot better. He looks like the type to rather read and write than talk about it._

All Might grabbed a red, green and yellow notebook then grabbed a red hardback journal. He picked out a pack of good black pens then went to get everything else. He wasn't sure if Izuku would ok with the idea of writing his problems but it was worth a shot. He just hoped he would be ok.

X

X

Izuku was watching TV then somehow he dozed off some. He was asleep when All Might got home.

"Izuku?"

The boy jumped up almost falling off the couch with smoke coming out of his mouth.

"I didn't mean to scare you!"

Izuku calmed down and smiled weakly.

"Did you need some help?"

"No, I have it all already. I'm sorry for interrupting your nap. I didn't think you were going to sleep at all."

The hero carried everything to the kitchen. Izuku walked in there curious to see what he got when All Might handed him a bag.

"I got you something."

Izuku tilted his head a little.

"Oh... you didn't have to do that."

"I know but I thought it might help you out. Look inside."

Izuku placed the bag on the table and saw the red book.

"Oh. Is it a story?It doesn't look like it has a title."

"No, it's a journal."

"Why would I need that for?" Izuku said looking confused.

"For your thoughts or nightmares. I know you've been having problems sleeping and thought this might ease your mind. I could always take you to see someone-

"NO!"

Toshi looked surprised.

"S-sorry. I just..."

"It's fine. I get it. I won't read it or anything if you write in it. I think those feelings are yours alone until you share them. It's confusing right now and everything so it would a great way to feel better."

"Thank you. I think I will give it a try."

"Oh! Your teacher will be over around seven for dinner. He may be bringing another one of your teachers. I know this may surprise you a little bit but they are dating."

Izuku blinked.

"Ok?"

"They're both guys... I um, know some people aren't comfortable with that and it isn't common knowledge but they hang around me a lot and you'll be with me. I just wanted you to know."

Izuku shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me any."

"Great!"

Izuku smiled some and went to the couch. He opened up the red book and the new pack of pens. He started writing feverishly making All Might grin.

X

X

Izuku sat on the couch watching TV with his new green notebook sitting beside of him. It was titled Gang Orca #2. He went ahead and let Toshi read all ten pages he ended up writing out that day and the older man gave Izuku some bits and pieces to add in. It was actually a funny thing to watch the boy murmur over things and his muttering was quite hilarious to hear.

_Knock_

_Knock _

_Knock_

"Izuku, can you get that?" Toshi called.

"Yes!" he answered back.

He hopped right up and answered the door. Izuku's jaw dropped as he saw who was coming over for dinner. Of all the people in the world... It was Eraserhead and Present Mic! Coherent words were no longer able to form as his mind went blank from the excitement. Never in his life had he thought he would have either one as a teacher.

"Are you going to let us in or just stare at us?" Aizawa snapped.

"You're Eraserhead and Present Mic! I can't believe the two of you are dating!"

Aizawa's face turned bright red as Izuku stepped to the side.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya by the way. I'm sorry for staring..."

"My name is Hizashi Yamada. This is Shouta Aizawa."

"Hi there!"

Toshi poked his head into the living room.

"Hey guys! Dinner is ready."

The four of them sat together while the three adult heroes began eating. Eraserhead shot Izuku a weird look wondering why he wasn't eating. It might've looked unusual for some people but All Might had already gotten used to Izuku sitting there staring at his food. It wasn't that he didn't want to eat... It's more because of his quirk than anything.

"It's not poisonous," Eraserhead said giving him a look, "Or are you just rude?"

Izuku shot him the dirtiest look without meaning too.

"Sometimes he can't eat his food right away," All Might said.

"Is your quirk related to food?" Present Mic asked with a curious smile.

"It's fire breathing actually but I have to absorb heat through my hands. I have to be careful otherwise I'll end up breathing fire when I don't mean too," Izuku said, "I written my quirk down in a notebook of all the things I have to do and why for it. I can get it for you if you want."

"I thought you only did them on heroes and villains?" Toshi asked.

"Well, I wrote mine down to understand it better. To try new things out. I actually have six notebooks altogether. Dad could breathe fire and Mom could attract small things with her hands so I think it has something to do with that. I like learning new things about myself."

"I'm impressed! Did you write anything about me?" Hizashi asked.

"Of course! I have about three notebooks on you and two on you, Eraserhead."

"There's no way you have that much information about me."

Izuku smiled but it was a cocky smile that almost made Toshi choke on his green beans.

"I have seven on my Dad and eight on All Might. I have no problem getting them out and showing you what I know."

After a very quiet dinner, they sat in the living room. Izuku dug through his notebooks carefully, laying them out in each of their own pile. The villains had half of the notebooks the heroes did but it was still impressive nonetheless. Finally Izuku came to Present Mic and Eraserhead's books.

The two heroes took them and hell, were they detailed. Very, very detailed. Eraserhead apparently wasn't as slick as he thought as he read everything about himself. The boy looked like he was pretty proud of himself. It was almost annoying.

"You know these are dangerous?" Shouta stated almost like a question.

"That's why Dad didn't let me go to a better school. He knew how dangerous it was but I can't contain the information just in my head. It's my hobby since it helped me get through the stages of being considered quirkless. It was all I had and they let me do it."

"Did you want to run to the store from something for me?" All Might asked.

"Sure! Let me get my shoes on!"

Izuku grabbed his shoes and a very light jacket.

"Get some toilet paper and some bleach please. I forgot earlier at the store."

"Ok. I'll be right back!"

Izuku was out the door.

"I don't get it. He seems like a cocky brat," Aizawa said.

Toshi chuckled, "No he's not. He's just excited. That's the most I've seen him smile in a few days. I want to show you a few things."

Toshi played with his phone and pulled up a video. It was little blurry but the three of them could tell it was Izuku. The boy was in training against some poorly made robots with heavy power armor. He held out his arms from his body and was running. It looked a little odd at first until he stopped.

Izuku Midoriya took a big breath and exhaled. The amount of fire he expelled from his mouth was almost alarming. Anyone had seen video of Flamethrower saw how much fire he could produce and it was barely half of that. Another robot charged in at him and Izuku jumped into the air a few feet to dodge an attack then ran more with his hands out.

The way he moved was never wasted in any way. He breathed out a laser like stream of fire and it cut right through the robot chasing him before three more came after him. He took them down effortlessly like it was nothing. Aizawa nor Present Mic said anything as Toshi cleared off his phone screen when the video ended.

"He explained to me that he thought the reason he could produce more fire was because of his ability to pull heat into his hands and send it out. He said once when he thought he was going to be trampled in an exercise by those giant robots, he melted them to the ground with blue flames but that was the only time ever."

Toshi looked up to see the looks on his friends' faces.

"So you think he can be a hero?"

"Goddamn," Hizashi said, "Shouto Todoroki can produce that much fire but he has half of his body to throw it off... not just his mouth. That's ridiculous."

"I think he would fit in just fine," Shouta said.

"I'm back!" Izuku announced with the household things in his hands. The three men turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked seeing the looks on their faces.

"Welcome to UA, kid!" Present Mic said with his thumb up.

Izuku grinned.

** _Hi all me again, raimundo gardell. So a birdie told me that she will not be able to update tomorrow so I thought we would give you chapter 2 to tide you over till she returns hope you enjoy this and let us know what you think in ur Review_**

** _AmbertheCat: Stalk away and support lmao I'm glad you're excited because I am too!_**

** _Garnet168:Thank you! We plan on this being long so I hope you're ready : ) _ **


	3. Number One and Number Two

_**Hi, GrimmoftheQueen, they do know what Deku is up too. Why don't we tell them what the other two are doing?**_

_**Ok! : )**_

"I can't believe you made me wait you asshole."

Shouto grinned at Katsuki. The blonde rolled his eyes angrily but that smile was priceless.

"Sorry. Sneaking out isn't easy."

"I told you you could stay at my house and you keep telling me no like the dumbass you are," Bakugou snapped.

Shouto shrugged, "My father will not just let me leave. That's why I sneak out of the house when he's gone to see you."

"My mom wouldn't care if you came to stay. That hag loves you more than she loves me."

It was true though. Shouto was polite and quiet while Katsuki had no idea how to shut up.

"I know but I couldn't burden your parents like that. They already have to deal with you."

Katsuki growled angrily and grabbed Shouto's hand pulling him close.

"I hate that fucking sassy mouth."

"You weren't saying that the other day."

His face turned bright red as Shouto gave him a smirk. Very few people could deal with his horrible potty mouth but Shouto had the ability to counter it with his own sarcastic remarks. The dual user seemed like he was a polite person but he wasn't if you knew him well enough. He was worse because he was passive aggressive and it irritated Katsuki to no end but he loved the surprising things his boyfriend would say.

"I missed you though," the dual user said placing his forehead against Katsuki's, "I just saw you the other day but it bothers me to be away from you."

Bakugou sighed, "I missed you too. Are you sure you don't want to leave that house?"

Shouto smiled and kissed his boyfriend's lips softly.

"I can't leave Fuyumi there alone... She already deals with a lot as it is."

"Fine."

"Where did you want to go?" Todoroki asked, "I am rather hungry."

He sighed, "I know you want to go to that burger and ice cream place. It's written all over your face."

Shouto chuckled, "You know me so well."

They laced their fingers together and made their way through the crowd of people. It was very common knowledge that Katsuki Bakugou and Shouto Todoroki were dating. It seemed the night that the Sports Festival had ended, they had one hell of a heated, passionate night that was not heard by anyone. They came out dating the next day after they tried killing each other.

It baffled everyone but no one was willing to question it.

The two of them dating made them better people. Bakugou managed to make actual friends with a few classmates like Eijirou and Denki while Shouto made friends with Tenya and Ochako. Neither one of them needed a lot of friends like most kids their age. It was almost two years already.

Shouto pulled Katsuki closer for a quick kiss on the cheek. The blonde tried to look annoyed but it didn't work since he was smiling. He always acted like an ass for about an hour until he loosened up. It was process that took place every single day. Katsuki always had those walls up while Shouto only had them when it came to certain topics.

"Two months until school again," Bakugou said, sighing, "It's taking too long. They should've let us stay in the dorms like last year."

"It such a shame you have parents that love you," Shouto said coolly.

"You know what I mean."

"I know."

"Why do you have to be an ass?"

"Because you always act like one and it rubbed off on me," Shouto answered without having to think about it, "I find it amusing like a child throwing a fit."

"One day I tell you... I will beat your ass."

"The last time we tried fighting, we started dating. Are we getting married the next time?"

Katsuki stopped in his tracks. Shouto stepped back once he realized his boyfriend had stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you want that?"

The two of them never talked about it yet but they had talked about moving into an apartment together once they graduated.

"Want what?"

"To be married you ass."

The dual user looked thoughtful for a second.

"I haven't thought about it. Did you ever want that?"

Bakugou scratched his head.

"I wouldn't mind."

Todoroki grinned, "Oh, so causal."

"I want us to get an agency together though. I know for sure I want that."

"Whatever you want Ground Zero."

Katsuki turned dark red. He hated that Shouto called him that. It was the only name Bakugou had liked for a hero name since all his others were shot down by Midnight.

"Why? Why do you have to call me that?"

"Because of your reaction. It's priceless. You can call me by my hero name if you want."

The blonde rolled his eyes so hard it almost hurt.

"Your fucking hero name is your name!"

"I know."

Once they made it to the fast food restaurant that Shouto loved, they sat down and drank their milkshakes in silence until they got their food. Bakugou already knew it was going to happen and his boyfriend did it every time to embarrass him but his face always turned pink anyways. Shouto held out a french fry with ketchup on it for his boyfriend to eat.

"Fucking hell Shouto. Every fucking time I swear-

"I'd stop when you stop complaining."

"Arrogant little shit."

"You love it."

Oh yea he did.

After a while they started making weird faces while feeding each other french fries. The two of them started snickering like a couple of idiots making people stare but they ignored them. They definitely were in love with each other and there was no way to deny it. The two of them never laughed with anyone else but each other.

X

X

Once their loving date was over, it was time for Shouto to return home. It was a struggle to let him go every single time but he had too. Katsuki didn't give a shit that would piss Endeavor off but he didn't want his boyfriend to suffer the consequences. They did their best to meet every week at least once.

It was just hard to know he was going somewhere where he wasn't loved or appreciated.

At the end of those painful dates and those sneaky meet up times, Shouto would squeeze his boyfriend's hand. He hadn't told Katsuki but he had been beat a few times since their summer break for sneaking out but he kept it quiet. He would've loved to live with Bakugou's but that wasn't going to happen...

Not in this lifetime.

Todoroki's only hope was to graduate and get the hell out of that hell hole and hope his sister would go with him. The few times Shouto was allowed out was when he visited his mother three times a month and two of those visits he took Bakugou. Rei really loved the blonde boy and he loved her a lot back.

He even called her mom a few times.

Just as they were three blocks from their meet up point, Shouto stopped him. He grabbed his hand and dragged him down an alley until he found a dark spot in a corner from prying eyes. Before Bakugou could say anything, Shouto pressed him lips against his. The dual user wasted no time as he slid one hand up Bakugou's shirt and the one unbuckled his belt then his pants.

"F-fuck," the blonde whispered.

"I have time right?" he whispered quietly, "It's been a while since I got to touch you."

"You don't have too-

"You got me off last time... in the park. Let me have my turn."

Bakugou panted heavily as the dual user dropped to his knees and pulled his bright yellow boxers down. Shouto's warm mouth sucked in Bakugou's erection quickly making the blonde hiss. He still could never get used to the fact his boyfriend's mouth was cold and hot. The feeling of it was exciting though.

Shouto had to be quick since he didn't have long. Thanks to the fact they couldn't mess around for weeks at a time, it made the job easier. Bakugou grabbed fistful of that red and white hair trying not to pull but his knees were starting to buckle under him. Todoroki noticed this and held him up as long as he could while sucking him off.

Just as Katsuki came into his mouth letting out a strangled cry, Shouto's phone started going off. Shouto licked his lips and took out his phone, while still supporting some of Bakugou's weight while he regained the ability to think. Once he hit the green button he could hear his father's yelling and hung up. He was too late to make it back without getting caught. It was well worth it though.

Shouto pulled up his boyfriend's boxers then his pants. Katsuki stared at him with this painful look in his eyes. They both knew what was going to happen and Bakugou couldn't bear to let that happen. The dual user pulled away from him.

"I have to go."

"But-

"Fuyumi..."

"She's a grown ass woman! She can come too!"

Shouto gave him one last kiss on the forehead and he ran out of the alleyway. That was easier said than done.

_**Well, now we know what they were doing here and hope you enjoyed it!**_

_***face slap noise***_

_**AmbertheCat: it took some thinking for his quirk but we were both satisfied with it. We are going to update every three days or so right now. We are already on chapter 21 by the way : )**_

_**Garnet168: We're glad you like it! Since I'm still working on Chocolate Peanut Butter Cake, it's going to be slightly slower updates for this story for right now : )**_


	4. Cleaning the Beach

"Why are we at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park?" Izuku asked looking around.

"You're cleaning this all up in seven weeks."

"What?"

"You are pretty strong all on your own but One for All is a power storing quirk. Once you take it into your body, the effects will probably be different for you than it was for me since I was quirkless. It is possible it'll enhance your flaming breath or give you super human strength like me."

"Ok... So I clean all this up? That's all I have to do?"

"Don't get cocky young man. You have to clean it all by hand."

"Um... ok."

After a whole forty something minutes, Izuku barely moved the refrigerator that All Might had decided to sit on. His face was red and he was sweating to death. His shirt was soaked already and his shorts were getting the same way. He fell onto the ground ready to give and almost in tears. This isn't how he thought it was going to be.

"What's wrong my boy?!"

"I can't drag this with you on it. Why can't I just burn it all down?" he asked practically whining now.

"My power will destroy you if your body isn't strong enough. Tell me, what are your goals? Why do you want to be a hero?"

Izuku looked at him. His gaze fell towards the sand without saying anything.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to be like Dad. I wanted to be just like you. To help people. I just thought... With my quirk the way it is, I would be ok."

"Well, that is half true. If you want to be a real hero. It takes real work."

Izuku bit his lip.

"Alright."

By the third day, Shouta and Hizashi showed up. They watched as Izuku managed to drag a washer with his bare hands across the sand. He had his shirt on the ground and covered in sand with his shoes. He barely realized they were there.

"Are you planning on working him to death?" Hizashi asked with an unsure smile.

"He wants to be a hero. He's going to do it the right way, not the easy way."

Shouta rolled his eyes.

"I think this is child abuse."

"He's done a lot in the last few days."

"He's already in UA. He can get all the training he needs there."

All Might rolled his eyes.

"His quirk is excellent but he needs a stronger body otherwise his quirk is useless."

The three heroes watched as Izuku threw a few tires into the dumpster. He ran back and gathered more pieces of junk.

Lunch time rolled around and the three of them were sitting a broken down truck trailer. It had taken Izuku ten minutes to get a few feet from his trash pile but he was making great progress. Even Shouta was giving him tips on what to do and how to move things easier. The whole thing was entertaining.

Hizashi did find it a little harsh.

By week three, half of the beach was already cleaned up. The son of Flamethrower was throwing fridges like they were paper balls. Despite the things that had happened to ruin his life, Izuku was pushing forward. He still spent every night writing his hero books and writing in his red journal. It seemed for a short while, he was able to sleep without any problems.

"So, you want a break?"

Izuku looked up to see Shouta staring down at him.

"Oh... Is it lunch time?"

"Actually, three in the afternoon. You missed lunch."

The boy groaned and sighed.

"Damn it."

"Watch your mouth."

"S-sorry."

"Trust me, you're not as bad as one of the kids in my class. I got you a ice cream slush. It's cherry vanilla."

"All Might said-

"It's made with almond milk."

Izuku smiled and sat up.

"Thank you."

Eraserhead took a spot beside of him in the cool sand as the waves hit the beach.

"You sure you want to attend UA?"

The boy nodded quickly.

"I wanted to go there before but Dad said it wasn't safe. All Might said it would be ok since he would be there."

"Hizashi and I will be too as well as the other teachers. There won't be much to worry about."

"Thank you... for everything. I didn't mean to offend you with my notebooks or anything..."

Aizawa sighed.

"I have to say it was a surprise more than anything. I barely am heard about and you had so much information on me. Hizashi was impressed and quite flattered."

Izuku smiled shyly.

"What are you doing Izuku?"

He jumped and turned with a guilty look on his face.

"Oh no."

"The two of you can run for three miles."

Izuku nodded quickly as he got up. He started running.

"You're kidding me."

"I don't kid."

Eraserhead sighed. He got up and started jogging trying to catch up to his newest student.

_Jackass._

X

X

Three weeks left until he would go start his first day of UA. He laid down on the couch trying to watch TV.

_I'm so close to cleaning that beach. I need to get there. _

It wasn't long until he dozed off. All Might smiled and moved the boy to his room to let him get some sleep.

X

X

"Toshi!" Izuku yelled.

The skinny man went running from the panic in the young boy's voice.

"What's wrong Izuku?!"

"There's a momma kitty and her babies! They're all wet!"

He reached in to pet the mommy kitty. She looked a little uneasy at first but let him pet her anyways.

"What are we going to do? I can't keep cleaning and if I do... I might scare her. Can we take her home?"

"Hold on. I don't have the stuff for her but I know someone who loves cats."

"You sure? They'll be able to care for her and the babies?"

"Yes! Besides we are here and too busy to watch them."

Izuku looked visibly upset but nodded.

"Let me call and see what I can do."

It took a hell of a lot of his concentration to do it but he managed to just blow heat into the little trash area without producing fire or smoke. The momma kitty seemed to love it very much and started purring. All Might didn't say anything to Izuku as he just watched out of curiousity. The young man was truly something else.

It wasn't very long when Aizawa appeared with his boyfriend. For once he had a smile on his face while Mic looked like he didn't want to be there.

"Can you care for her and her babies?"

"Of course. I love cats."

Izuku leaned back and stared at him. That was surprising since he looked like he didnt like anything but sleep. Eraserhead reached out and ruffled up Izuku's already messy hair before reaching in for the mommy cat and her kittens. Even with the displeased look on Hizashi's face, he helped Aizawa out. They loaded the large cat carrier into their vehicle and they were gone.

"You've progressed farther than I thought."

Izuku forced a guilty smile.

"I've been coming here without you... That's why."

All Might looked surprised.

"Pushing yourself isn't good-

"I know but... It's been helping me so I don't think so much. I've been timing myself and such... I've gotten a lot faster. I've able to practice with my quirk some. I've been able to use my fire longer instead of it sputtering out from the lack of lung power. I was unsure how this would help me and it's done a lot!"

"Ah. Did you not train some with your old man?"

Izuku scratched his head.

"Well... We didn't do much together with him always gone. They really needed his help overseas and everything. I train on my own but Mom always needed help. Between school and home... There wasn't much time for anything."

"UA has some powerful students. You think you can make it?"

"I have too! Because I'm on my own now and I have to be able to defend myself. I want to be a better hero than Dad. Than you too. I always want help those who need it."

Toshinori smirked and ruffled up his hair just like Aizawa did.

"You aren't alone."

The smile faded from Izuku's face quickly.

"I don't want any other kids to end up like me."

The hero's smile softened.

"Don't worry. We can both work together on that."

"Do you really think I can do it?"

"Of course I do."

All Might reached up and pulled out a long hair.

"Eat this."

"Come again?!" he squeaked, looking disgusted.

"I promise I'm not messing with you!"

Izuku took the hair.

"With One for All, you can achieve your dreams. Even in the long run you defend yourself."

Izuku bit his lip.

"You're already stronger than your old man. I can understand if you don't want it but you've been held back by the threat of villains and other reasons. Now, you have the chance to shine and take steps forward. You have one year of school left so everything you do, matters more than anything else. Are you up for the challenge and to prove to others that you're here?"

He took the hair and swallowed it.

"It'll take sometime to kick in but we can start training you on that tomorrow. I actually asked for Aizawa and Mic to help out."

"Really? They wanna help me?"

"Mic can help you with your quirk since both of yours is somewhat similar. Aizawa can help you with stealth. You're going to need it. I can help you with your physical training."

"I have two weeks left..."

"That's right. Get ready young Izuku, it won't be easy."

X

X

"You doing ok?" Present Mic asked.

Izuku nodded. He felt numb. They were on their way to the UA training grounds. Nezu had given them permission but Izuku had yet to meet the principal. He looked around nervously expecting to see other students but there wasn't any.

"Why did you bring me here for?"

"Because our quirks are quite damaging. You don't wanna catch things on fire do you?"

Izuku blinked for a second.

"No."

"Besides, the sand would turn to glass."

Izuku looked thoughtful for a second.

"That would be cool though... I should try making things sometime."

Hizashi smiled, "Make a cat for Shouta, he would love that."

Izuku laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Cementoss is here too. We can take turns destroying rock before we try anything harder than that like creating a special power move."

"Alright. I had tried that last year but I didn't get very far. It seems me closing my lips together to aim was the best thing they could help me with."

Present Mic blinked, "That... sucks. But don't worry! We have five days to do this and then you have two days with All Might again. Then five days with Shouta. You're going to love it!"

"You... you don't think this is cheating?" he asked, "I feel like I'm cheating..."

Mic looked at him funny before sighing.

"You weren't brought up to your potential at that school. Think of this as summer school to catch up. Besides, you need someone with a similar quirk."

"Hello!"

Izuku looked ahead to see the cement looking man. Of course he already knew who he was and started waving excitedly.

"It's so great to finally meet you!"

"Likewise, Midoriya. Are you ready to give it your all?"

"Yes!"

Hizashi ended up going first. He screamed his first 'YEA', shattering the rock instantly. Izuku watched as he did it a few more times in different tones shattering the rock into different size pieces each time. Izuku had brought his notebook on Present Mic with him taking notes furiously.

"Are you ready?"

Izuku nodded jumping up and almost stumbling forward. Cement rocks shot up into the air. He pulled out some chapstick and rubbed it around his face furiously.

"Which do you want me to do first?" he asked, green eyes shining brightly.

"Do full force and go smaller each time. If you need a moment for water or something, let me know."

Izuku gave a thumbs up and let it out. The rock turned into molten lava. The next round, Izuku closed his mouth halfway. The giant rock cracked and fell into liquid chunks. Mic gave a nod of approval. Izuku licked his lips nervously.

_I hope this works. Sometimes it's hard to control. It's so much power concentrated at a single point and now I have One for All. The other day I went to burp and I burned down the curtains in the kitchen._

"Can you put up ten layers for me? Just in case?"

Cementoss looked at Hizashi who nodded in agreement.

"Are you expecting to lose control?"

Izuku nodded slightly.

"Alright, let's see."

Izuku let it out, throwing out melted rock in many different directions before it started spreading, catching everything one fire around him. Present Mic looked shocked as Izuku snapped his mouth shut almost burning his lips. Cementoss grabbed a large water hose and started putting out the fire around them.

"I noticed it looked more orange instead of the yellow flame you normally use."

Izuku grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it.

"It goes from yellow to orange to red to blue. Blue is the hottest."

The man looked thoughtful for a minute.

"The hotter it is, the harder it is to control?"

"I can use it, but it's usually when I panic, it gets blue. Dad said never to use it unless it was against robots or my life was in danger."

"Well, he was wrong and right... so now you have to do it because when the time comes, you may have to use it to safe someone."

Izuku nodded.

"You ready again?"

He nodded.

"Don't hold back. Let it all out that way you get the feel for where you stop it and then we'll go from there."

_**AmbertheCat: lol **_

_**Garnet168: Thank you : )**_


	5. Hunted

By the fifth day, Izuku couldn't move his horribly chapped lips. Hizashi watched as young Midoriya smeared his face in moisturizing lotion. Things weren't progressing as fast as he thought but it was hard for Izuku to just blow out at full power and be expected to master it in five days. It seemed he was never allowed to do so or he was told he couldn't.

It didn't deter him from trying though.

By noon on his final day with the radio host, he couldn't speak anymore. His face was hurting to the point it was almost numb. Izuku had soaked his face in ice last night before he went out to clean up more of the beach on his own. On top of what he was already doing at the beach, he practiced blowing out fire at the sky trying to reach to the red flame.

Now he was laying on the ground at UA in a field of broken and melted rock tired and mentally exhausted. Cementoss stood over him and handed him a bag of ice.

"You ok?"

Izuku gave him the thumbs up.

"He went to get you a slush."

Izuku forced a smile with his cracked, bloody lips.

After Izuku nearly gave him brain freeze about six times, he managed to clear his throat a little bit. It didn't feel as dry and painful as it was. He would definitely had to buy more of those after he used his quirk for long periods of time. It felt so good to drink that shaved and crushed ice.

"All Might said you can absorb heat through your hands."

The boy nodded.

"Have you tried forcing it out?"

Izuku blinked.

"No," he whispered.

"Well, I think that would be something to try. You could launch yourself in the air."

He looked at his soon to be teacher funny.

"I never thought of that..." he whispered hoarsely.

"It might give you the advantage in battle. Let's try that. I'm almost afraid you'll burn your lips off at this rate."

"How did you get that idea though? I've never tried anything like that."

"Well... I have a student who uses his explosions to propel himself forward. I thought maybe if you could absorb heat, you could force it out too."

"That's a good idea."

Izuku put his drink down and stood up.

"It's just a test to see if you can do it."

"I understand."

Izuku rubbed his hands together before holding them downward. He took a deep breath and focused on his palms. He could feel the heat going into his hands but pushing outward seemed slightly more impossible. He knelt down holding his hands closer to the ground to give it a try. He could feel searing heat hitting the ground but he started to shiver some making his teeth chatter.

"Well?"

"I-I think I need to absorb more heat to do something like... It-It's so cold!"

"You don't subconsciously do it on your own?"

"N-no. I try not too. I've been known to set things on f-fire."

"You need to work on that then. Start running."

Izuku sighed and did as he asked. Hizashi pulled out his phone to give Aizawa a call. He tapped on his picture and the phone started ringing.

"_Hello?"_

"You think he's going to be ok here? Maybe he should be held back a year?"

Silence.

"I'm not saying he can't do it but-

"_He's already enrolled. We are teachers and our job is to get him up to par with everyone else. Deal with it."_

_Click!_

"So rude sometimes."

X

X

Izuku stood in the salty water staring out into the distance. He managed to get the rest of the trash off the beach without any real problems. He lifted his hands to stare at them. He certainly felt very different lately. Different like there was more power to him. The pain was real though. Not his burnt lips or sore palms.

Just the thought of his Dad or Mom seeing him make it to UA. It had been a life long dream and now...

_It's been so rough. I have nothing to do now to keep my mind off it. I can't blow too much air out of my hands like I can absorb it. I expected things to be a little easier but it's not. Maybe I'm using One for All wrong?_

He sat in the water quietly. Izuku looked around him. Much to his surprise he saw a couple of boys walking through the sand together holding hands. It was kind of dark to tell what they looked like but they stopped in their tracks once they saw Izuku sitting in the water. They turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.

_Oh. I guess I interrupted their date night._

Izuku watched them walk away into the distance until he couldn't see them anymore.

_It must be nice to have someone like that. Someone to trust all your secrets and feelings with. I wonder if that's how Shouta and Hizashi feel. Mom and Dad were probably like that too._

He sighed. His phone started ringing up in the sand. Izuku dried his hands off on the dry part of his shirt to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Izuku! Are you still out?"_

"Yes..."

"_Hurry home. You need some rest."_

"Oh... Alright. Can I have a snack when I get back."

"_Of course."_

"Thanks Toshi. See you soon."

_X_

_X_

This whole thing was unbelievable. Now Izuku had his turn with Aizawa and it was no walk in the park. He started losing count how many times the underground hero caught him but it was starting to make him really upset. The man noticed the change in his demeanor but didn't say anything until the end of their first day together.

He tossed Izuku to the side once again leaving him laying on the ground. Izuku didn't dare more. He was beyond pissed. Things shouldn't be so hard. He felt like everything he was doing now should've been a piece of cake. He was number one in his old class so why was everything so difficult?

"I can tell you right now, I will expel you if you can't escape me by the fifth day."

Izuku turned slowly to stare at him.

"What?"

"I have no need for losers in my class."

Izuku's grinded his teeth.

"Get up. You're staying out here until nine. I can do this all night. I have no problem with it since you're making it so easy for me."

His nostrils flared out as smoke began leaking from his mouth.

"Fine."

"No using your fire on me. You are here to be faster. To escape."

_I can't do anything but run. Even with the little bit of use I have of One for All, I can't escape him. He's so fast._

"Don't stare. Run."

The night ended in Izuku being captured twenty eight more times.

The next day started at six am until nine pm like the day before. Izuku wasn't doing any better this time either. Aizawa told All Might he had to stay away otherwise he would refuse to train him. After another hundred something attempts, he didn't make it once again and it was nine thirty at night.

"Why don't you give up already?" Shouta asked, "You clearly can't run or dodge. I thought you would be able to move faster with all that muscle on you but I see that isn't the case."

"I don't want to run!" Izuku yelled slamming his fist into the ground.

It buckled under the force, slightly bruising his hand.

"I don't want to run or watch! I want to fight! To defend! I can't allow myself to ever do that again!" Izuku screamed with tears running down his face, "I can't let the villain get away!"

Aizawa's gaze softened some but he shook his head.

"One day you will be forced to pick up the hurt civilian, friend or fellow hero and run. You won't be able to fight. You would have to run. Not because you're weak but because it would be the better choice. The life you're saving is more important that winning a battle."

"It is but I have to win! If they get loose they'll hurt more people!"

Shouta said nothing.

"I _have _to win! I have too, to make sure everyone else is ok! If I let a single one go, then someone else will get hurt! I don't want another me somewhere out there! In those moments I was so frozen by fear, I felt worthless! I'm trying so hard!"

Izuku rubbed his face, trying to hide the tears. Eraserhead knelt down and pulled one of his hands down.

"There are plenty 'yous' out there. Everyday one of them is made but some aren't strong enough to make it past that. If you want to save people from being you then you need to try harder instead of crying. It won't be easy but if you want it... You're going to get it."

Izuku glared at him. The man sighed.

"I was you once."

The boy looked slightly surprised but he didn't say anything.

"I watched as the love of my life got stabbed in the back and beaten up. I was so frozen by fear that another friend had to come in and save us. It took me three weeks to speak to him when he was in the hospital wishing I was there by his side. I hurt him greatly."

Izuku dropped his hands.

"I didn't want to be another you either but I ended up as one. Paralyzed by the fear and unable to do anything. Hizashi wasn't mad at me at all. He understood. Even for a while I hated myself and pushed myself harder. I had to try harder because I wasn't like everyone else. My quirk wasn't offensive."

"I'm sorry."

Aizawa ruffled his hair.

"Try again tomorrow."

"O-ok."

X

X

Aizawa reached the rundown neighborhood by six to see Izuku already standing there. He already looked like he was out of breath and he was all sweaty but he had a smile on his face this time.

_Something seems a little different about him._

"Did you even sleep?"

"I slept four hours. I had to try."

"Did you make any progress?"

"I did."

"You think you can take me on?"

Izuku nodded confidently.

"You said if I escaped, you would face me head on."

"I did say that," Aizawa answered.

"Then get ready to fight. I know what to do now."

Aizawa jumped up and the capture cloth headed straight for Izuku. The cloth hit the ground instead of wrapping around his ankle. He looked upward to see Izuku flying through the air and landing on an abandoned building. Shouta didn't even see what he had done in that split second.

_What the hell-_

Without warning, bright yellow flames appeared out of no where making him jump back. Once again, Izuku was soaring through the air with a determined look on his face that the teacher almost smiled. He barely had enough time to move out of the way when the boy threw a punch and it connected with the sidewalk instead. The concrete buckled, leaving his hand slightly bloody and bruised.

"You thought you could use that against me?!"

Izuku smiled, "I can't catch this area on fire, can I?"

_Smart thinking kid. _

"I see Mic taught you something useful even though he couldn't do it with him."

He nodded and cracked his fingers.

"It took a while but I got it."

Yellow flames shot out again and immediately stopped as Aizawa jumped up.

It seemed Izuku Midoriya certainly wasn't challenged at his school and only fought robots. It was much, much harder to fight someone who could think and move a lot faster. Even if he couldn't successfully capture Eraserhead, he did what he was supposed to do... he escaped and he was still going to UA.

By five in the afternoon, Shouta had enough. The two of them sat on the sidewalk trying to catch their breath. Even with half of his clothes burnt, Aizawa couldn't complain. Izuku smeared chapstick on his lips and laid back on the uneven concrete.

"Would you like to come over and see the cat and kittens?"

The boy smiled.

"Yea. Can we get a cherry vanilla ice cream slush first?"

_**AmbertheCat: I'm glad lol We wanted it to be different with a different spin. I reread the manga itself to refresh my memory and went off of that lol**_

_**Foxluna: thanks and I hope that's a good thing lol**_


	6. Alone at UA

"So, this is where I'm staying? A whole week by myself?"

All Might nodded, "We'll come visit you every day to check on you. You won't be lonely the whole time. In a few days other students will slowly start to return."

Izuku gave a stiff nod.

Meeting new people was always a challenge for him but he tried his best. It was one of his side effects of his own personality because he was so shy and it was hard for him to look people in the eye. All those kids walking in here and going to a better school than him... how could face them? What if they were mean? What if-

"Are you ok? You're muttering."

Izuku jumped.

"Oh yea. Is there anyone I should be warned about?"

Toshinori scratched his head.

"There's couple students who are rough around the edges but nothing more than that."

"I hate meeting new people. I have a tendency to mess up in front of them."

"You'll be fine my boy!"

_I don't know about that._

"Aizawa will always start with a fitness test to see if you have improved any but for you it would be your first time. You've done a lot in the past few weeks so I believe you can pass with flying colors!"

He bit his lip and nodded.

"Since you're here alone, you have free run of the place. UA is pretty safe and if you need anything give us a call!"

"Um, Toshi?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks a lot. You've been like... a great dad and I needed that. Shouta and Hizashi are like my grumpy uncle and my cool uncle. It might sound weird but I love you guys..."

The blonde man smiled and pulled Izuku in for a hug.

"It's not weird at all! Hizashi would be ok with you calling him uncle but call Shouta that when the two of you are alone or not around other students. He has an image to keep up."

The green haired boy laughed.

"On the weekends you can come home if you want. There's two Saturdays a month where you go out and patrol. Usually it's during the day and sometimes you'll get one at night."

"What?"

All Might arched an eyebrow.

"You guys do patrols? How? I don't even have a hero license yet."

"You don't have one?"

He shook his head. All Might shouldn't have been surprised but he kind of was.

"I'll discuss that with them later. Go ahead and settle in. I'll see you around dinner time."

X

X

The first day alone was quite... Boring. He did go out and swim for a few hours before running on the track giving One for All another try. The feeling was weird as he used more power to run but it wasn't too bad. All Might had warned him of the back lash if he used one hundred percent at once without training first.

Present Mic and All Might joined him for dinner. He listened to them talk about their days at UA and it was quite exciting to hear everything they did as kids. There were a few embarrassing stories about his Uncle Shouta as well but he was sworn to secrecy for obvious reasons. It almost felt... normal.

Izuku had felt like this was how his life should've been for a long time. Getting out, training and meeting new heroes. At his old school, there was heroes but a lot of his teachers were sidekicks. His time with All Might, Present Mic and Eraserhead were eye opening. The only thing he hadn't done yet was face Mic or Toshi head on.

He hoped too sometime though.

The second day wasn't much different from the first day but he went out to the same field him and Mic had practiced on. Being by himself was a little easier since he didn't have to worry about hurting anyone else but he was a lot more tired now. Maybe it was because he had Toshinori around at the house but here...

He was alone and his mind wouldn't shut off. He had been writing in his journal a lot more lately. Sometimes the images of that night would come back and haunt him but he kept it all to himself. Izuku wanted to be in UA bad enough and he didn't want what the three heroes did for him to be for nothing.

_I just need to exhaust myself to sleep later. The training on the beach was actually really helpful._

His mind flickered over to the other students he would be living with. All Might had given them no hints at all to how any of them were. He had no idea if any of them were actually nice. What if they didn't accept him? He felt like he was so far behind everyone else.

He plopped down onto the ground with an annoyed sigh.

"Giving up already I see."

Izuku whipped around to see Aizawa standing there.

"Uncle Shouta."

The man stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"Are you checking up on me?"

"I am. Toshinori had informed me that you don't have a hero's license."

Izuku nodded quietly.

"Not every school has the same standards so I'm not surprised. How does it feel being here?"

"Am I cheating?"

"Cheating?"

"I feel like I am... I just..."

Izuku sighed.

"Getting your ass beat close to a thousand times in the last few weeks isn't cheating. You got here because you kept trying. You performed a new move and managed to almost catch me on fire. You did it on your own, you just needed someone to go against."

Izuku smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Shouta."

"Don't say that in front of anyone else or you'll be cleaning the dorms for three months alone."

The boy snickered and nodded.

"All Might has work today, so Hizashi and I will see you at dinner time. Train hard."

Izuku nodded and stood up.

"Oh, another thing Midoriya."

He looked up to see a weird look on the man's face.

"Your mental health is important too. Don't forget that."

Izuku said nothing as he watched Aizawa walked away.

X

X

The fourth day, Izuku was finish his sixth lap around the track when he spotted a blue haired boy with glasses. Izuku stared at him for a while trying to figure out where he had seen him before. The taller boy stared at him too with a weird, angry look on his face. He ran at him at full speed making Izuku nearly scream.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" he demanded to know.

"He's a transfer student, Iida," Shouta said coming closer, "He's been staying around to adjust."

"Oh! Nice to meet you then! I'm Tenya Iida!" he said excitedly and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Izuku Midoriya."

The taller boy made a face like he was thinking about it.

"Midoriya? That sounds familiar."

Izuku looked at Aizawa quickly.

_Should I say anything? I was never allowed to say anything before..._

"Leave him be unless you're training with him. He's busy."

Tenya nodded.

"I'll run with you! Would you like to set a best time, try to beat it and race each other?"

"That sounds fun!"

Izuku shot a look that screamed 'thank you' so he didn't have to go around explaining who he was to the boy he just met. Shouta gave him a nod and was on his way.

That night, All Might joined him for dinner and so did Tenya. He was quite informative about how classes have been the last two years. It didn't seem so bad considering the beating he got from Aizawa, burnt lips and a sore throat from training with Mic. Even beach training and cleaning all of that trash was a big pain in the ass but he definitely bulked up from it.

Tenya was in bed by ten leaving Izuku by himself on the couch since All Might went home. He sank into the seat, closing his eyes. It didn't hit him that his legs hurt until then. He groaned and pulled himself off the couch to the bathroom. He only went into the first stall but went further down to see if he could sit in a bathtub. Just his luck, there was four stalls with bathtubs.

_Finally! _

He drew the coldest water he could and forced himself to sit in it.

_That feels so much better._

It didn't take long and he fell asleep with his head laying back against the tiled wall.

X

Izuku jumped when he felt something touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Hizashi standing there with a concerned look on his face. He looked around, noticing that he was still in the bathroom. He gave him a sheepish smile wanting to hide away.

"It's like five in the morning. Did you sleep in here last night"

"Y-yea... I guess I did."

"Go ahead and take today off. You can get sick this way-

"No!"

"Huh?"

"I have too... I gotta stay busy. I promise I won't sleep in the tub anymore. I need to stay busy. It helps me keep a clear head."

"Well, alright but have fun today instead of pushing yourself. Ok?"

Izuku nodded quickly.

"I'm making breakfast so get up and get warm ok?"

"Alright, thanks Uncle Hizashi."

Izuku sighed.

_How embarrassing._

_**So today We'll be starting chapter 28 already! Yay! But I won't post again probably until thursday because I'll be out of town and it'll give me and raimundo's brains a break lol **_

_**AmbertheCat: Oh yea, you can guess alright : ) I guess I didn't notice the realness of it until I read your review but I see it now. Lol**_

_**Garnet168: Thank you! I'm so giddy for you guys to read the rest of it! **_

_**Have a great sunday everyone!**_


	7. First Impression

By the sixth day, three more students showed up. In the morning it was a girl named Momo Yaoyorozu. She was pretty quiet but she was really nice. Izuku was shocked by her quirk as she pulled out a sword from her leg. He checked out the sword and it was definitely real.

"That's so cool! You would be a great hero! You could assist in rescue and create items that those who are hurt need!"

She smiled.

"Thank you. What is your name by the way?"

"OH! Izuku Midoriya."

"Nice to meet you. I must unpack right now. I'll talk to you later."

_She's really nice. I wonder what kind of fighter she is._

Around noon, a red haired boy showed up. He had a big smile on his face, even when he glanced at Izuku. He waved and smiled at him. Izuku watched as he shook hands with Tenya who greeted him with the same kind of enthusiasm.

"I missed ya man! How have you been?!" the red haired guy asked.

"I'm fine, Kirishima! It's been a long summer but this is our last year. We have to make the best of it!"

"Of course! Did you expect any less?"

The boy named Kirishima turned towards him now.

"Who's the new guy?"

"This is Midoriya! He's a transfer student!"

"What's up man? What kind of quirk do you have?"

"I breathe fire."

"Wow really? What's up with the fire users in our class?" he joked but Izuku didn't get it obviously.

Not yet anyways.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it! It's a joy! Bakugou isn't really a fire user, more like an explosive quirk but close to the same thing. What kind of hero did you want to be?"

"The kind that helps people when they need it and fight villains when I need too."

"Great! Have you thought about getting your own agency or are you going to join one?"

Izuku scratched his head, "I haven't thought that far. I guess I can decide later on in the year?"

"Hell yea man! You have this whole year to decide. If you show enough skills at the sports festival, you'll have enough options by the end of the year!"

"I can't wait!"

"I gotta unpack! Talk to you in a bit! You're pretty cool."

Izuku smiled.

_Maybe it won't be so bad after all._

_X_

_X_

"I managed to get out of there sooner, thankfully. Are you sure you can't show up any sooner?" Shouto asked.

"_I would but she won't let me. I'm having dinner that night with the whole family. She already asked Aizawa if I could move in after the first day of school and for whatever reason he agreed to it. That asshole."_

"I was hoping to see you already..."

"_Well, I can wait since I know you're ok now."_

"Wow... I can almost tell you were sincere about that."

"_Of course I am. I fucking love you, duh."_

Shouto smiled and stopped in front of the giant building that he would be living the next year of his life.

"I love you too."

"_No one better look at you. I'll kill them."_

"I don't think anyone will look at me like that since you made it clear to everyone that I was yours and no one else's."

"_Damn right. How can you remember that so well?"_

"You told everyone that five minutes after I agreed to date you. They were all terrified and confused except for Eijirou who was excited for us."

"_Yea, yea."_

"I have to go inside and unpack."

"_Alright. Send me a text when you can talk again. I gotta help the old man in the garage anyways."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

Shouto hung up his phone and headed inside. He wheeled in his extra large luggage bag behind him and entered the building. He took in a deep breath feeling himself relax being back at Heights Alliance. He truly felt like he was back home again. And after this year, he wouldn't have to return home to that hellhole.

He made it up the stairs and towards the dorms. Much to his surprise he saw Present Mic walk into class 1A dorms. To Shouto that was a little strange since Aizawa would be the one to visit once in a while but he trusted them to keep themselves under control because he was always so tired.

Shouto entered their dorm area a few minutes after the hero did. He saw Kirishima, Tenya then Momo but there was a new kid in the kitchen with Present Mic. The two of them were talking. It was easy to see him from across the room with his messy green hair.

The new boy turned around and looked at Shouto.

_Thump thump thump_

Shouto's poor heart pounded erratically. It had to be those big green eyes that were soft looking and full of happiness. Was it the freckles?

_Oh._

"Todoroki! Are you ok?" Mic asked.

"Huh?"

"Your face, it's pink? Are you sick or did you just get off the phone with Bakugou?" he teased.

"Yea."

Present Mic laughed, "Shouto, meet Izuku Midoriya! He's a fellow fire user just like you!"

Shouto blinked looking uninterested but only because he was trying to focus on regaining his thought process.

"Hello there," the new boy said.

"H-hi."

"Man, you're never nervous around new people," Kirishima said making him jump.

"What? No, I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind."

"So... Are you Endeavor's son? I'm just asking because of the last name," Izuku said with a small smile.

Shouto's whole demeanor changed and he gave Izuku a dirty look.

"I am. That's doesn't matter and I don't want to hear about how great it is being the son of a hero. You wouldn't understand."

The carpet at his feet was a little icy as Shouto walked away. He hated when people mentioned his father.

_I don't want people to see me that way. I hate being Endeavor's son. Makes me sick._

He slammed his bedroom door shut behind him and put the bag beside of the door. Shouto sighed looking at his phone. He really wanted to call Katsuki and talk to him some more since he missed him so much. It had been days since he saw him in person. The selfies they took and sent to each other wasn't enough.

It was even hard to video call.

_Ugh._

Shouto threw himself on his bed and took a deep breath.

_Who is that kid anyways?_

_X_

_X_

"Don't mind Shouto," Hizashi said.

Izuku looked up from his plate of food. He had been sitting in the kitchen alone for the past hour. He was really surprised by the angry, cold look on that boy's face. He looked nervous at first but every changed the moment he said Endeavor's name. He wondered what kind of stuff had happened for someone with a gentle looking face to make an expression like that.

"Do what?"

"You haven't ate. What's bothering you?"

"Well, I didn't mean to upset him. I didn't mean to give that as my first impression."

The man grinned, grabbing his plate of food.

"Let me warm this up. You need to eat."

"Thanks," he said but he was still sulking.

"He'll cheer up after he talks to his boyfriend, don't worry."

Izuku smiled, "He must be really nice then."

Mic chuckled nervously, "Kind of. He's very... out spoken. I think that's the best way of putting it."

"Oh, ok."

"You have one day left, are you excited?"

Izuku nodded.

"You plan on pushing yourself tomorrow anyways, aren't you?"

He gave Hizashi a sly smile.

"I'm going to train with Kirishima and Tenya tomorrow."

"See! You're already getting along with everyone else! Oh, there's probably one kid you could get along with well. He trains under Shouta."

"Oh really?"

"Yea! Hitoshi Shinsou. You would almost think of him as Shouta's son but they aren't related in any way. He should show up tomorrow and I'm sure he'll introduce you two!"

_I don't know how to feel about that. To train under Uncle Shouta, he's going to be just like him... right?_

"Here, eat up."

"Thank you."

It was close to midnight before Izuku started to feel tired. He hadn't done anything in the last two days to wear himself out and he was being to feel the effects of being tired already. He closed the red journal he had been writing in and started to get up but something stopped him. He turned his head slightly to see Shouto standing there in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Um..."

Shouto blinked.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just knew you by your last name. I didn't mean you were anything like him."

The boy sighed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Sorry."

He didn't say anything as he headed for the fridge and grabbed a water. He sat down by Izuku and stared at him.

"Can... Can I help you?"

"Do I know you? Your last name is familiar."

Izuku blushed, "It's nothing. I'm going to bed."

He could barely stand staring at those mismatched eyes as he got up. Once he made it into the hallway, he sprinted off into his room.

_That was really weird._

He shut the door behind him and locked it. Izuku's poor heart was pounding at a weird, fast pace. What was it about that kid? Was it the way he looked at him? He went from being angry to this cold, unresponsive person. It was hard to tell what the boy was thinking.

Izuku placed the book by his bed and sat down.

_I wonder... Did he already connect the dots to who I am or is he's just messing with me?_

He pulled his pants and shirt off before climbing under the covers.

_He has some really pretty eyes though. You wouldn't know he was related to Endeavor by looking at him. I guess he would be glad about that._

Izuku closed his eyes and tried clearing his mind so he could finally sleep some.

_**AmbetheCat: thank you so much! Mental health is important.**_

_**Also, we apologize early for the next chapter you guys are getting soon lol**_


	8. First Day at UA

_ It had been almost a year since Hisashi Midoriya had been home with his family in Japan. He always traveled around the world where ever he was needed instead of being stationed in one area. He made a lot more money that way and he wanted to support his wife, Inko and his son Izuku. They were his inspiration to keep going even when times looked bad._

_ Even though he was a hero called Flamethrower, he wasn't his son's favorite hero and he constantly was teased by his co workers. It was slightly shameful but he was glad he had picked someone like All Might to look up too. He was a good hero and knew there were some that weren't so great. Izuku did have a few Flamethrower shirts in his closet though and wore them when he wasn't at school._

_ Tonight, they had just finished dinner and they were on their way to a movie. Izuku walked behind his parents giving them the space they need to walk together. His dad just spent all day with him already and he knew his parents wanted some time together. It was the best day he had in a while._

"_Pssst."_

_The three of stopped in their tracks._

"_Hello?"_

"_Can I get some help?" the voice said._

_Hisashi let go of his wife's hand. He had a weird feeling something was wrong._

"_Of course."_

_The alley wasn't too dark since they could see someone there. Izuku stepped in front of his mom but then everything had happened so quickly._

_ Fire filled the alleyway quickly and Inko started screaming. She ran into the alleyway with Izuku trying to grab her but he had moved too slow. She was yelling for her husband repeatedly but there was no answer. Izuku was almost frozen to his spot on the ground._

_Then he no longer heard her voice._

"_Mom?" _

_ Izuku held open his hands and walked forward. He smelled something weird. It smelled wet and like pennies. He slipped and fell into something warm. His stomach turned like he was going to vomit. His brain was scrambling for some explanation as to what was going on like he couldn't figure it out but he... he already knew._

_Oh no... No no no no no no_

_ He saw the blood on his hands and he was covered in it now. His eyes rose to see a blade being pulled out of his mother's body. Izuku opened his mouth to scream but no sound would come forward. He managed to have a little bit of smoke escape his lips but that was all. He couldn't even defend himself now._

_ As Inko's life left her, a knife dropped from her hand. She must've taken it from the man who had killed her and she was trying to defend herself. Izuku looked down to see his father laying on his back, frozen in fear. He looked pretty cut up and he had tears in his his eyes. _

_Time to seemed to slow down so much more when Izuku caught a look at the killer's face._

_Chizome Akaguro the villain called Stain the Hero Killer stood there with blood splattered on him._

"_Izuk-_

_ A blade was thrust into his father's chest. Stain pulled it back out and stabbed again. Izuku felt the heat leave his body. It was like an out of body experience for him. It was like he was watching TV. He wasn't there but he was... watching the whole thing without doing anything. _

_What kind of hero did he want to be? Izuku couldn't even move to help and he watched as the Hero Killer cut a hole into his father's chest pulling out his heart._

"_A heart... stained by evil. By money and arrogance."_

_A weird sickening noise came next._

_What the-_

_ Stain had pulled out his father's heart from his chest with force throwing more blood everywhere. Izuku finally vomited from the sight and the noises. He managed to wipe his mouth and see Stain drop the heart that was no no longer beating, onto the ground. He stepped on it, rubbing the organ into the ground._

_Izuku let out a blood curdling scream that even shocked Stain for a minute. _

_ He blinked like he had forgotten what he was doing before raising his blade. Izuku was beginning to panic now. He stood up shaking with fear. He backed up against the wall as Stain walked towards him now. _

"_The world is filled with fake heroes. I suppose you would be one also since you're the son of one."_

_Izuku looked into those murderous eyes. All he could think was this was the end for him. The very end. He closed his eyes and felt his breath leave him as he waited to be killed too but it never came._

_He looked his eyes to see he was alone._

_ Izuku dropped to the ground into his parents' blood once more. He barely looked up to see Stain jumping onto the roof of the building. He heard some footsteps coming towards him. He jumped and almost screamed as the person stepped out in front of him._

"_Are you ok? Are you hurt?"_

_Izuku knew who the voice belonged too and he passed out._

_X_

_X_

Izuku shot up out of bed and grabbed the trash can by his bed and vomited. The way he felt almost made him want to puke again. He had thought he wouldn't have to dream about it at all if he kept himself busy and too exhausted to think but he was very, very wrong. He scratched at his chest trying to grab onto his shirt but he wasn't wearing one.

_Oh no... Not... not on my first day. No._

He fished around on his bed for his red journal and grabbed a black pen from his nightstand. He began writing in a blurred fury trying to get everything out so he wouldn't forget but he highly doubted he could forget it at all. He had done so much to ignore the horrific memories but instead they came back all at once on the worse day possible.

Izuku glanced at the red glare from his alarm clock. It read five fifty. School started at seven forty five for homeroom and eight for his first class. He got up and flipped on his light. His bed had some spot on it from him sweating profusely. He groaned and ripped the sheets off.

He grabbed clothes and the pile of bed sheets then headed for the laundry room. He threw the stuff into the washer and hit a quick wash so he could dry everything before he went to class. Izuku hurried to the showers and finished quickly trying to wash away the nightmare that made him sick.

It was sad it was more reality that decided to come back and haunt him.

Once he was ready for school, he threw everything into the dryer and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed the gallon of milk and poured a glass then grabbed a banana from the fruit basket off of the counter. He drank his milk slowly trying to calm himself down.

It wasn't working.

"_Your mental health is important too. Don't forget that."_

Those words were ringing in his head now.

_Did I jump in too fast after that? Should I have taken a whole year off? I highly doubt anyone would blame me but..._

Izuku nearly jumped out of his seat when his cellphone started ringing.

"H-hello?" he answered nervously.

"_My boy! I thought you would still be asleep! How are you doing?"_

"I-I'm ok."

"_You don't sound ok."_

"I had a night... It's nothing."

Silence.

"Toshi... did I jump into this too fast?" he whispered, his voice almost cracking.

"_Do you think it would be better to push through or wait. Either answer is right and wrong. It's all how you feel Izuku."_

He scratched his head.

"I can't answer that."

"_If things get so bad you can't handle it, go to Recovery Girl. She'll let you rest. Just let Aizawa know, ok? He might be a hard ass but you need to be mentally ok to train."_

"Ok... I have to finish getting ready... That's Dad."

"_You're welcome," _All Might said with a chuckle.

Izuku hung up.

_Alright... I can do this._

_X_

_X_

Izuku was the first one in the homeroom. He was forty minutes early. He had decided to throw his sheets on his bed and deal with it later.

"You're early."

Izuku jumped seeing Aizawa sitting there.

"Uncle Shouta-

"Are you ok?"

He blinked.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" he repeated.

"Y-yea."

The door opened up behind Izuku.

"Hey Shouta! Who's this?"

Izuku turned around to see a boy taller than him with purple hair and UA school uniform on.

"I-I-

"This is Hitoshi Shinsou. He's training to use capture cloth like I do. Hitoshi, this is Izuku Midoriya. This is Flamethrower's kid."

Izuku looked back at Aizawa like he was nuts.

"He knew who you were. Because of your last name. He promised to stay quiet for you but other students will figure it out at some point. We can deal with it when that time comes."

"Come sit by me."

"Ok."

The purple haired boy had a puzzled look on his face but he didn't say anything. The two of them sat in the back of the class. Izuku didn't really say much but neither did Hitoshi. It didn't take long for kids to start filling the class room. His eyes lit up some once he spotted Shouto but he saw that he was holding hands with a blonde with angry red eyes.

_Um, him? He looks so mad._

The blonde boy turned to see Izuku staring at them.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Hitoshi arched an eyebrow, "Nothing, why?"

The boy growled and took his seat on the other side of the room with Shouto.

_I don't think the term for that kid is 'outspoken.' More like rude._

"Just ignore him. He's like that with everyone," the boy said.

"Oh, ok."

_I'll just not look at him..._

"Alright, since everyone is back, you know the drill. A quirk assessment test."

Izuku swallowed hard.

Once everyone was outside and in their training uniforms, Aizawa pulled out the ball that was close to the size of a baseball. Everyone looked nervous except for the angry blonde and Shouto Todoroki. Hitoshi just shrugged at Izuku when he glanced at him with a worried look. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"You must do one hundred meters more than last year. If you don't, it's thirty laps plus extra homework."

Almost everyone groaned.

"Bakugou, I'll let you go first."

The angry blonde stepped up. He glanced back at Shouto and gave him a cocky face before stepping forward. He grabbed the ball from Aizawa and gave it a look over like he was expecting it to be broken or missing something. He took in a deep breath and threw it with an alarming amount of force.

"Nine hundred ten meters."

"Hell yea!"

Kirishima cheered for him along with a blonde boy with a black bolt in his bangs. Shouto remained quiet.

"Uraraka, I'm not even going to ask you since it hits infinity anyways and I don't want to look for another ball."

The girl giggled and nodded.

The kids Aoyama, Koda, Sato, Tokoyami and Momo all passed with flying colors. Izuku was getting ready to start biting his nails when they called Shouto Todoroki up. Even with the weird interaction between them, Izuku was mostly curious about him and how strong he was. This was a whole different thing. He wondered...

_Are him and his boyfriend the ones who are at the top of the class? They just give off that vibe that they are._

Shouto took a step up and Aizawa tossed the ball to him. He didn't look at Bakugou but instead he looked at Izuku with an expressionless face. Hitoshi gave the dual user a weird look. Katsuki Bakugou was now very pissed off his boyfriend was looking at the new transfer student. That was not what Izuku wanted.

Shouto returned his attention back to the ball. He gave it a good throw but the air changed to a colder temperature oddly.

"Nine hundred fifteen meters."

Uraraka and Iida cheered for Shouto and he gave them a smile but he glanced back at Izuku.

Izuku watched as Iida, Ashido, and Mineta passed the ball throw with flying colors but some of the others had a harder time. Kaminari had to run the laps while the rest of them finished. Asui finished on average and Jiro barely made it. Shoji and Oijiro came close to Bakugou and Todoroki's score.

"Shinsou, you're next."

Hitoshi looked at Izuku and gave him a smirk. He smiled back unable to understand what that smile meant. The boy gave Aizawa a quick glanced which was barely noticed by anyone but Izuku. He threw the ball with such force Izuku thought his arm would break.

"Eight hundred ninety meters."

The purple haired boy stretched and walked back to Izuku's side with a grin.

"Midoriya."

Some of the kids murmured a bit. Of course Izuku was last. Everyone was going to be curious about how strong the new kid was and that just made him more anxious than he already was. He wondered if Aizawa had done it on purpose which wouldn't surprise him.

Izuku stepped forward and Aizawa tossed him the ball giving him a nod.

_I don't want to fail._

He had to decide... was he going to use One for All or use his heat? Or both?

_Oh no. What if I throw too hard?_

Izuku let out a shaky sigh and raised his arm.

_Here goes nothing!_

_**AmbertheCat: at some point I will have to do a story a with a less than happy ending but that isn't right now lol**_

_**Guest: we try to update every so many days but it could change in the future. Lol we are just about 30 chapters in already : ) you're welcome almost lol glad you love the story !**_

_**Catlover4348: No Izuku doesn't know Katsuki. This is his first time meeting Katsuki Bakugou. **_

_**Garnet168: pain, funny moments and emotional stuff happens next : ) **_

_**Jay: thank you! Glad you like it!**_

_**I will have you all know I enjoyed writing out that scene with Stain more than I should lol I love the darkness XD the heart stomping was all raimundo's idea and I loved it (evil laughter)**_

_**Hi all, raimundo gardell, here. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter and sorry to those who hate us now for doing that to Deku but now you know what he has been through and where he is coming from **_


	9. Bakugou's Anger

Izuku let go of the ball with his heat and One for All powering that throw. His felt his arm pop as he let go but it only hurt for a split second like he had over extended his arm. He had no idea how hard he had thrown that but he hoped it be enough to catch up with the rest of the class. He closed his eyes waiting for Aizawa to give him his reading but he never said anything.

"What does it say?" Kirishima asked because no one had said a word.

Izuku opened his eyes to see the look on his teacher's face. Aizawa showed Izuku the screen. His emerald eyes widened in shock and he felt himself swell with pride.

**1145 meters**

"Does... Does that mean I pass?" he asked softly.

"Yea... You do."

Izuku cracked a big grin. He turned around to look at Hitoshi but he caught the horrifying look on Katsuki Bakugou's face. It looked like he had steam coming out of his ears. Shouto stood beside of him with a puzzled look on his face. He really just wanted to look away but he couldn't... Those red eyes were scary.

"There's no way anyone could throw it that far!" he yelled.

Izuku hiccuped as smoke leaked from his mouth.

"You just watched him do it," Hitoshi said rolling his eyes.

"I think he should do it again because he's cheating."

Izuku looked over at Aizawa. This was what he was afraid of.

"It's up to Midoriya. I wouldn't think of him as a cheater."

"How would you know? He just got here!" Bakugou yelled.

An angry look over came the teacher's face.

"I trained with him personally. I won't have you knocking down other people's talents just because you're mad. You passed but you can do thirty laps-

"I'll do it again."

Shouta turned to him.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded quickly.

"Alright. Try again."

_I still won't hold back. I don't care. I know I didn't cheat! I busted my ass for this!_

Izuku grabbed the ball and took the same stance. A little bit of fire escaped his lips. He wasn't sure if it was anger or the sheer will power to do better but he managed to throw the ball harder that time. It practically whistled going through the air.

"Goddamn," Uraraka whispered loud enough for Izuku to hear but just barely.

Aizawa held out the reader.

**1384 meters**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Hitoshi snickered. Izuku turned back around and burped some fire out.

"Good job Midoriya."

X

X

The rest of the day was completely exhausting. They had a sprint between five people at a time but Aizawa made sure to separate Bakugou from his boyfriend and now his rival, Izuku. It didn't stop the blonde from giving him dirty ass looks through the whole day. Occasionally, Izuku would find Shouto looking at him funny.

_WHY_ was all his poor mind could scream.

At some point All Might showed up and started talking to Shouta about something. Izuku did the best to ignore his presence there but it was hard. He wanted to talk to him so badly but he kept his excitement to himself. Even at some point he caught himself competing against Hitoshi just for fun.

It was one hell of a first day alright.

Once four in the afternoon hit, Aizawa dismissed them.

"Midoriya stay back."

He nodded.

_I already knew that was going to happen._

He sighed.

Once everyone went back inside, Izuku walked over to All Might and Shouta.

"I'm sorry."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell are you sorry for? You did good today."

"I'm proud Izuku! Those were some scores!"

"I wasn't trying to make anyone mad at me. I just wanted to do my best."

"You did nothing wrong. I didn't expect you to try again but it was rather amusing to see the look on Bakugou's face. The only other person who challenged him was his boyfriend but I can see the fire in his eyes."

"I don't think that's going to turn out good for me..."

"Probably not but if he gives you problems, let me know. You're number one in the class with Todoroki then Bakugou. Good luck."

The feel of happiness Izuku had was short lived as he walked into the dorm living space. All eyes landed on him as soon as the door clicked shut behind him. Hitoshi was the only one who smiled at him. Smoke started to leak from Izuku's lips as he made his way through the living room to the kitchen.

"Here's a juice."

"Thanks."

"Are you in trouble?" he asked.

Izuku shook his head quickly as he hiccuped and a small flame came out.

"I feel like everyone hates me now..." he whispered looking down.

"That's not what it is," Hitoshi said with a smile, "You're the guy to beat now."

He sunk down in his seat but Izuku had a small smile on his face.

_Didn't think I would do that but I'm glad. I belong here._

Izuku sat on the couch with a small blanket wrapped around him. Everyone else had went to sleep already but his mind wouldn't settle down. He was afraid to sleep after the nightmare he had waken up this morning from. It was easy to forget through the various activities he had done but now his mind was running wild.

Izuku started flipping through through the channels.

_I highly doubt that anything will be on this late. I don't want to go to bed._

Izuku went to stand up but he was shoved back onto the couch. He let out a squeak from the force on his chest.

"What-

"Little shithead."

Katsuki Bakugou bent down to stare into his big, scared eyes.

"What are you doing?" he whispered looking scared.

"I want you to understand something, you worthless piece of crap."

Izuku sank back into the couch trying to get away from the angry boy but it wasn't working.

"You stay away from my boyfriend. I've seen the way he's been looking at you and I don't care if you think you're fucking friends but you are to stay away from him."

He made a face like he didn't understand.

"Is this about your boyfriend or the fact I kicked your ass all over today?"

"What the fuck did you just say?!"

His hands started to pop and crack, threatening Izuku but he didn't back down. Instead, he pushed Katsuki back. Not too many people were brave enough or stupid enough to go face to face with him but Izuku was already getting tired of his nasty attitude.

"I've been minding my own business this whole time. You are the one demanding that I have a redo because you think I cheated. I don't cheat and I don't need too. You need to back off."

That was a little much and it was the tipping point. A loud boom filled the living room area and half of the couch was gone. The color had faded from Izuku's face and he was shaking.

"Let that be a warning. I don't like repeating myself."

A flash of white came into Izuku's view making him jump.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hitoshi said holding the other end of the capture cloth Aizawa had taught him to use.

The blonde boy looked beyond pissed looking like a mummy.

"Having a talk," Bakugou spat.

_It doesn't look like it. Midoriya looks like he seen a ghost, _the boy thought.

"Didn't he say that if you blew something else up, you would be suspended from school for a week?!"

It was Katsuki's turn to turn pale.

"What happened here?"

Katsuki looked up to see Shouto standing there with a weird look on his face. The angry blonde's demeanor changed and he dropped his gaze shamefully.

"It smells like burnt plastic in here," Hitoshi said standing closer to Izuku as he let the blonde go.

Shouto whipped around and left the living room area.

"Wait- Shouto!"

A door slammed some where in the dorm area.

"Damnit!" Katsuki yelled, "Let me in!"

Izuku looked at his friend seeing the stressed look on his face.

_I have a feeling tomorrow isn't going to go any better._

_**I am deadass tired because I've been up since 7am yesterday LMAO so I'm going to bed but raimundo and I are giving you this chapter before I sleep for the next twelve hours (hopefully lol)**_

_**we hope you all have a great day!**_


	10. That Annoying Kid

He had messed up big time. He hadn't seen Shouto that angry in a while... Well at him anyways. The boy didn't show too many emotions but Katsuki knew when he was pissed... Those eyes sometimes could be colder than ice sometimes.

He groaned throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He didn't want to get out of bed. Katsuki didn't want to look at that expressionless face because he knew exactly what it was going to say. Maybe he would just look at the floor all day instead.

Why had he lost all composure when it came to that green haired boy? He actually wasn't even taunting him in any way. He was genuinely a nice person. Maybe it was the way he saw his boyfriend looking at him. The interest in Shouto's eyes had pissed him off.

There was something different about the kid and there was no denying that. Katsuki kind of felt like he knew him but... He had never seen him before. There was something about him... He growled at himself as he grabbed his phone.

No messages.

_Why am I not surprised?_

Of course Shouto wouldn't message him, why would he?

_Damnit!_

He dragged himself to class and plopped down in his seat. Shouto wasn't in his room so that meant he left without him but he wasn't in the classroom yet. Katsuki rubbed his face tiredly. It was going to be a rough day.

The last time Shouto had actually been mad at him, he refused to talk to him for two weeks straight. Katsuki hadn't realized how much of big part Shouto played in his life. He definitely was his common sense. Where was he last night when he made himself look like a dumbass?

The door opened up and Izuku Midoriya walked through. Katsuki clenched his teeth. His red eyes followed the green haired boy until he sat down by that mind controlling freak. Hitoshi looked up giving him a dirty look that screamed 'Mind your own business jackass.'

_He pisses me off. Uppity ass just because Aizawa personally trains him._

Shouto walked through the door as the bell rang completely ignoring him.

_Great._

"Today is a written test. You have five hours to take it and I'll grade it before you leave at four."

Almost the whole class groaned. Katsuki glanced over at the transfer student. He actually looked worried. UA pushed students and made them learn things beyond their years. Which meant the new kid would probably tank the test.

_Serves him right for being a show off yesterday._

Occasionally throughout the test time they had, Bakugou continued to sneak peeks at Shouto hoping to catch his eye but he never looked in his direction. He finished his paper first, turning it into Aizawa then took his seat. He was inside his head screaming for Shouto to look at him like he could read minds. He knew he couldn't but he just wished his boyfriend would get the hint and look at him.

_He fucking knows I'm watching him._

"Are you having problems?" Aizawa asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

"Quit staring at Todoroki then. I'm sure you know what he looks like by now."

Some of the kids snickered making Katsuki turn red and become angrier that he already was.

_Fucking asshole._

He hit his head against his desk a couple of times and stayed quiet. Bakugou looked over at Izuku without meaning too. He eyed the transfer student looking him over seeing everything about him he could. Izuku Midoriya's wild green hair was actually a little curly and it looked like a dark green at the roots.

He had a few freckles but it wasn't like some people had like it covered their whole face. It was just on his cheeks. He had big green eyes that looked like the color of the grass on a sunny day. He was a little shorter but not by much. His lips looked pinker than normal, almost like he was wearing lip gloss or something.

Izuku turned his head to stare back at Katsuki with this slightly terrified look on his face. Bakugou had zoned out so much he didn't even see Shouto look over at him. The newest boy sunk down in his seat a little with blush tinting his cheeks. Shouto turned around to see who his boyfriend was staring at when he saw Izuku's blushing face.

Without warning, Shouto's pencil erupted into flames.

"Todoroki! What is your problem?!" Aizawa snapped.

Izuku's eyes had widened seeing the small flame be put out by Shouto with his ice.

"I'm fine."

He got up from his and handed in his paper to Aizawa. Bakugou watched as he whispered something to him and the teacher nodded. Shouto took one last look at his boyfriend with an angry gaze and was gone into the hallway. Bakugou snapped his pencil in half earning him a weird look from Izuku.

X

X

It was three and Aizawa had graded everyone's paper. He looked around the room to see Shouto and Katsuki still were ignoring each other which was good before his classroom ended up catching fire. Everyone looked dead because they were tired or nervous because of the test.

Why not end their misery now?

"If you want to leave now, come up. I'll hand you your test and you can go."

Almost everyone jumped up but Shouto, Izuku and Katsuki. The room cleared quickly. Aizawa stepped up to Shouto first.

"Ninety eight."

Shouto took the test and was gone without another word. Aizawa turned to Bakugou next.

"One hundred."

The blonde smirked and grabbed the test from his teacher. He got up and went to the hallway but cracked the door to listen.

"I had expected a lot worse to be honest."

"I'm sorry... I didn't learn a lot of that stuff and... well... I'm sorry Uncle Shouta."

_Uncle?_

"Don't be. That school you came from isn't the greatest. I can offer you extra class three times a week until six at night to catch you up. Would you be interested?"

"Y-yea."

"No reason to be upset. You were in some third rate school anyways."

"I didn't want to disappoint All Might. How can I look him in the eye when I go home on the weekend?"

_HE LIVES WITH ALL MIGHT?!_

"I'm surprised he didn't bore you to death with all the talking he does."

Izuku giggled.

"I worked out so much... so I didn't have to think about the stuff that happened. I didn't make time to study but I didn't think I could concentrate anyways. I would've had too much time to think."

"We have counselors if you need one."

"N-no. I don't want that."

"Well, if four weeks I'll retest you. I expect that forty two to be one hundred by the time I'm done with you."

"Alright!"

Katsuki walked away from the doorway and headed for the bathroom so he wasn't caught listening.

X

X

Bakugou turned the knob on Shouto's door and much to his surprise it was unlocked. He pushed the door open to see Shouto on his bed reading a giant book. It was a little secret that the two of them were actually big nerds and they teased each other about it. This time wouldn't be appropriate to crack a joke.

"Hey."

He gave him the cold shoulder, not even bothering to stop reading.

"I'm sorry about the couch..."

Shouto dropped the book onto the bed and stared at his red eyed boyfriend.

"Are you really sorry?" he asked softly, "Or are you just saying it because you hate it when I'm mad at you?"

"Half and half."

The dual user rolled his eyes and grabbed his book. Bakugou walked over to the bed and grabbed the book. He placed it on the floor.

"I was reading that."

"It can wait."

"Oh?"

He wasn't amused.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I won't do it again."

"Burn the couch or stare at the new boy with that lovey dovey look on your face."

Bakugou opened his mouth and closed it.

"Are you speechless? That hardly ever happens."

"Wha-what? I wasn't staring at him-

Shouto rolled his eyes.

"See anything you liked since you were staring so long?"

"Are... are you jealous?" Bakugou asked, looking shocked.

"I want my book back-

He cut Shouto off with a kiss.

"I love you. No need to worry that pretty little head of yours," he whispered.

He sighed, "Fine. I forgive you. You have to behave. You're lucky I was able to talk Momo into making another couch."

"That explains a lot..."

"I'm studying so... You want to lay your head on my lap?"

"As long as you promise not to light me on fire."

Shouto chuckled, "Debatable."

"I guess I can take those chances."

Katsuki grabbed the book and handed it back to his boyfriend before putting his head into his lap.

"Icyhot."

Shouto looked down.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Deku

Shouto pulled himself from his pillow and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept like that in a long time. He looked over to see his boyfriend still sound asleep. He smiled as he ran his fingers through his spiky blonde hair. He looked so innocent while he slept.

_I wonder how today will be. I hope he'll behave this time around._

"Time to wake up."

"Ughhhh."

"Come on. It's six in the morning. We have to get for school."

"Unnnnn."

"You promised to get up at six. We are breaking the rules and I don't want to have to bribe someone be quiet."

"Fuck 'em."

Shouto snorted. He shook Bakugou a little harder until he got up. They got out of bed and headed for the door, ignoring the fact they were in their boxers. Shouto opened the door yawning and they walked through. He opened his eyes to see Izuku Midoriya staring at him and his cheeks were flaming red.

_Oh no..._

Shouto almost started to panic until Bakugou grabbed his hand.

"What are you staring at?!"

Izuku let out a soft squeak and ran for the bathroom.

"Ugh, we are going to the bathroom too," Katsuki groaned.

"What did you expect?"

The couple held hands down the hallway and walked into the bathroom to run into Izuku again. His head whipped around to face them as his cheeks started to color pink again. This day was already awkward enough as it was. It was making Katsuki mad because he just wanted to shower with his boyfriend.

"Can you fucking leave or something?"

"I have to s-shower."

Shouto walked passed the blushing boy into one of the showers. Izuku went to one of the other showers turning to hide away from the couple. It was obvious he didn't want any problems with them but Katsuki still found him very annoying. Probably half of it was because he got caught looking at him.

He didn't blame his boyfriend though. The boy was so cute looking in general. He had just the biggest, innocent eyes but they looked so different that day with the ball. Shouto saw the way his eyes lit up with a fire he had only ever seen in Katsuki's eyes. The determination in his eyes was undeniable. It fascinated him.

"Fucking weirdo."

"He's nervous. You blew up a couch in front of him," Shouto stated as he washed his hair.

Katsuki closed the curtain with a jerking motion and rolled his eyes.

"I wonder what we have to do today," he asked rinsing out his hair now, "Last year we faced Aizawa and All Might."

"I'll win regardless of who I'm against."

Shouto rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"You're still with me for the Sports Festival, right?" Bakugou asked poking his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Of course. I don't know why you ask."

X

X

Class 1A was gathered outside in their blue training uniforms waiting on Aizawa to get there. Shouto noticed Izuku was off more by himself instead of being by Shinsou like he had been the last two days he was there. He had a weird look on his face like he was scared somewhat unless he found out who he was up against. He wonder if Shinsou had told him something.

Izuku looked up in time to see Shouto staring at him and he shrank away then turned his back on the dual user. Was Midoriya really that afraid of Katsuki he wouldn't lock eyes with him or was it because he was embarrassed from this morning? It wasn't that awkward for him but it was for Bakugou since he was the walking definition of jealously.

"Alright everyone. I randomly drew names. Myself, Midnight, Present Mic, All Might and Nezu will be assessing your use of your quirk. So this year you will face each other."

Shouto saw the excitement on everyone's faces except Izuku. The green haired boy paled like he saw a ghost. He was beginning to wonder if he was even cut out for the hero thing.

_I wonder who he would be up against. I guess Mineta or Kaminari would be better for him or even Ashido..._

"Midoriya versus Bakugou."

Shouto snapped out of his thoughts. His eyes went to Midoriya's face. There it was... horror. His boyfriend looked so annoyed and Shouto knew he wouldn't take it easy. He didn't care that Izuku was a new kid or even behind. He didn't take it easy on Uraraka either in the Sports Festival the first year either.

_This isn't good._

Izuku looked like he was going to vomit as his turn got closer. He watched as Shouto had taken out Kirishima without too many problems. The red haired boy laughed it off and thanked Shouto for the fight. Midoriya had three matches to go before it was his turn. He had noticed Aizawa would glance over in the new boy's direction.

The teachers watched without saying a word but at some point he saw All Might look at Izuku. He gave the boy a thumbs up and he managed a wobbly smile in return but it wasn't a confident one.

_That's unusual. Do they know each other?_

"Midoriya, Bakugou. Step up."

_Here it goes._

Katsuki flashed him a grin and winked like the cheesy dork he was sometimes making Shouto blush slightly. Midoriya didn't look any more confident than before. He saw those nervous green eyes look back up at All Might. He really wondered what was going on.

"GO IZUKU!" Shinsou yelled.

A small grin appeared on the boy's face. He looked back and gave Shinsou a thumbs up. There it was... the fire in his eyes was lit.

"Start."

Bakugou wasted no time. He blasted himself forward and swung at Izuku at a fast pace that Shouto barely had any time to follow. The new kid blocked it without much effort before letting out a blast of fire from his mouth. There was a few gasps from their classmates. No one really had too much of an idea what his quirk was and there... It looked so...

Familiar.

"Fuck!"

Bakugou ripped off his shirt and threw it to the side. He had been so surprised by this. He noticed that the green haired boy waited. He wasn't stupid... his green eyes watching diligently. There was a lot more behind that timid look and those scared green eyes... he was analyzing everything so easily and that made him dangerous.

Katsuki didn't see it that way though. He charged in again and swung at Izuku again but it didn't work. Izuku blocked it and threw a punch. It connected with the blonde's gut. The look of surprise was hard to miss as Izuku swung his leg sending Bakugou flying.

For someone of Izuku's size, he was surprisingly powerful.

Bakugou went to get up and Izuku let out another blast of fire. He narrowly missed. The angry look on his face was a little scary even for Shouto. He already knew what he was thinking. Was he even surprised? The quirk tests on their first day screamed hero but the paper test yesterday would've been enough to expel even the best student...

_Midoriya is about to get the full blast of his power. He was holding back on purpose but why?_

Izuku didn't look like he was getting cocky or anything. He was just calculating everything as it happened. Katsuki let it all out and blasted at him at full speed. The new kid didn't look like he was surprised or in shock by any means... It was like he expected it. Shouto glanced up at All Might who looked like he was on the edge of his seat.

_What is it that All Might sees in him?_

_X_

_Oh no oh no oh no_

Izuku was screaming in his head like a crazy person. He was good at keeping a calm expression but inside he was a wreck. Katsuki Bakugou was not someone to mess with and that was very clear. Izuku had to calm and rational because if he went of the handle he would fall and be defeated.

"What's wrong with you?!" Bakugou screamed.

_I was hoping he was going to be quiet. Ugh._

"Are you a fucking chicken or what?!"

Without meaning too, Izuku arched an eyebrow at him.

_What's he trying to do?_

He heard a few of them snicker and giggle. Izuku remained silent though.

"I thought you were their special boy?" he taunted.

The color drained from his face quickly and he swallowed. He saw the weird look on Aizawa's face like he was pissed.

"Are you just going to keep running your damn mouth or you actually going to put up a fight?" Izuku snapped.

Katsuki's face turned pink with fury and embarrassment. Shouta slapped his face in annoyance. Normally Izuku wouldn't snap at anyone but he was losing patience really fast. This boy was trying to make him made but instead, Izuku made him mad.

Battling live people wasn't some Izuku did often. He wanted to fight. He wanted to get better because one day he would have to go out there and face a villain. He would face someone like Stain and he needed that experience now even if he lost. This wasn't some game.

Bakugou went flying at him and hit in the side of the face. Izuku slammed back into the ground as Katsuki came flying down at him. He swung a leg out and it connected with the explosive blonde's side. He grunted as he was flung to the side. He went flying into the wall cracking it.

_Ugh, my leg feels like it's bruised now. I didn't mean to force that much power out at once. _

Izuku got back up and limped a little. This was not good. He knew Katsuki would end up beating the shit out of him now. The best he could do was use his fire as best as he could. This was a quirk control test. He had two of them and he just felt like he failed considering he hurt himself because of One for All.

_Shit. It was about quirk control not winning. I don't think he understood what this was about._

Even if he understood, he didn't give a crap. He came back and attacked Izuku with a barge of quick attacks. The One for All user had no time to react offensively but he could take every hit until he had a chance for an opening. He held up his arms and left his palms open absorbing every ounce of heat from Bakugou's attacks.

"FIGHT ME!"

Katsuki found a way and punched Deku in the face. He fell backwards and went to swing at him while he was on the ground when he was stopped. Aizawa's capture tape was wrapped around him tightly. Izuku sat up seeing his opponent was frozen in his spot. Bakugou let out an inhuman growl.

"I was fine!" Izuku yelled feeling slightly angry.

"Your arms are bleeding badly. Any further you may have to stay in the hospital," Shouta said, "Calm yourself."

The capture tape disappeared from Bakugou's body.

"What does it matter?" he sneered, "You're just the defenseless little Izuku Midoriya. Fucking Deku."

The blonde walked away leaving Izuku to get up by himself.

"Go to Recovery Girl-

"No."

Izuku went back inside of the school. He went out the front and towards the dorms. He didn't want to talk to anyone and he wanted to be alone. He was mad at himself. He could've defended himself if he had the chance.

His green eyes watered up as he slammed his bedroom door.

X

The rest of the matches were finished. Aizawa decided to call it an early day and everyone headed back for their dorms. Shouto stood there staring at his boyfriend. He had never seen him so angry to actually hurt someone so badly like that. Not even a villain. Did something happen between them?

"Kat-

"Bakugou, classroom. NOW."

Katsuki scoffed at him but did as he asked.

_What happened? _

Shouto went back to the dorms. He knew his boyfriend would be beyond pissed but he went to Izuku's door. He stood there staring at it for five minutes when Hitoshi saw him standing there. It was a strange sight to see since Shouto only really talked to Katsuki, Tenya and Ochako. Shouto raised his hand to knock but the purple haired boy grabbed his arm.

"Don't you think you two caused him enough problems?"

"What do you mean?" Shouto asked.

"I see the way the both of you look at him and quite frankly, it freaks me out. He's trying hard enough to do for himself."

Midoriya's bedroom door swung open.

"Oh."

Izuku hid his face from Shouto.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to say sorry."

Hitoshi looked shocked. Izuku didn't say anything.

"He shouldn't have done that to you."

Izuku rolled his eyes.

"That was literally my second real fight ever. When Aizawa whooped me repeatedly almost two hundred times, I didn't actually fight until the last time so that was my first fight. I spar but I don't count that since no one really used their quirks."

"You haven't fought before?" Shouto asked in shock.

"No."

"Damn Izuku... That's impressive," Hitoshi said with a smile.

"Then... it was a complete beat down... You're inexperienced," Shouto said.

"Don't say anything to him. He can have his win. You'll probably say something to him anyways but the next time, I won't lose."

Izuku backed into his room.

"Wait- aren't you going to go to Recovery Girl?" Shouto asked looking concerned.

"No. I want a reminder of what I need to do. Wouldn't be the first time I got scarred."

Hitoshi shook his head.

"You wanna play some games?"

"I can for a couple hours. I have to meet Aizawa for lesson at four."

Shinsou nodded. He closed the door in Todoroki's face leaving him slightly baffled.

_**I apologize to everyone for a late update! My last two weeks have been packed with Mom/adult stuff. Also my ac went out and I live in Texas and it's literal hell here so I was dying for about two weeks lol I have slept a little bit and I am in cold air now so yay! **_

_**AmbertheCat: didn't wanna Izuku too OP. That wouldn't be any fun if he was good at everything. Don't worry! It starts getting weird and hilarious soon enough! I did see your message and I let raimundo know I didn't ignore you I just was out of it from the lack of sleep and it was hot so I never answered lol**_

_**Megan844: thank you!**_

_**We'll be back on track now! Sorry everyone and I hope you have a good weekend!**_


	12. Determination

A few weeks had passed already and Izuku continued his extra classes like he needed too. Sometimes Hitoshi would go with him just to have something to do. Izuku hadn't gone home yet to be with All Might on the weekends. He spent all his extra time training with Aizawa and Hitoshi, sometimes even having races with Tenya.

Katsuki had left him alone mostly but whenever he had the chance, he would call him that name... Deku. It was very annoying and there wasn't much he could do about it. He didn't want to cause Shouta anymore problems than he already had. On top of all that Shouto continued to try and talk to him throughout the days that passed.

_I'm actually really tired but I don't want to head in until everyone starts going to bed._

"Shinsou said you would be out here."

Izuku jumped a little and turned around to see Toshinori standing there with a bag and a couple of drinks.

"Why aren't you at home?" Izuku asked.

"Well, I miss you."

The boy looked rather shocked. It was weird hearing his favorite hero to say that but it felt good to hear. His mom told him the same thing all the time.

"You... you do?"

"Of course! I was wondering why you haven't come home."

Izuku looked down at the ground.

"I've been working really hard. I have to catch up."

"Shouta said you only had to do three months of extra classes. He says you're doing outstanding."

"I think Uncle Shouta is only saying that."

Toshi chuckled, "He's not that kind of person and you know that yourself. How are your arms?"

Izuku held them out for All Might to see.

"They are going to scar..."

He nodded.

"It's a reminder... That I need to work harder than everyone else. This school is so much different than my old one... I feel like I'm years behind."

"At first yes... but now I think you're level with everyone else."

"I passed the quirk assessment but failed the paper test. Uncle Shouta didn't reveal my scores for the quirk control test. How did I do?"

Toshinori pulled him in for a hug.

"You did phenomenal" he whispered, "I've never been more proud."

Izuku grinned as his eyes watered, "Thanks Dad."

"As class standing, it's Shouto, you then Bakugou though."

Izuku grinned, "Wow... I didn't expect that."

"Bakugou's temper worked in your favor. You impressed everyone else."

"Thanks... I guess?"

"You've been cleared for next week's patrol mission with Present Mic of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! We had a big discussion about it! Let's eat!"

Izuku grinned and took the sandwich All Might handed him.

X

X

Izuku walked out of his room rubbing his eyes. It was Monday morning and it was five thirty. He always tried doing his clothes when no one was around. He had thought no one had really noticed him going in there in the morning. Much to his surprise and annoyance, Shouto Todoroki was sitting in the laundry room with donuts and two foam cups.

_Probably for his boyfriend. I'm going to have to pick a different day for laundry because I don't want to be around him anymore than I have too._

He shoved everything into a bigger washer and poured the soap in. Once it was set he let out a silent sigh.

"Midoriya."

Izuku froze.

"What?"

He really didn't mean to snap at him but it came out that way. It was too early in the morning for the staring.

"I have hot tea and donuts. Come have some with me. Please."

_I almost feel like this is a trap. Or at some point Katsuki is going to walk in and see me close to his boyfriend. He may just break my arms instead of burning them._

"Is this a real thing or are you trying to set me up to get my ass beat?"

Shouto blinked.

"I wouldn't do something like that and I was actually very upset he hurt you like that. He heard it from me for a while."

_Maybe that explains the distance he's set with me but I won't complain._

Shouto handed him a tea and opened the box for Izuku to take his pick of the pastries inside.

"Thanks."

"I was wondering where I knew you from..." he said quietly.

He stiffened up.

"I think I know but I have a feeling there is a reason no one knows or has questioned you. You seem close to All Might and Aizawa. Sometimes... heroes take in other heroes kids without questions."

"Is that so?"

Todoroki nodded. Izuku didn't say anything.

"Congrats on being number two."

Izuku nodded but stayed quiet.

"You are pretty powerful. Not only in quirk power but the analyzing you do. You look like someone who's playing chess. You're thinking steps ahead. Of the things that could go wrong. I don't know of anyone else who does that but Katsuki."

"I couldn't tell."

Shouto chuckled shocking Izuku.

_Oh. That was kind of... cute..._

"I hope this makes up for the things he's done. I know your arms have to hurt... Burns are hard to heal."

Izuku looked up at him.

"Is that what happened to your eye?" he asked quietly.

A sad smile appeared on his face, "So observant but yes."

"I'm sorry it happened."

Shouto nodded.

"I'm sorry for you too."

He got up and left the laundry room, leaving Izuku alone.

X

X

Izuku flopped back onto his bed.

"What's wrong?" Hitoshi asked.

"I think Todoroki is on to me."

Hitoshi tapped his chin.

"Well the last name Midoriya is kind of well known but Flamethrower wasn't all about glory and such like All Might or Endeavor. He's more like Shouta than anything."

"Yea."

"Are you really ok with keeping it secret?"

"Yes, because I want to do this. People will think because I'm his son I have some special privilege and I don't want them thinking that. I'm fine with being the kid no one knows about."

"I don't think that at all."

Izuku sighed.

"It's bad enough he said All Might and Uncle Shouta seem close to me. He told me I was the one who is observant but apparently he is too. Dad wasn't all about being in the lime light. I feel so weird because I was just some ordinary kid who had a fire breathing quirk and could think well."

"So sad for you huh?"

Izuku shoved him, "You aren't like everyone else though."

"That's true."

Izuku scratched his head and closed his eyes.

"I think Todoroki likes you."

Izuku sat up with his eyes wide. The other boy snickered at his reaction.

The boy rolled his eyes, "I don't want to be his friend."

"Um, that isn't what I meant..."

He blinked for a second before his face turned bright red.

"SHHHHH!" he cried trying to cover Hitoshi's mouth, but he was laughing and pulling away.

"What?! He never talks to anyone but Ochako and Tenya. Sometimes Denki and Eijirou but that's because they're friends with Bakugou. He likes you."

"Shut up! Bakugou hates me already! I don't want to die! Someone could hear you and tell him that!" he hissed.

"Alright, alright! Calm down!" Shinsou said with a grin, "I'm only kidding."

"Better be."

Izuku sighed once again.

"I can't remember the last time this class had so much drama. It probably was when those villain attacks happened."

Izuku shrugged and slid off the bed, "I had read about them but everyone made it out alive."

"Yea, I remember it."

He looked back at his purple haired friend.

"I know this sounds like a dumb question but what is your quirk exactly?" Izuku asked looking thoughtful, "I like doing quirk observations on others but I had nothing but the capture cloth to go on."

Shinsou grinned, "Mind control."

"Really?! Try it on me!"

"I um... can't."

"Why not? Did Uncle Shouta ask you not too?" Izuku whined pouting his lips.

"No. I've tried using it on you more than once but you are unaffected by it for some reason."

"What?"

Hitoshi shrugged, "I have a voice changer so I can talk to my teammates without controlling them when we are in the midst of battle. I actually told Shouta about it and he said that was good. I need someone I can communicate without the voice changer just in case something happens. That's why when I'm with you I can train without worry."

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck.

_I wonder why?_

"Well, I better go. You have a shit ton of homework and I have a little bit I have to finish."

"Wait!"

Hitoshi stood by the door.

"Yea?"

"How many people can you control at once?"

The boy grinned, "I don't know yet. I've done ten at most but I want to be able to reach fifty by the time I graduate."

He left the room and Izuku grabbed his notebook to start filling out notes on his friend.


	13. Hero Patrol Training

It was finally Saturday. Izuku's first time out patrolling the streets like a real hero. Even with Present Mic beside of him, he was nervous. He kept getting weird looks from the others in his class because he needed someone to be with him and it seemed no one connected the dots that he didn't have a hero license.

Hizashi was a little annoyed because he had one other student. Izuku was easy to get along with but Aizawa had stuck him with Bakugou too.

_I wonder what I did to piss him off. He's going to hear about this when we get home later tonight._

"I can't believe I got stuck with Deku. Even that mind control freak would've been better."

"At least Shinsou has a cool quirk," Izuku said.

"What the fuck did you say-

"Boys, enough. We have to work together. What if there is a villain nearby?" Present Mic said with an uneasy smile.

_This isn't going to be easy. It's already like pulling teeth._

"So we have to cover twenty blocks by three pm and then write a report?" Izuku asked.

"Don't you know how a patrol goes? What's wrong with you?" Bakugou snapped.

Hizashi sighed and stopped, "He came from a public school for heroes. Every hero school is different. That school was a five year course where UA is a three year one."

"Whatever."

_Why did Uncle Shouta do this to me? To Present Mic? I get I have to work with others but this is ridiculous. All he's done is complain for the last ten minutes. At this point I would take Shouto and his weird staring over this._

"Taking notes?"

Izuku looked up at his teacher and nodded.

"I know we are supposed to look out for suspicious stuff but what else should we look for? I know you're not allowed to tell me the answers and such but I've noted twenty different things since we started and I'm not sure if they're relevant or not."

"Well, I can't tell you that either. I'm sure Aizawa will get a kick out of everything that you have so far! Let's just keep walking and you can pay attention to everything you can."

"Dumbass."

"That's funny coming from the third top student of the class."

"You shithead-

"Alright! Let's turn this way!"

X

X

Two hours had passed and they still had three more to go. Izuku had filled up ten pages in his little notebook. He had to listen to Bakugou insult him under his breath still calling him that name Deku.

"So, Bakugou, what's your hero name?" Izuku asked.

"Why the fuck does it matter to you?"

"Hitoshi had informed me everyone had named themselves already. I was just curious."

"I don't have one yet."

"Oh."

"The ones I had picked out were rejected."

"I'm not trying to be a smartass but were any of them containing the word 'murder' in them?"

For the first time ever, Izuku saw a smile appear on Katsuki Bakugou's face and it was beautiful. It wasn't a creepy smile or anything like that either. Hizashi looked mildly surprised by this too.

"It might have."

Izuku started giggling and Katsuki blushed. He looked away quickly trying to pretend he was pay attention to something else but this interaction wasn't missed by their teacher of course. It was a little unusual for Bakugou to be civil to someone else other than Shouto. He didn't say anything though, he didn't want to ruin that small moment of peace they had.

They reached block fifteen when the three of them heard a familiar ringing sound. Bakugou had a devious grin on his face.

"I that an alarm to some place? Did someone break in?" Izuku asked.

"Damn right it is! I can't believe some action finally!"

"Let's tread carefully. You never know what might be there waiting for us."

Izuku nodded.

Present Mic, Katsuki and Izuku broke out into a sprint. Izuku lagged behind because he wasn't allowed to engage unless he got permission from Uncle Hizashi and he wanted to see how things were done. He didn't want to mess up a crime scene or get in the way of a fight.

All he knew for sure was he was nervous.

As they got closer, the alarm was louder. It was shrill and almost hurt his ears but Izuku did his best to ignore it. It almost seemed impossible but there was a few sounds louder than that alarm- it was screaming. It was a bloodcurdling scream that Izuku recognized immediately... It was because he had sounded the same way with Stain.

Just thinking of Stain's name was enough to hike his heart rate and blood pressure up. Why would he be thinking of him now? It was because of the screams that reminded him of his own that night. The same screams he did his best to repress through nightmares he had. He felt all the heat leave him body, making him shiver and feel cold.

Why of all times... why now?

Bakugou had turned around like he sensed the air around Izuku change. The boy's normal color had drained from his face and even his freckles looked like they had disappeared. He almost looked like he was deathly ill and Katsuki was close to telling Present Mic they should leave him behind but Izuku continued pressing forward trying to fight through it.

_What the fuck is his problem? He can't be that nervous._

The scene that fell before them as they looked through the broke window was horrible. Present Mic motioned for them to follow him inside without saying anything and they followed. It looked like there was jewels missing but it look more burnt with broken glass everywhere. Some lady inside was screaming and they could hear a kid crying.

"Fuck," Bakugou hissed.

Izuku couldn't hear him over the pounding of his ears.

There were blue flames still flickering here and there but nothing more. It was definitely caused by someone's quirk. Present Mic heard a faint moaning as he walked around the counter to see a pink haired woman laying on the ground. Most of her outfit was burnt away and her hair was singed badly.

Her eyes fluttered open to reveal her dark eyes to be lifeless almost. There was something weird about the expression on her face. Bakugou came around the counter to see what his teacher was looking at and the color drained off his face. He had never seen... something like that.

"That's Heatwave."

Present Mic and Katsuki turned to see Izuku. He looked pale and sweaty.

"She's a powerful sidekick for Kamui Woods," he whispered barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Izuku, are you ok?" Hizashi asked, "This is too much for you-

"He's a hero in training! He has to get used to it!" Bakugou barked looking uneasy.

"You don't understand-

Izuku dropped to his knees, grabbing his his head pulling at his hair. He thought he could hear Present Mic calling his name but he was fading away from reality fast. All he saw now was the light fading from his vision like he was back in the alley way. His mind changed Heatwave into the image of his mother bleeding all over ground.

"Not again- was all Izuku choked out before a strangled scream came.

"You fucking idiot Deku stop it!" Katsuki yelled, starting to freak out a little

Present Mic pushed him out of the way and slapped his hand onto Izuku's mouth as soon it started to smoke. He didn't blame Izuku for his reaction. Hell, he saw the look on Katsuki's face. It wasn't everyday that they came across a live person that was burnt and almost naked... especially if it was a respectable and powerful sidekick at that.

"Call Aizawa!"

Present Mic tossed over his cell phone. He moved his hand off Izuku's mouth slightly when the scream came out. It was scary and it sounded almost like a wounded animal. Mic couldn't hear anything that his student was saying over the banshee like wailing coming from the boy's mouth.

Bakugou didn't know why he did it but he called All Might too. Maybe it had to do with what he heard but he was scared. The half dead sidekick and the wailing Izuku had produced was blood chilling. How could someone react so horribly to that...? It wasn't like she was dead but the screaming scared him.

It took another ten minutes for Izuku to calm down. All Might did show up and whisk the boy away without any argument from Present Mic. The voice hero rubbed his temples trying to calm his own nerves as his boyfriend Eraserhead came running in. He ordered Katsuki out as the police and other heroes showed up.

Hero Patrol Training was over.

_**Megan844: Thank you! **_

_**Garnet168: That's what great friends do lol**_

_**AmbertheCat: I hope you liked this chapter too : )**_

_**I hope everyone has a great weekend! **_


	14. Backlash

Katsuki, Izuku and even Present Mic had the next two days off. All Might had did his best to convince Aizawa to let him take Izuku home but he was shot down without hesitation. Izuku had made it very clear he wasn't willing to talk to anyone about his problems and if he wasn't going too, he would stay at UA.

That day had sent Katsuki into a semi permanent bad mood that even Shouto gave him space. He continued to had fits of anger and screaming incoherent things about Izuku. Nothing was on the news about it yet and Katsuki was told to keep quiet about what he saw. He was on lock down at UA too.

Aizawa had directed Hitoshi try to stay with Izuku since he was his only friend to make sure he didn't spiral further. The purple haired boy had a general idea of what happened to Izuku's parents but he didn't know the exact details. No one but All Might knew what horror the young boy went through.

Toshinori had told Nezu, Shouta and Hizashi of course so it was no surprise he lost it seeing Heatwave. The thing with Heatwave wasn't as brutal in terms of how his father died but it was pretty bad. Shouta wasn't trying to hurt Izuku further but he felt like he needed a healthier way to deal than working himself into exhaustion.

All Might couldn't help but agree more.

"Izuku."

The green haired boy rolled over in his bed to look at his friend.

"Let's go to Recovery Girl."

He blinked. He didn't understand.

"You had accidentally cut your arm on glass on top of your burn so I think that would be best. I don't have to stick around but I think you should go."

Izuku laid there staring at the wall for a few minutes.

"Alright."

"Awesome! Get changed!"

Shinsou left him alone while he changed. Izuku picked out his All Might hoodie to cover his face and blue shorts. He wasn't in the mood to really care what he looked like as he slipped on his All Might slippers too and headed out of the room to be greeted by his friend. He gave him a gentle pat on the back and they started walking through the dorm area.

Izuku looked up for one moment to see Shouto standing there. They locked eyes for a few seconds before he pulled his hood over his eyes. They were out and headed for the school. Shinsou knew she didn't leave until seven at night just in case anyone got sick. He shot Aizawa a text of where they were going just in case he went looking for them.

"Hello boys! What can I do for you?"

"He's just has some lingering burns and a new cut from some glass."

She frowned, "When did this happen?"

"The burns was from last week and the cut is from yesterday."

"Take off your hoodie and lay on the bed. I'll have to clean it up before I try healing it."

"I have to go take care of a few things," Hitoshi said with a smile, "I'll pick him up in an hour. I know he needs time to rest."

"Yes. Goodbye."

Izuku stared up at the ceiling.

"So, Flamethrower's son huh?"

Izuku's head snapped to the side.

"I've read your file boy. Don't look so surprised."

He didn't say anything. She began soaking his fresh cut so she could clean it out properly.

"I can imagine that things have been rough for you lately."

"Yea."

"I know about Stain. I heard what he did to you and your family."

Izuku swallowed hard.

"Y-yea," he choked out.

"There's no shame son. I know how hard it is."

He looked at her.

"Really?"

"I'm a healer and I've seen people die. A lot of them have died in my arms too. Friends and foes alike. It's never easy when it's someone you cared about."

Tears gathered in his eyes.

"I... I didn't do anything. Just stood there... I didn't even do anything to help Heatwave either."

"Well, from what I understood at the school you were in, you didn't do those things until your fifth year. I even have to say with Heatwave she was in bad shape anyways and most heroes haven't come across such brutality often."

He said nothing.

"I cannot fix mental problems but it's obvious you have PTSD. You need to see someone-

"NO!" he yelled jerking from her.

Recovery Girl gave him a glare. He turned away shaking. Her expression softened some and she reached over, pulling his arm lightly.

"Come back here."

"I-I don't want to see anyone."

"Then just talk to me."

He turned around.

"What happened at the robbery scene?"

"I had a flash back. I saw my mom laying there again."

Izuku swallowed hard.

"Sometimes traumatic things come back whenever they want... even with simple every day activities. It doesn't make you weak. In fact, it's an unfortunate edge you have over other children. When something happens, you can assist them."

He looked thoughtful for a second.

"Ok."

"It's not easy being a hero."

"I know."

"Your father kept himself on the down low. His death was never mentioned in the papers. I assumed he would've wanted it that way."

"That sounds like Dad."

"I know young Shinsou is your friend. I think it would be best to confide in him once in a while. I know Toshinori, Shouta or Hizashi are there for you too. You'd be surprised to know but Toshi had lost someone close to him too. He had watched her fight to the death. It may be something he isn't ready to tell you but just know, he knows how you feel too."

"I had no idea."

"He smiles a lot but he just wants other to feel better. You remind me of him. He never wants to burden the world with his problems."

Izuku didn't say anything.

"Feeling pain isn't weakness. Hurting mentally isn't either. Trust in your support system and take baby steps. One day you'll get there."

She kissed his forehead and his arm healed up.

"Why do I feel so tired all the sudden?" he asked blinking his eyes.

"My quirk speeds up your recovery time but uses all of your energy. Go ahead and sleep a bit."

He nodded slowly and was out.

X

X

Izuku dragged himself back to the dorm where everyone was at. He messaged Hitoshi and told him he would be fine going back alone. He needed a little time to himself but that feeling was short lived when Bakugou stopped him when we close to the doors. He looked angry and Izuku just wasn't going to deal with it right now. He didn't have the mental strength to do so.

"Deku."

Izuku stopped.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, not Deku."

He went to walk by him but Bakugou pushed him back.

"I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want?!" he snapped.

"You're a real piece of shit! You don't belong here! We are heroes to help people, not the type to break down and scream like a fucking lunatic!"

Izuku rolled his eyes and went to go by again. Bakugou grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the brick wall. Black dots danced across his vision.

"You need to leave! I don't see what All Might even sees in someone so fucking pathetic!" he yelled.

"It's none of your business!"

"Isn't it? What? You got in just because you're related to Aizawa?!"

_What? Where did he get that idea?_

"What-

"You called him 'Uncle Shouta.' The day of the paper test!"

Izuku fell quiet.

"You're the biggest fucking loser to ever step foot here!" Katsuki screamed, "Get the fuck out of here!"

"NO!" Izuku screamed back, "I belong here just as much as you do!"

White flashed before Katsuki's eyes and he was sent flying into a nearby bush. Izuku fell into a heap on the ground. Aizawa stood there with a pissy look on his face.

"Bakugou, what have I told you?" Eraserhead said his voice filled with fury, "You need to stop harassing others."

"Why the hell do I care about what you say? He's only here because he's related to you!" Katsuki snapped, "He got in here the easy way!"

Izuku looked at the ground. He didn't try to stand up.

"Whatever you think you know, keep it to yourself. Midoriya got here through recommendation. Didn't your boyfriend come in the same way?"

Bakugou growled at him.

"Whatever."

The blonde boy stormed off the UA grounds onto the sidewalk.

"Are you alright-

"No! I'm not alright!" Izuku yelled as tears ran his face.

_Wow, that's a new reaction._

"I'm tired of being told I'm weak!"

Aizawa watched as Izuku wiped his face.

"I've messed up but I'm not weak! I'm not and I'm going to prove it by beating his ass and his boyfriend's! At the same time!" Izuku screamed, "I can prove myself!"

A grin appeared on Shouta's face, "Oh really? At the same time?"

"Yea, I can and I'll do it in front of the whole school too if I have too!"

"That's some big talk from you. Are you sure you're up for the challenge?"

"Yes I am!" he yelled.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind. I'd like to see you prove yourself, Problem Child Number Two."

_**Garnett168: That's the best kind of story! I love writing out anguish lol**_

_**AmbertheCat: Bonding that was short lived lol**_

_**I hope you all are ready for the ass beating coming up soon! It was fun to write and come up!**_


	15. Izuku VS Katsuki and Shouto

"You've lost your damn mind," Hitoshi said looking desperate.

No one in their right mind would take on Shouto and Katsuki at the same time. It was absolutely absurd he would consider doing it.

"What do you have to prove?"

"Everything. Katsuki looks at me like I'm the biggest loser. Shouto gives me that pity look. I don't want pity. I'm going to prove myself. I am allowed to be here and I belong here."

X

"Alright. Tomorrow is Friday."

The class looked at each other.

"We aren't doing class work tomorrow. We have something else going on."

Aizawa gave them a weird, amused smile they all didn't see often enough.

"We are having a battle tomorrow. Though any of the three of them can decline."

Everyone started talking among each other.

"It's Midoriya versus Bakugou and Todoroki."

The class became quiet.

"You can all leave."

Izuku grabbed his bag and he was out first wanting to stay away from everyone else. Either they were going to tell him he couldn't do it or that it was insane and he needed to give up now. He wouldn't hear it from anyone and he did not care if he broke every bone in his body- he was going to defeat them both in a crushing victory. He was tired of their shit.

Mostly Bakugou's though.

It was sometime later when his phone started ringing. Izuku picked it up and answered it.

"_Izuku... Are you sure you're up to this?" _

It was All Might.

"Toshi!"

"_Are you trying to hurt yourself?"_

"No."

"_What happened? Shouta wouldn't answer me-_

"I want to prove myself. I want to show everyone I am meant to be there."

"_Is this because of what happened with Heatwave?"_

Izuku sighed.

"A little but... I want to do it for myself. I need to prove it to myself."

"_Izuku... I... I'll be there to watch."_

"Really?" he asked sounding more cheerful.

"_Yea. There is something I have to tell you though."_

"You sound off?"

"_I want you to be careful and I'm not trying to scare you but Heatwave... She lost her quirk."_

Izuku felt his heart almost stop.

"Wha- what?"

"_They said she lost her quirk. She said she couldn't activate it anymore. The doctor said it might be trauma but..."_

"Is this something you want to tell me in person?" Izuku asked.

"_It might be."_

"Alright."

"_I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Bye Dad."

"_Bye."_

_X_

_X_

Izuku was in a room that he was locked in to keep Katsuki away from him. All Might stood outside of his door just in case anything happened. Izuku had stared at his costume his mother had made him some time back. It matched his sketch perfectly. He smiled fondly at it as he pulled it out.

_I'm ready. With Dad's quirk and Mom's handy work... I can do this._

He felt they were the two strongest in his class next to himself. Honestly, he would take them all on if they would let him. He wouldn't mind the training against different quirks. He almost wished Hitoshi's worked on him so he could fight it off.

"Are you ready?"

It was Aizawa.

"Yes Uncle Shouta."

He opened the door revealing himself to All Might and Aizawa. The two of them stared at him funny.

"Um..."

"What? I designed it off of All Might... a long time ago... my Mom made it for me too."

All Might smiled, "I like it."

Shouta rolled his eyes and walked off with Izuku behind him.

They were in the middle of the giant stadium where they held the Sports Festival. There were some pro heroes there and a lot of students. He didn't think that many people would be there for it. He spotted Endeavor easily. There was a blonde woman with red eyes that could be Katsuki's mother but he wouldn't know without asking.

Izuku stepped onto the concrete platform to see the couple was already there. The two of them weren't holding hands and they had visible distressed looks on their faces. Izuku found this slightly odd and wondered if it had to do with Shouto's father. Maybe he wasn't ok with the fact his son was gay?

"Anything goes," Aizawa said, "No murdering or permanent maiming. Knock out completely or give up."

_I plan for it be a knockout. Both of them._

Aizawa blew a whistle and Bakugou charged in at him first even with Shouto yelling at him to stop. Shouto already knew how calculating Izuku was and that was the blonde's first and biggest mistake. All that racing he had done with Tenya was not for nothing. Izuku took the blast from Katsuki head on and slammed a fist into his gut.

Spit went flying and Bakugou landed on the grass outside of the platform. He wasn't unconscious so it wasn't a knockout. Shouto stared back at Izuku with big eyes. He had not expected that. Izuku hadn't seen too many of Shouto's moves because he was able to finish his matches quickly.

He was ready for anything.

Shouto flung his arm upward making jagged ice race towards Izuku but he had a big counter for it. Flames shot out of his mouth almost in a bluish hue melting the ice quickly in a flash and the concrete had turned an orange color. Shouto had moved out of the way but the expression on his face was clear: WHAT THE FUCK.

If he wanted a battle of flames, he could counter it with a hottest hit that Shouto wasn't able to manage just yet apparently. He could hear Endeavor yelling something but he couldn't hear it but apparently Todoroki could. He looked upset and annoyed. Katsuki finally managed to get up with a pale face.

"That was a fucking hit," he choked out.

"What did you do to make him mad?" Shouto asked looking annoyed.

"Nothing."

Shouto sighed angrily.

_His flames are way hotter than my own. I don't know how he could produce something like that and be ok. He looks so determined to beat us..._

"What are we going to do?" Shouto asked.

Midoriya looked like he had nothing left to lose.

"He looks like you."

"Use your flames and ice at the same time."

Shouto frowned, "Are you trying to KO him?"

"He's one person and that's the only way we win."

"It'll short out my bracelets. I don't want heat stroke or frost bite."

"Fine, I'll go in with my gauntlet attacks."

"Isn't that a little bit of overkill-

"He launched me across the arena!"

Shouto snapped his mouth shut.

"Let's charge him at the same time."

_Not a great plan but what else can we do? _Shouto thought sourly.

They didn't have time to charge him like they wanted. Izuku sent himself flying through the air and sent out a thin stream of flames at them catching the grass on fire. Shouto put it out quickly when his boyfriend jerked him forward. Izuku looked like he had expected them to go running together but he landed on the ground making it buckle under him.

_What the fuck is with this kid? He was... useless! I beat him and here he is displaying power like... like I wouldn't fucking believe._

Without warning, Shouto wrapped an arm around his waist and shot them into the air on ice. The two of them watched as Izuku walked over and grabbed the ice. The bottom of his pillar started to melt rapidly. The tower came tumbling down. Bakugou tried grabbing Shouto's hand but it was too late.

The boy came flying upward at Shouto. A cocky grin appeared on his face as he grabbed Shouto's right hand with one hand. Ice shot up Izuku's arm but he looked like he wasn't phased by this at all. He maneuvered them both in the air and flung the dual user downward.

Katsuki had no idea how Izuku managed to fire himself downward like a bullet when his feet connected with Shouto's stomach. They slammed into the platform below, shattering rock. The blonde felt his stomach knot. There was no way his boyfriend was conscious after that.

_Fuck- Shouto! FUCK!_

He landed back on the ground, not very gracefully. He raced towards the clearing smoke to see Shouto laying in the rock without moving. Izuku was checking his pulse and nodded to Aizawa that he was ok. Izuku whipped back around to Katsuki. The look on the boy's face was almost a little scary.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Katsuki asked looking at him.

"You didn't seem to think so when you threw me against the wall and kept calling me Deku. I'm not so defenseless now, am I?"

The blonde said nothing.

"You wanna keep going or you want to give up?"

"Why couldn't you have knocked me out first instead of him?" Katsuki asked so quietly no one but Izuku heard.

His expression softened. Katsuki ran a hand through his sweaty hair and ran in at him. Izuku dodged and dropped down, kicking him legs from underneath him. Katsuki let off a blast and threw himself into the air but it was a fatal mistake. Izuku threw himself higher and slammed his balled fists together into his back.

Bakugou slammed into the concrete blasting more rock everywhere. Izuku ran into the dust to see if the other boy was ok. He was hell bent on defeating him, not killing him. Katsuki was fine, he was just dazed somewhat. Izuku snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Fuck... I can't..."

His head flopped back.

Izuku had won.

X

X

A few hours later Katsuki and Shouto woke up in Recovery Girl's office. Shouto was still out of it a little but he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked the black spots away to see Izuku Midoriya sitting there with a box of donuts and three foam cups. He had no idea what to say.

"Goddamn..."

Katsuki rubbed his temples then saw the green haired boy sitting there. Angry was sparked inside of him but it wasn't because of Izuku but because he had messed up. He caused his boyfriend to get his ass dropped in front of his asshole father.

"Why the fuck are you here?" he snapped.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"What's wrong with you?" Bakugou yelled.

"Your mother said to tell you to umm... knock your shit off?" Izuku said with a smile, "I suppose Uncle Shouta told her everything and she was mad."

"Goddamnit."

"I thought since you had shared your donuts and tea with me once, I would get you some back. To make up for it."

He scooted his chair in between the two beds and then dragged the small table with wheels between them.

"You don't have to eat if you don't want too but Recovery Girl said it was ok."

Shouto said nothing as he took a donut and a cup of tea from him.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Katsuki shot his boyfriend a dirty look.

"I don't want any."

Izuku smiled and said nothing. Once he finished his donut and tea, he left leaving the couple alone to rest and recover.


	16. The Past

Izuku sat there in the living room drinking his cherry vanilla milkshake that his Uncle Shouta had him hooked on now. Toshinori sat down beside of him, fidgeting some. Izuku gave a him a weird look but didn't say anything. He wondered what he was doing though, he looked upset and troubled. It was getting to the point the boy couldn't even focus on his TV show.

"Are you alright? You're acting weirder than normal."

"Huh?"

All Might swallowed hard.

"I did want to talk to you. I just... I'm not sure if you're ready to talk...?"

"Which part?"

"Heatwave's quirklessness."

He stared at his mentor for a minute thinking.

"Go ahead. It sounds weird though."

"It's weird to most people but it's an undeniable truth that most people don't know about."

Izuku felt himself shiver.

_This isn't good. The way he said it. It almost sounds like... sounds like someone worst than Stain._

"It's not psychological like the doctors thought?" he asked quietly.

"No and I knew once I heard about it."

"Oh."

"A long time ago, my own Master had went against this villain. I was still young, about sixteen almost seventeen. She had passed on One for All to me. Little did I know, that night she told me goodbye like everything was normal... ok... that she was going to die. She went against All for One and lost."

There it was. The person that Recovery Girl had mentioned too. The person he lost and that was more important to him than anyone else in the world... It was his Master. There were no tears in his eyes but Izuku could see the the hurt all over his face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know but it seems like she's very important to you. Like a mom."

All Might grinned, "Oh yea. She was like my mom. She believed in me. I was quirkless but she found me to be suitable for One for All and I did my damnedest to be the hero that people needed."

"I find that so hard to believe... You're quirkless?"

"Yup."

"That's really cool!"

All Might laughed.

"Thanks... That's not a normal reaction."

"I'm really not normal."

"Neither one of us for that matter."

They sat in silence for about five minutes.

"The man that killed her... All for One... He can take away quirks."

Izuku stiffened up. He looked over at with a large amount of fear in his big green eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"It's been awhile but I've seen it happen before."

"You've seen him do it?" he whispered.

Izuku had never met the man and he was already so scared of this person. He didn't want to even hear more honestly and he would do just fine. The fact that his quirk could be taken away at any moment... how did the guy do it? How did... how does he do it?

"How... how does he do it?" he whispered so low Toshi almost didn't hear him.

"You... you wanna know how he does it?"

Izuku nodded quickly.

"Ho-hold on!"

He jumped up and ran to his room. He came stumbling out of his room with a notebook and a pen.

"Um, what are you doing?" All Might asked.

"Well, what you're trying to tell me is that I may face All for One?"

Toshinori swallowed hard.

"I had to face him once. It was a big stalemate. I almost lost an arm."

"Then tell me about him. What does- what did he look like then? What was some of the quirks he used?!"

Izuku fired off a million questions writing each one down and the answer. Over an hour later, Izuku stopped with the random questions before turning to Toshinori for the final question.

"What's wrong?"

"How does he take quirks away?"

All Might swallowed hard.

"This is just from seeing it happen so it's not from personal experience. I saw him do it... He tried to do it to my Master. I hid in the shadows, seeing it happen... What he didn't know at the time was that she had already passed on her power to me. His hand glows a bright blue color then bright white then a weird color like TV static on the screen as it sinks into their body. His body turns clearish almost like he's a ghost..."

Izuku scribbled everything down so fast his hand was a blur.

"I guess since he didn't really pull a quirk out of her, I didn't see the complete thing but when he pulled away, his body returned back to normal... but he um..."

Izuku put down his notebook.

"It's ok!"

He twisted around and hugged his hero.

"Sorry kid, it still hurts to think about it."

Izuku nodded, "I know."

Of course he knew. It would haunt All Might for the rest of his life.

X

X

Izuku walked into the laundry room a little earlier than he normally had. He had his notebook on All for One on his lap thinking. He had drawn out his picture just not using any color as he only shaded it in with his black pen using different pressures. All Might had said he looked so different when he saw him a again.

The first picture of him he was tall, kind of skinny. He had long hair at that time and piercing eyes. All Might had said Izuku was pretty close to getting his likeness, it was almost creepy like Izuku had been there himself. The second picture he looked so different.

He was bigger, bulkier. All for One had gained muscle at an amazing rate like he was bulked up on steroids. His hair was shorter, more neat like he was a business man. All Might had explained All for One was pretty old but he looked damn good for an old man. He didn't look any older than thirty but that was almost ten years ago now.

All Might's master had died at All for One's hands. All Might had to fight him himself but... with that and with him being the new successor... he would have to fight him too and that very thought was almost haunting. He couldn't even up against Stain because was frozen in fear.

_I didn't know what I was jumping into. All Might probably didn't think he was around either. Until the other day... _

Izuku let out a sigh.

"Oh, you're early."

The boy jumped seeing Shouto standing there with tea and donuts.

"Oh- um I..."

"Can I sit with you?"

"You aren't mad at me?" Izuku asked looking confused.

"Mad at you for what?"

"For... um... you know?"

"Beating our asses in front of half the school?"

He turned bright pink.

"I don't have a problem with it. We both deserved it. Katsuki may mope around about it but I'm fine with it."

Shouto handed him a cup and sat down beside of him.

"He said I was harsh and asked why I couldn't have knocked him out first... Is your dad an asshole?"

Shouto snorted into his cup.

_I don't know if that means yes or no..._

It took Shouto a few minutes to speak.

"He's a big asshole. Probably one of the biggest ones to ever exist."

"They say you pick out someone like your mom or dad," Izuku said jokingly.

He chuckled and grabbed a donut.

"They do say that."

The two boys sat in silence for a while until it was time to get ready for school.

Shouto had given him a slight warning that Bakugou may be a tad bit sour about what had happened but told him to just ignore it. How could he ignore someone who always had an angry fire in their eyes. It was like his eyes were always burning into his very soul whenever he looked at him.

_At least he hasn't thrown me against the wall lately. It's only been a week though since the fight. I can't expect someone like him to be over it so easily._

Izuku turned a little to see Katsuki's red eyes burrowing into him. Izuku couldn't help why he felt the desire to give Katsuki a soft, cute grin but he did. Bakugou's eyes widened slightly and looked away blushing. Izuku smiled to himself.

Maybe things would be ok.

Izuku looked back at him to see the scowl on his face.

_Maybe in a few weeks we'll be ok._

_**Garnet168: I enjoyed writing that part like you wouldn't believe lmao**_

_**AmbertheCat: Thank you! I hope your writing is going well!**_

_**Megan844: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**_

_**I apologize for not updating. It's my fault and it's slipped my mind with so much going on! I hope you guys all had a great weekend! **_

_**To everyone reading, thanks for the favorites and follows! We are excited how much people are into this story!**_


	17. Hero License

About two weeks had passed since the battle between the three boys and things seemed to quiet down a lot. Aizawa was thankful for that. He was able to teach without any problems... at least for now. The thought 'for now' made his head hurt more.

It was getting close to the end of classes for the day. He reached into his desk and gave Izuku a look. He was wondering when the best time would be to give it to him but now probably be best since they had patrol that week. His boyfriend really needed a break. Mic was the type to hold things in when he was stressed and taking Midoriya around was stressing him out.

"Midoriya."

He looked up from his paperwork.

"Yes sir?"

"Come here."

Hitoshi shrugged when Izuku glanced at him. He walked up to him with a weird look on his face. Aizawa held out a white envelope and Izuku eyed it wearily. He wasn't sure if he was in trouble or if something good had happened.

Either way, it made him nervous.

"It's not a bomb, open it."

Izuku smiled, "Alright."

He ripped it open carefully and saw the card inside. He frowned. He didn't know how to drive and he didn't try for a permit or anything. Izuku pulled it out, unaware that everyone in his class was watching him. His eyes widened as clutched the plastic hard.

"What- how- what?"

"Well, considering the skills you have demonstrated, we were able to pull and get you a hero license. Like everyone else, you'll have to get another one when you graduate but that will work as good as an actual one."

"What if-

"You can go on patrol this weekend. Don't worry, I'll assign everyone evenly then. Present Mic needs a mental health day."

Izuku blushed at this.

"So what's your hero name?!" Denki asked with a grin.

Izuku hadn't told anyone what his hero name was. He had changed it from when he was in school last year. He had thought long and hard even though he didn't mention anything to All Might or Aizawa about it.

"I decided on Flamethrower."

The class kind of made different faces. Some of them thought it was pretty cool. Shouto had a smile on his face like he already knew why.

"Isn't that name already taken?" Mineta asked, "He's more a famous hero overseas than here."

Izuku looked at Aizawa. The man sighed.

"Problem child."

He rubbed his temples.

"Why that name if it's already taken?" Ochako asked with a curious look.

"I-

Izuku turned red and looked at Aizawa.

"Go sit down. We have class still."

He sat back down when Shinsou reached over and patted his shoulder.

"Good job! You deserved that after the beat down you gave them."

Izuku laughed weakly when Bakugou gave him a dirty look but he was happy anyways. Not even the pissy looks from Katsuki Bakugou could ruin his day.

Even a year ago he would've never thought he would be here. He never thought he would have a best friend like Hitoshi, kind of friend like Shouto and be holding his hero license. He would've never thought he would be in one of the top schools, training harder than he ever had. He even had All Might believing in him.

Once class was dismissed, Izuku bolted out of there. Izuku snapped a picture of his license and sent it to All Might. He might've already known about him getting it but he didn't care. He was just so excited and he was proud to show it off. He swelled with pride every time he looked down at it.

"You wanna go out for a victory dinner?!" Shinsou yelled catching up to him.

"Of course!"

Hitoshi stopped beside of him.

"Where you want to go?" Izuku asked with a smile.

"I don't know new hero, why don't you pick?"

Izuku grinned, "What about pizza?"

"Hell yea! That sounds great! It's on me!"

The two of them raced all the way into town to the pizza place, not noticing that Shouto and Katsuki were actually headed in that same direction. As soon as they reached the door way to the pizza shoppe when Shinsou's phone rang. He sighed and answered it.

Izuku wasn't paying attention behind him since he was looking up at the sky. He hadn't realized he was blocking the door way.

"Deku, can you move?!"

The boy jumped and turned around to see Shouto and Katsuki standing there. Had they followed them?

"S-sorry!"

"Congrats on your license," Shouto said with a smile, "It took us two tries for ours."

"Damnit Shouto!"

Katsuki's face was pink from the embarrassing memory.

"What- why?"

"I got into a fight with a guy from another school then he failed the rescue part."

"You fought with someone else? That doesn't even seem like you..." Izuku asked scratching his head.

"Hey, Izuku."

He turned around to look at Hitoshi.

"I gotta go. Mom needs me. We'll get pizza on Sunday, how about that?"

Izuku nodded with a smile.

"Ok, bye!"

"You want to join us?" Shouto asked.

Bakugou scoffed.

"I don't..."

"You could go back but I guarantee everyone is going to fire questions at you, Flamethrower," the dual user said with a sly grin, "I can pay."

Izuku sighed, "You're right."

Bakugou moved out of the way and opened the door for them. Izuku found this rather... sweet and unusual for him.

The three of them sat down and the waitress quickly took the order from Shouto. Izuku felt even weirder sitting there with the couple. Shouto continued to make small chit chat with him but he could feel that Katsuki staring at him. He almost wished he knew what he was thinking of because he was driving him up he wall with the staring. Izuku just wanted to eat pizza.

_I wish he would look somewhere else already._

"Here you boys go."

"Thanks," Bakugou said without looking at her.

"You three are so cute together. Well have a good day!"

Izuku's face turned bright red while Bakugou turned pink. Shouto seemed unaffected by the comment.

"Buffalo chicken pizza?" Izuku asked looking at it.

"It's a little hot but it's good," the blonde said.

"Oh."

He reached across the table, grabbed Izuku's plate and threw a slice of it on his plate then grabbed a slice of the pepperoni and bacon, putting it onto his plate as well.

"Eat."

"O-oh ok..."

They ate in uncomfortable silence for a while. Once most of the pizza was gone, Katsuki locked eyes with the green haired boy again.

"Is it true?" he asked quietly.

"Is what true?"

"Are you really Flamethrower's kid? I thought I knew your last name but you look nothing like him."

"What will you do with the answer? Tell me how pathetic I am again?" Izuku snapped.

"No."

Izuku put his face in his hands. He didn't mean to snap at him. It was still stressful to think about.

"I am."

"Why do you live with All Might then?"

Shouto looked mildly surprised.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It can't be that bad," Katsuki said.

Izuku avoided his eyes.

"I can't... not yet."

Katsuki opened his mouth again but Shouto kicked his leg swiftly to shut him up.

"It's nice I'm not the only hero kid in the class."

Izuku chuckled, "Yea."

"So..." Shouto trailed off, "Do you play video games?"

Izuku gave him a goofy smile, "Not really. I do occasionally with Hitoshi when I'm hanging in his room. I kind of draw and write for fun."

"How boring."

Izuku arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe after patrol on Saturday, you want to come join us for some video games?" Shouto asked, "The system is in Katsuki's room since he plays more than I do."

Izuku looked over at the blonde.

"I would like that."

Shouto flashed him a bright smile and he felt his stomach flutter like there was butterflies in it.

_His smile is so cute._

"Hopefully you don't fucking suck, I don't need you bringing us down when we play."

Izuku laughed nervously.

_Is it too late to say no?_

The three of them walked down the sidewalk, with Izuku trailing behind. Shouto stopped them at some point and pulled Izuku up between them. Katsuki looked a little annoyed by this but he kept quiet. Shouto continued to stay really close to him, bumping shoulders with him along the way.

_So close. This feels weird... Was Hitoshi right? Does he like me?_

At one point, Katsuki even touched his hand with his own. Izuku's head whipped around to look at him.

"What, Deku?"

"N-nothing."

They reached Heights Alliance together then headed inside. Izuku was still stuck between the couple. For whatever reason they were comfortable with him being between them. Izuku kind of wanted to go into the living room to watch TV. He needed to unwind and he hoped that no one was on the couch.

What he thought was his luck, no one was on the couch. He strolled over and sat down with a relieved smile. He had never been stuck between two people like that before. There was some kind of weird tension between the three of them and Izuku had no idea what it was. As soon as he sat down, Katsuki sat on his left side and Shouto on his right.

_What the hell is going on?_

They only allowed an inch between them and Izuku earning them weird looks from everyone else. However, it kept people from asking him any questions and he was eternally grateful for. He needed a little bit of time to process that he opened a giant can of worms. Oddly enough, they allowed him to control the TV without complaints from anyone else.

By eight thirty, Katsuki nodded off, leaning his head on Izuku's shoulder. He stiffened up some and Shouto noticed. He leaned forward to see his boyfriend asleep on their new friend's shoulder. He only smiled and they returned to watching TV.

It was ten at night now and almost everyone went to bed already. Izuku had no idea how Shouto managed to get him to agree but now he was helping get Katsuki Bakugou to his room. They laid him onto his bed slowly and easily. They shut the door behind them without making a sound.

"Thanks," Shouto whispered with a smile.

"Um, no problem. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Midoriya."

Izuku went to his own room and shut the door. He had no idea if Hitoshi had returned from helping his mom yet or if he was going to be there all weekend but he wished he had someone to talk too. His evening and early part of the night was just so weird. He closed his eyes and rolled over in his bed willing himself to sleep.

_**AmbertheCat: I completely understand! I was a little sad thinking you had quit but I feel better now! I hope you feel better soon and health is always important first! I'm glad you're still reading!**_

_**Megan844: Well, thank you! I can't help but worry though lol if it was more close to finished, we would probably be dropping chapters everyday lol I do enjoy it a lot and writing keeps me sane! **_

_**Garnet168: Oh yes! He is a smart cookie! Honestly, I don't see why they haven't talked about it more in the anime or manga for that matter. The man mat be in prison but that don't mean shit. The interactions get more awkward and hilarious lol **_


	18. Uncomfortable

Izuku was so confused. Even Hitoshi shot him weird looks and Izuku was pleading for his friend to rescue him. Shouto, Katsuki or both of them at the same time started smothering him with their idea of 'friendship'. Neither boy cared if they crashed their alone time.

_What is with them?_

Katsuki was looking through his All Might magazines and Shouto was looking through his book collection. Hitoshi only shook his head. They couldn't discuss anything together with them there. Even when Toshi came by after Izuku's extra class, they were plastered at his side. There had to be something he wasn't seeing.

Finally he made it outside alone and called Shinsou.

"Hey."

"_What's going on with you three?"_

"I don't know!"

"_What happened at the pizza shoppe?"_

"They talked to me a little bit and they figured out who I was. Well... They've been keeping everyone off of me so I don't know..."

"_I guess that's an upside to the weirdness that's been going on."_

"I know but..."

"_Tomorrow we can train with Shouta. I already asked him if I could. I'm sure he would love it if you went too."_

"Alright. I would love that."

"_I figured as much," _he said laughing.

"I miss the beat downs. He keeps me on my toes."

"_I bet. One day, it would be fun to see you and All Might go at it. I know One for All is kind of iffy for you still but it would be awesome."_

Izuku smiled. It would be awesome to go against the hero he admired and wished to be like.

"_Well, see you when you come back in."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

Izuku wandered around the training areas around the school then settled for putting his feet in the water. His great mood plummeted quickly. He had always wanted to fight against his dad. Not to fight like he was mad but to see how strong he was. Izuku would never have that chance.

_Why do I have to think about that now? Yea, having a match or two against All Might would be fun but it's not Dad. Would he even want to do something like that? _

His eyes started to water. He wiped a few tears away from his face.

"Deku."

He jumped and saw Katsuki standing by the fence. He wiped his face quickly.

"What?"

"Are you crying?"

"No," Izuku said flatly.

"Liar."

The blonde kicked his shoes off then pulled his socks off. He sat down by Izuku, dipping his feet into the water.

"Something bothering you?"

Izuku sighed and shook his head.

The two of them sat there for a while. Izuku was doing his best to hold back the tears but it wasn't working. He only stared into the water trying to calm himself. Katsuki wasn't the emotional type but Shouto always told him that just sitting there was sometimes the best way you could make a person feel better.

It seemed there was a lot going on with Flamethrower's kid. There were no recent stories about him. It was like he almost didn't exist. The only proof he was ever alive and well was the fact that his son was sitting there beside of him.

"Um, hey."

Izuku looked up at him. His green curls were plastered to his face where he had been crying. Much to his surprise Bakugou brushed his hair off his face and wiped his tears. It was very surprising gesture and one that definitely wasn't like Katsuki Bakugou at all.

The both of them were just swept up from the emotion of the situation that they couldn't help but stare. It was odd indeed since Katsuki only ever did stuff like that for Shouto. He barely treated his friends right but hell he practically worshiped the ground his boyfriend walked on.

But...

Here he was staring in those big emerald eyes. They were unnaturally bright and full of life. Katsuki forgot where he was and leaned in slowly. Izuku squeaked leaning back, breaking the odd spell that overcame the blonde. He blinked for a minute and got up.

That small moment wasn't private though. Shouto saw the whole thing.

Instead of being pissed off that his boyfriend of almost two years kissed another boy, he felt... Jealous. How the hell did that work? It didn't work like that but Shouto had never gotten that close to him yet. All Bakugou did was brush the hair off his face.

It looked like Midoriya had been crying. His face had a pink tinge to it. His face turned bright red when the blonde leaning towards him.

He turned around and walked away.

Katsuki walked quickly away from the pool when he saw his boyfriend. His poor heart almost stopped. He had fucked up worse than when he blew up the couch. He almost kissed that boy. What the hell was wrong with him?!

_Oh fucking shit. Shit shit shit-_

He didn't want to travel too close to him since he was panicking and might say something to make things worse. He jumped as Deku sped past him at an insane amount of speed. His face was still bright red and he looked like he was panicking. What the hell did he do?!

_I am the biggest fucking idiot. I swear to god. Now I gotta look him in the face-_

"Are you ok?" Shouto asked putting his right hand against Katsuki's face, "Do you have a fever?"

"No... I'm sorry."

He blinked giving him a confused expression.

"You shouldn't be sorry if you got sick."

"What?"

_Did he not see anything?_

"Katsuki?"

"It's just hot is all."

"Oh, let me help with that then."

He let out a very thin layer of frost across his forehead.

"Is that better?"

The blonde nodded.

"You wanna watch Tv for a bit before bed?"

He nodded again and Shouto flashed him a bright smile.

_Damn I don't see that smile enough._

X

X

_What was that?!_

Izuku had flipped off his lights as soon as he came into him room. He locked the door and kicked off his shoes. He dove right into his bed, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it for dear life. He was freaking out. How does that weird stuff keep happening?!

_None of that happens with Hitoshi! Why is it always those two?!_

Izuku screamed into his pillow trying to figure out the problems racing through his brain. He heard his phone ding and he knew it had to be Hitoshi. He didn't want to talk to him. He didn't want to do anything.

Izuku squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the world around him.

Throughout the day, he would sneak peeks at Katsuki. Izuku had no idea why he did but yesterday was like a little weird dream he secretly liked. He tossed and turned all night thinking about the blonde boy. He shouldn't be thinking about him like that.

He had a boyfriend.

He had considered Shouto, Katsuki and Hitoshi his rivals without outright telling them that.

"Problem child!"

Izuku jumped in his seat. He looked around to see the room was empty with only him, Shinsou and Aizawa remaining.

"Uncle Shouta?"

"Go get ready."

The two boys raced for the dressing room.

X

Izuku collapsed on his bed in his hero costume. He had hoped Shouta beating the shit out of him would work but it didn't. He hadn't stopped thinking of Bakugou. He had chapped lips, bruises and cuts for no reason. Even Shouta had noticed he seemed off.

_Damnit_

He flopped over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

_I'm in trouble._

_**Well, I am updating again but some bad news. My laptop is a piece of shit lmao well my battery won't charge while plugged in and after several hours of trying to fix it I'm going to put it down for a while and see it will fix it. Apparently a lot of window users had this same problem and i've been having it for a while. Only difference this time was I had fixed it and it stopped working n I didn't know. The battery dropped to 10%. so this is the last chapter for a while until I can post again.**_

_**BUT we will still be working on it! Raimundo is still alive and well lol **_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your patience!**_


	19. Patrol and Video Games

_**Hello everyone! Sorry about the long wait but my laptop still isn't working and I am now on my computer which I hate using. It sits on my dresser and you have to sit sideways to use it. I have reached that point in my life sitting sideways actually hurts me lmao**_

_**I will try and copy and paste off my email so I can keep this going.**_

_**Also, raimundo has no idea I'm posting this so it's a surprise when he sees it! The way I sleep now is kicking my ass and I barely have time to do anything during the week but I will try! Also, my ffn on my phone isn't working through website for some reason so you can email me instead! I have to use that ffn app and I can only see the messages sent on the app not the website.**_

_**Astropurple009 gmail. com**_

_**I love you guys, thanks for the reviews, your patience and favs! **_

The day with the patrol went a little better than the last time. Aizawa ended up sticking Izuku with Hitoshi, Shouto and Katsuki this time. All Izuku could think was that he had talked Aizawa into letting them being a four man group so he wasn't alone with the couple. No one had yet asked him about his father but the couple was literally always around like they were protecting him.

Katsuki had to know it was bad. The way he had been crying at the pool. He never opened his mouth about it for the rest of the week and he was thankful for it. He was even more happy that Shouto did not know about the almost kiss that had occurred. He didn't want to see the boy on a bad day because he couldn't beat him when Shouto was pissed.

Hitoshi talked to help ease his mind so he didn't think so much. Whenever the memory of Katsuki being so close to him popped up, he would turn pink and tried to avoid anyone's eyes. It was crappy. In a small way he had felt he betrayed Shouto in some way even though he didn't really consider him a good friend... yet.

"This was fucking boring," Katsuki said sighing angrily.

"I'm glad it was peaceful," Izuku said, "It's good to know people are ok."

"Whatever Deku."

Izuku forced a thin smile.

_I still hate that name._

"Well, remember I promise pizza?"

Izuku returned his attention to Shinsou.

"Yea?"

"Well... Tonight I'm leaving the country for a week but I'll be back for the Sports Festival! I know they haven't mentioned it yet but it is coming up soon!"

Izuku grinned, "I can't wait! I never watched it on TV but I heard it was fun to watch!"

"It's fun to do though," Shouto said, "To compete against everyone. It's really something."

"Only because you two team up since the last one."

Izuku eyed the couple curiously.

"They allowed that?"

"What does that mean?" the blonde snapped angrily.

"Aren't teams supposed to be balanced?" Izuku asked with a thoughtful expression.

"We can pick who we want," Shouto said, "Shinsou came in second with his team last year."

Izuku looked at him, "Really?"

"Of course. I can use mind control, remember?"

Izuku nodded.

"It would be challenging if you were on another team though..." he said raising his eyebrows.

The couple glanced at each other but stayed quiet. Hitoshi's phone started going off.

"I guess patrol is over. Let's hurry back so I can leave."

"I'll miss you when you're gone," he said with a sad smile.

Out of no where, a growl escaped Katsuki's lips. The three of them turned to look at him. His face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Someone was looking at me funny."

Shouto arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He wasn't stupid. He knew what he was growling at and it was rather amusing.

They returned to be with the rest of their class then they returned back to the dorms. Izuku had headed for his room when Katsuki slammed an arm against the wall blocking him. For a minute his usually angry face softened up some. This confused Izuku a little bit as he looked at the floor.

"Video games."

"What?"

The green haired boy blinked.

"Oh! I forgot."

"Shouto is having Chinese ordered and delivered. Are you ok with that?"

Izuku smiled brightly and nodded. Katsuki's scowl faltered making his face turn pink.

"Follow me Deku."

"S-sure."

Their fellow classmates shot them weird glances and Izuku had no idea why. Then again... he was the only one who the couple seemed the nicest towards. Izuku really needed to go home and talk to All Might. He had friends before at his old school but these two were just bizarre.

Once they were inside the room, Katsuki locked the door. Shouto was no where to be seen making the boy more nervous than he already was. The blonde boy glanced at him with unreadable eyes. There was something there. Something he hadn't ever seen from anyone else.

Whatever it was, it was making Izuku's stomach feel funny and his heart to beat faster.

"Katsuki..."

"Hm?"

"Why are you looking at me that way?" he asked quietly.

"What-

_Knock knock!_

Izuku jumped and squeaked with smoke coming out of his lips. The blonde boy went to the door and unlocked it. He held it open for his boyfriend to walk through. Shouto noticed the pink on Izuku's face making him feel jealously all over again.

"Well, did I walk in on something fun?" the boy teased.

_I shouldn't be in here. I feel so wrong for this. _

"Listen... I feel like there's something going on here and I don't understand."

Izuku looked at Katsuki with a guilty look on his face. He knew what Midoriya was referring too but he couldn't just say it in front of Shouto like this. What a mess this ended up turning into.

"Maybe you two should talk. I feel weird."

Shouto's gaze flickered to his boyfriend who wouldn't look him in the eye.

"The two of us have friends but we don't really like each others friends so... this is the first time we had someone we liked together," Todoroki explained with a soft smile that made both Izuku and Katsuki's heart flutter.

"That's right."

Izuku made a face like he didn't believe either one of them but it put him at ease... for the time being anyways.

The three of them sat there together on Bakugou's floor, eating and laughing. The couple was enthralled by Izuku's extensive knowledge of quirks since he rambled on without meaning too. He was stuck in between the couple again but he tried his hardest to not feel weird about it. It was hard to ignore the cooling sensation he got off of Shouto and the warmness from Katsuki.

"What game are we going to play?" Izuku asked.

"Zombies on Black Ops."

Izuku arched an eyebrow.

"It's a good game I swear," Katsuki said almost looking hurt.

Shouto shook his head quickly when his boyfriend had his back turned. He giggled until Katsuki turned around. Smoke started leaking from his lips again and Shouto laughed this time. The blonde glared back at both of them and they became quiet with grins on their faces.

The three of them continued playing zombies together and Izuku had to admit it was a good game even though he died several times. For someone saying it wasn't very good, Shouto was better than his angry boyfriend. Katsuki threw a controller at some point making them both jump. Lucky for him, it didn't break.

Katsuki ran out of the room to make popcorn and grab them some drinks since they wouldn't Izuku go out there alone. They both knew that everyone would bombard him with questions so they made him sit in his spot on the floor.

It was close to midnight when Shouto suggested a movie and picked out a hero movie. Izuku was bouncing with excitement since he hadn't seen it yet. The couple smiled at each other fondly. They ended up pausing it make the floor more comfortable. They were leaning against the bed with pillows and two blankets covering.

The movie had ended but no one was awake by the end. Izuku's head was laying on Shouto's shoulder and Katsuki had his head in Izuku's lap. The three of them slept peacefully even though they were guranteed sore bodies by the time they woke up from sitting on the floor.

At least the jealously had stopped but they were going to have to talk... Just the two of them, about Izuku Midoriya.

X

X

Izuku woke up the next morning somewhere other than his own dorm room. He rubbed his eyes and looked down to see Katsuki with his head on his lap. He had an arm around Izuku's waist and the other hand was holding Shouto's hand. Shouto was inches from his face sleeping peacefully.

_OH MY GOD WHAT DID I DO_

All his clothes were still on and that helped him feel better but damn... he had slept so good even though his body ached. It had been a while since he slept like that... maybe he felt safe with them. He got up slowly trying not to disturb either one and he crept out.

_Gotta get back to my room before someone sees me!_

He made it into the hallway and everything sounded quiet.

_Good. I can go back without anyone seeing me-_

"Midoriya?"

Izuku froze. His head turned slowly to see Ochako and Mina sitting on the couch holding cups of hot chocolate in their hands. Mina had a sinister smile on her face. Izuku's poor face turned an impossible shade of red. He opened his mouth to say something but only smoke came out.

"Isn't your room in the other hallway?" Ochako asked, teasing him lightly.

"Well I um... I-I-

"Did you spend the night with Bakugou and Todoroki? How scandalous! Who knew the new boy liked to party in groups of three instead of two?"

"It wasn't like that!" he whined trying to hide his face.

"I heard some yelling from the room. It sounded like Katsuki. He seems like the type," Mina said grinning.

"Oh my god!" Izuku yelled running for his room.

He had to do the walk of shame even though all they did was play video games and watch a movie.

_I'm never playing video games ever again!_

_X_

_X_

Shouto started sipping on his tea slowly.

They had woken up without Izuku there and he wouldn't answer his bedroom door when they knocked. The only clue that they had was Mina was teasing them when they emerged from Katsuki's room with a mean case of bed head. He must've been too embarrassed to face them.

"Why are we out here for? It can't be for cake and tea since you have that stockpiled in your room."

Shouto lowered his cup.

"You are right though."

Katsuki arched an eyebrow.

"I know about the pool."

The color drained from his face quickly leaving him speechless.

"I'm not mad though. I was a little jealous though."

"I-I I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you-

"I was jealous because I wanted Midoriya to myself."

The blonde boy's jaw dropped open.

"I've been hanging out with him in the laundry room before school started every Monday almost."

"I... I didn't know that."

Shouto shifted in his seat.

"I love you Katsuki, I really do but I like him too."

Bakugou sighed and put his face in his hands.

"I feel the same way."

Silence fell between them. With Katsuki it was more noticeable because he was much more physical about it where Shouto was more subtle. The two of them didn't know what else to say. They had fallen for each other so hard and fast, they never thought or saw anybody else but there was something about Izuku they both couldn't help but be drawn to it.

"What do we do now then?" Katsuki asked quietly.

Shouto shrugged.

"I am sorry though..." Todoroki said looking saddened.

"Let's ask him to join us for the Sports Festival."

He looked up.

"What?"

"What can it hurt? We were so sure we liked each other after our first one together. Then maybe, ask him out together. I don't want to leave you but I want Deku too."

The dual user smiled softly, "I think that would work. What if he says no though?"

Katsuki cracked a grin, "Neither one of us can take no for an answer."

"It's not a challenge," Shouto said chuckling.

"It is when we both like him. If you want this then I want this."

Shouto nodded, "I do."

Katsuki leaned in grabbed Shouto's chin kissing him forcefully.

"We are winning more than that Sports Festival."

Shouto only smiled.


	20. The Race to Win

"Welcome back to the Sports Festival!" Midnight yelled with a big grin on her face, "The first round will be a Quirk Race! You can team up from two to five people. You must use your quirk the best you can to pass the finish line and you must work together! The first six teams to win are going to the second round. You have thirty minutes to get together and work out a plan!"

_This isn't good. I'm fast but I don't think I can beat Iida at all. I don't know anyone's quirk at all. This is Class 1A, 1B, General and Supporter. If Iida wasn't first, I would be surprised but... how could I be in the top six?_

Hitoshi took one step forward towards his friend when Denki stopped him.

"Mina and I are ready."

"What?"

"You promised to team up with us, remember?" he said throwing an arm around his shoulders with a big smile.

"Oh yea, well let me ask Izuku-

It was too late. Shouto and Katsuki had cornered him. Izuku jumped when they rushed at him. He looked surprised at first then then his face became serious.

_Damnit, he could've been our speed on Mina's acid. Oh well._

He turned around and started talking to Denki about their plan.

"You want me to help you?"

"Why not Deku? We have to be in the top six."

Izuku scratched his cheek.

"I suppose that would work. My quirk isn't as powerful as yours but I can try to keep up. It's a three mile track right?"

"Yes it is."

"I'm the fire power, so I should be in the middle," Katsuki declared looking quite proud of himself.

"No, Shouto should be."

"What?" he snapped.

"I can force heat out of my hands after I absorb enough."

"Shut the fuck up."

Izuku arched an eyebrow.

"It fuels my fire breathing actually. I can take Shouto's left side while you take the right side. He emits more heat on that side and it would be more beneficial for me that way. I want to win."

Shouto looked shocked but Bakugou gave him a grin.

"You think we can win? Against engine legs over there?"

Izuku nodded quickly, "I do. You and I need to fire off at the same time with one hand while we link arms with Shouto. It'll help me at the same time and get us across. What do you think?"

"So that's how you launched yourself into the air?" Katsuki asked.

Izuku nodded quickly.

"I can use my ice to create a slippery surface to prevent resistance and we go further."

"Do we not know what the other two rounds will be?" Izuku asked.

The couple shook their heads.

"It's a surprise. We will be stuck together through this whole thing."

"That's fine by me."

"Would you be ok with second place?" Shouto asked, "A lot of the others have gotten faster- stronger."

The boy scratched his head.

"Second is the lowest I'll allow but I want to win all three rounds."

"I fucking love that. I want to win too."

"FIVE MINUTE WARNING!"

Shouto could see the twinkling in their eyes making him shake his head. He never aimed to win but he usually did anyways.

"I suppose there's no talking either one of you out of being aggressive about this?"

They both shook their head with devious grins on their faces.

"Let's get ready."

The trio walked over with the rest of the students who were gearing up to race. Izuku could see Hitoshi and waved to him. The purple haired boy rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. He wandered what his plan was considering he could only control minds and he didn't have his capture tape. Mina had acid and Denki... he had lightning.

"GET READY SET GO!"

It seemed like seconds as Shouto created a sheet up ice and they crouched down. Katsuki yelled 'go' and they fired off speeding passed the others. They weren't in first place yet but they had to jump over the other. Izuku frowned looking at Katsuki who had the same thought but Shouto had a soft smile on his face.

"Oh no!" the blonde yelled but it was too late for Izuku to brace himself.

Ice shot out in front of them into a giant ramp. Katsuki barked out 'go' whenever they needed it and Izuku listened. Shouto continually funneled heat out his body for the boy to use his quirk. It seemed like things were going well until they neared the inch of the ramp. Izuku swallowed hard almost scared for his life.

He didn't want to screw things up for them. He didn't want to be the reason they failed.

"DEKU NOW!"

The three of them went sailing through the air, over everyone. A few of them looked up to see the top three of 1A sailing through the air like birds. Another ramp of ice appeared and they started sailing downward after Izuku struggled to land back onto his feet. Ice continued to spread out further in front of them until it stopped at the finish line.

"ALMOST THERE!" Shouto yelled so they could hear him.

"DO YOU HAVE ENOUGH HEAT?!" Katsuki yelled.

"HOW MUCH DO I NEED?!"

"I WANNA FLY THROUGH THESE FUCKERS!" the blonde yelled with a big grin on his face.

"SHOUTO TURN IT UP!"

Flames started to flicker off his body burning his shirt a little bit.

"GOOD ENOUGH?!"

"YES!"

"READY?!"

"READY!"

"GO!"

Between Katsuki's blast and Izuku's abnormally large heat wave, Iida, Ochako and Tsuyu were blown backwards about six feet. They were on the trio's tail but it didn't last long and it wasn't intentional they were blown backwards but it happened anyways. They slid through the finish line hitting dirt and all three of them fell face first. Izuku stumbled to his feet first with a bloody lip, firing One for All and forcefully grabbing his teammates to their feet.

Shouto wiped the dirt off his face and started laughing. Katsuki had a bloody nose and it dripped down his lip mixing with blood but he couldn't help but laugh too. They won- they really won! Izuku grabbed their hands, making them stumble out of the way of the others who would pass through, laughing triumphantly.

The couple's faces turned bright pink suddenly realizing that Izuku was holding their hands with a big smile on his freckled face.

"WE DID IT!" he yelled.

"BAKUGOU, MIDORIYA AND TODOROKI FOR THE WIN!" Midnight screamed.

The crowd roared with excitement. Iida's team came in second, then a five man team from class 1B, Eijirou's team and Hitoshi's team. Izuku cheered for his best friend and jumped onto him giving him a hug. The two of them laughed as they rolled on the dirt covered ground.

"WE WILL HAVE A FORTY MINUTE INTERMISSION BEFORE THE NEXT ROUND! EVERYONE GET READY!"

"I cannot believe you teamed up with them."

"What do you mean?"

The purple haired boy sat up.

"You didn't tell me you spent the night in Bakugou's room."

Izuku's poor face turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" he screeched and Shinsou laughed.

"I'm playing. I do think they like you though."

"Shut up!" he hissed quietly, "It was just video games!"

He rolled his eyes and got up then helped Izuku up.

"Let's get something to drink!" Hitoshi said and the two of them ran off.

Shouto and Katsuki looked at each other with weird glances. They were both thinking the same thing. They were both really surprised by Izuku suddenly affection but he was so excited they had won. It was pretty nice.

"Would you like a victory kiss?" Shouto asked.

"What-

Shouto caressed his face and pulled him in for a forceful kiss. The couple embraced each other not seeing Izuku come back. He had thought it was rude he didn't ask his teammates if they wanted something but he stopped in his tracks to stare at them. For some odd reason his heart dropped and he felt ugly... with jealously.

_Oh... well I mean they are together. What's wrong with me...?_

"I um..."

The couple broke apart and stared at him.

"S-sorry," Shouto said clearing his throat.

"I was going to ask if you need a victory drink?" the green haired boy asked quietly.

They both nodded. The two of them were flustered like they were caught cheating.

"Sorry for that," Katsuki said with a light blush across his cheeks.

"It's ok! That's what couples do, right?" he said laughing it off.

The couple joined Izuku and Shinsou at the drink stand. The purple haired boy arched an eyebrow at them like he didn't think they belonged there. He could also sense the awkwardness between the three of them. It was very... weird?

"What do you guys want?" Izuku asked trying to make things better or just to ignore the weirdness going on.

"Sure. Water," Katsuki said.

"Lemonade please."

Izuku bought everyone's drinks and handed them off to his friends. They still had twenty minutes left before they had to go for the second round. No one spoke a word until All Might came up to them with a big grin on his face.

"Hello boys! You did a good job out there! Congrats for making the six passing teams!"

"Thanks Da- All Might," Izuku said with a guilty grin.

"You're welcome my boy!"

"I'm excited for the next round! I want to see how you four are going to do!" All Might said.

"Me too!" Izuku said grinning.

"Good luck boys!"

All Might left them alone, leaving them more relaxed than they had been.

"Ready to head back down?" Katsuki asked.

Shouto nodded and looked back at Izuku and Shinsou.

"Do you want to go with us?" he asked, addressing them both.

"Be there shortly."

The couple left them alone. Izuku ran a hand through his hair.

_Why would I feel so weird? I mean... We are just friends. I shouldn't feel like that but I do. I'm jealous. What the hell am I thinking?_

"Let's go!" Izuku said jumping up with a fake cheery voice.

_Oh my god. He really is a problem child, _Hitoshi thought and shook his head. He followed his friend to the field for the next Sports Festival round.


	21. Cavalry Battle

Izuku stood nervously near his two teammates. He felt so weird knowing that he felt that way without a reason. Maybe it was from all the ways that Katsuki had looked at him or the way Shouto always tried to be near him making him feel that way. He almost felt possessive in a way but he had to shove those feelings down.

They _had _to win.

"You ok?" Katsuki asked, his voice sounding slightly worried.

Shouto stared at him. He hardly ever talked like that to anyone.

"I'm fine I swear-

"THE NEXT ROUND IS CAVALRY BATTLE! YOU MUST USE THE TEAMS YOU HAD FROM THE LAST ROUND. EVERYONE WILL BE GIVEN ONE HUNDRED POINT HEAD BANDS! THE TEAM WITH THE MOST POINTS AT THE FIFTEEN MINUTE BUZZER WINS!"

Everyone looked mildly surprised.

"YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO GET READY!"

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked looking slightly confused.

"They've done that every year so far. I wonder why? Maybe they get a kick out of it seeing us carrying one person?" Bakugou said looking annoyed.

"Carry someone?"

"You need one rider and at least one horse. It is easier with two people but we can do it with three."

"What do we need to do?" Izuku asked.

"We need a rider and the rider cannot engage in combat."

Izuku looked at them.

"What is the plan?"

"You're stronger than the both of us," Shouto said, "Why don't you carry me with Katsuki?"

"But..."

"But what?"

"Would that be fair to you?"

Shouto shrugged, "We are in it to win it."

"I think Shouto is right. The stronger the horses, the better chance of winning."

"O-ok."

Smoke leaked out of his mouth some and the two boys smiled at him. Izuku didn't wait and threw Shouto up onto his shoulders. He could've sworn he heard him let out a little sound close to a squeak from the sudden movement making him smile. Bakugou got closer stood behind Deku facing outward for enemy attacks.

Shouto tied the headband to his head and waited for Midnight's signal.

"So, can you use your quirk to escape though?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, as long I don't attack and my feet cannot touch the ground."

"Alright."

"IS EVERYONE READY?!"

The crowd cheered.

"GO!"

Much to Izuku's surprise, everyone rushed at them.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

"RUN!" Katsuki barked.

Izuku took off running, almost dragging Katsuki with him. Shouto gripped onto his shoulders tight. They had coasted on his quirk alone but not his actual leg power. He was a lot faster than anyone had given him credit for. Eijirou's team came flying out of no where.

"HANG ON!" Izuku yelled.

Shouto yelled quite unmanly like as Izuku threw him into the air.

"I got him- get them!" Izuku yelled.

He used One for All to launch himself upward and grab Shouto as he started to descend downward. Shouto threw his arms around the boy's neck, holding on for dear life. He had no idea where that sudden strength came from but it scared him. The boy was so sweet and childish looking, it was hard to believe he had that much power in his body.

Izuku landed on the ground, the shock wave from his impact crumbled the ground and blew his friend's team back making them stumble. Mina ended up touching the ground and they were disqualified. He would have to apologize later but he was out to win it no matter what. He ran getting back to Katsuki with Shouto back on his shoulders.

"GET HIM!" screamed a blonde from 1B.

"What's the plan Deku!" Bakugou yelled for him to hear as they ran.

"We need headbands. Who's the easiest?!" he asked.

"Go after 1B!" Shouto yelled, "Shinsou got disqualified, so those points are out!"

"Yes sir!" Izuku yelled skidding to a halt.

The three of them turned around and Izuku wore an evil grin on his face. He charged in at the five man team. The blonde boy on that team had a cocky smirk on his face until he realized he had messed up. Katsuki launched himself over his boyfriend and teammate grabbing the other blonde's headband.

"DAMNIT!" he screamed.

Izuku pounced into the air with Shouto hanging on for dear life once again. The landing was much smoother this time. A smile appeared on Shouto's face as he reached out and grabbed Ochako's head band. She screamed in surprise as Shouto stuck out his tongue playfully at her making her laugh in response.

"Uraraka! This isn't the time to be laughing!"

"FIVE MINUTES!" Midnight yelled into the microphone.

Eijirou came fast with Jiro and Momo on their shoulders.

"DEKU! HEATWAVE!"

Izuku did exactly as the blonde instructed. With him running around, it was no problem at all. He blasted it out causing the air around them to increase drastically. Bakugou looked shocked by the sudden increase but it made him sweat way more like he had grenade gauntlets on.

He held out a hand at Iida then the other at those in 1B and fired away. All of them were sent flying leaving Eijirou standing with his team. Just as the red head was inches from Shouto, the buzzer rang out and he stumbled forward. A smile creeped across Katsuki's face.

"Damnit!"

The blonde ran back at his teammates and tackled them to the ground. The three of them laughed almost like they were insane. Izuku almost felt drunk on the rush he got from winning again. He never had the chance to stand out before and now... Everyone got to see who he really was.

How much he was meant to be the hero he always wanted to be- just like All Might.

"WHAT A WINNING STREAK! MIDORIYA, BAKUGOU AND TODOROKI WIN AGAIN!"

The crowd cheered loudly. They had to pass one more round.

"WE DECIDED TO DO THINGS A LITTLE DIFFERENTLY THIS YEAR! THE THIRD ROUND WITH BE MIDORIYA, BAKUGOU AND TODOROKI VERUS ALL MIGHT, AIZAWA AND CEMENTOSS!"

The three boys sat up and stared at Midnight like she was nuts.

"What the fuck did she just say?" Katsuki asked in disbelief.

Shouto said nothing. Izuku wondered where All Might was.

"THERE'S A THIRTY MINUTE INTERMISSION FOR THE STUDENTS TO PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Shouto and Katsuki could see the weird grin on their teammate's face.

_I guess I'll find out how strong I really am._

"I want to fight All Might."

The couple stared at him.

"Are you fucking insane?"

Izuku bit his lip.

_This is my chance. I don't know how it will go but if I end up losing, I want to make it difficult for them to win._

"Shouto should go after Aizawa and Katsuki goes for Cementoss."

They didn't say anything.

"I want a snack. Want to get something?"

X

"You think you can really take him on?" the hybrid boy asked.

"Yes."

"Of course he can! He launched himself into the fucking air like a rocket. He saved your ass a few times and kept those other teams away."

Izuku blushed.

"I suppose that's true."

"You know, we could play video games again after all this. We have the whole week off."

Shouto smiled, "You make a good pillow so I wouldn't mind another sleep over."

_Oh my god..._

"Hey."

Izuku jumped in his seat to see Shinsou standing there.

"Sorry about knocking you out. I was just trying to keep you away."

"It's ok. It was a good battle."

"Don't apologize for being fucking awesome. It their loss not yours."

Izuku laughed weakly as he sank down into his chair.

"You think you have a chance at winning?" Shinsou asked taking a seat by Shouto.

"Honestly, no."

"What the fuck Deku-

"He's right."

Bakugou stared at his boyfriend.

"They are pro heroes but we can fight them with everything we have without fail. He can go against them with full force."

"Todoroki is right," Hitoshi said, "They won't hold back as much. Especially Aizawa."

Izuku nodded. He had earned enough ass beatings from the hero himself to know that.

"I gotta call my Mom. I'll be watching the ass whooping you're about to get."

Izuku laughed nervously and nodded. He hadn't noticed that the couple had closed in closer to him until he felt Shouto's very warm left hand touch his. He jumped giving the dual user a weird look with pink tinted cheeks.

"FIVE MINUTE WARNING FOR THE THIRD ROUND!" Midnight yelled over the speakers.

The trio scrambled out of their seats and headed for the field with anxiety. They already knew...

It wasn't going to end well on their part.

_**Also, if there's some spelling errors, I apologize. for some reason the computer isn't recognizing any of the words I'm using and I know they're correct and it's claiming all my words are misspelled. I don't know what the hell is going on and i hope that isn't a problem for future chapters. have a great week and weekend and hopefully i can post next week too!**_


	22. The End Of Sports Festival

Hi all its Raimundo here how u all been? its been way to long im here to give u ur much needed next chapter and to give u all an update on the laptop problem for GrimmoftheQueen she is still trying to get it sorted so im going to post for her and everything so ill try to post a chapter for u all every 2 weeks now on with the story

Izuku, Shouto and Katsuki stood on the field. The three of them were sweating with anxious feelings that were all over the place. He had no idea how far they were going to get with their teachers but Izuku was going to try. He wondered how the other two were going to handle themselves.

He cracked his fingers.

"I think you should give us some direction on your plan," Shouto asked.

"Don't be scared. Go in with everything because we will walk out losing."

"What the fuck? What kind of pep talk is that?"

"You're right," Shouto said, "They aren't other students. They are teachers. They have more experience. We want to walk out like we won even if we lose."

Izuku nodded frantically.

"Yup, exactly."

All Might walked out onto the battle field first. Izuku locked eyes with his mentor- his hero father that rescued him from death. Now he was facing him for a battle. A weird smile appeared on Izuku's lips and All Might returned the smile. Izuku wasn't experienced in battle at all but he had some villain experience... even though he didn't fight too much.

Aizawa came up next giving his students a tired look. The three of them swallowed hard. A crooked smile appeared on the man's lips making Izuku wave shyly.

We are in so much trouble.

Cementoss walked up next and bowed to the students.

"EVERYONE READY?!"

The crowd roared louder. They were ready to see the pro heroes in action.

"GET READY! SET! GOOOOOOO!"

Aizawa jumped at them first. Izuku grabbed their hands and jerked them backwards to avoid the capture tape. The couple was slightly flustered by the warmness of Izuku's hands thanks to his quirk but they recovered quickly. They went after the teacher Izuku had suggested and began battle.

Aizawa used his tape again trying to nab Izuku but he was too quick with One for All powering through his legs. All Might and Cementoss had agreed that young Midoriya would be the one to take out first since he was more trouble then it would be Bakugou. He watched as Todoroki tried throwing out ice but he canceled it quickly.

The boy showed no emotion as he moved out of the way of the tape. Concrete shot into the air throwing the dual user upward. Katsuki fired his famous AP shots crumbing it to the ground. He managed to catch his boyfriend before he hit the ground but that wasn't good.

The capture tape wrapped around the explosive blonde boy and slammed him into the ground. Izuku did not see his teammates failing behind him as he threw his first punch at All Might. The man dodged his attack quickly and threw one back. He was not holding back. His fist connected with Izuku's stomach.

The green haired boy was rocketed across the field and he slammed into an ice wall to stop him from going out of bounds. He slid down coughing some. Shouto looked bruised up from hitting the ground but he managed to save his teammate. Katsuki was on the ground angry, wiggling like a worm under Aizawa's feet.

"This is a lot worse than we had anticipated."

"You feel like burning the place?"

Shouto arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'm been gathering heat and it's starting to burn my hands slightly because I haven't let it out yet."

"Alright... Who are we aiming for?"

"All three and save Katsuki."

The two boys charged in and dodge another round of cement flying at them. Izuku launched them into the air. He held tight onto Shouto's right hand as flames filled the air. It burned the capture tape off of Katsuki as the teachers moved out of the way to avoid the nearly blue colored flames.

The blonde boy jumped up and jumped the other two. Izuku and Shouto landed the best they could on the rocky surface. He reached into his pocket and rubbed chapstick onto his lips. They were bright red and looked like they were slightly burnt.

"Can I have some ice?" the boy asked hoarsely.

Shouto nodded and created a few chunks in his hands. Izuku took one and started chewing. The teachers got back up already. They looked more wary they time around. None of them had expected Izuku to pull that trick. They hadn't thought the three boys were going to fight so well together let alone save Katsuki Bakugou. Even in the battle field Katsuki was more for himself.

"I wonder if I should be scared or amazed," Aizawa said, "I find this more amusing than anything else."

"I figured he would use One for All, not that."

Cementoss smiled proudly, "We can't let them show us up, can we?"

"I think he's gearing up to fight you."

"I should give him what he wants then."

All Might charged in at the green haired boy first. Izuku let out a stream of fire making All Might jump out of the way. Izuku kicked him in his left side surprising him. He fell to the side but Cementoss caught him. Izuku blew out more fire but it wasn't at hot as the one had produced earlier. He burnt All Might's shirt before he was encased in rock.

"ARGH!" Izuku yelled.

It was too late- he was captured.

"Sorry my boy," All Might said taking his shirt off, "You did put up a good fight."

Izuku sighed and gave him a dirty look. All Might laughed before charging in at his teammates.

Damn! I was so sure we were getting somewhere. It's so hard to plan because I don't know Bakugou and Todoroki's quirks to the fullest.

He watched as Shouto was slammed into the ground by Aizawa once again, being wrapped up by capture tape. Izuku sighed and hung his head. He had expected them to last a lot longer than that. They were out matched because he had no time to plan. No time to decide.

"Give it up young Bakugou!" All Might yelled.

He grabbed the blonde boy and slammed him into the rock. He yelled angrily but he was in so much pain. His vision began blacking out when he saw Izuku struggling against the rock trying to get out. He looked pissed and smoke was leaking out of his burnt lips.

Katsuki blinked a few times and raised his hands. He watched as Cementoss walked in front of him a few feet away. He took a deep breath. This was going to be painful on his hands. He fired multiple AP shots. The three teachers jumped out of the way making him miss all three of them.

"You missed child," Aizawa said.

Katsuki smirked.

"I didn't miss."

An ice wall shot up in front of Shouto and Katsuki as a giant ball of flames came raining down at them. The three teachers barely had enough time to move out of the way as it slammed into the ground and ice wall.

An ice wall shot up in front of Shouto and Katsuki as a giant ball of flames came raining down at them. The three teachers barely had enough time to move out of the way as it slammed into the ground and ice wall. The ice shattered and melted on impact. Melted rock littered the area but Shouto was free now of the capture tape.

He had his boyfriend on his back running towards Izuku. Most of Izuku's uniform was burnt but he looked unaffected by the burns themselves covering some parts of his body. He stumbled forward, stepping in front of the couple like he was going to protect them. Izuku stuck his hand behind him. Shouto seemed to catch the idea and he made some more ice.

Izuku popped the ice chunk in his mouth and started chewing quickly. He silently asked for another one. Shouto gave him another one as Izuku rubbed chapstick onto his lips. They weren't cracking yet but if he kept it up he wouldn't be able to feel them.

The green haired boy felt One for All funnel through his legs and he lunged forward to attack Aizawa. Capture tape wrapped around his wrist but Izuku pulled as hard as he could making the teacher stumble forward. AP shots rang out from behind him and All Might jumped away. Cementoss threw up a wall.

Izuku went to back as the wall started to crack and creak at the bottom. All Might lifted it from the ground. His siganture smile was no longer on his face as he raised it above his head. He brought it down at the three student. Shouto dropped Katsuki and flung his right arm upward. Icy spikes shot through the rock, throwing debris everywhere.

"BAKUGOU! TODOROKI!" Izuku screamed.

Neither boy answered him. Aizawa's tape came flying at him again. It wrapped around his leg and tripped him. He fell and hit his head. The fall wasn't too hard but his body was exhausted. He had never pushed himself so much at once and he was out like a light.

It seemed Shouto was freezing badly and he was knocked out. Katsuki's hands had some severe burns but it wasn't something too serious. They would have to go to Recovery Girl after this battle but it was one hell of a fight. The teachers weren't unharmed either with some burns on their bodies.

"AIZAWA, ALL MIGHT AND CEMENTOSS WINS!" The crowd cheered all over for the fight that had just taken place. Medical personnel appeared on the field to gather up the hurt boys and too look the boys over. All Might sighed. He was going to have to take them out later as a congratulations. They fought well and they worked well together much to the problems Aizawa had told him about.

At least things are ok now.

Or they were.

X

X

All Might was on his way to the boys' room when his cell phone rang. Nezu hardly ever called him.

"Hello?"

"I need you to the office now."

"Is everything ok?"

"No. Recovery Girl and I have a lot to tell. Something happened during the third round of the Sports Festival."

"Alright. Bye."

All Might hung up.

Not good.

He ran as fast as he could to the office to be greeted at Present Mic by the door. He could tell that the news wasn't good. Hizashi was always smiling and loud but he was quiet. He opened the door to the office to see Nezu, Recovery Girl and Aizawa already in there. The looks on their faces worried the pro hero.

"What happened?"

"Lock the door."

Present Mic did as he was asked.

"Another person was attacked. On school grounds."

"What?" Aizawa said, "How? How?"

"We wanted to know too but no one saw anything."

Recovery Girl cleared her throat.

"A small fire had broke out again. It was blue flames but there was no one around. He was there unconscious and nearly naked. He had been severely burned. He didn't respond to anything at the time he was found and I tried performing healing but it didn't do much because it would kill him."

They all nodded grimly.

"He's on the move again."

They all looked at All Might.

"All for One?" Nezu asked lifting up his cup of tea, "It has been a while but just who is helping someone like him out? He always seemed to be alone."

The number one hero shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you but All for One would probably attack that person too."

"I couldn't agree more."

The principal scratched his paw looking thoughtful.

"Is he going to be ok?" Present Mic asked.

"He's in a coma since he's badly burnt. I wouldn't know anything unless they tell me," Nezu said, "I told them to keep me updated."

The teachers nodded.

"Be on the look out everyone. Anyone can be suspicious."

All Might got up first.

"Let the boys rest. You can see them tomorrow," Recovery Girl said.

"Oh well..."

"I'll update you if anything changes."

All Might nodded and left the office first.

This is not good.

He walked down the hallway feeling burdened by past issues and new ones that were about to form.

P.S Fell free to comment or message me Rimondo Gardell


	23. Chapter 23 Can Things Get Any Worse

-Chapter 23-Can Things Get Any Worse?-

The after passed by into the afternoon. Izuku had slipped in and out of consciousness a few times but he was waken by shuffling in the room. He sat up quickly having a flash back of waking up in the hospital to All Might being there. Once again All Might was there washing his hands.

Oh. Oh! I'm in Recovery Girl's room I think.

He looked around to see Katsuki and Shouto still asleep.

We must've been exhausted. I never heard a thing...

He twisted the bed sheet in his hand. Anxiety hit him like a ton of bricks as bits and pieces of a broken nightmare came back to him. Normally he was always too tired to dream but for some reason it broke through this time. Like something was wrong or something wrong was going to happen.

He almost felt sick.

"Izuku?"

The boy jumped in his bed.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

The boy nodded and looked at his surrogate father.

"I need to speak to you outside... They said I could take you out of the room. Would you like a snack or something?"

Izuku nodded and pulled himself out of the bed.

"Is everything ok?" the boy asked.

All Might gave him a weird look. That did not help his nerves as he bit his finger nails. The two of them walked into a little break room to see it was empty. Toshi let out a sigh and headed for the snack machine. He pulled six different things out and four different drinks from another machine. The pro hero set them out for Izuku to pick from.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"How are you feeling?" All Might asked.

Izuku cracked a small smile.

"I'm sore."

The man laughed.

"I am sorry. You surprised me- everyone. You really gave us a run for our money. I haven't been challenged like that for a while."

"Do you really mean that?"

The pro hero nodded.

"I was proud. More than I have ever been of anyone. You've struggled a lot to get here but I hope it was worth it."

"It was."

A few minutes passed by as Izuku nibbled on his cookie snack.

"Something happened during our fight."

"You mean... outside of the Sports Festival?"

Toshinori nodded.

"They found Crust inside of the Sports Festival grounds... He was quirkless and he's in a coma."

The color drained from the boy's face quickly.

"Wha-what? Again?"

"I'm afraid All for One... I'm afraid he's on the move. Things may escalate quickly."

Izuku stood up knocking his chair onto the ground.

"My boy-

"All Might I-I can't! I can't fight someone like that-

"But you fought against me. You also wouldn't be alone."

Izuku stared at him.

"I'm not saying it's going to happen now but... we will have to prepare but right now you need to rest and take it easy."

Izuku nodded but he didn't feel at ease. He groaned and placed his head on the table.

"Let's head back to the room. I can get some more snacks for you three until you're released later today. Oh yea, Shinsou said that he had to go home until Friday. He looked a little upset since he said you and him haven't hung out much."

"We haven't."

The two of them headed back to the room. They got through the door and closed it when the couple started to stir in their own beds. Katsuki's normally spiky hair was way messier than normal. Shouto's hair stuck up in several places making him look funny. Izuku and All Might waved to them.

After a while, Toshinori left the three of them alone. The couple was sitting in Shouto's bed watching TV. They had noticed Izuku's facial expressions and the weird sighs he let out once in a while. They exchanged looks but stayed quiet for a while longer.

"Are you ok?" Todoroki asked.

Izuku couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Deku?"

Izuku pulled the blanket over his head.

"Did something happen? Are you mad we lost?" Katsuki asked, "You had already said we would lose-

"It's not that!" he yelled with is voice cracking.

Shouto walked over to his bed and pulled back the blanket to see the tears running down Izuku's face.

"What happened?" he asked softly brushing his green curls off his face.

"They found Crust quirkless. He was attacked inside school grounds."

Katsuki froze. The room became quiet. Izuku sniffed and wiped his nose on his hospital gown.

"It's the same people?" the blonde asked.

"All Might thinks so."

Shouto pulled the blanket back more.

"Hey... when they release us, we'll go back to the room and have fun. How does that sound?"

"O-ok."

x

x

The three of them walked into Katsuki's room with a gallon of tea, a two liter of pop and a couple of pizzas. They did their best to lift Izuku's mood since he was severely upset with everything that had happened. The two of them had an idea he was thinking about Heatwave again. It was pretty brutal to see yea but neither one of them knew the real damage the green haired boy had suffered.

Once again, they took positions on the floor, sandwiching Izuku between them but he no longer felt that uncomfortable like that. Right now, he was calm and chill. He needed not to think about the crap that had happened. The things that could happen. It was constantly plaguing his mind whenever he had the chance to think about it.

He was glad to have them around now... even with the awkward things that happened once in a while.

After six games online and almost two pizzas later, Shouto stopped playing just to sit and watch. He ended up leaning his head on Izuku's shoulder making him jump slightly. Katsuki gave Shouto a jealous, pissy look but continued playing anyways. After a while, Shouto fell asleep. Katsuki got up and threw the boxes away in the kitchen leaving his bedroom door open.

Ochako peeked in and waved to him. He blushed and waved to her. She scurried away before the explosive blonde came back.

Katsuki returned a few minutes later and locked his bedroom door. He helped Izuku lay Shouto down position with his head on the pillow and he shifted to his side facing the door. Izuku smiled and grabbed his controller when the other boy snatched it out of his hand. He jumped as smoke leaked from his mouth but he didn't say anything.

"What do you think of us?" he asked softly trying not to wake Shouto up.

"What?" Izuku asked as he started to feel uncomfortable.

No in a bad way but he felt like it was weird with Todoroki asleep.

"What do you think of us?" he asked leaning in towards the boy's freckled face.

Izuku shuddered as Katsuki ran a hand through his green curls. His breath was unbelievably hot against his lips. He almost felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Why did he have to be so close?

"I like... I like hanging out with you..." he whispered.

"Is that so?"

Izuku nodded, trying to keep inches away from the other boy's lips. Katsuki inched in closer and Izuku squeezed his eyes shut. His poor mind screamed incoherent words.

"Are you tired?" Katsuki asked.

"Y-yes!"

Katsuki let his fingers slid down Izuku's face softly. He let his hand drop and cuddled under his blanket. Half of Izuku wanted him to kiss him- but the other half knew it was wrong with Katsuki's boyfriend asleep right there. He could not betray Shouto that way.

He laid down and faced Shouto's back when he felt the blonde's arm snaked around his body. He wanted to screamed as Katsuki pressing his body against his back. How in the hell did this keep happening to him? It wasn't so bad but... his face was bright red and he was so glad the lights were out. He squeezed his eyes shut.

(dream part)

Izuku walked out of his room and looked around. No one was there. The whole dorm's living room was empty. Everyone was gone or so he thought.

"What are you doing?" Shouto asked.

He turned around so see the dual user was topless showing off his ab muscles. Izuku began feeling his face burning with embarrassment.

"I was... going to watch TV."

Shouto got closer and took his hand.

"Isn't there something you would rather do instead?"

"I think there is," Katsuki said, leaning against the door frame.

The only difference was he was completely naked. Izuku squeaked but his body betrayed by getting hard, straining against his basketball shorts.

"I think someone likes what he sees," Shouto whispered bending down.

Katsuki walked up behind him and jerked down his shorts, exposing him to his boyfriend.

"Shouto-

He couldn't speak another word as the hybrid boy's mouth wrapped around his hard dick. Izuku moaned loudly trying to get a grip of himself. Katsuki started biting on his neck making Izuku thrust forward by accident but Shouto took it fine without choking.

"You wanna cum?" the blonde whispered into his ear.

"Y-yes!"

"Then why don't you-

Izuku woke up feeling his poor heart racing. He was trapped between the couple. He saw Katsuki's knee wedged in between his legs and his face heated up. It took him one moment to realize what had actually happened- he was a wet dream. He had cum all over himself, soaking through his shorts.

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD

Shouto stirred in his sleep and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked at Izuku giving him a small smile but he froze seeing the color of his friend's face.

"Izuku are you-

"FINE! I'm fine!" he cried standing up.

For some reason he was holding his crotch which was weird but he didn't ask. It was too early in the morning for the other boy's energy. Izuku pulled himself out and ran to the door. He unlocked it quickly and took off for his room.

That was strange, Shouto thought as he got up and shut the bedroom door, Oh well.


	24. Shouto's Turn

It was later in the afternoon now and Izuku hadn't come out unless it was to use the restroom. He couldn't face the couple, especially Shouto after what had happened. Never in his life had that ever happened AND it just had to happen while he spent the night in their room of all places. It had to be the way Katsuki was looking at him. The way he was so close, it was almost criminal for the way he felt.

_I just wanted to be a hero. I didn't ask for any of this._

His face started to heat up again thinking of Katsuki. The way his red eyes were so fierce and hungry looking. He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it like a crazy person but at least no one was there to see it. Was he missing something? Was he sending mixed signals? When did wanting to win the Sports Festival become the quest for his virginity?

_How can I even ask Toshinori anything? I don't know what to even say... What would Shouto say if he knew his boyfriend was getting too close to me when he wasn't looking? He could beat my ass..._

Izuku screamed into his pillow again. He only wanted to be a hero... not be a boy involved into a love triangle.

X

X

"I know he likes me."

Shouto pulled out a DVD from his bookcase.

"Why's that?"

"You should've seen the look on his face. I was inches away from kissing him."

The hybrid boy stared down at his boyfriend.

"I thought we were going to ask together?"

He gave Katsuki a pouty look and he almost laughed.

"You're right but I wanted to know what he felt being near us."

Todoroki popped the movie in and sat down.

"I haven't really had a turn to try anything on him."

"Are you jealous?"

"A little bit actually, yes."

"I heard the others saying he didn't really want to come out of his room any. I know he's going home on Friday."

"I have today and tomorrow then. After the movie, I'll take him dinner."

The blonde shrugged, "He's been avoiding everyone because his secret was out."

"Being the son of a hero isn't easy. It's just hard to believe Flamethrower had a child. I never even heard of him talk about his family."

"The fact is Deku is talented. Smart and observant but it was like he was hidden in a cave. No one knew about him and it was like he kind of never existed."

"He must've had his reasons. It's dangerous because the children become the target."

"That's true."

They barely made it half way through the movie when Shouto got up and grabbed his hero costume case. He had always made it a habit to use his temperature control bracelets since Mei had made some alternations to them so he could use his power at full strength. Shouto had almost given himself frostbite a few times.

"Can't sit still huh?"

"No, not right now. I'll see you later."

He bent down and kissed Katsuki's lips quickly and headed out.

"I love you."

"I love you too Icyhot."

Shouto made his way down to the training field and let his ice and fire loose. He had come a long way since his first year. He could barely use both at once for more than a few seconds. He still loved using his icy side more since it was a reminder of his wonderful and caring mother.

He hadn't realized Izuku had been watching him for fifteen minutes when he took a break. His poor arm felt like it was sun burnt a little. He turned to see Izuku standing there in his costume with a weird look on his face. He looked conflicted.

"Did you want to train?" Shouto asked.

Izuku nodded slowly.

"Come on over. I don't mind sharing."

Izuku's face flushed some but he nodded before walking over. He stood by Todoroki putting a crooked smile on his face. His cute freckled face looked so unsure about being there. He looked like had something on his mind but he stayed quiet.

Shouto said nothing either as he returned using his quirks, switching between them occasionally. Midoriya made no move to he watched without a word. He started murmuring to himself but Shouto couldn't make anything out he was saying. After another fifteen minutes he rested again.

"Why is your ice stronger than your fire?" he finally asked.

Todoroki stared at him.

"You could tell that? Just from standing there and watching?"

Izuku nodded.

"I had noticed at what great lengths your ice could go but the fire paled in comparison. I was never too flashy with my quirk and I held myself back but you... you were trying really hard and it made no sense."

A dark look overtook Shouto's face. His usually calm and soft expression was gone.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered."

Izuku went to leave when a cold hand grabbed his arm. He turned around to stare at Todoroki. He saw it- the pain in those gray and blue eyes. Without thinking about it, he hugged the dual user tight like he was trying to fix all the broken pieces of his soul. Shouto hugged him back and let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what's hurting you but... I am sorry."

"Thank you."

The boys broke apart and Shouto's face was a little pink.

"I um... hate the fire. That's all."

Izuku scratched his head.

"Why is that?" he asked quietly.

"I hate my father. I hate his power."

Izuku looked shocked.

"That's ridiculous."

"Why is that?" he snapped back, looking terrifyingly angry.

"It's your power and you're body. None of that is his at all."

Shouto stepped back like he was just shocked by the revelation of it all.

"Oh. _Oh."_

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked looking slightly worried.

"I-I'm fine! You want to train with me?"

"I don't mind watching. I do have a question though. Does it hurt when you use your fire?"

Shouto shrugged, "After a while, why?"

"Why don't you use your right hand to cool down your left while you use your fire? Or maybe spread a thin layer of frost onto your left to keep you from overheating? I think that's what your bracelets are for but maybe that would help too?"

Shouto looked thoughtful.

"I can try."

Izuku watched and gave out tips every few tries the hybrid boy had given. It seemed like the fire was burning hotter and brighter than before. His left side wasn't aching as bad as it had in the past from overuse. He felt so much better. It was all thanks to the words of boy who worried about him.

"Want to practice in the woods?" Shouto asked.

"Dodging techniques?"

The boy nodded and Izuku shrugged before agreeing.

"I could do that."

Izuku took off sprinting, powering One for All though his legs. Shouto trailed behind him with a playful smile on his face. Izuku jumped and sailed through the air into the tree tops with Shouto looking for him. He didn't use his fire since he didn't want to burn the trees down but instead threw chunks of ice at the green haired boy.

Izuku was definitely a lot faster than he had thought but it made perfect sense how he beat them so easily. Soon, they were playing around aimlessly playing tag. Shouto held out his hand and iced Izuku's foot to the ground. He whipped around and stared at Shouto.

"That's cheating!"

"We never agreed to any rules though."

Izuku shut his mouth and turned pink.

"Let me free you."

Izuku waited patiently while Shouto melted the ice off of his foot.

"There."

"Thanks!" he said cheerfully.

Izuku leaned against the tree with one hand rotating his foot to get the cold out. He felt Shouto's hand on his against the tree. He looked up to meet the same kind of gaze Katsuki had given him the night before. Izuku was frozen in place as the other boy inched closer to his face.

The sensation of hot and cold hit his face from Shouto's breath. He pinned Izuku against the tree making his face turn bright red while Shouto had a light blush. He couldn't say anything about Todoroki getting away from him but he was completely speechless and entranced by those bright eyes. He blinked just for a second when Shouto's lips touched his.

Next thing Izuku knew, his back was against the tree as Shouto lifted him up. The green haired boy acted on instinct and wrapped his legs around his waist. Izuku had no idea how to kiss but Shouto was absolutely amazing at it. He pulled away from Midoriya for a moment to look into those green eyes. Izuku opened his mouth to protest their actions but it was cut off as that cold and hot tongue entered his mouth.

He let out audible moan making Shouto crush him against the tree, grabbing Izuku's ass softly enough without hurting him too much. His right hand tangled up in those messy, green curls making him shudder. Izuku felt himself melting away from Shouto's skilled tongue he had almost forgotten the boy had a boyfriend.

The thoughts of Katsuki seemed almost far away when Shouto broke their heated kissing. There was something in those gray and blue eyes. Was it lust or longing? He couldn't tell the difference and Izuku suddenly felt jealous.

Shouto didn't give him time to finish his thought process as he crashed their lips together again more hungry than the last. The hybrid boy let out a low sigh as he started kissing down the other boy's neck. Izuku shivered again, feeling how much Shouto was really enjoying himself. They were both hard and ready to lose it.

"S-Shouto-

"I don't want to let you go," he whispered.

"But-

_Katsuki! Oh shit! Oh no-_

His eyes flew open and he pushed away from Shouto. Izuku's bottom hit a tree root and it as definitely going to leave a bruise. He got up rubbing his ass from his fall. Izuku could not believe he let this happen. He let it happen. He betrayed Katsuki's trust if there had been any at all.

"Izuku-

"No! You- you have a boyfriend!"

His big puppy dog eyes watered up and he sped out of the woods leaving Shouto all alone as the green blur disappeared from his view.


	25. Those Weird Feelings

Shouto's bedroom door flew open. Katsuki jumped and dropped his book to see his boyfriend's face covered in sweat and bright red.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I fucked up. I fucked up badly. I couldn't help myself-

Katsuki shrugged, he had no idea what he was talking about.

"I kissed Izuku- I got caught up in it and I didn't mean too-

"Wait what?! How the fuck is that fair-

"He said some stuff and we were playing tag... I just- I'm sorry!"

"We were going to ask him out together! Not make out with him!"

"I'm sorry! We need to fix this because he's worried about hurting you-

Katsuki jumped up and ran out of the room. He went for Izuku's bedroom door. He pounded on the boy's door but no one answered. He turned around to see Izuku standing there. He looked like he had been crying and he looked ashamed seeing the blonde.

"Wait Deku-

Izuku took off towards Hitoshi's room and ran in. He always had a habit of leaving it unlocked even when he was going to be gone for days. Katsuki sighed angrily, rubbing his temples before heading back for his boyfriend's room. Hopefully he could fix this before things got any worse.

X

X

Katsuki had done his best to wait around in a way to get Deku and talk to him but somehow he managed to escape to his room without the blonde seeing. Shouto felt bad and he tried everything he could to apologize but it just wasn't working. He tried to invite him for dinner but he wouldn't answer to that either. It seemed their fun hanging together was cut short thanks to the passionate kiss in the woods.

It was late Thursday night already and Izuku couldn't sleep. He flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. He was exhausted but his mind was going a million miles an hour. There was so much to think about and luckily no one asked him about his father yet.

It was only a matter of time though.

He only felt comfortable talking about him to Hitoshi but he didn't say a lot yet. He leaned back and sighed softly. He closed his eyes and he heard the show end and go to the next one. Izuku barely noticed that someone was sitting beside of him. He sighed again and leaned his head to the side when it touched something.

The boy jumped almost falling off the couch to see Shouto sitting there. Izuku jumped up quickly.

"Midoriya! I'm sorry-

Izuku ran off to his room and slammed the door. Izuku was really upset but for all different reasons that Shouto probably had thought. He was upset because he had been _wanting _Katsuki to kiss him. He was upset because he _liked _Shouto kissing him. The way it felt wasn't wrong... it just felt so right. That's what was wrong.

_I just have to get through tonight and All Might will get me in the morning._

_X_

_X_

"Toshi!"

Izuku hugged the skinny man tight. It was a big relief to see him after everything that had happened lately. He hadn't even greeted Shinsou when he returned. Everything only made his head spin more and he just wanted time to relax until he got back.

The two of them walked to the car and the ride home was silent. All Might smiled the whole way but Izuku's mind was plagued by the steamy kiss and he wasn't going to be forgetting very soon.

The strangest thing was both boys had tried getting so close to him. Both were trying to cross lines but like they had been hesitating but then Shouto took it upon himself to show Izuku what he really wanted. Was it possible they've both been trying to cheat on each other and Shouto was the first one to try...

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh... I don't know."

"Did something happen?"

"Well... There's two guys that like me..."

All Might parked in the driveway.

"What's wrong with that?"

Izuku shifted in his seat.

"Are you not out yet?"

"I like both but...It's just that... It seems like a contest? I really don't know how to feel about it."

"Is it Shinsou?"

Izuku's face turned bright red.

"No!"

The man laughed and got out of the car. The two of them went into the house.

"That's kind of surprising. The two of you get together all the time."

"That's only friendship. I'm glad to be home! I need a break from all of that!"

"I'm glad you're home too. It's been very lonely! Shouta isn't exactly the type of person you call over to hang out with unless it's about cats."

Izuku laughed.

"Want to watch a movie and eat some popcorn?" Toshi asked.

"Sure!"

X

X

Bakugou did his best to stay up. He was exhausted from trying to corner Deku but he had a feeling there might be a clue to the fact the boy was avoiding them. He pulled out a bobby pin and unlocked Midoriya's door with minimal effort. The door unlatched and he went inside making sure no one was around him.

The blonde started searching the room trying his best to find clues but most of the stuff he had was All Might merchandise that he was a little jealous of. Nothing stuck out until he said the red book poking out from underneath Deku's mattress. He grinned and tip toed over and grabbed it. It looked like it was worn from use like he wrote in it a lot.

He flipped to the newest pages written on.

_Holy shit! I gotta get Icyhot!_

Katsuki rushed out the room as quietly as he could. He threw open his bedroom door and pulled Shouto out of his bed. The boy rubbed his eyes and couldn't even function right to walk but Katsuki dragged him down the hallway anyways. Once they were inside Izuku's room, he locked the door and pulled out his phone.

He shined the flashlight on the red book.

"You have to read this," he whispered.

"What it is?" Shouto asked softly.

"I think it's his diary or something like that!"

"We can't do that-

"The last three pages were about you."

Shouto looked down as Katsuki opened it up.

_**So, apparently the weird thoughts I had about Katsuki trying to hit on me were probably right. The way he looked at me. Those red eyes burning into me but Shouto...**_

_**Shouto Todoroki was something else. His eyes were so soft and gentle. There was something else to him than the way he kissed me. He kind of looked sad earlier than that but now... OMG! **_

_**His tongue was hot and cold! I guess it shouldn't be surprised but I can't look at him without thinking about the way he pinned me to the tree. When he gets close to me I can't help but think about him.**_

_**Why does things have to be this way? All I wanted was for him to keep going. I wished he had- I wished I shut my mouth and let him do what he wanted because I wanted so much more than that.**_

_**The sad reality is I can't because he belongs to Katsuki. I couldn't have him either because he belongs to Shouto.**_

_**I like being around them but I can't have either one. I just need to stay away and keep my mind clear. I'm here to be a hero, not to get mixed into a love triangle that would rip people apart. I want to save people- not hurt them.**_

_**I'll just keep to myself for the time being and hang out with Hitoshi. At least I have the weekend with All Might. It sucks because I miss Mom and Dad but at least All Might is there.**_

_**Just tonight and I can escape away. I know Shouto tried to apologize but I just need time to deal before I physically throw myself at him.**_

"Wow... I had no idea I was that good of a kisser..."

"You're kidding me right? I get hard just thinking about kissing you."

Shouto gave his boyfriend a cocky smirk.

"Think we should go to the beginning?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know."

"I want to know why he's here though. The way everything has happened with him... It's weird. Aren't you fucking curious?"

"I am but isn't that his business unless he tells me or you?"

Katsuki stared at him waiting for an answer.

"I... well..."

"That's a hell yes!"

Shouto held his phone for light as Katsuki flipped to the front page and the two of them started reading.

_**All Might gave this to me... I guess I should be ok but I'm not. I'm broken. I'm hurt. I'm surprised I didn't piss myself. It tortures me. It tortures me whenever I close my eyes. Whenever I look out the window... it haunts me.**_

_**I open my eyes. I try to focus on All Might as much as I can, trying to ignore the feeling I have but all I feel is dread. Dread fills my soul. I'm so angry that it has affected me so much I can barely function.**_

_**I cannot forget Stain's face. I can't forget the way he stabbed my mother and the sound of blood gurgling from her throat as she died. The light was gone from her eyes even though it was dark... I saw it all I saw the way she looked laying there. **_

_**I can't forget the smell of blood. It was almost like I could smell my own fear as I sat there frozen. I couldn't move as my own father stare me in the eyes begging me to go- to save myself. I wish I would've ran but I couldn't.**_

_**I sat there covered in their blood. The smell was horrible. The smell of death.**_

_**I couldn't force myself to get up or to even attempt to save him. I wanted to be a hero like Dad. All he wanted to do was save the guy he thought was calling him for help.**_

_**I just wanted... I just wanted to send time with Mom and Dad! We were out having fun! He just got back! How was it fair?!**_

_**How was it fair-**_

_**Stain cut my father's heart out of his chest and pulled it out while it was practically still beating. I don't remember the sounds other than my own heart beating in my ears. Blood spilled everywhere and it smelled so bad.**_

_**It made me sick... The taste of vomit was so sore.**_

_**He dropped my father's heart onto the ground and it had finally stopped beating. He stomped on it, throwing chunks of heart everywhere. I know I screamed. I knew I was going to die. I knew it-**_

_**but it never came.**_

_**All Might had showed up to stop him. I don't even remember anything. I know I was covered in blood, vomit- but everything went black after that.**_

_**Dad was secretive hero because of the stuff that happened before. He wasn't for fame or money... he just wanted us to be happy. How was it fair when there are worse people than him?**_

_**He just wanted to be careful.**_

_**I wished Stain had just killed me. I wouldn't have to live like this. Live like this feeling guilty. **_

_**He should've killed me. Instead, I'm writing this. I just hope I can sleep.**_

Katsuki and Shouto sat there on Izuku's floor stunned. They had expected a bunch of juvenile stuff but instead... it was heartbreaking. The very reason Izuku managed to get in was because he was saved by All Might. It was why All Might was so close to him in the first place.

Shouto wiped his eyes trying to control himself but it seemed like Katsuki had lost it. He was a hard ass but he was a big softie at heart.

This is shitty.

Katsuki wiped his face trying to stop shaking. It was horrible someone had to witness something like that. It was why he reacted so badly to seeing Heatwave. It made sense why he pushed himself so hard. He was simply trying to forget.

They closed the book, wondering if the rest of that journal was filled with the torment he had went through and possible nightmares he had to try and ignore. They didn't want to know right know as they replaced the book back in it's place and returned to Bakugou's room. They crawled into bed together and held each other since they were no longer felt the need to sleep.

_**I hope everyone had some great food and presents! Sorry for the slower than normal updates. Still trying to get back into the swing of things! Both me and Raimundo have been busy but once everything settles down, we'll be back on it! I want to say I'm surprised by how popular this had gotten! Even as dark as it's been/going to be to be!**_

_**See you at the next update! Happy new year!**_


	26. Protect the Cinnamon Roll

All Might walked Izuku back to his dorm room mostly because he didn't want him going back. Even though he saw him throughout the school day, he had grown quite attached to the green haired boy. The boy was almost like his own kid now and he gushed over him when they weren't in the teacher-student setting. It no longer seemed odd for either one of them.

Izuku watched as his favorite hero/dad left the dorm leaving him sad and feeling somewhat empty. He hadn't thought about his hot kiss with Shouto all weekend until he met the eyes of Katsuki Bakugou again. There wasn't a scowl or a pissy expression on his face. It was... something else. He had never seen that kind of look... expect it came from Shouta, Hizashi and Toshinori when his parents had died.

_OH DEAR GOD SHOUTO TOLD HIM_

The strangest thing was, Bakugou walked away. He didn't say anything but Izuku's poor head was screaming. This was quite unusual and he wondered if the blonde boy was that angry at him or was he upset? Much to his surprise, Izuku felt hurt. Empty.

He had grown so use to the closeness Katsuki and Shouto had thrown onto him against his will and he ended up liking it anyways. Seeing the back of the blonde made his heart ache. Izuku was skittish because he was embarrassed but now he was hurt... Did someone let it slip? Did someone find out?

_What was that look? What kind of look was it? I think he would've beat my ass into the ground if Shouto told him unless he's that sensitive?_

X

The next morning, Izuku was in the laundry room. He had expected Shouto to be there but he wasn't. He actually had gotten use to the boy showing up with tea and donuts. He at least wanted him to show so he could talk to him. He wanted to know why Shouto had some weird attraction to him.

Izuku just felt sad. He looked up and around to see there was a mirror in the small bathroom. He had never went in there to use it but he was going to look in that mirror. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He checked out his face and his eyes. He had freckles and bright green eyes. He looked quite unusually normal.

_Maybe I don't get it? I haven't really liked anyone since middle school since I've been so focused on being a hero..._

He splashed water on his face and sighed.

_Why am I so bothered by this? Why would I be? I don't want to be in some fucked up triangle. _

X

Wednesday rolled around. Izuku sat inside the classroom, in front of Aizawa, writing down notes. He had been trying to stay absorbed in school work so he wouldn't have to think about it. He just kept seeing the weird looks on the couples' faces and he couldn't figure out what it was.

Even Hitoshi had taken notice.

"This is your last make up class."

Izuku jumped and looked up at the man.

"Huh?"

"Your last extra class."

"Oh, already?"

"Are you ok? Normally you're really good at paying attention but you've been distracted."

_At least Hitoshi isn't here to make any comment._

"I don't know. I feel weird."

Aizawa arched an eyebrow, "Like... puberty weird?"

"I..."

"Toshinori said something like you caught between two boys."

Color creeped up into Izuku's face and he placed his head down.

"Oh, so it is true? Then are these boys Bakugou and Todoroki by any chance?"

Izuku's head snapped upward with a shocked look in his eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"Shinsou tells me everything pretty much. He said they were being clingy with you lately. Have you told them anything or did they find out something?"

Izuku shook his head quickly.

"Well, I have to say I'm rather surprised but I'm not. You three worked so well together in the Sports Festival but I didn't think anything more than that. You can date whoever you want. If you want, go for both. It's really uncommon but it does happen."

"I-I-I-

"I won't say anything to anyone, not even your dad. Calm down."

Izuku put his head in his hands shamefully.

"I didn't want this..."

"Hey, I didn't think I would end up with a loud ass boyfriend either but hey, you can't help who you fall in love with. He probably didn't think he would fall in love with an asshole with a monotone voice and a weird obsession with cats. Sometimes those who are different belong together. Just how the world works."

Izuku sighed.

"We talk more on it later when we both aren't busy. You still have an hour left so look alive."

"O-oh ok."

X

X

"You all know the rules. This time, I'll allow you all to break into pairs and one group of three," Aizawa said.

Shinsou wasted no time as he threw an arm around Izuku making him jump. Katsuki growled under his breath but Shouto elbowed him to be quiet. They had been super secretive and lately- they've been watching him like a hawk. It was expected of Bakugou to be moody but Shouto on the other hand- it was weird.

Aside from the weird protectiveness they leaked for Midoriya, there was Present Mic and Midnight with them this time. Izuku kind of thought it was because of the recent attack on school grounds. He really hoped he didn't see anyone quirkless and hurt again. He hadn't thought much about the attacks because he didn't want to trigger his PTSD but there was something so weird about it.

_I wonder if Dad had run into him before? _

The thought was cleared from his mind quickly when Hitoshi forced him forward.

"Let's go!"

Bakugou and Todoroki had been thinking about Izuku Midoriya. They had been trying ways to not hurt him. Shouto had completely avoided the green haired boy's eyes in fear that he would say something he shouldn't. Those bright eyes were big and wild with emotion and he just couldn't handle looking at them.

Katsuki couldn't even muster a word. He would just stare at Izuku without moving his lips. Izuku looked sad, terrified even but the couple never made a move towards him. They wanted to do their best to keep him safe. To keep him from the horrors he may end up seeing and patrol was going to be no different. They just had to be sure to listen and make sure Izuku wasn't near any problems.

Things had seemed fine for the most part. People were thin on the days they went on patrol like they were trying to avoid the students of UA. Katsuki Bakugou had a reputation for not taking crap so they usually thinned out people on the days they were out. It was rumor but something not really known that Shouto Todoroki was his boyfriend, only the kids in UA really knew they were.

Shouto was the son of Endeavor. That cleared people out too and it kind of hurt his feelings a little since he was nothing like him. This time, he was glad. They could keep Izuku safe from harm even being away from him. Keep him from bad people.

An hour into it, hushed voices were heard and there as a giant crowd. Katsuki barked at them to move and some people cleared out. Shouto saw the lifeless body of Edgeshot, the number four hero. He didn't really think about it when he pinged their location that Izuku would see it and possibly coming running.

The thought didn't enter his mind until his phone started ringing. He answered quickly not looking at the ID on the screen to know who was calling.

"Hello?"

"_It's Shinsou, we are coming."_

_SHIT_

"NO!" he yelled more loudly than he should have.

Shouto shot him a look. He knelt down and checked the burnt hero's pulse. He was alive.

"_Then why the hell did you send out a location pin-_

"Call Aizawa and let him know where we are... Um..."

"_Well, what? What's the problem with us going over there?"_

"Edgeshot... I don't want Deku seeing him... not like this... Like Heatwave."

Silence.

"_Alright. Gonna call him now. Asshat."_

"You fucker-

_Click!_

Katsuki growled.

"Damn it..."

"He's alive."

He looked down at Shouto.

"He looks out of it like Heatwave did. This isn't good."

"He looks better than what we heard about for the other heroes. Must've been a surprise attack."

Katsuki nodded as he shooed people away and started putting up caution tape around the area to keep people back. Aizawa showed up five minutes later.

"Good job. Go join the others. Go back to UA."

"But-

"Now... before someone who sees, shouldn't."

The couple nodded and they were gone. The teacher rubbed his temples. Things were way harder than they needed to be.

**_I am now having issues with my tablet and I preferred to post it through the website than the app but apparently I can't do that now lol_**

**_Have a great week everyone!_**


	27. Lustful Read

"Hey."

Izuku jumped up at the sound. It was the Monday after them finding Edgeshot. He was doing his laundry earlier than normal. They only had a half day of school today thanks to the most recent quirkless hero. All Might had told him about it and didn't help him any since he was struck with another nightmare, leaving him in a cold sweat.

"Shouto-

The boy smiled and sat down a chair away from him. He placed the box of pastries down between them.

"I'm sorry... um... kind of. I guess I wasn't sure how to control myself."

Izuku stayed quiet.

"I knew I was gay for a long time. Some people always think it's some kind of disease and yet it almost seems worse than being quirkless. I was a small child when I managed to come out and confessed to the other boy. We had been friends since I got into preschool. I didn't let anyone know about my feelings for my friend. He was my only friend at that time since I wasn't allowed to do anything after school."

Izuku smiled softly.

"It was a big secret for months when I found out the boy was moving away. I cried to my mom, telling her how much I cared about him and I couldn't watch him move away from me. I told her finally, that I wanted to hug and kiss him but I couldn't understand why. She promised to keep my secret from my father."

"Why though?"

Shouto looked at Izuku with a hard gaze.

"He started training too young. I was bruised, beaten... but it wasn't training. There was no way to make it out of it. There was no escape from it all. All I could ever think about was that boy. He helped me get through it. The last day I was going to see him was so bittersweet. Mom took me out to see him one last time. She allowed me to stay at the park until dark."

Shouto put his cup down and placed his hands on his lap, gripping his knees tightly.

"I told him that I loved him and I didn't want him to go away. He was so sweet and said he would miss me. We hugged and shared a kiss. It was so strange how great I felt getting those feelings off my chest. We promised to see each other again when we could. We vowed to be heroes together but it didn't happen. Him and mom died in a car crash when I was ten. I was devastated. Then my father found out."

The hybrid boy swallowed hard.

"He beat me so badly I thought I was going to die. It took me a week to walk again. Then the week after, my mother burned my face because she hated my father. I just didn't know what to do. He sent her away and I was left with him of all people. The beatings continued. He wanted me to be powerful- stronger than All Might because he hated the man."

Izuku swallowed hard as he fought off the tears threatening to fall.

"I came here and saw Katsuki Bakugou for the first time. Those red eyes trapped me whenever I looked at him. Once we battled almost trying to kill each other for hidden hate, we met each other that night."

"_Bakugou. You wanted to talk?"_

"_Yea half and half. Come in."_

_Shouto closed the door behind him and locked it. Katsuki got up in his face, studying him._

"_What was your anger all about. You never used your fire before."_

_Shouto dropped his gaze quickly._

"_I hate my father."_

_Bakugou said nothing._

"_He knows I'm gay. He beat me for it when he found out."_

_Katsuki reached over and lifted Shouto's head to see the angry tears on his face._

"_That's shitty."_

"_It is. He likes to remind me of how wrong it is."_

_A growl escaped his lips._

"_It's not wrong."_

_Shouto rolled his eyes._

"_Don't roll your eyes at me."_

"_I will if I want."_

_The blonde dropped his hand._

"_Your fucking mouth."_

_Shouto gave him a cocky grin._

_That's all Bakugou needed. He slammed Shouto against the door, smashing his lips against his. Shouto was almost surprised by this but all thought cleared away from his mind at Katsuki pulled off his shirt. Shouto followed suit._

_Clothes littered the ground leaving them both naked on Katsuki's bed. Soft moans and groans were only heard by them. The world melted away for them as they reached each orgasm until morning came. _

_By morning, they were kissing._

_Promising to keep each other safe._

Shouto smiled at the memory.

"I asked him out, he said yes. Normally, you would date before doing the other things, but he made me feel safe. He promised to protect me from my father. Even though he had threatened to kill Endeavor himself, he never made a move to do it. I always go back. This last summer sucked as Katsuki would put it but... after this I can be with him without fail."

"If you love him that much, then why did you kiss me?" Izuku asked.

Shouto sat up and stared at him.

"Because... I like you too."

X

X

Izuku sat by the pool with his feet in the water. He hadn't realized he was going to get a startling confession before starting his short day at school for the day but it happened and now his head was swimming thoughts. The soft smile on his face as he said it. It made Izuku's heart beat faster thinking about it.

_I can't believe this. He looked so sure telling me. He looked so sure about it. Of course he wouldn't doubt himself after everything he had went through. He wouldn't. So that kiss was..._

He touched his lips.

_He meant that kiss. He wanted me._

His heart gave an uncomfortable squeeze.

_I want him too. I... just can't. I can't._

"Hey, are you ok?"

Izuku looked around to see Hitoshi standing there in his swimming trunks.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

The boy smiled and sat down beside of him.

"You know... You can tell me if things are bothering you."

Izuku nodded.

"I just... Sometimes there's too many thoughts and I can't explain them right. I would tell you everything but it's taking time to process it all. I can't exactly put my finger on it."

He nodded.

"Being here helps. It reminds me of why I'm here."

"There's more to life than being a hero, you know that right?"

"I know."

"I um... have something to tell you... well talk to you about."

"Go ahead and tell me."

Hitoshi laughed lightly and looked at Izuku with a funny look on his face. His cheeks turned pink.

"I um... like a girl. I've been on two dates with her. One of them was the other night watching Tv... Sounds dumb but I um... had my first kiss with her."

"She's from our class?!"

"Yea."

"Who is it?!"

"Um... don't laugh... Shouta told me she was kind of plain and expected me to pick someone more like myself? It's Ochako."

Izuku grinned wide, "Shut up! She's so nice! Why is she with you?!"

Hitoshi gave him the finger but he had a big smile on his face.

"I really like her."

"I'm glad for you."

"Any of the girls in the class you find cute?"

"I haven't paid any attention."

"You're kidding me."

Izuku arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, it's because Bakugou and Todoroki have their eye on you."

"SHUUUUSSSSHHH!"

The purple haired boy grinned and messed up Izuku's hair.

"Hey boys!"

Ochako came running alone in her white ruffly bikini covered in cute cherries.

"Oh, you're on a date," Izuku said with a grin, "Is Uncle Shouta busy?"

"He's in the teacher's lounge with Hizashi."

"Perfect. Bye guys!"

Izuku grabbed his shoes and ran out of the pool area. He smiled to himself- he was glad for Hitoshi.

X

X

"Uncle Shouta?"

The tired teacher raised his head from the table. He was alone and Izuku was silently thankful for that.

"Uncle Shouta, can we talk? I have free time... do you have free time right now? Since we aren't um... busy?"

The man rolled his eyes and gave a cocky smile.

"Yea, I was finished with my nap anyways."

Aizawa got up and started making coffee at the expensive coffee maker he had bought because the other one was absolute shit. He went to the machine and bought them a couple of cinnamon rolls. He placed one in front of Izuku before taking his seat. Izuku waited until the coffee was completely finished.

"Go ahead and start Problem Child #2."

"Shouto confessed he liked me."

Aizawa arched an eyebrow.

"You're kidding me."

"N-no."

Shouta sighed and sipped his coffee.

"You are aware of who his boyfriend is, don't you?"

"Y-yea but he's been..." Izuku trailed off.

Aizawa put his face in his hands.

_I don't get paid enough for this. I really don't. Of all the kids in my class- it had to be those three._

"No one knows, right?"

"Well... Hitoshi knows but he picked up on it before I did. I guess I didn't until..."

"Until what?"

Izuku looked down at his cup of coffee with his face an unhealthy red color.

"It- It was... It was during training and he kissed me."

Aizawa smacked his head on the table.

"You acted like you knew- I'm sorry Uncle Shouta."

"I knew but I was hoping it was two other boys."

Izuku looked ashamed.

"I meant what I said though."

The boy looked up with watering eyes.

"What? Which part?" he asked with his voice shaky.

"Dating them both. If it goes down hill, you come to me. I have no problem counseling you three through it. And if you want some advice from someone who's in a three way relationship themselves... I can arrange that too."

"Thank you... I am sorry for causing problems..."

"It doesn't surprise me any. I do have something else I want to say."

Izuku put the last bit of pastry in his mouth and nodded.

"Your past is a slight problem."

The boy stiffened.

"I read some more on the villains that had kidnapped you but it seemed like they got away and you don't remember who they are. You have been kept under the radar on purpose. It was something we had considered and something I told Shinsou when you two started hanging out so I had already informed him. Everyone saw that Sports Festival so we aren't stupid."

_I never thought of that._

"If you continue to involve yourself with them, they could be a target to Stain too. You never know."

X

X

"Good thing everyone is out since it's a half day."

Shouto and Katsuki were sitting on the floor of Izuku's room again with his journal. They had decided to start from some pages before the kiss Shouto had with him.

"Oh, this was the night in our room after the Sports Festival."

Shouto frowned.

"He was acting weird when he left that morning... I wonder why."

Katsuki snickered, "He really is cute though. I wonder if it's embarrassing."

The two of them huddled together.

**_My second night in Katsuki's room. Why did he have to do that to me? _**

**_Ugh._**

**_Just the way he stares at me so intensely. Those red eyes were really scary at first and they gave off a crazy vibe but I don't see that anymore. I see something else there._**

**_The way he ran his fingers through my hair excited me. When he leaned in closer I wanted to kiss him. When he asked what I thought of them... I couldn't help think..._**

**_They're both so great. _**

**_Even if I wanted that kiss so badly, but Shouto was asleep beside us. I couldn't let him even if I wanted too. _**

**_I wanted him. _**

**_I don't know how to deal with this. It seems I want them both because that dream was so vivid. I didn't know what to do._**

**_The way they touched me in the dorm living area. Shouto was..._**

**_I feel so dirty just thinking about it- writing it down... this was the only way I can clear my mind. _**

**_It was a short dream but it was everything I could ever want._**

**_Shouto dropped to his knees in front of me and Katsuki pulled off my shorts. I just... I know it was a dream but I didn't even fight back as he started sucking me off... Katsuki biting on my neck. _**

**_He asked me if I wanted to cum and he told me too because I said yes._**

**_I had a wet dream. My very first one and it was fucking shameful. My shorts were soaked. I couldn't get out of that room fast enough. _**

**_I um... I never felt the need but I jerked myself off too. I felt so much better but..._**

**_I hope no one finds this._**

Shouto had a cocky grin on his face. Katsuki shook his head.

"I do stuff to him and he dreams of the fun parts with you. How unfair."

"Be mad all you want, but we need to get out of here before he comes back. It's almost dinner time."

"I guess you're right."

They replaced the red book back in it's home and left the room after checking to make sure no one was around. Luckily no one saw. It was clear he really liked them both so now they just had to keep pushing in small doses.

Then they would ask him out together.

**_We are alive! I have been battling the flu. Once my daughter got it, it spread like wildfire and I was the last one to be infected. I just got better and I feel bad I hadn't posted or worked on anything._**

**_I have some good news though! I had made the desicion in my own personal life to move to daytime. I'm hoping that it'll leave me less stressed and tired. also more time for me to do fanfiction!_**

**_Thanks for all your reviews! We love you guys and appericate you all! have a great weekend!_**


	28. Breathless

"Hi Ochako! Hi Hitoshi!"

Izuku plopped down right down across from his friend his girlfriend.

"Hey Izuku. What's your plan for after school?" he asked.

"I was thinking of going out for dinner. I kind of want to get out."

"That's surprising," Ochako said, "You've been in your room a lot lately."

His face turned pink.

"Y-yea. I've been needing sometime to myself. I've been thinking about a lot."

That he had. Izuku had kept to himself trying to sort out his feelings in his journal. He continued to go over the advice and warnings his Uncle Shouta had given him. The dry eyed teacher was right- If he truly was involved with someone or anyone for that matter, he would he would have to out his secret to them. He really was a problem child.

He hadn't told All Might anything yet and he was afraid the man might get a heart attack if he mentioned Katsuki Bakugou and Shouto Todoroki. Izuku had thought about Shouto and his family problems with his problems. He had loved Endeavor but after hearing the heart break in the other boy's voice, Izuku loathed him with everything he had. Shouto was too nice of a guy for horrible stuff like that to happen to him.

"Boys on your mind?" Shinsou asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"You like boys?" Ochako asked.

"I like boys and girls... actually..." he murmured.

"That's so cute! I think that's really sweet! I have a few cousins that are gay or bisexual."

Izuku grinned wide, "Thanks. Most people are unsure what to say about it."

"Love is love, right?"

He agreed with a big smile and a nod. The three of them ate lunch together then walked to class with Izuku trailing behind the happy couple.

For a minute, it reminded him of his parents of that night. Well, any night his father, Flamethrower was home. It was a nice, short bit of peace. He hated that peace more than he had enjoyed it because it was so short lived. He hated when he dad had left because he only stayed for three days at a time and was gone.

_I missed out so much. So much time with him was gone._

Izuku sighed and walked through the giant doorway that led to Class 1A. He took his seat by Hitoshi who noticed his sudden mood change. He refused to look at his purple haired friend. His brain was occupied else where. He really needed to get out and blow off some steam... Alone.

He did his best to pay attention to Aizawa then Midnight the Present Mic throughout the rest of the day. He didn't even notice the looks he got from Shouto or Katsuki throughout the rest of the day. His poor brain was thinking about the past and the problems that had come along with them. At some point Izuku dropped his head on the desk instead of working on homework, he could just do it later.

X

"I wonder what else he wrote?" Katsuki said allowed.

They were in Shouto's room now, relaxing on his bed with a book in his hands.

"We should stop reading it before we get caught or he notices something's off."

"I know but... I'm more curious now. His whole life was fucked up."

"You like damaged boys apparently."

The blonde threw his book down.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"You're the least messed up between the three of us."

He rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was right. His mother was a hard ass but that was about it.

"Well, when we graduate, we are moving in at my place anyways. Both of you can."

Shouto smirked, "Didn't you say you heard All Might was his new dad? Why would be want to move away from there?"

"You just say that because you idolize All Might. You would love to have dinner at their house."

"Um, don't you idolize him too? I've seen the pictures of your All Might onesies-

"Shut your mouth! Damnit! I can't believe that old woman!"

Shouto chuckled and pulled his phone off the charger.

"I'm going to go see Mom this weekend."

"I miss Mom. She's pretty awesome."

"Isn't your own mom pretty awesome too?"

"The old hags have her moments. You sure Fuyumi don't wanna move in with us?" Katsuki asked looking worried, "I don't want her stuck there with _him._"

"He doesn't touch her. She's so used to being there, I don't think she would leave."

Katsuki sighed and threw the book earning him a dirty look from his boyfriend.

"I want a house. I want Mom to move in with us. I want to get a nice house and have her move in."

"I would be ok with it. Once we get Izuku in, we gotta ask him too."

Shouto leaned against the bed.

"You really think he'd want to be with both of us? I mean, he thinks we're trying to cheat on each other."

"Then tomorrow we can change his mind. We can both ask him out."

"Alright."

Silence filled the room.

"Ok, this is the last time we go in there. I don't want to do it anymore after this."

Katsuki nodded.

"I just... After that first time we read it... I was worried about him. It made a lot of sense why he looked that way by the pool. Why he didn't want anyone talking to him or why he was nervous when someone came close to recognizing his last name."

Shouto smiled and reached out to caress his blonde boyfriend's face, "You're so soft sometimes. I love you."

"I love you too you damn, cheesy dork."

X

X

"You sure you're ok with going alone?" Hizashi asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine."

Shouta and his boyfriend exchanged looks.

"If you run into trouble-

Izuku held up a hand.

"I don't plan on fighting anyone but I can rescue someone if they need it. I swear. Was All Might ok with me going?"

The two men exchanged looks.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked nervously.

"He was rather proud you were able to have the courage to go out alone but at the same time he's worried about..." Present Mic trailed off.

"If I see Stain, I won't engage. I'll call and make a run for it."

Aizawa smiled.

"I guess you were right. You just needed time then, huh?"

Izuku gave him an uneasy smile.

"I have my problems but I'm making it through it."

"Alright, be back by eight and message Mic every thirty minutes so we know you're ok."

Izuku gave them a nod and headed out.

It was nice. He felt free almost as he walked the sidewalks. It had been a while since he had been out on his own, just for fun. Patrol time didn't count since he was dressed up and on duty. Once he made it to the restaurant his family used to visit all the time, he went inside smelling the familiar smells that one brought him joy.

_It brings me back. Back to that night._

He sat down alone and ordered his drink then his food. Izuku drummed his fingers against the table thinking. He was only a few blocks away from where his mother and father was murdered in cold blood. It took him a few months to find the courage to force himself to go out and visit it.

After eating, he got up and stretched.

_It's time. Face it. Face it alone._

Izuku walked outside with his legs stiff as hell. They were moving forward like he wanted them too but not fast enough. His heart was pounding in his ears as he made his way to the alleyway. It was just in sight and his vision blurred some.

He was doing his best not to cry. It was so odd how an ordinary alley way could cause such a reaction but it wasn't just any alleyway to him anymore.

Izuku stood in front but it was less dark this time around. He could see in the alleyway fine. There were faint stains still on the ground. He got down and touched it. It was cold as it should've been but it had been covered in the warm liquid that had been his father.

A shaky breath came from between his lips with some smoke. He looked upward almost expecting Stain to be there but it was the fading blue sky.

_ I don't know but maybe I feel better. I just have to come to peace with this. I want to be ok with this. I can't be a hero if the problem still stays with me. I have to let it go. I have to let it go. I want to come here and deal with it every chance I get. _

Izuku smiled but it was forced. It was just going to take baby steps.

But that was fine with him.

X

X

Katsuki and Shouto were on Izuku's bedroom floor reading again. Izuku was certainly a soft person who suffered a lot. He had dreams that were put on hold for his safety and now he was allowed to be free. Shouto and Katsuki were so absorbed in the journal like it was a well written story.

The quiet boy was everything anyone would want in a person. He was easy to love through his writings when all of them weren't dark. Whenever nightmares popped up, they were struck by pain and longing for the boy. To make him feel better.

Shouto could identify with him through the pain he felt and the struggles he went through. It was no wonder Izuku didn't think he was weird or a loser. Katsuki understood his ambition and the need to be better than he was. To be the strongest so people didn't get hurt. The want to be a hero.

Neither one of them heard the door knob turn and the door crack open.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Izuku screamed.

The two boys jumped and looked up to see the furious look on Izuku Midoriya's face.

_**Garnet168: thank you so much!**_

_**So I start my day time job tomorrow and I'm super excited! I'll have more time for this and writing in general. I can't wait!**_


	29. We Messed Up

Shouto and Katsuki stared. The color had drained from their faces making them look like they saw a ghost. Izuku's usually bright green eyes were darkened with a new type of fury neither boy had ever seen. Izuku took a step forward with smoke leaking from his mouth and nostrils.

The couple did not want to see him angry again when he wiped the floor with them.

Apparently, more than a few people heard his angry voice. Shinsou came running to the rescue. He peered over Izuku's head since he was taller than his freckled friend. He saw the red book on the floor. Izuku had told him it helped him through his darkest time thanks to All Might and it was a way for him to feel better.

"Oh fucking holy shit-

Izuku lunged at them Hitoshi grabbed his arms.

"Calm down! It's ok!"

"NO!"

"MIDORIYA!"

Izuku stiffened at his voice.

"Let's go. It's ok I promise."

Tears pricked at Izuku's eyes.

"F-fine."

"Go call Shouta and let him know. I'll watch them for you and him. Go ahead."

Izuku shot the couple one last dirty look and stormed off.

X

X

Aizawa, Present Mic and All Might all stood before the couple who looked slightly terrified. Hitoshi was sent off to make sure Izuku stayed calm and didn't do anything stupid. The three grown men looked aggravated and annoyed. Things they had done their best to keep quiet was now in the open and they needed to know what they knew.

"Do you two know what you did?" Aizawa asked looking more pissed.

The didn't dare say a word.

"The secret of Flamethrower's death is now know to you two. It was to be kept under wraps for various reasons. Do you know why?" Present Mic asked rubbing his temples.

They shook their heads slowly.

"How much do you know, aside from normal teenage problems?" All Might asked.

He was very upset but he was trying his best to stay calm. Izuku had been making great strides to being better mentally. He had tried his hardest to prove to everyone he belonged there and now he may relapse. All Might almost wanted to pull Izuku out of school for the rest of the week but he would more than likely say no.

"Just the Stain thing, I swear," Katsuki answered.

"Then you are aware that it's a strong possibility that he would go after you two if you're seen hanging with Midoriya?" Aizawa asked.

The boys' eyes widened some not thinking about that.

"Well..."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Shouto said more confidently.

"Me too!"

"The both of you are being irra-

"Stupid. Just plain stupid," Shouta snapped interrupting Present Mic, "There's more than just the Stain issue here. There's multiple issues! More than you can count! So you want a inside look of the what you did?!"

Aizawa grabbed a giant folder from behind him on the desk and slammed it on Katsuki's desk with a loud thud. It looked like it was three hundred pages thick at least if not more. Some of the papers were old and brown.

"That is a stack of possible villains that had kidnapped Izuku Midoriya when he was younger. That list is the reason why Flamethrower kept his family ties a secret after his son was kidnapped. The knowledge was kept on the down low and now you know. Maybe I should I just expel you both."

They shook their heads quickly.

"Us, Shinsou, Nezu and a few other teachers knew of his secret. Now you two know. This is not to be leaked to anyone else. He locks his room and I know he has. I watched the cameras for a short while and saw you went in there three times. Three times you went through his thoughts. His nightmares."

"I am ashamed. I thought you two were better than that," All Might said.

"I-

Shouto stayed quiet.

"What I didn't understand is Midoriya came to me and claimed that you both were hitting on him," Aizawa said.

Present Mic and All Might stared at Aizawa then looked at the two boys. Their faces turned bright pink.

"Wait- the two boys was them?!" the number one hero asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"The weird thing was he was convinced you both like him. He was glad to work with you both and he finally felt like he belonged here. So you both ruined that."

"Let us make it up to him."

Katsuki stared at Shouto.

"Really?"

"Izuku is good kid with unfortunate problems," All Might said looking more upset, "I want him to have the best life possible. It's already started off hard. He wasn't allowed to be himself. He has that chance to do as he wishes now."

"There's a few more problems that come with Midoriya but we can cross that bridge later."

"What's our punishment?" Shouto asked.

"Midoriya will pick it out. You have three weeks of his punishment of course it'll be approved by me first."

"You're kidding, right?" Bakugou asked.

"Nope."

They looked at each other.

"Also, no sleep overs. I don't want you near each others rooms, do you understand."

They nodded.

X

X

Hitoshi sat on the roof with Izuku. The two of them had been up there for two hours while the teachers ripped Bakugou and Todoroki apart for their invasion of Midoriya's privacy. They hadn't said anything to each other for a while. It was hard to know what the boy was thinking.

He had looked like he had been in tears for a while. He wondered what his small friend was thinking about.

"I went back to the alleyway where it all happened."

"Wait what?"

Izuku looked over at Hitoshi.

"I did it because I wanted some kind of closure."

"You didn't tell anyone?"

"No. I know that's why they make our patrol routes away from that area."

"Do you think that's a good idea? For you mentally?"

Izuku shrugged, "I did feel better about it."

"I was afraid that you were going to kill them. I was afraid the whole building was going to burn to the ground."

Izuku grinned, "No, no but I was mad."

He sighed.

"Now I'll have Bakugou jumping on me because he's going to think the teachers have pity on me."

"You really think that was the first time they read your book?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think they had read it before. Remember when we on patrol last? Bakugou was acting weird. I think they already read it before then."

Izuku blinked.

"I don't get it."

"They found Edgeshot but Bakugou demanded that I call Aizawa instead of us helping him. I think they were trying to protect you instead."

Izuku blinked stupidly like he didn't get it.

"They were being nosy because they like you. Those sappy shits."

"I don't believe that one bit."

Hitoshi rolled his eyes and smiled.

"It wouldn't surprise me that you have people all over you. You are cute. Ochako says you're like a little brother. She said you're really cute like the type you wanna hug and take shopping."

"Shut up!"

"Problem children."

"Uncle Shouta..."

Izuku stood up while his friend remained seated.

"They had been in your room three times."

He turned to look at Hitoshi who said nothing.

"You get to decide their punishment. Of course, approved by me."

"Alright."

Aizawa looked surprised.

"You're fine with everything that happened?"

"Nothing I can do to change it."

"Alright then. I'm making Shouto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugou go home for the week-

"NO!" Izuku yelled.

Aizawa arched an eyebrow.

"Please- not Shouto... He doesn't deserve that."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Shouta asked, his expression going dark.

"N-no! I just... I know he doesn't like his dad and I don't have the place to say anything."

Izuku lowered his eyes.

"Problem child... I swear. Alright. I can leave Todoroki here."

Aizawa walked off the roof.

"Is everything ok?" Shinsou asked.

"Y-yea... I um... I have to go to bed."


	30. Punishment Week 1

Bakugou returned to UA the next Monday with a pissed off look on his face but it had melted away the moment his eyes landed on Izuku or Shouto. Aizawa had told them both that Izuku found it in their best interest to only send Katsuki home and not Shouto. Neither one of them had any idea what to say or think- they didn't deserve the mercy Midoriya had for them and thankfully their teacher didn't ask any questions even with the suspicious look on his face. Both of them were give Izuku strange looks throughout their school day but he never once looked at them.

Aizawa made it a point that the other students needed to respect privacy. He told them all about the couple's uninvited trips into Izuku's room when he wasn't around and that the lock was even picked at one point. Everyone stared at the embarrassed couple who wouldn't dare look at anyone else. Most of them thought it was hilarious that the two of the strongest people in their class was being shamed in front of everyone.

At the end of class, Izuku was already gone but the couple were behind with packing their things.

"You two- meet Midoriya at the track. No one else will be there since they were instructed to stay away. Enjoy your punishment."

Neither one of them said anything as they made their way to the track. They both had changed clothes into shorts and a tank top. They stood their staring at the green haired before them while he played on his phone, simply ignoring their existence. Uncle Shouta said for him to have fun with this but he was still kind of mad. He kind of didn't want to do this.

"Race me."

Katsuki and Shouto gave each other weird looks.

"If you can beat me, the whole punishment is off," Izuku said with a weird smile on his face.

_I don't have a good feeling about this, _was all Shouto could think but he gave a nod anyways.

If they truly both liked him, Izuku was going to give them hell. He pulled off his shirt and he felt their gazes on his chest. To make it all worse for them, he started stretching while they gawked at him.

"Come on," he said grinning evilly to himself.

They took a place on each side of him and Izuku took off. He had planned to be a jerk all along while he powered One for All through his legs and shot past the couple.

"What the fuck?!" Bakugou yelled looking defeated already.

Izuku was already past the finish line and it took them a minute to catch up.

_My legs feel sore but I won. _

He looked back at them to see them sweaty with aggravated expressions on their faces.

"Since you pretty much have to do whatever I want... I have a question for both of you."

The couple glanced at each other, unsure what to think.

"What parts of my red journal did you read?"

The color drained from their faces.

"Well?"

"The first time... was the part with Stain," Shouto answered quietly.

Izuku's face twisted into something that was a cross between painful and angry.

"Did you enjoy reading it and making fun of me?" he snapped.

Katsuki held his gaze, "We didn't make fun of you. I swear. In fact... we felt pretty shitty for treating you... I felt bad for treating you like I did."

Izuku's expression softened but his words were still angry, "I don't want your pity."

"We weren't giving pity. It was just... unsure why you were the way you were. You were the son of Flamethrower but he was... murdered. No one ever heard anything..." Shouto said quietly.

"It was to protect me," he stated, "Now that you know, you're in danger too. Do you know what that means right?"

They nodded.

"What did you read the second time?" Izuku asked.

"The... the..." Shouto turned pink.

"The wet dream you had in my room."

Izuku's face turned bright red and he did his best not to hide his face.

"The third time when I caught you?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"How you were a little upset you weren't allowed to go to a better school to achieve your dream."

Izuku said nothing and left the track area.

X

X

The next day after class seemed be more tedious and annoying than a chance to win their freedom. The both of them were stuck in the kitchen wearing pink, fluffy aprons while making a three course meal for Izuku. He sat there watching the madness unfold before him with Katsuki snapping at his boyfriend more than once. Shouto looked like he was losing his patience quite quickly but he never snapped back at him.

After ten minutes, it was apparent that Shouto had never cooked anything in his life while Katsuki had been forced to help his mother so he knew a little bit. The rest of the class peeked around the corner occasionally snickering and earning death like glares from the explosive blonde but that was all. The punishments were supposed to be private but Aizawa allowed it since it was a great and hilarious idea. He even snapped a picture and sent it to Hizashi to make him laugh.

Midoriya was a lot more evil than he let on.

A small smile graced the green haired boy's lips as he watched the couple make steak, baked potatoes, a salad, corn on the cob and homemade rolls. Izuku gave them permission to make some for themselves since he wasn't quite that mean. He had another great question for them and he couldn't wait to see their faces. It might be at the expense of his own embarrassment but he wanted them to suffer.

It was almost seven by the time they finished completely but Izuku never complained once about how long it took since he had enough patience to wait.

"I want Bakugou to serve me and bow after he puts my plate down."

Shouto raised his eyebrows but didn't question the command. Katsuki on the other hand...

Was pissed.

He did as he was asked, while grinding his teeth and trying to keep his quirk under control. This was something he wouldn't do for anyone and yet... he felt like a butler. He placed the plate down with a shaky hand which Midoriya didn't comment on but it was tempting too. The next three weeks couldn't go by fast enough.

Izuku cut the steak and took a bite. It was actually really good!

"Wow! You're really good Katsuki!"

He blushed and looked away. Shouto chuckled.

"Come sit with me and eat."

The two of them made their plate and sat down with him but neither one wanted to touch their food. There had to be more to this task than just cooking. The two of the started chewing their food slowly when Izuku decided to ask his question.

"What was your favorite part of my dream, huh?"

Katsuki choked on his food and Shouto accidentally swallowed his whole. The two of them were red in the face.

"What?" Shouto choked out.

"What was your favorite part of my dream? It was a little short but I'm sure you have a favorite part."

He offered them a weird smile that was unusually bright and innocent like.

"Which... are you talking about that one?" Katsuki asked with pink cheeks.

"Yup!"

"I-I-I-

"The part where I'm um... on my knees," Shouto answered quietly.

Izuku nodded, "Interesting."

His green eyes locked onto Bakugou.

"Well?"

Izuku continued eating, waiting for his answer. He didn't looked the least bit embarrassed anymore. He was taunting the blonde with those big green eyes.

"The telling you to... telling you to..." he trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

Izuku smiled, "Alright then."

He continued eating happily while the other two boys looked liked they wanted to die from the embarrassment. At first he hadn't liked the idea of having to spend so much time with them but once Hitoshi talked him into it a little more, he liked the idea a lot more than he had at first. He really thought Katsuki was going to blow a gasket with he gave him his plate of food. Izuku sat there with them while they ate trying to make things more awkward than it was.

It seemed to work because they didn't even look at each other when they excused themselves from the table.

X

X

"You want... You want me to build an ice castle?" Shouto asked in disbelief.

"Yea! It'll be really cool!" Izuku said excitedly.

Shouto glanced at his boyfriend who was standing a few feet away.

"I want a slide too!"

"Oh, ok."

Making shapes of ice wasn't something Shouto wasn't too skilled at but he was going to try. He honestly couldn't see how this was even a punishment in any way. Shouto got started, while Izuku sat on the ground writing in a notebook. The boy said nothing as Katsuki sat down beside of him peering over at Izuku's writing. He could hear some mumbling coming from the green haired boy but he couldn't make out the words.

His boyfriend would occasionally look up from the notebook and stared at Shouto giving Midoriya a nod here and there or adding some kind of input. It seemed like Izuku had eased up around the explosive blonde but it was enough to make Shouto wonder why. He wondered what he was writing in that notebook the whole time. He tired to ignore but he felt like he was being judged slightly.

After thirty minutes straight of use, Shouto's hand and arm started to freeze up.

"Ugh."

"Is your arm frozen?"

He glanced over at Katsuki and Izuku who were staring at him with some concern.

"A little frost. I need a few minutes."

Todoroki started heating up his arm some using his left hand at Midoriya's suggestion from a while back. The feeling started to come back slowly. He hadn't realized he got up from his seat by Bakugou and was standing beside of him. It wasn't a weird or friendly look but one of study as Izuku's green eyes roamed over the hybrid boy's arms like he was studying them closely.

"I'm going to start again."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Izuku said and hurried back to his spot.

Shouto couldn't help but smile at the nervous look on the freckled boy's face.

_Maybe he's not as mad as we thought._

Once in a while, he would glance over to see Katsuki was absorbed into the notebook Midoriya had in his lap. He furrowed his brow wondering what the hell he was looking at. It seemed like it was really interesting. He puffed out his cheeks and continued doing the project that Izuku had given him.

It Shouto a total of three hours to create the ice castle with a slide that Midoriya had requested. He ran up the lop sided stairs not caring the whole thing was uneven in any way.

"Come on!" he called.

Katsuki glanced at his boyfriend giving him a half smile and shrugged. He raced up the stairs with Shouto following behind him. It wasn't too spacious inside since it was a tall, narrow tower but it was something pretty cool. Shouto was impressed with himself since he didn't think he could make something like that.

It was close to eight when they stopped playing around on it since it was melting and the ground was starting to flood slightly. They were wet and covered in some mud.

"Can you melt it?" Izuku asked holding open his notebook.

"I can if you want me too."

He pulled out a pen.

"Alright, go ahead."

Shouto arched an eyebrow but didn't question him. He threw out his left arm and flames engulfed the ice castle. The water and ice hissed as it evaporated into steam leaving behind wet grass, mud and a slightly burned spot. Izuku was jolting down in his notebook at a neck breaking speed. The couple stood there before him letting him finish.

"What were you writing?" Todoroki asked curiously trying to get a look at the notebook.

"Nothing. I will show you when I'm done with it. Katsuki can't say anything either."

"Oh, ok."

"Oh, I was thinking Katsuki."

He turned to look at Izuku.

"Yea?"

"Since you like to call me Deku, I came up with a nickname for you too."

"You did?" he asked looking at Shouto.

"I'll call you Kacchan."

Shouto snorted and busted up laughing.

"What- _what?!" _

"I like it for you. It's cute and it's slightly demeaning since you're so... loud?" Izuku said scratching his head, "Shouto can use it too if he wants."

"What the fuck! Why doesn't he get a nickname?!"

"Because, he doesn't call me Deku."

"That's not fair- I can stop calling you that!"

"Nope, Kacchan. I like your new nickname."

"What the hell-

"See you guys tomorrow!"

"What the fuck!?" Katsuki yelled.

"Calm down Kacchan," Shouto said with a devious grin.

"Shut the fuck up Icyhot!"

X

X

The fourth day was similar to the day before. Izuku had Shouto kind of repeat the same process. He would build up generic ice towers then burn them down. He had that notebook again in his hands. He had Katsuki hanging over his shoulder, burning smoke out of his ears whenever he called him his new nickname.

Shouto had no idea why he had to keep doing it but it seemed with every movement Izuku was happier whenever he did it. There was some sparkle in his eye he couldn't describe but it was cute. He got so excited watching the ice drop and turn to slush. Maybe there was something hidden behind his movements that he hadn't realized himself?

"You wanna eat?" Izuku called.

Shouto turned around to see his boyfriend and Midoriya sitting on a small blanket with two pizzas and a few bottles of water. He nodded slowly and walked over to join them. He took a seat and Izuku handed him a bottle of water. Shouto glanced at the notebook seeing it was blue color. It had his name written in black marker on the front.

"Aren't you gonna eat or are you going to stare at the ground?" Katsuki snapped.

"Kacchan, be nice."

"Ugh!"

The two boys chuckled and then started eating while Katsuki pouted about his new nickname again.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that happened to you, Kacchan?"

He looked up and gave him a strange look. It wasn't a question he had been asked ever and he looked over at Shouto to see his curious face.

"I would like to know the answer to that as well," he stated with a slight smile.

He turned bright red and looked down at his feet.

"I was out hiking with Kirishima one time during the summer when you were... unable to come out. We ended up getting lost and it was hours before we could find our way back... Well... I had to shit because I ate something bad apparently. We didn't have anything with us... so Kirishima caught me wiping my ass with my own sock."

Shouto stared at him. Izuku was on his back rolling with laughter.

"I didn't have a fucking choice! It was bad and I had no other way of doing it!"

Bakugou hid his face. He wanted to die a little bit inside... maybe a lot actually.

"Shouto, your turn."

He frowned trying to think.

"You really don't have anything?" Bakugou asked.

Shouto shrugged.

"My childhood wasn't normal like yours or Midoriya's."

Katsuki sighed.

"Sorry."

"I have a story if you wanna hear," Izuku said with a smile, trying to avoid the uncomfortable talk and silence.

"You're going to share a story?"

"Yea, why not?"

Izuku took a bite of his pizza. The couple waited patiently while he ate before he cleared his throat.

"It was three years ago... It was three days into my hero classes and we were all supposed to change. I didn't notice it and I went into the girls changing room by accident. No one stopped me at all and I guess I looked a little girly with my hair longer. Anyways, I paid no attention and the girls didn't either until I stepped out of the shower with my junk showing. Well, every girl in that locker room teased me for weeks."

"Wow that's one way to display what you have," Katsuki teased.

Izuku's face turned hot pink, "I didn't wanna tell Mom but the school felt the need to inform her and I got the sex talk afterwards. It was mortifying."

Both of them laughed.

"I guess the most embarrassing thing for me is that I cannot cook," Shouto answered finally, "It was worse when I thought you were mad at me for it."

Bakugou's face softened, "I wasn't mad. I was more shocked than anything. You did good though."

"Yea you did," Izuku said.

They sat in a circle and talked a while until the sun started to set.

"I guess we better go back inside."

Izuku grabbed his notebook and pen while Shouto grabbed their trash. The three of them returned to the dorm and went their separate ways for the night. Izuku went into his room and shut the door. He leaned against it with a big smile on his face.

_It may not be much of a punishment but I can learn about them along the way. It was really nice of Kacchan to tell me my notebook was informative and that Shouto would like to read it when I'm done with it. He wants me to do one on him too._

He placed the notebook in his shelf and pulled his clothes off.

_Dad, my analytic ability might've been a curse but at least I have people who appreciate it now. I hope that's ok with you._

He flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes.

_One more day and we'll finish the first week._

_X_

_X_

"You wanna climb a tree?"

Izuku nodded excitedly.

"Why though? Of all the fucking things we could do, it's climb a fucking tree?"

"I've never climbed a tree before."

Bakugou looked at Shouto.

"What? I haven't. I want to climb the tree."

"If you want Kacchan, I can race you again and you can lose again like last time."

He grinded his teeth.

"Fine!" he spat.

"I never really climbed a tree either. What? You can't climb a tree?"

"I can climb a fucking tree just fine!"

"Then let's go!"

Shouto and Izuku raced each other for the trees. They laughed and played like little kids when it hit Katsuki. Out of the three of them, he had the most normal life. The most normal parents. He wasn't beat in submission into becoming a hero to beat All Might or hid from the world because he was considered valuable or powerful enough to be kidnapped.

He stood behind two boys who was denied parts of a childhood. Perhaps it was the lack of embarrassing stories or the lack of certain activities like climbing a tree that made the two of them seem so... optimistic. Katsuki was a little jealous. He had always seen everything as obstacle to overcome. He never wanted to lay back in the grass and look at the clouds. To relax or to think about things.

Katsuki's red eyes followed Shouto who jumped and grabbed a tree branch to pull himself up. Izuku actually started climbing the same tree. He gave Shouto a hand and pulled him up. They had such child like looks on their faces. They were almost eighteen already. All three of them and here they were... living it out in a 'punishment' for reading a personal journal.

"Wait for me you impatient assholes!" he yelled.

Katsuki ran for the same tree and jumped up. Shouto and Izuku both caught one of his hand each, lifting him onto the branch. They climbed together, laughing and joking around. They reached the very top to over see some of the other tree tops. The wind blew strongly at the very top but it was night. The sun had lowered in the sky some streaking the sky in bright colors of orange, red and yellow.

It was really beautiful.

"This is pretty neat."

Katsuki only nodded. Silence fell between them for a short time before Izuku spoke again.

"Is there anything you regret?" he asked.

Shouto hung his head down slightly, "Yea. Lots of things."

"I can't think of anything," Bakugou said but he felt like an ass saying it.

"I do," Izuku said.

It wasn't like he had to say it because they already knew from his journal.

"I regret not saving my Mom from the torture she endured. I might've been a kid but it all wasn't fair to her at all. She deserved a lot better. She didn't deserve to be hurt and lose her kids the way she did. She deserved a man who would've loved her- not her quirk. I want to make it better for her when I can.

"I regret watching my older brother walk away. I was a little older but it wasn't fair. I wish I would've told him things with Mom wasn't his fault. He deserved to be happy. He deserves that right like everyone else does. He has that right even as damaged as we all are..."

Shouto let out a shaky sigh. Katsuki pulled him closer to him and held his hand.

"I regret not doing anything to save Mom or Dad. I was petrified and I couldn't move. I hate that I think 'If I went to a better school' or 'if you hadn't sheltered me so much I could've done something.' Those angry thoughts haunt me constantly. I regret not taking that step forward to do something. I regret the way my life had been."

Shouto pulled Izuku close and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"We can fix things for the better when we get out of UA," Katsuki said.

Izuku wiped his face and nodded. Shouto gave a short nod too.

X

The three of them entered the dorm seeing Aizawa standing there with Mitsuki Bakugou. Much to Izuku's surprise, Katsuki looked exactly like her.

"I've been waiting an hour already!" she snapped, "Oh, hi Shouto! How are you doing darling?"

She embraced him tightly and he hugged her back.

"I'm ok... thank you."

"I decided to fulfill your punishment more, you will be sent away this weekend again. You and Shouto will miss out on the patrol day but you can join in the other week when it comes up."

Katsuki opened his mouth and closed it.

"Is it going to affect our games?" Shouto asked.

"You'll have a report due Monday. I gave your mother the instructions already."

Katsuki glanced back at Shouto then at Izuku. They left without another word. Aizawa handed Shouto the small packet.

"Completed by homeroom. Have a great night and keep the noise down."

Shouto nodded slowly. He retired to his room after Aizawa. Izuku sat on the couch.

He had to think of a way to see Kacchan's quirk a lot better than facing him head on.


	31. Punishment Week 2

"Alright Kacchan. I asked Cementoss to come help out with your punishment today."

Katsuki felt his right eye twitch at the new nickname he had gotten. Even Shouto had jumped on the wagon of calling him that name. Kaminari had tried calling him that and he immediately threatened him with death. He really wasn't enjoying staying home that last weekend but it was better than Shouto going home. Oddly enough, Shouto hadn't mentioned his dad getting mad about the snooping at all.

Somehow it seemed his dad was never called about the situation. He wondered if Deku had something to do with it.

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because, we are going to watch you."

Izuku pulled out a black notebook and a black pen.

"You'll just attack the obstacles that he makes for you but not him directly."

"Whatever."

"Have fun Kacchan," Todoroki said with a sly grin.

He gave him the finger and stepped on the field.

Shouto took a seat by the green haired boy to look down at the notebook. Izuku had started listing down everything he knew about Katsuki then started doodling a picture on the side of that with great detail. Izuku certainly could've been a comic book artist if he didn't like being a hero. He was talented.

"Are you doing the same thing you did for Icyhot?!" Katsuki called.

"Yes I am Kacchan!"

The blonde rolled his eyes, but he had a big smirk on his face.

"You did this is on me too?" Shouto asked.

"I did."

"Can I see it?"

"Maybe... It depends on how satisfied with your punishment then I'll decide for you."

"Oh."

Shouto smiled.

"I don't really feel punished."

Izuku glanced at him with a weird smile on his face.

"I can fix that."

He said nothing as explosions filled the air.

Katsuki Bakugou was definitely a power house. He worked flawlessly through the air blowing up whatever Cementoss could come up with. He was rather proud of himself and felt his ego swell with Izuku watching him so closely. It was cute the way he stuck out his tongue concentrating hard as he jolted down notes.

Shouto watched as the boy wrote down everything (even if it was sloppy writing) and he quite impressed. Shouto knew a lot about his boyfriend power but it was like Izuku could see things he couldn't. He only had to look and he had questions, thoughts and suggestions for the blonde. It got him thinking on other things that Aizawa had mentioned.

_No wonder Aizawa had mentioned him and the kidnapping that had occurred when he was younger. I wonder if this is the reason since he's able to analyze things so thoroughly. Maybe this is why they overreacted like they did._

"Did you like that?!" Katsuki yelled interrupting his thoughts.

"I did!" Izuku yelled back.

"You better watch Deku! You might miss something!"

Izuku smiled and nudged Shouto in the arm. He glanced at him and Izuku pointed downward.

"Oh-

It was a drawn picture of Bakugou without a shirt, in black leather pants and he was surrounded by flames. It looked like he was laughing like a maniac and he had a giant sword in his hand in the air.

"I am... impressed and I want that picture."

Izuku chuckled.

After two hours, Cementoss said his goodbyes, leaving the boys alone. Deku tucked the notebook under his legs to keep Bakugou from trying to grab at it. They sat around while Katsuki jumped in the pool and swam around trying to cool off from his intense workout. His hands looked a little pink and red in some places but he insisted he was fine.

Katsuki barely laid his head in his boyfriend's lap when Izuku glanced over at him.

"So, who's dick is bigger?"

The two of them stared at him.

"Wh-what?"

"I didn't stutter."

The two boys looked at each other in stunned silence.

"I'm about six almost seven inches," Izuku admitted, "So, how does that measure to you two?"

Katsuki cleared his throat for a moment not wanting to answer.

"From what I heard, it's how you use it, not how big you are."

Izuku continued to say things, making it way more awkward than it already was.

"I'm about five and a half," Shouto answered finally despite the burning red in his cheeks

"You're shitting me right now."

"We can sit here all night until you say something or you can tell me now."

"For fuck's sake. Six inches."

Shouto hid his face in shame but he had a smile on his face.

X

X

"So I have to destroy ice this time?"

"Yup."

Shouto looked at Izuku.

"Are you going to be writing about both of us?"

"No, it's all strictly Katsuki. I would have to sit down with you and revise the information at some point anyways and then I can ask you questions. Same with him."

"Alright."

The two of them got to work blowing things apart, flinging ice in all directions. Izuku dodged when necessary. The three boys had no idea they were being watched by Aizawa and Shinsou. They weren't standing there very long, just long enough to make sure they were actually doing work. Shouta had a smile on his face seeing his new student feverishly writing in a notebook.

Shouto and Katsuki had a long discussion last night.

Shouto had said he didn't feel punished in any way and Katsuki felt the same way. They weren't sure what his aim was especially after those very personal questions. It was beginning to make them both wonder if he was just testing them. That he was pushing the limits to see how much he could get away with.

Did... did he still like them?

It had been a question weighing on their minds.

And they hoped he did.

"Hey boys!"

The couple stopped their training for a moment to see All Might standing there with a bag in one hand and drinks in a carrier in the other.

"Are you guys hungry? I know you've been out here working hard! How are the notes coming along Midoriya?"

"Great Dad! I plan on revising them soon and making a cleaner copy."

"Excellent! Like the others you did, right?"

The green haired boy nodded eagerly.

"What did you bring? I thought you would be at home?" he asked looking curious.

"I was lonely and I missed you. I was hoping you would come home again some time."

"I can Saturday night after patrol, how's that sound? And I can come next weekend if you want."

"That sounds excellent! I had finished a few more of your notebooks, so I placed them on your bed. I didn't know how you wanted them."

"Thanks! Did you enjoy them?"

"I did and you are very observant. I had to watch a few videos to see if it was true on some of them. I did... I do have some news for you."

"Oh."

Izuku looked concerned.

"We can discuss it later though."

The four of them sat on the bleachers and talking together. It seemed All Might had forgiven them or put aside his anger to be nice because his adoptive son was there.

"Well, boys... You better get inside! You two look worn out."

All Might smiled at them as the three of them got up. They headed towards the dorms with their favorite hero walking beside of Izuku.

"Goodnight boys!"

Katsuki went to his room without another word. Izuku tapped on Shouto's shoulder.

"I have something for you."

Izuku handed him a folded notebook paper.

"Have a good night!"

Izuku hurried to his room leaving Shouto in the living room.

"Hmmm."

He opened it up to see one piece of paper with the picture of Katsuki he had liked. Shouto smiled big and noticed the second sheet of paper. He opened it to see a picture of the three of them in their hero costumes sitting on the tree top together. His smile softened into something else. He felt touched.

X

X

"Why am I here alone? Where's Shouto?" Bakugou asked.

"He's busy doing school work."

"Oh."

"What? You can't be with me alone?" Izuku asked looking slightly offended.

"I didn't mean it that way- Damnit Deku!"

He giggled and turned away.

"Let's race. Winner gets to ask five questions."

Katsuki arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yup. Loser gets one question."

"Sounds fair enough. Any limitations on the questions?"

"Nope, any question is fair game- no topic is off limits."

Katsuki gave him a grin.

"Ready to lose this time?"

Izuku smiled, "I'm excited to see how your quirk works for speed."

The two of them stood at the start line, ready to race.

"Go!"

The two of them sprinted forward. Izuku was blown backwards some when Katsuki used his quirk forcing himself forward. Izuku made sure to use very little of One for All so that way Bakugou would win. He had been tormenting them on purpose for fun so he was curious as to what kind of questions he would ask him. A sly grin appeared on Izuku's face as he watched Katsuki cross the finish line.

"I win! Suck it!" Katsuki yelled.

"I'm sure you would enjoy that too much," Izuku stated pushing his green hair of his sweaty face.

Bakugou whipped around trying to hide the shocked look on his face. The two of them sipped their cold water before Katsuki turned to him.

"What's it like being a hero's kid?"

Izuku looked over at him. It wasn't what he thought he was going to ask.

"This isn't my question but are you asking me because you wanna know how it differs from Shouto's circumstances?"

"More curious."

"Well, I wish I could tell you it was amazing but it was a bunch of mixed emotions. Before... some bad things that had happened, he took me everywhere. We did everything together. He would take me to the agency but then I was kidnapped and everything went downhill. He switched agencies, swore everyone to secrecy. It wasn't good. Sometimes Mom would be upset because I missed Dad.

"He had thought staying away from us would fix the problem but it didn't. When I asked to go to UA, he shot me down. He was really upset I had even asked. I know I hid in my room for two weeks, refusing to text or call him back. Mom convinced him to let me into a low class school with a fake name and my real name only being known to some teachers."

"That sucks."

"It did. I just didn't want UA the way I got it."

"Yea."

"Anymore questions?"

"Eager?"

"Perhaps," Izuku said with a smile.

"What are you doing after school?"

"Hero work but other than that I have no idea. I haven't made it too far in that thinking for the future."

"Aizawa told us you were kidnapped... before you said anything. Who kidnapped you?"

Izuku glanced at him. He figured they would know about it sooner or later but he didn't think now.

"I..."

He looked around nervously.

"I don't know his name but I remember what he looked like. The thing is... I told people I didn't remember."

Katsuki swallowed hard.

"I wasn't aware you knew about that. I wouldn't..."

"It's ok. You don't have to talk about it. You can talk about it when you want."

Izuku said nothing.

"What's it like having All Might as your dad?"

Izuku grinned and looked at Katsuki.

"It's like a dream. He accepted me so easily. I wish he would've been there to talk some sense into my Dad a long time ago."

"You talked to Aizawa about Shouto's home life didn't you?"

Izuku smiled softly, "I told him it wasn't my place to tell him things but I felt it was in his best interest to stay at UA. It took some time to convince him and maybe a few tears but he agreed not to call Endeavor either."

Katsuki snorted and laughed.

"Alright, what's your question?"

"Who tops?"

Katsuki's face turned a new shade of red.

"Wha-what? Are you some kind of closet perv?" he snapped.

"Well, you read my dreams and thoughts. I feel like it's only fair to know about you two."

Katsuki looked away.

"Well?"

"I do almost all the time but I let Shouto have his turn."

Izuku tapped his fingers against his chin, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Whatever."

"I have to say, this week so far has been interesting. I can't wait for next week."

"Me either."

"Well, I wanna watch some TV. Ready to go inside?"

Katsuki nodded and followed Izuku into the UA dorms together. Shouto was sitting at the kitchen table eating some ramen from a cup, reading on his phone. He locked eyes with his boyfriend who blushed and looked away. Izuku grinned and waved. Ochako and Shinsou saw this and laughed. Izuku sat down by his friend and his girlfriend leaving Katsuki to awkwardly walk over to Shouto.

"You ok?" Todoroki asked.

"I can't wait for this shit to be over with."

X

X

"So we are swimming?" Shouto asked.

"Yup! The winner gets five questions and the loser one question."

"That sounds fair enough. How many laps?"

The two of them stretched for a few minutes. Shouto continued to take peeks over at Izuku as he stretched before they had their swimming race. Izuku caught him staring with intense eyes.

"See something you like?"

Shouto said nothing and looked away with a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Ready?"

Shouto nodded.

"Go!"

They jumped into the water. Of course Izuku could've won if he forced One for All through his body but he let it go. He wasn't really surprised that Shouto won so easily. The water felt like it dropped about thirty degrees making Izuku wonder if he did it on purpose.

"Are you ok?"

"The water was cold," he laughed shivering slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I did that."

"It's ok, it's funny really."

Shouto stuck his left hand into the water and warmed it up a little bit. He placed his feet in and patted the spot beside, motioning for Izuku to sit beside of him.

"I have five questions, correct?"

Izuku nodded.

"Do you play board games?" Shouto asked, "I only ever played Candy Land or Checkers."

"I actually love Checkers. I like the Game of Life too!"

"Maybe we should get some games and play."

"That sounds nice! I would love that!"

"What's your favorite color?" Shouto asked, "Mine is blue."

"Green."

Shouto smiled and chuckled. His fingers touched Izuku's. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Izuku's heart started pounding in his chest almost hurting him. His mouth felt dry all the sudden as smoke started leaking from his mouth and he hiccuped. Shouto chuckled and took his hand.

"Are you going to forgive us when this is over?" Shouto asked.

His voice was small and he sounded hurt.

"I... I don't know yet."

Shouto nodded.

"I hope you do. We never meant any harm by it, Izuku."

"O-ok."

"Why did you stop Aizawa from making me go home?"

Izuku looked at the water.

"I was hurt but I didn't want to hurt you like that. No after what you told me but I swear I didn't tell Uncle Shouta anything."

"Thank you for that. Can I hug you?"

Izuku nodded, turning a shade of pink. Shouto leaned over, pulling his hand away from Izuku's and embraced him in a tight hug.

"You're welcome," Izuku whispered.

They let go of each other, almost unwillingly. They stared down into the water once again with their hands only a few inches from each other's.

_Oh no. This isn't good. Why the hell do I still feel the same way? I'm supposed to be mad-_

"You still have your question."

"Oh."

Izuku looked over at Shouto with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Who tops?"

Shouto blinked stupidly.

"Oh... Well... I do mostly but I let Katsuki go whenever he wants."

Izuku cracked a big grin and nodded.

_Wow, ok._

"That surprises me a little bit."

Shouto smiled.

"Glad I can do that."

Izuku blushed.

"Did you like your pictures?"

He nodded quickly, "I have them hanging on my wall."

"Hey!"

The two of them jumped.

"Fuyumi is calling!" Katsuki yelled.

"I guess..."

"Go ahead. I understand."

Izuku waved to them as they hurried back to the dorms.

X

X

"Hey!" Izuku hurried in between the couple as soon as the bell rang.

"Hi Deku."

"Are you two ready?"

Shouto looked away.

"What's wrong?'"

"Fuyumi is coming today."

"Oh... Is that not good?" Izuku asked.

"She says she misses me but..."

"You're afraid she's bringing him too?"

He nodded quickly.

The three of them headed down to the front gates to wait for Shouto's big sister. It was unusual but Katsuki was on edge too. It felt weird since Izuku only knew a little bit and he felt slightly out of place there. Katsuki kicked around the dirt and rocks near him like he didn't want to look at Shouto or even say anything.

"I can leave if you want."

Shouto grabbed his hand then his boyfriend's hand.

"I need you here."

"Oh ok."

They stood there for thirty minutes or so, when a white haired woman with small red streaks in her hair. She had on glasses and waved to Shouto but she looked like she was alone. Shouto eased up some and let go of their hands. He gave his sister a small hug and then she hugged Katsuki. Her blue eyes landed on Izuku. He shifted in his spot without word.

"Who is this?" she asked with a smile.

Izuku couldn't tell if the smile was forced or not. She seemed uneasy.

"Izuku. He's my friend."

"Oh, well hello."

Izuku waved shyly.

"I came to tell you Mom misses you and wants you to call. She hadn't seen you in a while."

"Oh. I'll see her when I can."

"Are you sure? She wanted all of us to see her together."

"I can with you and Natsuo."

She sighed, "Father is trying-

Shouto grabbed his boyfriend's and Izuku's hand pulling them away.

"I don't care. You know how I feel about him and I'm not forcing myself to be around him. I love you and hope you have a good day. Talk to you later."

The three boys went inside. Izuku looked back at Fuyumi to see her shaking her head as she walked away.

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked.

"I need to be alone."

Katsuki looked at Shouto like he wanted to say something but he wasn't allowed near his room.

"Kacchan-

"I gotta call him. Talk to you later, Deku."

Izuku walked back to his room and sighed. There wasn't much he could do to punish them since it looked like Fuyumi's presence was enough to hurt them.

_Damn, _Izuku said aloud and laid on his bed.

_This isn't a good week._


	32. Punishment Week 3

Izuku stepped back into UA Monday morning. He had done his laundry at home so of course he had missed his Monday morning donuts and tea with Shouto but he already knew that was going to happen. Saturday and Sunday Shinsou came over for a few hours which was a little surprising but Izuku had kept his feelings to himself. He wanted to tell Toshinori about how he felt but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

How did he feel about Shouto and Katsuki?

He had lost a lot of sleep over those two nights. Izuku was struggling with more than just that... All Might had told him Heatwave had finally woke up but she wasn't taking her quirkless state well. Another attack had happened but it was towards a regular civilian who had a powerful quirk and it was being kept out of the papers... He was feeling uneasy now. He felt like the attacks were going to get closer.

Maybe it was because of his PTSD with Stain making him paranoid.

That odd paranoid feeling had melted away completely when his big emerald eyes landed on Katsuki and Shouto. The couple smiled at him and it made his poor heart thump hard in his chest. It wasn't the kind that was painful but the butterflies in his stomach made him more nervous. He only had to wait a few hours and he would be alone with them again...

But it was the last week.

Just that very thought was enough to make him feel upset. Maybe it sounded stupid in his head to be upset but what if they had decided they didn't want to hang around with him anymore? What if they were just tolerating him until this was finished and they decided he wasn't worth the trouble anymore? All those negative thoughts made his stomach turn.

"Midoriya?"

Izuku jumped in his seat. Shouta looked concerned. His stomach twisted again.

"Are you ok? You look pale-

Izuku vomited onto the floor. Shouto and Katsuki jumped up without hesitating and rushed to his side.

_Am I sick-_

The thought never finished in his head and he vomited again. He heard everyone make disgusted noises but he couldn't help himself. He hadn't felt sick until just right now. What the hell did he eat- he hadn't been around anyone sick. He always washed his hands but...

"He's burning up!" Katsuki said.

"Can I trust you two to take him to Recovery Girl? I have to get the janitor in here."

Katsuki picked up Izuku bridal style and rushed out of the room quickly. Izuku rolled his eyes lazily, seeing the burning look in those crimson eyes that always looked angry and piercing but they looked worried and soft now. It seemed so weird for him. The blonde boy looked down at him and forced a bright smile. Izuku blinked thinking the other boy said something to him but he dozed off.

Izuku felt himself being placed into a bed, feeling the cold sheet on his skin. His shoes came off then his socks. He felt something cold touch his head then a beeping sound came next. He heard some voices and someone sounded mad but he rolled over in the bed grabbing the sheets to cover himself. He dozed in and out of it for hours.

At some point he woke up and went to the bathroom. He barely noticed Recovery Girl sitting there filling out paperwork. He felt his stomach twist again and he vomited into the toilet. He wiped his face off and walked out staring at the older woman. He blinked slowly trying to figure out what was going on exactly.

"Are you ok boy?"

"What... what do I have?" he asked hoarsely, "I felt fine all weekend."

"There's a stomach bug going around and you caught it quite badly. You had a fever of one hundred three but thanks to some fever reducer and Todoroki, we brought it down to one hundred one. It's about five in the afternoon. I plan on sending you off to your room in about two hours so I can go home. I have a wheelchair for you and Bakugou said he would come back to get you."

Izuku nodded and returned to the bathroom to vomit once more before returning to the bed. He couldn't argue even if he wanted too.

X

"Be careful. There's a stomach bug going around," Recovery Girl warned.

Shouto and Katsuki looked at each other before nodding. They both had noticed some students had been missing over the last week but thought nothing of it.

"We must keep his fever down. He needs to be down to his boxers and left in a cool room. He can have one sheet and a pillow. I don't know why but it's hard to keep his fever down."

The old woman handed Shouto a bottle of Tylenol.

"Maybe I can excuse you and you can keep him company with your ice quirk. I know it maybe a lot to ask but I really want to make sure he doesn't get worse."

"I can do that," Shouto said.

Recovery Girl smiled.

"Let me call Aizawa and let him know. I know you're still under punishment for being nosy."

Bakugou huffed but said nothing.

"See you boys later. Thank you so much for the help."

Shouto and Katsuki walked in silence while the blonde pushed Izuku in the wheelchair. Izuku was still rather drugged out and he was sleeping the moment they placed him in the wheelchair. Shinsou watched as the couple wheeled the sick boy into their dorm area. Katsuki gave Shouto one last kiss and squeezed Izuku's hand. He went to his room quietly not daring to call or text his boyfriend in fear the sound would wake Izuku up.

He woke Izuku up and he rolled his head to the side. Shouto felt his heart skip a beat when those grass green eyes looked at him. His eyes looked glassy and he still looked sleepy but he got up with Shouto's help. He wondered if the sick boy knew where he was at or not. Izuku laid on the bed trying to grab at the comforter but Shouto pulled it away.

"Recovery Girl said you need a sheet only. Let's get your other clothes off and get you into bed. I can cool you off so your fever doesn't get worse."

"Un, I'm cold."

"Let me get you a sheet."

Shouto walked over to his dresser and pulled a sheet that was folded up off. He unfolded it and placed it over Izuku. He pulled the heavy comforter off and tossed it to the side. He placed his trash can by Izuku. Recovery Girl said he hadn't vomited for a couple of hours but he just wanted to make sure. He crawled up next to him.

"Are you doing ok?" Shouto asked brushing away his sweaty green curls.

"Mmmhmmm."

"It is still my punishment... Do you want to ask me a question? It seems to be your thing."

Izuku smiled weakly and shook his head.

"That's fine too. You could always ask double or triple the questions when you're better."

Shouto placed his left hand on Izuku's head.

"Sooo cold..." he complained softly.

"I promised Recovery Girl I would care for you."

"Oh... ok..."

Through out the night Shouto would wake up every single hour and check Izuku's temperature but it never reached any higher than 101.6. He was exhausted by five in the morning but he had to make sure Izuku was still ok. It was about six in the morning when his phone started vibrating. Shouto rolled over in bed and grabbed the phone. He answered with a soft tone that Katsuki almost didn't hear him.

"Hello?"

"_How is he?"_

"I got to check. Hold on."

Shouto checked his temperature again for the umpteenth time.

"It's 99.5."

"_It's a lot lower. I'll help you get him to Recovery Girl."_

Shouto gently shook him and Izuku groaned loudly. His hair looked worse than normal and his face had regained a little bit of color. He slid out of bed and tried helping Izuku to his feet when he heard someone knock and the door opened up. Izuku stared blankly at the old woman at the doorway. She eyed Izuku over before grabbing the wheelchair.

"Todoroki, you looked tired."

"I had to make sure he didn't get any worse."

"Boy, you only had to keep him cool. You didn't need to worry about him so excessively. Go back to bed. Aizawa already gave you the day off. Your boyfriend can bring your homework to you. I'll bring him back up to the infirmary. Have a good day."

X

X

Katsuki left class at four with all of Shouto's paperwork in a red folder and all Izuku's paperwork in a blue folder. He stopped by his boyfriend's room (with permission from Aizawa of course) and knocked. Shouto opened the door looking more alive and less tired than he had this morning. He smiled at his blonde boyfriend and leaned in giving him a kiss.

"How was class?"

"Boring as fuck. Are you doing ok?" Katsuki asked looking around Shouto's room.

It felt like he hadn't been in there for almost a year and it only been a few weeks.

"Recovery Girl said Izuku is in his room right now. I suppose we are still under punishment..." Shouto said with a sly smile, "You think we should go over and see if he needs anything?"

"I think that's a good idea. Let's go."

Shouto locked the door behind him and took his folder from his boyfriend. The two of them headed down the hallway towards Izuku's room when Shinsou showed up at the door first. He looked back at the couple giving them a weird look. They stood there for a few minutes before Shinsou spoke.

"What do you two want?"

"We are still under punishment."

Shinsou gave them a weird grin.

"You both look like you rather enjoy it all. Or are you still trying to woo him?" he asked teasing them.

Their faces turned red. Shinsou sighed and looked at the floor.

"Just remember, I can make you do anything I want. You hurt him, you won't like me anymore. I can promise I can make it look like an accident."

"Whatever. Just move."

Shinsou opened the door and poked his head in.

"Your slaves are here with your homework. Is that ok?"

"Yes," Izuku said weakly.

Shinsou walked away giving Katsuki the middle finger. He growled but Shouto shoved him through the door. The couple stood there in his room. It was the first time they had been in there since they were caught reading his dreams and private thoughts so it made them feel a little awkward.

"Hi."

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Shouto asked walking past his boyfriend and sat down on the floor by Izuku.

He was watching a movie and he was on the floor wrapped up in a big All Might comforter. He had a few empty bottles of water around him and a half a bottle of red Pedialyte on the floor. Izuku looked like he was still really tired but he had a big smile on his face. He looked like he was happy to see them.

"Oh... You brought my homework?" Izuku asked innocently.

"Yea."

"We can work on it together if you want," Shouto offered.

"Ok."

The two of them sat down on the floor with him. Shouto and Izuku worked on their homework, despite the fuzziness in his brain. Katsuki watched some TV even though it was a movie had a seen a few times, he was more than happy to sit there with them. It was close to five thirty when the two of them finally finished everything.

"Are you hungry?" Katsuki asked looking at the freckled boy.

Izuku's face appeared thoughtful before he nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok, I'll be back in a little while. Try and stay up, ok?"

Izuku nodded. Katsuki disappeared out of the room. Shouto and Izuku sat there watching the TV for a while. Izuku scooted closer to the other boy before finally leaning his head on his shoulder. The two of them stayed quiet for a while before Izuku sat up and looked at him. He still looked tired since he was sick but he still smiled anyways.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

Shouto smiled, "You're welcome. I'm glad my quirk is good for something."

Izuku giggled.

"It's good for a lot of things but yes, thank you a lot. Recovery Girl told me she was worried about you. Normally being that the fevers never go that high for that virus, it did with you. She was thinking that maybe All Might would have to take you to the doctor in a couple days when you were better, making sure nothing else was wrong with you."

"Oh."

He blushed.

"I think we owe you a couple of questions, don't we?"

"Oh... We don't have to do that..."

"I don't mind. Did you have anything on your mind?"

Izuku scratched his head.

"Well...Who's your favorite hero?" Izuku asked.

Shouto smiled, "All Might."

"Oh! Awesome!"

"Anything else?"

Izuku fidgeted with his blanket.

"I'm an only child so... what's it like growing up with siblings?"

"Oh well..."

Shouto tapped his chin.

"My older brother was a bit of an ass but he was funny though. He left so then there was Fuyumi. She's really smart and she's gentle. She... has her faults. Natsuo has a bit of a temper but he's actually funny. He just doesn't like dealing with people. I didn't play with them often but that's what I know of them from when we were younger."

"Oh."

"It's interesting though. To be around so many people with so many different personalities."

Izuku smiled.

The two of them went back to watching the movie and Izuku dozed off until seven when Katsuki woke them up. He was carrying a big pot of soup and placed it on Izuku's coffee table that had been placed to the side. He left again and returned with three spoons, three bowls and three waters. He served Izuku first then Shouto then himself. They ate in silence for a while.

"This is really good. What is this called?" Izuku asked looking at it.

"Beef stew but I add medium hot sauce to it usually. I went with mild this time since you're sick."

"I love it!"

_Knock, knock._

"Come in!" Izuku said.

Aizawa opened the door with Shinsou beside of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Feeding me," Izuku said with a smile, "They are still under punishment, right?"

"Alright."

"We finished our homework. Do you want it?" he asked.

"Give it to me tomorrow. You have thirty minutes. Get some rest. All Might will take you around one to the doctor since Recovery Girl can only do so much herself."

"Ok."

The couple left like they were supposed too leaving Izuku by himself. He sighed feeling slightly lonely. It had been nice having Shouto by his side all night. He ignored the mess on his floor and turned off the light. He headed for bed and allowed sleep to take him.

X

X

"Are you ok?"

Izuku looked over at All Might.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok? Are you still sick? I can talk to Shouta and tell him you want to be home."

Izuku bit his lip and shook his head.

"I'm not sick anymore. I just... I have a lot on my mind."

"Is it Todoroki and Bakugou?"

Izuku hung his head. Was he really that easy to read?

"I just don't know how to feel about them. I mean, shouldn't I be mad at them? They went into my room. They read my private thoughts... I just..."

"Well, what is it that you feel?" Toshinori asked, "I may not know much about love but I can try and help."

"Wouldn't it be weird to date two people at once?" Izuku asked, "How would that even work?"

The older man laughed, "In some parts of the world it's actually a common thing. You wouldn't be weird at all and it works for them. There are a few ways of doing it. There's the relationship that has three people but two people share one person and have nothing to do with each other. Then the other is where all three are dating together. I know it's built on a lot of trust and not something that seems so easy."

"Oh. I guess it would be the three of us dating. Would that be something that bothered you?"

"Not at all. I want you to be happy."

"When should I say anything?" Izuku asked.

"You can at the end of the week. You could always ask them how they feel about you. What do you think?"

The freckled boy tapped his chin.

"I think that's a good idea!"

Toshinori smiled.

"Let's head upstairs and I can greet everyone."

"Alright!"

X

"You want us to race All Might."

Izuku nodded excitedly. The number one hero continued to stretch behind his adopted son.

"You do know he's going to beat the shit out of us."

Izuku laughed.

"You should be able to handle yourself against him.:

Katsuki stared at his favorite hero. He was going to get slaughtered by the number one hero. This was not going to end well.

"I'm ready," Shouto said quietly.

He already knew he was going to lose but how could anyone not be excited training with their favorite hero? Shouto had let Izuku know Bakugou's favorite was also All Might.

So Izuku came up with an idea... Just to be nice to them.

Shouto glanced over at the green haired boy. Izuku locked eyes with him and gave him a wink. He immediately blushed, smiled and looked away. The two of them took their places on the track with All Might joining them last flashing them a big smile. Katsuki scoffed at him and looked away angrily but he had a small smile on his face.

"Ready! Set! GO!" Izuku yelled.

Bakugou and Todoroki took off first using their quirks but All Might blew right past them nearly blowing them off the track. Izuku snorted loudly but none of them heard him. He really had thought Katsuki would have some lead on his hero but no. They went a few times more but the result continued to be the same.

After an hour or so of trying, both boys laid on the dirt ground trying to cool off with the sweat pouring down their faces. Izuku stood over them with a big grin on his face. Katsuki managed to raise his middle finger at him making the three of them laugh. All Might came over and stood next to his adoptive son with a grin.

"I must go boys!" the number one hero announced, "I'll see you two in class tomorrow!"

All Might hugged Izuku then gave the other two boys a handshake. Once All Might was gone, a smile appeared across that cute freckled face.

"I have a question for you both."

"For fuck's sake..."

Izuku gave him a sideways smile.

"You want some ice cream? I have a half a gallon of cookie dough ice cream and I don't mind sharing."

Katsuki sighed and smiled.

"I could go for that."

"Me too."

Once Shouto and Katsuki showered, the three of them headed into the living room with the tub of ice cream and three spoons. Shouto sat in the middle of them, holding the tub so all three of them could reach. Ochako sat in the kitchen admiring the cute scene of harmony between them and snapped a picture. She could always send it to Izuku later.


	33. Feelings of Three Boys

"Uncle Shouta."

Aizawa looked up from his desk.

"Shouldn't you be out there slave driving two brats?"

Izuku grinned and sat down, "I will shortly. You remember you said you would get me some advice if I needed it...?"

The man put down his pen.

_I knew this was coming... I'm not surprised after seeing the way they interact with each other. _

"You are thinking about dating them?"

Izuku nodded quickly. Aizawa closed his eyes and nodded.

"Alright then. Let me call them."

It didn't take that long for Midnight to show up with the hero Vlad King and the sidekick Bubble Girl. Izuku looked confused for a moment then he realized what was going on. The three people together was _them. _His mouth opened but no sound came out. How did they work? Their personalities were so drastically different from each other...

"This is the people I had mentioned. I'll let the boys know you're busy at the moment."

Aizawa left the classroom.

"What did you want to know?" Midnight asked cheerfully, "I heard its you, Todoroki and Bakugou! The next Big Three together!"

He blushed an unhealthy red color and nodded.

"I was wondering how it worked?" Izuku asked, "They've been together for three years... I almost feel like I'm invading."

Midnight smiled.

"It was like that for us too," Bubble Girl said, "Vlad and I were dating for a whole year before we had a drunk night with Midnight... Not really proud that it was at a bar but it started off with her being nice. We talked, laughed, then the three of us started dancing... It never felt weird at all. I wasn't jealous."

Izuku looked at Vlad King.

"Were any of you hesitant?" he asked.

"I was," Vlad King admitted, "I was worried that maybe Kaoruko would think I like Nemuri a lot more. It wasn't like that though. The three of us made things work. Trust me it wasn't easy in some parts but we got along flawlessly."

"It's all about chemistry. The way the three of you are together. It feels natural. Then you start missing being around them both," Midnight said softly.

Normally she was always so intense but a affectionate look over came her face.

"Oh."

"How do you feel when you're with them?" Vlad King asked.

A gentle smile spread across his face.

"That's it! Right there!" Bubble Girl yelled pointing at him, "That smile is everything! You don't have to say anything more!"

Midnight patted him on the back, "You have nothing to be afraid of."

A concerned look overcame his freckled, chubby face.

"Did you guys ever have to deal with mean backlash?"

Their faces fell a little bit but they kept their smiles.

"We did from a lot of people we knew, but eventually they got over it. We had a few people stop talking to us altogether. I think Nemuri was the only one who kept all her friends since she's so eccentric so no one was really surprised," he said.

"What happens if you guy decide to get married or have kids?"

"Well, I can't have any," Midnight answered, "So we were thinking Kaoruko could have the babies. We would be very pro active in their lives like regular parents. We were planning on starting in another year."

"We're excited!" Bubble Girl said clapping.

"Marriage is just a piece of paper anyways," Vlad said with smile.

"All Might said he would be ok with it."

"See! That's one of the biggest people in your life and Aizawa seems ok with it! Hizashi would be fine with it too! We will always be here if you ever need us," Midnight said proudly.

Izuku nodded and ran out of the classroom.

He made his way to the training field where the rocks, grass and trees were when he saw Katsuki and Shouto sitting close together looking at something on the phone. He felt his heart pound a little faster. His stomach twisted just a little bit and it made his heart ache. Midnight's words filled his head.

"_It's all about chemistry. The way the three of you are together. It feels natural. Then you start missing being around them both."_

_Oh. _

He smiled looking at them before he ran across the field to join them.

X

X

"You're an idiot," Shinsou said, "I don't mind Todoroki but Bakugou is a jerk. You sure you wanna date someone like _that?_"

"I think the two of them are good for you!" Ochako said with a smile, "I think it's so cute! The three of you work together so well too! You three are really comfortable with each other. Bakugou hated almost everyone for a while. The fact he got over it and started talking to you speaks volumes."

Izuku picked at his fingernails.

"How would I find out whether they like me or not?"

Ochako sipped on her juice box, looking deep in thought.

"It's a shame they don't have diaries."

Izuku snorted.

"I wouldn't do that to betray their trust. I'm not like that."

"Why don't you just ask they separately about how they feel about you? Don't they have to do whatever you say anyways?"

"That's true..."

He jumped up.

"That's perfect! I'll tell you what happens!"

Izuku bolted out of Shinsou's bedroom and down to Shouto's room. He knocked onto the door a few times excitedly before he heard footsteps. The door opened up slowly revealing a shirtless Shouto. He arched an eyebrow at Izuku but he smiled too making Izuku's heart skip a beat.

"Is everything ok?"

"Y-yea! It's the last day of the punishment. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

"Where are we going?"

"We can go on a walk or go into town for a milkshake?" he asked feeling hopeful.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes."

Izuku headed for the living room to wait and Shouto returned to his room. He grabbed his phone.

**Shouto: Izuku wants to go into town for a milkshake.**

**Katsuki: ? That's weird. He never said anything to me yet.**

**Shouto: Maybe he needs one on one time. **

**Katsuki: For what? **

**Shouto: Maybe he's trying to take me from you.**

**Katsuki: That's hilarious and also not funny.**

**Shouto: Don't be jealous. You may be next.**

**Katsuki: I hope so.**

**Shouto: Talk to you later. Love you**

**Katsuki: Love you too**

Shouto and Izuku sat down at a restaurant sipping their milkshakes. Shouto had gotten peanut butter and chocolate while Izuku had picked chocolate and cherry. They sat there in silence with Todoroki wondering why he was asked there. The freckled boy looked extremely uncomfortable and his face was a pink.

Had something happened?

"Are you ok? You haven't said a single thing since we left except for ordering your milkshake."

"I- I well... I don't know. I have something I want to ask you."

Shouto blinked.

"Oh. Is it a bad question?"

"M-maybe... No... I guess it depends..."

He fidgeted in his seat.

"I promise not to get mad."

"Oh... well..."

He looked down at the table.

"How do you feel about me?"

Shouto almost dropped his cup. He hadn't expected that question. Honestly he was surprised Izuku never asked it before then... He bit his lip staring into those gorgeous eyes wondering what he should say. How should he say it? Was this supposed to be a love confession or a way for Izuku to know he wasn't mad at him?

"You want me to be entirely truthful?"

He nodded quickly.

Shouto grabbed his chair and pulled it around so it face Midoriya. He took the other boy's hand and looked him in the eyes. Izuku looked nervous enough that he might just pass out.

"I had fallen madly in love with Katsuki after the sports festival but it seems I fell in love again. Maybe it was the fight or maybe it was the way you smiled. Maybe the way your eyes looked when you were excited or those freckles on your cheeks. It maybe the way you looked at me. You looked at me like I was me. You didn't see a hero's kid- you saw just me."

He got closer to Izuku enough for him to feel the heat coming off of his face. Shouto brushed back some of those green curls from his forehead.

"I don't see how anyone wouldn't have tried asking you out before. The moment I knew I was in love with you was when I saw the hurt on your face when you caught us... I saw the betrayal and felt like absolute shit. When I was sure for sure in love with you was the day in the tree tops."

The people around them were staring but neither boy noticed.

"I love you Izuku Midoriya."

Shouto's eyes looked slightly watery and the sight pulled at his heart.

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

He took in a deep breath and squeezed Shouto's hand back. The hybrid boy smiled back at him but he was stunned by Midoriya's next move. He grabbed Shouto's face with a little force and pressed his lips against his. He had no idea what just happened but he was more than eager to kiss him back.

Shouto ran his fingers through those green curls not wanting to let go. They both stayed like that for a minute before pulling away. Someone cleared their throat but they didn't hear it. Neither one wanted to let go so they stood up and held hands. They raced back to UA without stopping.

Izuku had to talk to Katsuki now.

Once they were back at school, Shouto reluctantly let go of Izuku's hand and watched as he walked to Katsuki's door. He let out a shaky sigh and hid in his room. He didn't want Katsuki to see the look on his face. Shouto hardly ever let on with his emotions but he didn't trust himself right now and the explosive blonde would know. He locked his bedroom door and paced around. He needed time to think alone.

Katsuki stood in his doorway eyeing Izuku. He shifted nervously but he had a smile on that sweet freckled face Katsuki had grown to love to see every morning when he walked through that classroom door. Izuku grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway. No one was around to see them at that moment which made it seem more strange for him. He had no idea what Izuku was planning.

"Deku, what are you doing?" he hissed.

Izuku slammed his door shut.

"Let's go Kacchan. We have to talk."

The two of them ran the whole way to the training field Izuku had seen the two of them in yesterday. They stopped, out of breath and all sweaty. Katsuki stared at him with a pounding heart and butterflies in his stomach. He felt like something was wrong. Something wasn't right or maybe something was right?

"How... how do you feel about me?" Deku asked.

"What?" Kacchan asked looking at him like he didn't hear him right.

"How do you feel about me? Shouto already told me how he felt about me. I need to know if you feel the same way!"

"I-

Katsuki looked away.

"I won't make fun of you. If... you don't feel the same way, I can walk away now."

"You... I..."

Izuku stood there waiting patiently.

"Why are you asking me now?" Katsuki finally asked, forming together a proper sentence.

"Because. This is the last day you'll be forced to be with me and I need to know now. You still have to give me that."

"I don't have to give you anything."

"I know that," Izuku said, stepping closer to him.

"What are you doing?" he snapped as Izuku grabbed his hand.

The skin was soft and warm. He looked down seeing the faint scars from the damage he had caused in their first battle together. It stung Katsuki's heart and soul to know he did that to him. How could he have hurt someone so innocent and sweet? Someone who dealt with so much pain but at the same time asked for no pity.

He wanted to protect him. Katsuki wanted to protect Deku from the harm of the world.

"What are you doing?" he demanded with his voice wavering.

"Finishing that night in your room."

Katsuki jumped as soon as the boy pulled him close and wrapped his arms around his waist. He had no time to think clearly as soon as Izuku's soft lips touched his own. He blinked a few times trying to understand what was going on but... it felt so right. Katsuki placed one hand on the back of Izuku's neck firmly, pressing their lips harder together.

In that little moment, Katsuki knew exactly how Izuku felt. The feelings he had been hiding away all this time was finally out in the open. Their very first kiss together even thought they had come close quite a few times. The two of them pulled after a couple minutes, breathlessly.

"I want to be with both of you."

"What, are you serious?" he asked.

"I do but I have to know you're ok with it too."

Katsuki looked away.

"Shouto confessed he was in love with me."

Those red eyes locked up with his with an unreadable expression.

"You don't have to be in love with me but if you want me as much as I want you, I can wait for it."

Katsuki closed his eyes for a second. He hadn't expected this. He grabbed Deku's hand.

"Let's go."

X

Shouto's bedroom flew open revealing Izuku and Katsuki. They both had smiles on their faces but Izuku's was a lot bigger. He ran to Shouto's bed and grabbed his hand, pulling him off his bed. Katsuki slammed the door and ran down the hall way to chase after them. The three of them entered Izuku's room and shut the door ignoring the weird looks they got from their classmates.

Shouto took a seat at the desk chair and Katsuki stood by the doorway. The three of them stayed silent like they were too afraid to speak. What would be right words to say? Katsuki had no idea what to say to his own boyfriend. Falling in love was harder for him where Shouto found it so easy and it didn't make him uncomfortable. Being vulnerable wasn't his thing.

"Are you in love with him?" Katsuki finally asked.

Shouto nodded quietly.

"You know I don't..."

Shouto smiled, "People fall in love at different paces. I don't expect you to feel the same way."

Izuku glanced at Katsuki.

"I don't know what I want at the moment," he admitted looking at his boyfriend and Izuku.

The two of them looked a little disappointed.

"But I know I don't want to be without either one of you."

Shouto rolled the chair across the room up to his boyfriend and took his hand.

"So, are the three of us together?" he asked.

He looked at Izuku who looked nervous but he had a smile on his face.

"Yea, I think so unless you two don't want too."

Shouto rolled his eyes and stood up. The couple looked at Izuku.

"You want to date us?" Katsuki asked.

"Yes! More than anything!"

He tackled both of them into a hug.

X

"They never came out?" Shouta asked looking at Izuku's bedroom door.

"I don't think they would be doing anything. Bakugou literally goes to bed at eight thirty."

"The light is off."

He neared the door and pressed an ear to it. He hadn't informed All Might of anything yet.

"I don't hear anything."

"You look like a crazy person," Shinsou said standing away from him.

Aizawa shot him a dirty look and opened the door slowly. He had no idea what he was expecting but he seriously didn't want to suspend any of them. His expression softened seeing the three boys were actually a asleep. It was Shouto on the end, Katsuki in the middle and Izuku against the wall. He had no idea how they managed to fit on the bed but they did.

_I guess I had nothing to worry about... for now._

He locked the door knob and closed the door.


	34. Burns of the Past

It was any regular day of the week for UA nothing seemed out of place and nothing was going on. It was about lunch time for the third years. Neito Monoma was walking out in the school yard minding his own business for once. He had no idea what was about to happen to him and it wasn't going to be pretty. He had been targeted for his quirk which had placed him in 1B but it seemed someone else thought it was more important.

"We are really going after that kid?" Dabi asked crouching down with his mask on his face.

"Yes."

"Is his quirk really that impressive?" he asked, "He looks like a snobby little shit."

All for One laughed.

"Well it's true. Have you seen his hero costume? Come on."

"If you don't think he's that much of a threat, why don't you take him on yourself?" All for One offered.

Dabi hummed for a moment.

"I could do that."

"You think you could take on a kid who's almost pro hero all by yourself?"

"Why not?"

"That seems rather snobby itself, isn't it?"

Dabi shot him a dirty look.

"I've been trying to prove I can do shit on my own. It's what you fucking trained me for, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," All for One said looking more amused now, "Don't get burnt. I don't think your body could handle more burns as it is."

Dabi rolled his eyes and slipped the green mask over his face. It had a crazy, angry look that even All for One would describe as haunting.

"You promised me his death and I want that. That's the reason I fucking went with you."

"I told you I wouldn't interfere unless you have problems. His death is all yours. I merely want to watch is all."

He nodded.

"What are you waiting for?" the man asked.

Dabi slipped the mask on the top of his head.

"Why else are we here?" Dabi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't be risking it all coming to a school like UA for one little boy. Was there another reason we are here?"

"So perceptive as always Dabi."

"So that means yes."

"Well, he disappeared off of the face of the planet and suddenly reappeared. I can't wait to see him again."

Dabi arched an eyebrow and said nothing. He replaced his mask and dropped from the top of the building down into the grass. The blonde boy practically sneered at Dabi and his appeared. He wasn't the type to dress causally since his black jeans were ripped, he had on a white worn out shirt and a black leather jacket that had seen better days.

"What is someone like you doing here? Don't you think it's rather stupid to land into the grounds of professionally trained heroes?"

"Heroes are shit. Get ready to die."

Monoma looked amused by his words.

All Dabi had to do was render the boy weak enough for All for One to take his quirk and finish him off. The old man had already said they could kill the boy and be done with it. They wanted no witnesses to this and Dabi would make sure of that. They had ran out of time the last few times. Heatwave had caused a managed problem which was the only reason she managed to stay alive.

He wouldn't underestimate anyone ever again after that. This kid would just be a burn mark into the fucking ground once he got close enough. He was instructed to ONLY kill the kid so no destroying the whole school. The kid could only copy once he touched someone and some physical like quirks were duds.

_Let him touch, my skin is hot enough alone to cause burns._

Dabi jumped out of the way as soon as the blonde kid tried touching him. He managed to light his shirt on fire in the process. Blue flames engulfed the shirt and the kid pulled it off, throwing it to the side. Some of his hairless chest was an angry pink color. Dabi's flames were dangerous beyond flames of regular fire using heroes. The boy looked slightly scared now but he did his best to hide it.

Monoma dodged another round of flames thrown in his direction but the heat blowing off of it was almost too much to bear. Sweat poured off of his face in ridiculous amounts. Dabi dropped down and swung his legs under to knock the boy onto his ass. Monoma swiped at the mask but it didn't work since it wasn't the villain's skin.

"Fuck!" Monoma hissed under his breath as he scrambled to get up.

"Too slow you little bastard!" Dabi yelled with a grin on his face but the boy couldn't see because of that green colored mask.

All for One watched as his blue flame wielding lackey battled and tried burning the UA student but the kid was a lot quicker than they originally thought but his quirk was based on touch... so of course he had to be fast, right? This wasn't a surprise at all but this had to be quick and it was beginning to look like a stale mate more than anything else. Neito Monoma seemed crazy and a tad bit nuts to some but he had the right to be cocky somewhat. His quirk could be powerful if used correctly and All for One intended to use it correctly.

_You need to end this quickly._

Dabi frowned behind his mask. He hated when All for One used that stupid mind telepathy shit.

_Fucking working on it._

_Doesn't look like it from here._

Dabi grinded his teeth. He kicked Monoma in the stomach but that was a mistake. Neito took the full hit and managed to stand. He had hold of his leg and had the other on his bare skin of his burned leg. Dabi knew it was over now and he had to hurry up- even if it meant burning down UA too.

"Gotcha! Dumbass!"

Blue flames shot out at Dabi but a small yelped followed after. Monoma managed to extinguish the flames but his hand was burnt. That great power of cremation came as a double edge sword... it burned your flesh too. Dabi had gotten into the habit of dipping and soaking his hands in a special solution that protected his skin from burning so easily so that was the only advantage he had.

"Not as fucking easy as you thought huh?" Dabi sneered at him.

Monoma bit his lip.

"Doesn't matter. Burnt or not- you're going down."

"We'll see about that."

X

"Oh my gosh!" Ochako cried waving her hands excitedly, "I can't believe it!"

Shinsou rolled his eyes.

"We still have a lot to talk about but..." Izuku trailed off smiling, "But I'm happy."

"I would think so! This is the kind of thing I thought I would only ever read in my boy love stories online!"

"Wait what-

Izuku chuckled.

"Oh! I forgot! I had a picture I was going to send to you!" she said digging into her pocket.

"What?!" Izuku cried his face burning red.

"It's not like that! Oh... Oh! I left my phone in the classroom. We still have forty five minutes so let me go get it!"

"You want me to go with you?" Shinsou asked.

"Naw," she answered waving him off.

Ochako touched her shoes making them lighter so she could run faster.

"I'll be back!" she yelled to them as she took off out of the lunch room.

Ochako ran through the grass for a few minutes when the air suddenly changed. It felt a lot hotter than normal. She frowned getting suspicious but at the same time something was in her screaming at her to turn around and not to go further but... she couldn't help herself. She rounded the corner and was met with a horrific scene before her.

The retched smell of burnt skin hit her nostrils almost enough to make her want to vomit there and she had barely eaten any of her lunch. She saw a man standing over a UA student burning his arms with blue flames. The kid was screaming a blood curdling scream that would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life. She had no idea what happened next but she ran back to the lunchroom- everything was a blur. She... she had to tell someone- Izuku and Shinsou!

She nearly shattered the glass screaming their names. Shinsou and Izuku jumped up seeing the panicked look on her face. Her skin looked pale like death. Ochako started balling uncontrollably. She couldn't get the words out right and all Izuku heard was someone needed help.

Katsuki and Shouto jumped up next a few tables down.

"Deku!" the blonde screamed but it wasn't heard as Izuku and Shinsou ran out of the lunch room.

The smell of burnt flesh made their stomachs turn so viciously it took all their control not to vomit. The two of them peered around the corner where the smell was coming from to see Neito Monoma laying on the ground with a scarred up masked man knelt down by him. An even taller, bigger man stood close by with torn up sleeves. Shinsou looked horrified by the burnt body but it wasn't what Izuku was looking at.

It was the scars on the man's arms that interested him.

_It's him. It's him- how did he-_

"I AM HERE!"

No one moved for a moment but Izuku made the first move. His emerald eyes shining with truth, knowing and pain into the black eyes of the standing man. A wicked grin spread across his face. So it was... it was true after. Izuku heard nothing or even saw anything around him but that man. He never saw the scarred man press his hand into Neito's face and burn him alive.

Screams filled the air but Izuku ignored it. All Might screamed at him. Shinsou tried running to Monoma's side but everything was gone. Katsuki and Shouto came up behind. Shouto glanced at the two villains standing over a very burnt body. The scarred up stood up, staring at him. Blue flames were still lit in the grass here and there but not doing anything.

The two villains disappeared behind some black sludge and left the burnt body there. All Might rushed to the boy's side quickly unable to snap Izuku out of his weird trance. Neito didn't even look like himself and it was hard to tell if he was even in pain. The number one hero got closer to him to see his lips were moving.

It was raspy but it was loud and clear.

'I'm coming for you All Might. You're as good as dead.'

X

X

Dabi sat in the bath tub after dumping everything in that he needed to soothe out some of those burns. He hadn't expected the kid to fight as well as he did. Despite his burning hands, the kid fought back hard. Just seeing those burnt and bleeding hands, reminded him of 'training' he had endured as a kid.

"How are you feeling?"

Dabi jumped a little seeing All for One.

"Crispy."

The man smirked and sat down on the tile floor beside of him.

"I could use my quirk."

Dabi rolled his eyes and looked away.

He did not enjoy being touched by All for One. Not even a high five. There was something about the man he just didn't like even though he spent almost fourteen years with the guy. He could be close to him like he was now but there was something unsettling about his touch and hit had nothing to do with the fact he could rip quirks from people's bodies.

His name was what was off about him. All for One. It meant that he only cared about himself and no one else but yet he had put time into Dabi... Raising him... Telling him that he could give him a place in the world and giving him the ability to achieve his biggest desire. There had to be a catch somewhere.

He just couldn't figure it out yet.

"I don't like it."

"I can't help the nature of it."

Dabi held out his hand. The solution in the bath tub was close to heaven. He barely felt any pain now.

"Go ahead."

All for One grabbed his hand and a weird vibration shot through his body almost making him vomit. It made everything in his body feel weird like he had been on a merry go round for hours at high speed. The man let go and watched as the color reappeared on Dabi's face. Dabi let out a shaky breath and sunk down in the liquid some more.

_Fucking gross._

"Would you like the next step of our plan?"

Dabi glanced at him weirdly.

"You never tell me anything ahead of time."

"I plan on taking down All Might and taking that child that slipped through my fingers."

Dabi arched an eyebrow, "What kid? I only saw a few kids and that's 'cuz I killed one."

"The green haired one."

"What's so special about him?"

All for One smiled, "Ah... Just a feeling I have."

"Are you still going after those people for their quirks?"

"I might. Depends on my mood. Would you try taking on someone again by yourself?"

"I would if I felt like it."

"Of course."

All for One smiled and left the bathroom leaving Dabi alone with his thoughts.

X

X

Izuku sat in his room alone. They had been instructed to stay separated so no one could mix their stories or collaborate just in case there was a traitor. No one said it was student but they were suspicious. How had those two men got in without anyone knowing? None of that is what bothered him...

He was bothered by the fact he knew that man. The creepy smile on his face. The burns on his arms. Memories he repressed flooded back slowly. He didn't know what to do about it. Should he say something?

It had dawned on him that he was the same man going around stealing quirks.

_Oh no._

_**Hi everyone! I hope you're all staying safe! I know it's been a while and I apologize for that! The killing of Neito Monoma was all Raimundo's idea and I can't agree more with the idea! I had forgotten about this chapter until I reread it for spelling errors. I love it because it makes them all aware of how unsafe they really are. **_

_**I haven't forgotten about your story AmbertheCat. I have to figure out how to copy and paste it from my phone to this laptop. **_

_**Have a great week everyone and stay indoors as much as you can if you can! **_


	35. A Date

Things around UA had been more difficult than before. Students had to get a week ahead permission to go out with questions of where, when and why now. Patrol Training had been suspended and there had been talks of suspending the dorm system as well. Everyone including the teachers were on edge.

All Might was now staying in class 1A dorm in the living area. He was on edge because he didn't want his adoptive son unguarded even with Aizawa there. All the students seemed to love that the number one hero was hanging around more but it placed Izuku on edge. It made him feel like All Might expected that man to come back.

Katsuki, Shouto and Izuku had planned a date but they had to wait the whole week. Katsuki and Shouto had no idea where it was at so Izuku had them fill out the parts of their paperwork before he filled everything else out. He thought Toshinori was going to have a heart attack when he asked permission to go out first. It took twenty minutes trying to convince him that he would be safe with Katsuki and Shouto.

He finally agreed.

"I'm going to head down stairs and grab some chocolate milk. Anyone else want one?"

Shouto shook his head without looking up from his homework.

"I'm good. You want some company?" Katsuki asked.

"Naw, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Izuku blew them each a kiss making them both blush. He closed the door and he was gone. A minute later, there was a knock at Izuku's bedroom door. The two boys looked at each other but Katsuki got up to answer anyways. Maybe it was Ochako or Shinsou?

He opened the door to reveal that All Might was knocking on the door. Normally he had a had big smile on his face but this time he didn't and that concerned Shouto slightly.

"Can I come in and speak to you both?"

They nodded.

"Thank you."

The hero closed the door behind him and looked at the two boys.

"We need to have a talk."

_Oh no._

"Since you are dating young Midoriya now, there are some rules. You hurt him, I will hurt you. I will not tolerate him getting hurt. I hope that is understood loud and clear. He has been through enough already and a week ago did not help matters any. You will respect his privacy. He had things he likes to keep to himself and that's how it will stay. Is this unclear to either one of you?"

They shook their head.

"You both are great students and I can see why he likes you both. Don't mess it up."

They nodded quickly.

"Good day boys. See you around dinner time."

A few minutes after All Might left, Izuku returned. He was sipping his chocolate milk happily. He glanced at his two boyfriends to see the horrified looks on their faces. He wondered what had happened while he was gone. He looked around the room expecting to see something but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He only shrugged and continued his homework.

A few minutes later, Katsuki's phone buzzed with a text message. It was from Shouto.

**Shouto: At this point, we should just marry him. I don't want to feel All Might's wrath.**

Katsuki shook his head and stared at his hands... Shouto was probably right though.

X

X

It was finally Friday. They were going out from five to eight and it was very exciting. Or at least it was supposed to be with All Might messaging Izuku throughout the day asking if he was still sure he wanted to go. How could Izuku blame him any? That attack happened on school grounds against a student. None of the alarms or defenses were activated when they came in which was more troubling.

Izuku had a lot more problems going on but he wanted to ignore some of them first. Everything was becoming more and more overwhelming for him. Things were weighing on his mind and eating him alive but he had to stay quiet. He needed some time to think about the issue and that was if there was any issue at all.

"Are you ok? You seem tense?" Hitoshi asked.

"Huh?"

Izuku shook his head, breaking from his thoughts.

"Are you ok?"

"I... Um... Just a lot to think about."

His purple eyes darkened.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Izuku shook his head.

"Not right now."

Shinsou sighed.

"Listen, Hitoshi... I just need time to get my thoughts in order. I don't know if it's something to worry about or not."

"Ok... well, enjoy your date. I'm always a phone call away."

"I know and thank you."

Izuku rushed to the shower room to get ready. Little did he know, his Uncle Shouta and Uncle Hizashi were walking to the dorms to go deal with a concern they had.

The door to the dorms flew open. No one was really there but Shoji, Mineta, Momo, Shouto and Katsuki. Shouto was reading a book with his hair still a little wet like he had taken a shower already. Katsuki was flipping through the channels on the TV trying to find something to watch. Momo was the only one who looked up to see the teachers walking in.

"Bakugou. Todoroki. Hallway."

Shouto stared at Katsuki with a questioning glance.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" he snapped.

The two of them left the dorm without another word. They stood against the wall in the hallway. Neither one of them could figure out what Eraserhead and Present Mic would want with them. Katsuki was absolutely sure he hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, he was great and tried being just a little nicer since he started dating Izuku. Shouto never really did anything wrong so he had no idea why they wanted to see them both.

"We have a few rules for you."

_Good god, really? _Katsuki thought.

"Since you are aware of the situation, if you run into Stain..." Aizawa trailed off.

Neither boy said anything.

"If you run into Stain, you are too get Midoriya out of there at all costs. He's not that reckless but who knows what he would do. Th situation is delicate and we don't want anything to happen. If you see the people from the school attack, you are to run as well. Is that understood?"

Shouto and Katsuki nodded.

"Now..." Hizashi said looking stern, "We have to talk about this date. We know Izuku likes you both but we do not want to see him hurt anymore than he has already. We will punish you for causing anymore harm to him. If you allow harm to come to him, then I hurt you. We've spent the majority of the summer with him and training him. He's like a nephew to us- he's family."

"All Might warned us too," Shouto stated looking unbothered by the threats.

"We know already!" Katsuki groaned.

"Good. I want an update every hour," Shouta said, "Have fun."

The two heroes were gone within a minute, leaving them alone in the hallway.

"For fuck sake's! How is it this hard to date someone?!" the explosive blonde said.

"You can't be surprised. You already knew what kind of problems he had before we agreed to date him," Shouto said with a smile, "That includes me too."

"I dare Endeavor to touch you. I will kill him."

"He won't anymore. I won't be going home ever again."

X

X

The streets were busy with people and it was noisy. As much as Katsuki hated it, they took the bus so they didn't waste too much time walking. They had decided on a ramen noodle stand to eat. Shouto insisted on paying for it even though Katsuki gave him shit about it. Shouto's excuse was he wanted to waste Endeavor's money as much as possible.

"Yours is good, even though it is a little spicy!" Izuku said smiling, "I like it!"

"I like the kind that'll burn my mouth but it has to have a taste to it. I can't stand bland hot stuff."

"He does cook really good food," Shouto admitted, "He called me a spoiled brat because I didn't know how. I can do more simple things now though."

"Did you have cooks or something?" Izuku asked.

He nodded, "Yea, usually."

"Makes sense then."

Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Rich boys."

Izuku shot him a look, "My Dad never wanted that kind of stuff. My Mom cleaned and cooked for us. We only had a three bedroom house."

Shouto cracked a cocky smile while Katsuki turned pink.

The three of them stayed there until six before they headed onto the next part of their first date together. Once again, they were on the bus much to the blonde boy's dismay but he kept quiet. Katsuki and Shouto had no idea where they were going but Izuku bounced happily in his seat with excitement. He couldn't wait to get there.

The bus stopped in front of the few entrances to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. Katsuki and Shouto exchanged looks but followed their boyfriend off of the bus. The green haired boy ran down the wooden stairs onto the beach. Shouto smiled and raced after him, kicking up sand behind him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Katsuki yelled.

Izuku stopped about ten feet from the water's edge. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, tossing them to the side. He rolled up his pants to above his knee and walked in. The water was cool to the touch and it felt good. Shouto followed suit with Katsuki watching them for a moment. His gaze softened some watching the two of them standing there.

They looked so peaceful.

"You know... I cleaned almost this whole beach."

"What?" Katsuki asked.

"Yep! I did it while training with All Might. Uncle Shouta and Uncle Hizashi came too. I saved a momma kitty and some kittens too."

"Sounds like something you would do," Katsuki said.

Izuku laughed.

"Thanks."

Izuku looked at Shouto and blinked thinking.

"Oh."

"What?" he asked looking nervous.

"I think... Were you two here over the summer?"

Shouto looked back at Katsuki.

"What?"

Izuku scratched his head.

"I remember seeing a couple on the beach. I could tell they were boys but that was it. I didn't see too much since I was sitting on the shore and it was dark."

"Yea we were. We had seen someone on the beach and was afraid someone would recognize us."

"That's fucking weird."

Izuku laughed.

"Life is weird."

"I have to agree," Shouto said.

The three of them stood there for a while, until Izuku sat down, making sure he sat in the dry sand.

"We have forty five minutes before we have to catch the bus," Katsuki said looking annoyed at the thought, "They act like we can't defend ourselves."

Izuku chuckled.

"It would be hard to battle regardless who the opponent was. Criminals are more dangerous lately."

Neither boy said anything.

"Recovery Girl said I had an advantage to the rest of you."

"That's fucked up but it's true."

"I guess."

"I was wondering if you two would want to go to my house for our next date?" Katsuki asked.

Izuku stared at him.

"Are you sure? Isn't it too soon...?"

"No."

Shouto smiled, "I would love too. I miss your dad."

"Why would you think it's too soon, Deku?" Katsuki asked.

"Well... Isn't that something you would do when you're really serious about someone?" Izuku asked, "I really don't know..."

"We know your two uncles and dad," Shouto pointed out.

"They're our teachers!" he groaned, feeling defeated.

Katsuki took his hand, "Who said I wasn't serious about you?"

He blinked, staring into those intense red eyes.

"Dating with three people is serious and that is my intention. You're both mine for a long time and I won't hear anything else about it."

Shouto shook his head grinning.

"I didn't... I had no idea you felt that way already," Izuku said.

Katsuki didn't want to talk about his feelings. He didn't even say he loved Izuku but those words right there screamed it. He was dead serious about the three of them staying together for along time. Izuku's heart skipped a few beats. His thoughts had changed suddenly.

_Maybe I can trust them then. If he's in for the long haul and so is Shouto, they deserve to know the truth._

Shouto sat beside of him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Katsuki finally rolled up his pant legs and placed his feet into the water, sitting on Izuku's other side. Time was ticking by too quickly for them. They had fifteen minutes now until they had to leave for the bus stop. This date was flying by too fast.

"Thanks for coming out with me," Izuku said.

"It was nice to relax," Shouto said.

"Yea but we gotta go soon."

Shouto and Izuku both whined making Katsuki laugh.

"Should we get ready to go?" Izuku asked looking upset.

"Yea, but there's something I want to do first," Katsuki stated.

Shouto shot him a weird look.

"Now?" Izuku said.

"Yup!"

Katsuki leaned in and kissed his cheek. Shouto kissed Izuku's other cheek. The poor boy's face lit up to an unhealthy shade of red making the other two laugh. The ended up making their way to the bus stop, holding hands. The ride back was really quiet leaving Izuku time to think. His brain was racing a mile a minute so he never noticed they were at UA already.

The walk to inside of the building seemed to be taking longer and longer. Izuku just had a great first date but his anxiety was running higher than normal. Maybe it was because he was getting closer to the school and it was triggering it? Maybe because the one of the few places he considered himself safe was no longer safe at all.

The three of them made it inside of the dorm area and Izuku waved to them saying he wanted to change and get a shower. He grabbed the clothes he needed and ran out without anyone seeing him do so. He turned on the cold water letting it beat on his bare skin. Izuku really needed to calm down.

Once he grabbed his phone, he messaged Shinsou, Katsuki and Shouto. The three of them received the same exact message: **Meet me in my room. I need to talk to you guys.**

Hitoshi came first looking like he was relaxed but his eyes spoke a different story. Katsuki came busting through the door expecting some kind of crisis but it was just Izuku on his bed with that purple haired mind freak standing beside of him. His red eyes darted between the two of them when Shouto came up behind him next. They exchanged looks before closing the door behind them and locking it.

"Is everything ok?" Shouto asked looking worried.

"Have a seat."

Hitoshi took the computer desk chair, while Shouto sat on the bed beside of Izuku and Katsuki sat on the floor in front of him. Izuku took a deep breath.

"I know the three of you know some of my past. I have a new problem and I wasn't sure how to tell anyone."

He looked at Shinsou who nodded, like he was telling him to go on.

"I know one of the men who attacked Monoma."


	36. Man of My Nightmares

"What are you talking about?" Shinsou asked, "Why did you wait so long to say anything?"

Izuku fidgeted with his fingers.

"I had to be sure. I wasn't sure…. But…." He trailed off.

This was something he didn't want to think about but what could he do now? His past was coming back to haunt him. He had hoped things would've stayed buried but that wasn't possible now. He was going to bring in people he cared about into a fight that wasn't theirs.

"It's OK, just start off slow and tell us," Shouto said, " Sometimes the brain blocks out painful memories. It's like a way of protecting ourselves without meaning too."

Izuku gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"It doesn't matter who he is because we'll kick his ass anyways."

Shinsou kept his face serious.

"Not the guy with the blue flames but the other one. He had burns on his arms. He smiled at me. I couldn't remember too much from when I was young but seeing him….. I remember hearing…. Experiencing stuff. I just don't know how to deal with it."

"What do you remember?" his friend asked squeezing his shoulder.

"It was a long time ago but some of the details might be fuzzy. I remember being outside…. Playing. A man grabbed me but he looked nice at first. He wasn't mean. He gave me toys."

Izuku rubbed his temples.

" He had me use my quirk a few times. He said I was special. He said he would love for me to use my quirk and to keep at it. Everything was OK the first week….. I never complained. I remember seeing commercials on TV about quirk trainers. I thought Dad and Mom had set it up to be honest. Then I started missing them.

"He got angry. I kept crying and crying. My flames would fizz out. Then he would show me online videos of Dad and I started working on it again. I remember it was just him and me. It wasn't enough anymore. I then saw the TV and my Mom was crying saying I was kidnapped. I realized the man I had been living with was a bad man."

Izuku wiped his eyes. Katsuki reached out and took his hand.

"Keep going. We're here for you."

Shouto smiled softly.

"He did everything to keep me there but when I heard the other heroes, I took action. I know he grabbed me and I grabbed his arms back. Somehow I let out blue flames but I missed his face. Somehow I burned his arms up…. It makes sense that I can absorb heat and force it out too. I suppose that's the first time I did that."

The boys stayed quiet. It certainly was a lot to take in. None of the other boys ever remember seeing the broadcast for that.

"This was kept quiet…. Really quiet. Do you know why?" Shinsou asked.

Izuku scratched his head.

"I don't know."

"We need to tell Aizawa."

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Izuku asked.

The other boys exchanged looks of uncertainty. It seemed now was the time to say something.

"I need time."

They nodded.

X

X

Izuku laid in his bed alone thinking. Why did everything get so quiet? Why didn't the heroes go after this man? What did they have to fear? Izuku knew why he was scared but why didn't any of them do anything?

He sighed.

_I don't understand anything. I'm too tired to think anymore_.

Izuku felt himself drift off to sleep.

"_**Honey, what's wrong?"**_

_**"He found me Inko. I don't…. I don't know what to do."**_

_**"Hisashi, who are you talking about?"**_

_**"That man…. The one who kidnapped our Izuku."**_

_**Silence.**_

_**"What…. What happened?" she whispered.**_

_**"He said…. I just… he said that we have to hide this whole thing. The videos of us rescuing Izuku everything- or he'll come for us….."**_

_**"No one has that kind of power-**_

_**"I already started it. I won't risk losing you both."**_

_**"Hisashi-**_

_**"He knows the heroes were looking for him and he showed his face. He doesn't give a shit Inko. He'll kill us. He told me he wanted our son and that was it. I don't know why. That is the only thing he didn't say."**_

_**"This is serious! We have to tell someone-**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**"Do you think he would really leave us alone?! Do you think that won't change his mind and kill us?"**_

_**"I know."**_

_**Silence.**_

_**"Just trust me on this. We will had to move. He will have to have a normal life."**_

_**"Izuku wants to be a hero-**_

_**"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We have to go. I already signed the transfer papers. We'll start over there for now and we can come back later."**_

_**"Hisashi…."**_

_**"End of discussion. Izuku, my little man! Can I talk to you too? I love that big smile! "**_

_**Izuku saw his dad's smile.**_

_**"You remember that bad man?"**_

_**He nodded.**_

_**"We won't talk about him anymore Ok?"**_

_**He nodded again.**_

_**"As long as we don't talk about him he won't come back. Can you be quiet about that for me?"**_

_**"Yes Daddy."**_

_**"That's my little man! I bought you an All Might duffle bag to pack your most favorite stuff. Let's get started!"**_

X

X

Izuku rolled over in bed and stared at the wall. He had to do something. He had to tell someone. Tell All Might. He would know what to do. He wanted to do it alone. Someone who would rationalize this memory or the thoughts running through his traumatized brain.

X

_Bang bang bang!_

"I'm coming!"

Toshinori opened the front door to see his adoptive son out of breath.

"What you- why aren't you at school!?"

"I gotta tell you something! I remembered a lot of things!"

"It can wait til after school-

"I know the man who attacked the school and killed the student from 1B! The bigger one!"

"All for One?"

Izuku's stomach dropped as silence fell between them. For some reason it slipped his mind the person he saw was the same person All Might had described at one point to him.

"Shit. Shit shit shit…"

Toshinori grabbed his hand and pulled Izuku inside.

"Fuck… it didn't even dawn on me that All for One could've been the one to kidnap you. Fuck…."

"He threatened Dad. He wanted him to take down the videos and any information about him kidnapping me. Maybe he had plans to come back after all this time. He…. Wanted me to keep my quirk?"

All Might sat on the couch.

"We need to do something."

Izuku stared down at him.

"I'm sorry. I…. I couldn't remember a lot. I'm sorry Toshi."

"It's not your fault kid. The incident at the school must've jogged your memory. I don't know what to do now."

The two of them sat there for a while in silence.

"We should talk to Heatwave."

Izuku looked at All Might.

"Ok."

X

X

"You sure you're going to be OK interviewing her?" Shouto asked sounding concerned.

"I should be OK…."

"I can't believe you ran off. You scared us you dumbass!" Bakugou snapped.

"I'm sorry…."

"Just don't do it again," he said wrapping an arm around Izuku's shoulders, giving the side of his head a kiss.

"I won't. I just got caught up in that memory. I just had to tell All Might. I…"

"It's fine. Have a good trip."

Izuku ran out of Katsuki's room and out of the dorms. He saw All Might step out of the black truck. The young hero stopped in his tracks.

_It's hard to believe we were tied together this whole time. Tied together by a single bad guy. By single man who sought to destroy us. What a twisted way for things to be. I just…I wonder what Dad would've done._

"Are you OK Izuku?" the pro hero asked looking concerned.

He nodded.

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"How connected we are. Connected by him of all people."

Toshi's expression became dark.

"He doesn't define us."

"Doesn't he though?" Izuku asked thoughtfully.

The hero sighed.

"I am defined by him. He caused me to almost become a sidekick. I would've never made it to pro hero because of him. You wouldn't have been a hero without him. How can someone affect us both so drastically?"

"I never thought about it like that before. I think that we can control it some when the time comes."

Izuku nodded.

_I hope so._

X

X

"So what's the plan here? Just walk out in public and cause havoc?" Dabi based looking skeptical.

"Of course."

"Don't you think heroes would come running out?"

"At some point."

"What's so special about this kid? He only belonged to Flamethrower."

"Yes but you're missing the point. He was a lot like All Might. He was noble, courageous… to have your son turn to villainy? The way the world would judge you. I can only imagine."

Dabi rolled his eyes.

"You're only a child so you wouldn't understand."

"Whatever."

All for One looked around. People were busy. They were all minding their own business.

"If he truly that powerful?" Dabi asked.

"Very. I can take a guess and say that All Might would've passed down his quirk to him. All Might saw the same things I did. My only disappointment was I didn't end Flamethrower myself."

"He wasn't that great of a hero."

All for One smiled.

"You have no idea what makes a great hero considering who your father is."

Dabi stayed quiet.

"I wonder what's he been up too."

"Don't care."

The man just smiled.

"I've been wanting to test Izuku Midoriya. To see how much he progressed since I last saw him. He was such a quick learner."

Dabi rolled his eyes but the look on All for One's face was weird. Almost creepy like.

"If you attack an UA student, all hell will break loose."

"No one said I would do it today. Besides… I have better things to do."

"Where do we start?" Dabi asked.

All for One grinned.

"Near the train station. No need to rush."

X

X

All Might parked the big, black truck and shut off the engine. The silence during the ride to the hospital was deafening. It was uncomfortable. Aizawa, Hizashi and him had gotten into a big fight about whether this was the right thing to do.

Toshinori wasn't going to pretend he knew.

There were so many questions.

No one could answer them.

He gripped the steering wheel. He has suggested to them that maybe it was possible that All for One hired Stain but that didn't seem like him. Stain was an independent killer. He hasn't attacked anyone lately.

Something about it all seemed…. Wrong.

"Should I run away?"

"What?"

"Dad kept me hidden from the world and even his death is a secret almost. Wouldn't it be better for everyone if I just ran away?"

"Don't ever say that."

"Why though? I feel all this happened because I came into the world. Its my fault."

"He was a around before us both. It was never anyone's fault for the twisted thoughts of a deranged man. I don't want you ever to think you coming to UA was a mistake."

Izuku nodded sadly.

"Let's talk to Heatwave. Maybe she'll have some info for us. We can get some stuff done. Maybe in the future we can give back her quirk."

He nodded.

The two of them left the parking lot and headed inside to the hospital.


	37. Horror of a Sidekick

It had been some time since Izuku saw Heatwave. He couldn't ever forget the way she looked.

Lifeless.

Dead.

Tortured.

He was going to have to face this head on. This was going to be tough. He wanted to hyperventilate. Izuku hoped his PTSD stayed in check considering he had been doing so well. He just wanted to trust All Might on this.

They had to do this.

"You OK?"

"Yea."

"If you need a day off…."

"We'll see. I hope she is OK though. I can't imagine losing my quirk."

"It definitely would suck losing it when you born with it. To feel that powerless."

Izuku glanced at Toshinori. He had no idea how it would feel to be born quirkless. It would have to be rough growing up being that different. To him, All Might would still be All Might no matter what. He would be the greatest hero and dad. One of the greatest people he had ever met.

"Are you OK though? I feel like this would or might hurt you…." Izuku said softly.

"I'm fine. Losing my quirk is a different story….. Mine is a special power that is passed down. I did mine out of love and honor. I wanted to save people."

"Yea that's true."

"All Might," said an angry voice.

Izuku met the fierce angry gaze of Endeavor. His blue eyes didn't hold the same softness the Shouto's had. It was looking into the eyes of an angry man who seemed like he hated the world. As angry as the man looked, Izuku didn't look away.

This was the man who would always hurt his boyfriend. Izuku kind of wanted to hit him.

"Endeavor! Nice to see you! How have you been?"

The muscular man scoffed at All Might. Izuku kept his mouth shut. He wondered how All Might could brush him off so easily.

"I've been busy being a hero. Why are you here?"

"We are visiting Heatwave."

The man rolled his eyes.

"Is this the one who beat my son into the ground? Flamethrower's son."

The color drained slightly from the young boy's face. He shouldn't be surprised but he was. Did this man hate him? He didn't seem too fond of All Might.

"I am."

"Funny how you just showed up out of no where."

"Flamethrower didn't like the spotlight. So its no surprise really," All Might said with a forced smile.

"Nice to meet you," Izuku said holding out his hand.

Endeavor grabbed his hand with more force than necessary trying to be an obnoxious asshole but it didn't work. A weird chill overcame him. He pulled his hand away. The boy's eyes flashed a dangerous red color. He burped as smoke leaked from his lips. The flame hero gave him a cautious look.

Endeavor didn't say anything as Izuku gave him a slightly menacing smile.

"Bye."

The pro hero pushed between them as he left. Izuku shot his dad a look but All Might pretended not to see it. They made their way to the nurses' station. All Might placed his hands onto the counter, giving the nurses a big smile.

"I had called earlier. We are here to see the pro sidekick Heatwave."

"Of course! She just woke up. She is in room 45X56."

The two of them walked away down the hallway with 45 over head. Izuku's eyes landed on a name plaque that read "Rei Todoroki". His hear skipped a beat. Was…..

_Is this person related to Shouto?_

He peeked inside to see a woman sitting there. She had what looked like waist length white hair that curled at the ends. She looked almost angelic.

_She looks so pretty._

The woman started to turn but he didn't get to see her face.

"Izuku! You shouldn't be bothering people."

All Might pulled Izuku away. They made their way down the hall to the room with the plaque that said 45X56.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded. All Might knocked on the heavy door.

"Come in."

He pushed the door open to reveal a brown haired woman sitting on the bed with a weird look on her face. She glanced at All Might with an unreadable look. Her eyes landed on Izuku showing some familiarity with him. Her eyes stayed on him and it started to make him feel uncomfortable.

_I wonder why she's staring at me like that. I've seen her in videos and press releases but how would she_-

Then it hit him. The reason her dark eyes stared at him like that was because she remembered his scream. Heatwave had been torn from her sidekick position but one of the horrible things she recalled was that. It made him feel like shit.

"Can I help you All Might?"

"We'd like to ask some questions. Regarding your incident."

She huffed and looked out the window. She seemed rather annoyed.

"My story hasn't changed."

"Can you describe the man with blue fire?"

She looked at Izuku. The way she looked at him made him feel... strange.

"Black hair. A mask. Purplish scars on some of his body. Staples. When we got close enough, burning blue eyes."

"Do you remember anything he said?" the pro hero asked.

"He didn't talk much. I didn't really want him to say anything that would scar me more."

"What about the taller man?" Izuku asked.

She shuddered as her mind went back to that day.

"Are you-

Heatwave held up her hand making the pro hero stop speaking.

"He…. He smelled of death. The way he looked at me. I couldn't see his face because of the mask but I could see it. It was creepy. I just…."

She rubbed her temples.

"Let me get you something to drink. Izuku, you want anything?"

"I'm OK."

"Hang tight!"

Toshinori left the room. Heatwave looked at Izuku.

"You were the one who screamed."

He looked ashamed.

_No wonder she looked at me like that._

"Don't feel bad. I heard what you went through. PTSD is a bitch isn't it? Heroes and sidekicks have it. Some worse than others. You want to know something?" she asked softly.

Izuku nodded slowly like he was unsure.

"You will be haunted. You will get anxiety and it will torture you but don't let it rule you. You are in control. Even as I say that, there will be times when you lose that battle."

He nodded as silence fell between them for a few moments.

"I'm sorry you had your quirk taken."

She sighed.

"I don't know if I'll miss it though. I just feel….. OK. Maybe we weren't meant to be born with quirks. It was some fucked up occurrence. Who's to say it'll stay forever?"

Izuku sat down beside of her.

"I guess my quirk was close to yours."

She blinked.

"Is that so?"

"I used to only absorb heat and expel fire from my mouth. Now I can absorb it and force it out."

"Sounds like Flamethrower's move."

Heatwave sat back against her pillows.

"I remember when I first started out, I was matched up with him. His quirk complimented my own. I could use my own body heat but I got cold too soon after. He helped me design my costume better. He was a great teacher but he never hung around though."

Izuku smiled. It was the first time he had someone talk to him so nicely about his father. He always assumed his father was more like an underground hero.

"He told me to keep it up now matter how much I had failed. I know just over a year ago he came back and fought me. He said I had the potential to be a pro hero. That I could take on those for their rank. I never wanted that though."

Pain started to fill his young heart.

"I-I wish he would've told me that," he admitted with teary eyes.

She looked over at him.

"Izuku Midoriya."

He looked up at her.

"He talked about you all the time."

He stayed quiet. He was a little stunned.

"There were times in training where he was angry. He was angry that you were put through so much. He never told me anything of what happened. He wanted so much for you."

_Sniff_

_Sniff_

He wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"He would be so proud seeing that sports festival. So much raw power. It was like seeing him work again. You're going to be a great hero. Just don't stick in his shadow. Come out and show the world who you are. Go beyond him."

Without warning she grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. He cried. In a way it almost meant more to him to hear it from someone he didn't really know. It meant so much coming from All Might but here right now, he needed to hear it.

_Dad was proud of me._

"Oh, did I interrupt something?"

The two of them broke apart to look at All Might.

"She uh… knew Dad."

He smiled, "Well I'm glad! I hope you got some stories!"

Izuku nodded eagerly.

"That's good! I apologize, the line was long."

"It's no problem."

They began talking again but it was clear she didn't know much about the two men.

The two walked through the halls in silence. Izuku hadn't been emotional in a while. He had two great boyfriends on his side. He had perked up quite a bit. Toshi was quite proud of him. Izuku didn't have a great start but he started running leaving his old, restricted self behind him.

"You know, I am proud of you."

"Are you?" Izuku asked sounding surprised.

"You have come a long way. Even Shouta is proud."

The young hero smiled.

"All Might-

_**AHHHHHHHHHHH**_

The two of them jumped at the sound of that bloodcurdling scream. Izuku's feet moved and he was gone from the pro hero's sight. All Might began running giving Aizawa a call just in case Izuku had an episode.

"_Hello-_

"I'm sending a location. Get here now!"

_Click!_

All Might hung up and pinged his location but he couldn't movie any further with people screaming.

_Shit! Izuku! This is bad- Fuck!_

X

Izuku came to a screeching halt. He looked around trying to see where the disturbance was coming from. It was hard to tell with all those people screaming and running. He looked around slowly not wanting to miss anything.

His emerald eyes landed on blood leading to an alley way. His heart pounded hard making his chest hurt. His breath came out ragged and uneven. In his mind he already knew who was there. The choice wasn't going to be easy.

Face the demon who ruined his life….

Or run like the coward he had been before.

He only heard his heart beating in his ears. It was the only sound he heard as the alleyway lit up and ice covered the ground. He walked in to see Stain standing over his explosive boyfriend with a wicked look on his face. Everything slowed down as he exhaled.

It was now or never.

_**Some of you were probably waiting for the moment Izuku got to face off with the person who murdered his parents. I hope you all enjoy it when I end up posting it! Thanks for being patient with the updates! Have a great week everyone!**_


	38. Defining Who I Am

Blood had splattered the alley way just like it had before. The smell of iron filled the air. It was all slow motion when an explosion filled the air. There was more shouting and screaming. Maybe Stain had taken advantage of the chaos nearby.

A few sidekicks was laying dead on the ground and a few others Izuku didn't recognize. Shouto was panting on the side with frosty breath coming from his mouth. Katsuki was on the side with his gloves smoking and he was panting as well. It was almost surreal.

"You."

The two young heroes turned around to see their boyfriend standing there.

"Why did you kill them?!"

Anger started to bubble up inside of him.

"Fake heroes."

Izuku growled.

"That's not up to you to decide."

"Says the fake that walked by victims-

"I didn't have to look to know you used your quirk or they're dead. I can't help them."

Stain stared at him.

"I know you…." He growled.

Izuku stayed quiet.

"Leave! We have him!" Shouto said as his hand lit up.

"Fucking go! We don't need you to melt down-

"Flamethrower's child. Come to exact your revenge? That's not very hero like."

"No. My friends are in trouble. I'm here to take down a villain to keep our city safe. Back down now or you will have to fight me too!"

"I'll take the fight. "

One for All welled up in his legs and forced him forward at incredible speed. Stain almost didn't have time to react. He swung his leg and it connected with the villain's side. Bakuguo and Shouto were yelling at him as soon as the villain pulled out the knife.

Stain didn't get his chance to cut the green haired boy though.

Izuku swung a hand and touched the blade out of his hand. Stain apparently found it useless to fight someone who could match his speed. His first target was Shouto who shot ice all over the alley way. It didn't stop the killer from busting through it, slicing his skin in places. Blood dripped from the sky onto Katsuki and Izuku.

"You fucking idiot!"

Izuku launched himself upward. The green haired boy covered his boyfriend. Shouto growled in frustration as Stain cut Izuku instead. The dual user blasted out ice as Stain licked the blade paralyzing the boy.

"Are you OK?!" Shouto asked as they crashed into some trash.

"F-fine. I have idea," he managed to say.

"I'm listening."

Stain pulled himself out of ice as Katsuki let off a few blasts trying not damage the buildings they were between. His two boyfriends landed close by. The blonde retreated backward and landed by them both.

"He has an idea. I have to leave you both here. Make sure you heat up the area for him."

Katsuki shot them a dirty look.

"You're fucking kidding me."

"No and his plan is solid. Be right back."

Katsuki held Izuku in his arms as Shouto disappeared from the darkness of the alley. Izuku still couldn't move for whatever time it would be for him. It was going to be hard for Katsuki to move around with the extra weight on him.

_Fuck this all. How did we get into this? Especially Izuku_.

He glanced down to see the helpless expression on his boyfriend's face but his emerald eyes sparkled with determination.

"The both of you are going to be the end of me."

X

"Shit!"

"How could you lose him so fast?!" Present Mic yelled at All Might.

Aizawa scratched his chin.

"I'm not surprised he would run into danger. We're already on patrol duty today. You took him to the hospital- he could be anywhere."

Toshinori looked around. People were screaming and scattered everywhere but a lot of them had cleared out. The only problem was there was bodies in some places. Sidekicks and heroes everywhere but their priority was the students.

"There's rumors of the Hero Killer around town."

Shouta glanced to his side to see Shinsou standing there with Ochako.

"I haven't see Todoroki, Bakuguo or Deku. As soon as things started catching fire…." Ochako trailed off.

The three heroes said nothing.

"It's blue fire like at the school…."

_Those people are back_, Aizawa thought, _They were after Midoriya at one time before… Who's to say they wouldn't try to flush him out to take him._

"I want you two to stay together and find your classmates. Make everyone leave for the school. If you run into the intruders from the school or the Hero Killer, you are to run away and not engage."

"But-

"The answer is no," Hizashi said looking worried, "Hitoshi hasn't told you but the Hero Killer murdered Midoriya's parents. Who knows if the villain is after him or if he would go after him…."

"He's not that stupid," Shinsou said, "He's never expressed revenge before and I don't think he would. If Hero Killer attacked someone then he may try to protect them."

_I don't know what is worse_, All Might thought.

"We'll do our best," she said taking Shinsou's hand.

"I want an update every ten minutes."

The two students nodded and disappeared.

The three teachers stood there sharing the same grim look. The future of UA was in their hands- they had to collect their students and get them out with only scratches. Izuku Midoriya was the biggest priority at the moment including his two boyfriends. What would happen if those three decides to switch to villains? None of the three would go without a fight but….

Then the whole world was in trouble.

X

X

Shouto did his best to ignore the blasts coming from the alley way. He could feel the heat rising in their area. Building a giant ice dome was no easy task and he felt himself getting cold even with his added hero gear. His teeth were already chattering and his hand was starting to frost up.

He had to trust them to make it through. He had to trust Izuku to be ok and that Katsuki was strong enough to protect him. His eyes started to water. What if everything went badly?

The building could collapse behind him. The Hero Killer could kill them both. What if Izuku's plan didn't work? It wasn't a waste of time but…

He was starting to feel himself panic. The scenarios were filling up in his head way to quickly. The ice stopped and his flames started to leak out.

"No…"

He rubbed his temples and the flames died down. He took a few deep breaths. He had to hope…. He had to hope that Katsuki could handle it. He had to hope Izuku wasn't overestimating himself. He had to trust them. Those two were his everything now...

His family.

Shouto felt his mind clear and he took in a shaky breath. No one could've told him this was going to happen. He was glad to see Izuku show up.

A small smile tugged at his lips.

_He's definitely a hero. It's a shame he didn't show up sooner._

He looked behind him. Blasts showed up here and there. All he had to do was whistle when he was done.

X

"He's slowing down."

Izuku said stretching. He had come out of his paralysis five minutes ago but his body still felt locked up in some way.

"How can you tell?" Bakugou snapped.

Izuku smiled.

"He's tired. He wasn't expecting to take on three of us. He has to be careful now."

"How is this plan going to work…. Icyhot isn't even here."

The green haired boy smiled.

_I just trust him. I give that to Shouto_.

"He didn't doubt me."

Katsuki raised his eyebrows.

"You think I doubt you?"

"You're doing it now."

The blonde boy grumbled something but he couldn't hear or make out what he said.

"When the moment comes, you blast him out of the alley…. I can do the rest."

"You look red…. Are you ok?" he whispered.

"I'm collecting for the finale."

"This isn't a game."

"No it's not but we are finishing this tonight."

A worried grin graced Katsuki's lips.

"I wasn't aware you were after revenge for your parents."

Izuku glanced over at him.

"Revenge isn't what I'm after. He hurt people. Killed heroes. He attacked you and Shouto."

For a moment, his eyes flashed red, sending shivers down Katsuki's spine. That sweet, happy boy looked so dangerous.

"Oh."

The two of them did their best to avoid Stain's blade. No one was making any wasted moves. It was as if they were playing chess and it was intense. No one spoke a word and it was starting to get to Katsuki. The suspense was killing him.

"Arghhh!"

Izuku glanced at him.

_**Remember…. Any idiot can possess great power and use it to blow up the town but real power is control.**_

Izuku grinded his teeth.

_Why am I thinking about that now? Why am I thinking about what he told me? He ruined my life._

**_You must finesse. Fine tuned control. Wild power can kill a man but you want to be hero right?_**

He chewed on his lip.

_**The moment you kill someone- it defines you. Good or bad…. That fire power you have, would be a great asset one day. I can show you. Would you like to stay- all you have to do is say yes.**_

A high pitched whistle broke through his thoughts. Katsuki's head whipped around towards the exit of the alley. Stain ignored this and took his chance- blade swinging through the air at the explosive blonde. Bakugou barely had time to move as Izuku pushed him put of the way.

Stain slammed the green haired boy into the brick building behind him. Stain stabbed him in the shoulder making a scream rip from Izuku's throat. He bared his teeth like a wild animal. He growled at the killer with smoke leaking from his mouth.

Stain grinned as he pulled the blade from his body. The boy shuddered as his head swim with pain and it almost felt like he was going to vomit. His tongue fell out of his mouth inches from the blood of Flamethrower's son but it never happened.

"NO!"

A blast filled the alley knocking Stain into the main street. Everything happened so fast without warning-

Shouto barely had time to encase himself in a small dome of ice to protect himself. Izuku sucked in a deep breath then released the heat he had been holding back. Katsuki shielded his face as the heat tore through the air. He was drenched in sweat like he had been running in the afternoon, summer sun.

Stain slammed into a melting ice wall, knocking him out. His body slid down and crumpled at the ground like a wadded up paper ball. Shouto kicked the ice around him away with ease. He emerged just in time to see Izuku drop to his knees.

"DEKU!"

Shouto turned to see Katsuki running through the slush, ice and water. He didn't see anything that had happened since he had shielded himself.

"What happened?"

"He passed out!"

X

All Might came upon a giant ice dome that lit up briefly with orange flames. It seemed in just seconds it started collapsing upon itself. The ice started falling into the road and sidewalks but it just turned to slush.

_What the hell happened here?_

He walked closer to see Izuku was out of it. His lips looked blistered and his face looked pale. Shouto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugou was by his side trying to wake him up.

"Izuku!" Toshinori called as he ran closer.

The two boys looked up to see their favorite hero running for them.

_Rinnnnngggg_

_Rinnnggggg_

All Might grabbed his phone and answered it. The voice on the other side was trembling.

_"All M-might?"_

"Uraraka?"

_"The man with the blue flames is here…. With the scary guy with a mask. They destroyed the train station."_

**_Marssipan: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying it! It took two of us to get it down and the planning! We have no plan on letting go of this story any time soon. raimundo gardell has said he wanted it long and so we're doing it that way. Idk if it would hit 100 chapters but it could be somewhere close. We hope you continue to enjoy the story a lot!_**

**_Garnet168: I feel like it was important for him to hear it! After all, he's human!_**

**_So, I finally caught up with the manga and what can I say... other than I was screaming! If you haven't read it, get to it because it's soooo good and intense! Anyways..._**

**_Have a great weekend everyone!_**


	39. Stupid

All Might stopped just before his three students. Everything had went to bad to worse in the matter of an hour. Now the train station is gone. People are hurt. Some are probably dead and now the young boy before him was hurt and passed out. His son.

He wasn't the type to get mad but this time he was furious. He was angry to see Izuku Midoriya like this. He had been trusted with this boy's care and here he was in the arms of his fellow student and boyfriend hurt. The hero dropped to his knees before them with a grim look on his face.

"What happened here?" he asked quietly with his voice shaking.

"Stain."

Shouto scratched his face, "He's over there."

The boy pointed at the ice chunks that were melting onto the ground. The Hero Killer was knocked out cold and wet in a crumpled heap. All Might stared at him for a few moments then back at his students.

_How in the hell..._

"Deku came up with the plan and we beat him," Bakuguo said, "I think he just exhausted himself more than anything."

All Might called the police and he waited by the villain while they all showed up taking the right precautions just in case the psycho woke up.

"The situation in town is bad," one officer said.

"I know. Fifty three people are dead. Sixty five are injured and another eleven may not make it."

The hero grinded his teeth.

_Fucking All for One. The stupid bastard. He sure knows when to show up. I never meant to put him through all of this. He didn't deserve this. None of them deserved this._

"All Might! Is there anyone hurt here?" called out some medics.

He turned to the side but his students were gone... Again.

"Todoroki! Bakugou!" he screamed but no one answered him.

_DAMNIT_

X

X

"You're fucking crazy," Bakugou said as they ran through the crowd of people with Izuku on his back.

"I know but I have to see if they're still there," Izuku whispered.

"Any sign of trouble and we are out of there," Shouto said with a stern voice.

"Icyhot is right. I understand the need to face this man but it wouldn't be smart to hang around."

Izuku stayed quiet.

_This is my chance. Maybe I can talk to All for One. Get an answer. Or at least see his face again without freaking out. I need answers._

He looked down at the top of Katsuki's head.

_If it wasn't for them... I would be doing this alone._

His heart clenched at the thought.

_This is everything. The beginning to face my problems. To find out why things came out the way they did. I can do this. I can do this..._

He closed his eyes.

_Toshi is going to be really mad at me. I hope even as mad as he will be, he'll understand. I can't imagine doing this without One for All. This is the chance we've been waiting for... Everyone is depending on me to take him down... All the users before me... It ends with me._

Izuku opened his eyes and reached down in his pocket.

"You ok back there?" the blonde asked.

"Yea, I'm just getting my medicine."

Shouto smiled as they kept running.

"We're bad for each other."

Katsuki smirked.

"Only in the sense we encourage bad behavior and actions."

Izuku laughed weakly as he finished off the bottle. His throat felt ten times better.

He was lucky that his Uncle Shouta helped him find something to soothe the burn in his throat if he overused it. That medicine wasn't meant to drank all at once but Izuku wasn't risking his boyfriends' lives to be careful with a small bottle of medicine. He knew it would numb it for the time being so he could do what he needed too.

That's all he needed... was time and power.

Blue flames came into view quickly. Screams were heard. There was bodies everywhere. Izuku, Bakugou and Shouto ignored the death around them and continued charging forward. Izuku did his best to not look at them. He didn't want to panic and cause problems for everyone considering who they might be near at that moment.

"Slow down," he whispered into Katsuki's ear.

"Do you see something?" he asked.

"I think I do."

Todoroki stopped dead in his tracks.

"To the left. It looks like a shadow behind those blue flames."

It did indeed look like someone was standing there and it threw everyone on edge.

"Let me down."

Katsuki lowered his boyfriend down and they stood there for a moment. Izuku stepped forward trying to calm down the erratic beating in his chest.

"Come out, now."

The shadow moved.

_Good god- _Katsuki thought as the person stepped from behind the flames.

Fierce blue eyes peered down at this from behind the cracked white and red mask the person had on. He had spiky black hair and his arms were covered in purple scars. He looked like a stereo typical bad boy with his black trench coat and ripped up white tank top. Katsuki rolled his eyes but Izuku and Shouto couldn't take their eyes off of him.

"What do you want?" the person asked.

"Where's All for One?" Izuku asked in a demanding tone, "I have something I want to ask him."

"Oh, is that right?"

Shouto watched as those blue eyes landed on him. He felt like he was staring at someone familiar.

"What do you brats think you can do?" he asked stepping closer, "Shouldn't you be in hero school learning to be hypocrites?"

"You talk a lot of shit for someone who hides behind a mask," Katsuki said, "Why don't you take it off and show us your ugly ass face."

The person laughed.

"Where is he?" Izuku asked again sounding more impatient.

He wasn't here to play around.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked, only ten feet from them now, " You're nothing but a little kid-

"I'm not just a kid!" he yelled.

Silence fell between them.

"I am Izuku Midoriya- son of Flamethrower! I don't take that title lightly!"

The freckled face boy stepped closer to the villain. The person tensed up.

"You think being the son of some crappy hero is something to be proud of?"

Shouto's eyes locked with the villain's. He swallowed hard.

"He wasn't a crappy hero. He was a hero that protected me until his last breath! He protected the people of this country and more! I walk in his footsteps and All Might's to become a great hero!"

"Delusional."

"Maybe," Izuku said, "But at least I can follow through with it. I'm not hiding behind a mask. Or behind a man."

The person growled.

"You little fuck-

"Now, now boys. That will be enough."

All for One came walking out of the shadows with a mask on but Izuku knew it was him. There was something about him that made Izuku's entire body fill with dread.

"What did you want to ask me, son of Flamethrower?"

"I need to know something. Something that has been bothering me."

All for One removed his mask.

"I like that you're curious. I wonder what you would like to know."

Izuku swallowed hard.

_I want to know everything._

"Why me?"

His voice trembled slightly and almost failed him. He was angry. He... lost everything thanks to this man. Stain might've taken what little he had but All for One ruined his life from the beginning. Ruined his father and mother's life. He ruined All Might's life. All those people he cared about were hurt by one man.

"Because."

Izuku just stared at him.

"What?"

"Because. I can do whatever I want."

That was not the answer he wanted and it pissed him off. He felt his hands heat up.

"Midoriya!"

Izuku barely turned with All for One moved. The man jumped over him and headed straight for All Might.

"NO!"

One for All powered up through his legs and he was off. Shouto and Katsuki had no time to stop their green haired boyfriend. Izuku skidded out in front of his adoptive dad, catching All for One's fist in his hand. The force of the hit blew dust and rubble around. The area was quiet.

No one spoke a word.

"I came here for you, you leave him alone!" Izuku shouted.

All for One jerked his hand away quickly once he felt the boy's hand heat up.

"It seems it would be dumb on my part to do anything today. I'm rather exhausted."

All for One disappeared into some gray sludge and he was gone. The guy with the blue flames was gone in that gray sludge as well leaving the hero and three students alone.

X

X

"I can't believe you did that! That... that was so stupid!" Aizawa yelled.

Izuku hung his head.

"And you two!" he continued, "What the hell is wrong with you both?! Considering the things those two did and you take him of all people to him?! What if he snatched Izuku up and was gone, huh?"

Katsuki looked away and Shouto stared at the floor.

"This is something I would think a novice would do- not three almost pro heroes? What would Toshinori do if something happened to you?!"

"I'm sorry."

Shouta slapped the back of Izuku's head.

"Ow!"

"Go to your rooms. I don't want to see for the next few days!"

The three boys jumped up and ran to their rooms without another word to each other.

X

X

Toshinori placed his empty glass onto the coffee table. He was in Aizawa's room in the dorms. Hizashi and Shouta were sitting across from him on the couch. The three of them had been quiet for a while sipping on their alcoholic drinks. Things haven't gotten any better since they returned. They were still pretty upset.

"Hello you three. It seems the atmosphere in here is rather heavy."

They looked up to see Nezu standing there with a cup of tea in his small, white paws.

"Hello sir," All Might said as he started pouring himself another glass.

"Are you that worried Toshi?"

"You could say that."

Nezu nodded as he placed his cup on the coffee table.

"Can I have a chair?"

Hizashi nodded and went towards the small kitchen then returned with a chair.

"Here sir."

"Thank you."

He sat down and looked at All Might.

"I talked to the three boys myself."

The three teachers looked mildly surprised.

"Oh."

"I would to discuss Izuku Midoriya."

Toshinori tensed up.

"I've been talking to several students and the teachers. I have video of the confrontation from earlier. I would have to say I am extremely impressed with him. The fact he came up with the idea to take down Stain without killing him too. The fact he didn't seek revenge. There's something about him."

"What he did was stupid and he wasn't thinking," Aizawa said.

"That being so... he showed me something."

The three teachers looked at him rather confused.

"All for One treaded carefully. Once Izuku jumped in to save you, he second guessed himself. He must know the boy's abilities already since he had kidnapped him but then he isn't sure of the new things he learned."

Silence.

"If Izuku Midoriya can formulate a plan to stop Stain, then he could stop All for One if given the chance. He only managed to do it with the help of his two classmates. Their quirks compliment each other in a nice way. I expect great things from him, Katsuki Bakuguo and Shouto Todoroki."

"They're still in trouble."

Nezu laughed, "Of course. I would like to know your thoughts on what I think."

Present Mic and Eraserhead stayed quiet.

"I don't know."

"You handed him your power thinking he was fit for it."

"I know I did but I didn't want him to face that man."

"That is the fate of those who carry One for All... isn't it?"

_That it is._

"Though, the whole community is grateful for those three boys."

Shouta looked up with a small smirk on his face.

"I suppose they should be. It took a loner, a hot head and an emotionally distant child to take down someone that the whole community feared. They are great students."

X

X

The next day, Izuku stayed in his room, missing class. They were informed someone would bring their work to them for the day. He continued to chat with Shouto and Katsuki in a group chat they had created. He was in the middle of laughing at Shouto and Katsuki arguing which was the best candy there was when there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in."

The door was pushed open slowly to reveal All Might but he was in his normal, skeleton looking form.

"Dad? What's up?"

"Can I speak to you?"

Izuku swallowed hard and nodded.

"What happened yesterday..." Toshi said as he closed the door, "Was uncalled for."

The teenage boy stayed quiet.

"I don't know what to think. I was so scared, when I saw you face to face with All for One..." he trailed off.

"I have no plans to die anytime soon."

All Might stared at Izuku. There was determination in those big green eyes. He remembered when he was like that back when he had gotten his quirk.

"You don't know what he would do to you."

"I have some idea."

Izuku placed his phone down and slid off the bed to stand up.

"I'm not stupid. I knew he would still be there... I think that he was waiting for me."

"Getting revenge isn't the answer-

"I wasn't looking for it. I want to stop him before he ruins someone else's life like he did mine."

Toshinori swallowed hard.

"I don't want another young kid to go through that and I think that blue fire user was someone's kid. How do we not know that he managed to kidnap someone's child and used them like he tried with me?"

The man sat down at Izuku's computer chair.

"I suppose that's true. I never thought about it like that."

"In that moment when... when he went after you... I flashed back to the time I couldn't save my Mom or Dad. I couldn't allow that to happen again."

There were tears in Izuku's eyes.

"I couldn't allow him to take another hero. Another person I loved- everyone loves. I know those One for All users died at his hands. I won't let it happen again."

"Are you suggesting you would kill him?"

Izuku blinked and lowered his eyes.

"I don't know. I wouldn't know until the time came I suppose."

Toshinori pursed his lips together into a thin line.

"It would put a black marker on your record as a hero before you even started."

Izuku nodded.

"I just... want to save everyone All Might. I don't want people to suffer like we did."

_Me either kid... me either._


	40. A Date with Kacchan

After the chaos had calmed down, Izuku was allowed to go visit Toshinori for the weekened. All the students got to go home in fact but Shouto who stayed in the dorm alone which was a relief. Izuku continued to message them both since he really did miss them. His Uncle Shouta was pretty pissed and made sure they had very little time around each other.

Izuku didn't blame him.

What they did was wrong. He had been out of it when he made the request to Katsuki and Shouto quietly but they went with it anyways. It seemed like both of them were determined to help regardless of the consequences. They both knew how important this was too him.

He was extremely grateful for them both. How did he get so lucky?

But it was still stupid and he couldn't deny...

Izuku smiled as he looked down at his notebook on Stain. Just from that one battle, he managed to fill up the pages he had left and start another one. Everything from the way the man moved to the way he breathed. There was so much about him... he gained so much knowledge and it even led to his arrest.

"What are you so happy about?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at All Might.

"Oh... that I managed to finish my notebook on Stain and that he's no longer bothering people."

The older man laughed, "That is something to be proud of. It's a great thing but it's been over looked since you decided to run off and face the most dangerous man in the world."

He turned pink and looked back down. He wasn't going to be living it down any time soon.

"Yea."

"I'm very proud of you though."

All Might was truly proud of him. It could've been bad...

Izuku looked up with a smile.

"Thank you."

"It's something that could've ended badly if you weren't there. Who is to say they could get out without you?"

"Oh."

_I haven't thought about that. What if I hadn't been there? Would they be ok?_

"I'm sure they might've done it but more damage would've happened."

"Yea, true."

"Are you planning on going out this weekend?"

Izuku tilted his head, "I thought I wasn't allowed out?"

"I won't tell Aizawa. Besides, I'm Dad here and I reign here. Back at UA I hold no power."

The boy laughed. Aizawa would always be the boss.

"I'll keep that to myself. He might be mad at me if I tell him something like that."

"He'd beat us both."

Izuku smiled and looked at the window.

The day was bright and sunny. He had wanted to go outside to the park and have a run. He didn't really have any side effects from that medicine until late that night and he was stuck in the bathroom for a while. Aizawa had slapped him on the back of the head the next day for that too.

"I could use a run. Would that be ok?"

Toshinori laughed, "Of all of the things you would want to do. Of course, go ahead."

Izuku picked up all of his stuff, placed it in his room and got dressed. The park was only a mile and a half away from his home with All Might. He would've walked but the pro hero insisted he drop him off instead. After he left, he started stretching getting ready for a run when he felt someone tap on his back.

For a brief moment he thought it was Aizawa and dread overcame him.

Izuku turned around slowly to see Shinsou and Ochako standing there in workout clothes too. His heart beat calmed down and he sighed. He really thought he was in trouble on his day off.

"You thought I was Shouta for a moment didn't you?"

Izuku laughed weakly.

"I did."

Ochako smiled.

"How are you feeling? I suppose your throat would hurt now huh?"

"It's ok... I drank a lot of water lately to soothe it."

She smiled and nodded.

"So, wanna see something cool?" Shinsou asked.

"I guess?"

He messed around on his phone and handed it to Izuku.

"What's this?"

"Watch it."

Izuku tapped on the phone screen and started watching. He realized what it was quickly. It was a video of the train station from the other day. Izuku looked up at him quickly and back down. There was statis like audio but the picture itself was pretty clear. Izuku was face to face with the blue flame guy and then the big man appeared.

Minutes passed by before Izuku turned around in the video. His heart pounded against his chest because Izuku knew exactly what was going to happen in that moment. Suddenly, there was a green blur and dust was sent flying everywhere. Izuku in the video reappeared between All Might and All for One.

"I..." he trailed off.

The look on his face... His eyes almost looked red for a moment.

"Aizawa wanted video of them and we were not to engage. I have to say... I was afraid for the bad guy in that moment."

He looked at his purple haired best friend.

"You were so cool but the look on your face was scary. You moved fast," Ochako said.

Izuku swallowed hard.

_One for All is no joke. I can't even remember if that hit had hurt my hand or not._

"Are you out here to run?" she asked.

"Yea. I feel like I need one."

"Same here," she said, "I'm surprised Bakuguo or Todoroki isn't with you."

Izuku smiled.

"I didn't want to bother anyone. It's been a rough week."

She grinned, "I suppose it has."

"Well, I'm down for a run. What about you?" Shinsou asked turning to Ochako.

"Sure!"

The three of them began running on the track. Much to Izuku's surprise, Ochako was really- _really _competitive. She blew past both boys. Hitoshi sighed as Izuku started to speed up and go after her. How could he get stuck with two people who would rather race than have a relaxing jog?

After twenty minutes of trying to out do each other, they collapsed in the green grass with Shinsou shaking his head. He sat down in the grass by Ochako and drank what water he had in his water bottle while she caught her breath. Izuku closed his eyes for a few moments when he heard his phone ding.

"Oooo someone's in trouble!" Ochako teased.

"He should be used to it already."

Izuku flicked Shinsou in the knee and looked at his phone. He wondered if it was Toshi or not.

**Katsuki: Are you busy today Deku?**

"It's Katsuki."

"I find it so surprising that you can date him," she said, "He's abrasive."

"Yea, but I like it. He means well. You're a lot like him. You just raced me while talking trash to me."

She snorted and looked away.

**Izuku: I was just running with Ochako and Shinsou. As for doing anything I don't know. I would have to ask All Might.**

**Katsuki: Ask him and let me know.**

**Izuku: Alright. Is everything ok?**

**Katsuki: Damn, just ask him already can't you?**

Izuku smiled and hit call on his phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Dad... Are we doing anything today?"

Toshinori chuckled on the other end of the phone.

_"I made some pot roast but it won't be done until eight tonight. If you want, you can go out with Katsuki."_

"How... How'd you know?"

_"He showed up here a few minutes before you called but he didn't want to ask me. He looked nervous."_

"Oh..."

_"I think he wants to ask you on a date."_

"Oh... oh."

Izuku's whole face turned red.

_"I'm getting into the car now to get you. Wait for me out front."_

"Ok."

_"Bye."_

"Bye Dad. Love you."

_"Love you too."_

Izuku hung up and looked at his two friends.

"I think I'm going on a date."

X

Izuku stepped through the front door to see Katsuki sitting on the couch with his phone in his hand.

"Hey."

The blonde's red eyes burned into him.

"I gotta shower first. I hope that's ok."

"Sure. Hurry up."

Izuku rushed to the bathroom and showered as quickly as he could. He didn't think he would be doing anything today... but he was glad Katsuki was here. He hadn't met his mother yet officially but he would like too. Shouto always said she was a sweet woman but she was just as hot headed as her son... The dad was really nice and quiet though.

He dried off quickly and rushed to his room. Izuku pulled on black jean shorts and a green tank top. He brushed out his hair and blow dried it a little so he wasn't dripping water everywhere. He slipped on his red shoes and headed out to the living room. He could hear the pro hero and his boyfriend talking about the TV show when he entered.

"I'm ready," Izuku announced and his boyfriend only nodded.

"Be back by ten ok?" All Might asked nicely, "Be careful you two."

"Bye Dad!"

"Bye All Might."

The two of them jumped onto the bus and sat together closely. Katsuki ended up slipping his hand under Izuku's, lacing his fingers with his. The two of them blushed but stayed quiet. The bus stopped on the shopping strip road and Katsuki led him off of the bus. The two of them looked everywhere before they started moving again.

"I was thinking we could go for ice cream," Katsuki said, "I know All Might said he was making you dinner. I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Alright."

"Is that cool with you?"

"Of course it is."

Izuku flashed him a big smile making him turn pink in the cheeks and he looked away quickly.

"What's your favorite flavor?" Katsuki asked.

"I like vanilla, chocolate, mint chocolate chip and bunny tracks."

"Shouto likes all that stuff too but his favorite is coffee flavored."

"That doesn't surprise me at all."

The blonde smirked, "He likes tea a lot but he's known for making coffee on nights he studies for a test."

Izuku smiled.

"I like the way you smile. Shouto compared it to seeing the sun on a sad day."

The freckled boy blushed. He looked away trying to hide his embarrassment.

"He's so fucking cheesy but it's true I suppose."

"Thank you?"

"Sure, you're welcome."

They came upon a pink restaurant with ice cream cone pictures on the windows. It looked really girly making Katsuki wrinkle his nose at the it. It looked like a lot of teenage boy brought their girlfriends there to make a good impression. Izuku began to wonder if Shouto had recommended it or he got the idea from someone else in the class.

"So, where did you hear about this place?"

"Um... Round Face told me. She said you would love it... Sorry, I trusted her opinion-

Izuku started walking inside, "Are you coming?"

"Y-yea."

It was a lot more pink inside. There was small shades of mint green in some places but it was enough to assault both of their eyes.

"It looks like the inside of a vagina," Katsuki said loudly and a few couples stared at him.

Izuku snorted then coughed. He hadn't expected that to come out of his boyfriend's mouth but he was brutally honest.

They sat down by a window watching as people passed by.

"I should've asked for a picture."

"I like that you tried and I'm really surprised."

"Yea?"

"Yup."

Katsuki smiled a little.

"Alright."

They talked a little while longer before Bakuguo got up and ordered their frozen treat. Once it was ready, he took it over to Izuku and slid right in beside of him. He draped his arm over his shoulder as they ate. It didn't dawn on either one of they were being watched by a few girls who were giggling and staring until they were almost done.

Both boys looked over to see the girls staring at them.

"Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer," the blonde boy snapped.

"Can we? You two are so cute together!" a redhead said.

Izuku stared at them.

"If I let you, you'll take a picture on my phone too?" he asked, shocking Izuku even more.

They squealed with delight and took a few pictures with Katsuki's phone before they took a few of their own. Once the small group of girls were gone and their ice cream was finished, they left.

"I didn't realize that two boys eating ice cream was a big deal."

Katsuki snorted, "They knew we were dating. Shouto and I got caught on one those cute boy couple websites a few times. They add filters and everything. After the first few times, Shouto let it go. He didn't really mind and we started having them take pictures of us with our own phones."

"O-oh."

"Might as well get use to it, right? We are going to be pro heroes and they'll be taking pictures of us left and right."

"I was hoping to be more like Uncle Shouta to be honest."

Katsuki laughed.

"Not with that fire breathing. Everyone will know you're coming it's so bright."

"I suppose that's true."

"Well, since we have two hours left, you wanna go to my house?"

Izuku nodded, "Sure."

The couple came up to a giant yellow house. Izuku instantly recognized the street. He had lived there before he was kidnapped a long time ago. He had no idea Katsuki lived on that street too. How small the world truly was.

"Are your mom and dad home?"

Katsuki coughed awkwardly.

"No, they aren't."

"Oh."

_OH_

Izuku stared right at him.

"Um, let's go in."

After he unlocked the door, they walked inside. The house was really nice and neutral colors weren't over blinding like that pink was. Katsuki showed him where the bathroom was and they headed for his room. Once the door opened up, Izuku couldn't help but smile big.

All Might posters and figures were scattered around the room.

"I like your room," he said with a big grin.

"I figured you would. Shouto nearly laughed himself into tears when he saw it. I guess me having a role model just seems so hilarious to him or something."

"Maybe it was because you're just him and he was relieved then?"

"I guess."

Izuku walked over to the full size bed and laid down on the blue comforter.

"Oh, so soft and cool."

Katsuki kicked off his shoes then pulled off his boyfriend's.

"Sorry, Mom would have a fit. She hates washing stuff every day."

"I don't blame her. I hate doing it once a week."

Katsuki smiled, "Yea me too. I have to wash my work out stuff three times to get the sweat out."

"Oh, that would suck way worse."

He laid down on the bed and Izuku snuggled up next to him.

"I um... have something to ask."

"Hm?"

"I know out of the two of us, Icyhot got to kiss you first."

Izuku felt his poor face heat up.

"Y-yea."

"If you're ok with it and I talked to him already, can your first time be with me?"

He raised his head, staring at the red eyed boy below him.

"I... I hadn't thought about it..."

"It's all equal sharing I swear. Neither one of us wanted to push you for it but I do want you... If I'm being honest."

Katsuki ran his fingers through Izuku's green curls.

"And it's all ok to Shouto?"

"Yea. He may seem like the gentle type but he is kind of rough once he gets into it so we agreed on me."

"Alright, I'm ok with it then."

"Ok. I'll lock the door."

Katsuki got up and locked the door. He shut the light off and came back over. There still was some light coming through the window of his room.

"I promise to easy and let me know if you want me to stop."

"Ok."

He had imagined being with Izuku a few times and now it was making him nervous. He pulled off his shorts when he felt Izuku's hard length already. Much to Katsuki's surprise, this cute freckled boy was way more endowed than him _and _Shouto. He swallowed hard.

_I don't know if I could take that without foreplay. Good god._

He felt Izuku move a little on the bed and realized he was taking off his shirt. He sure was innocent but eager to go for it. He reached down and grabbed his boyfriend's dick. It twitched in his hand and it was apparent, he was as big he thought.

"Who knew someone so cute was hiding this in their pants."

"It's not that big..."

"Trust me, it is Deku."

Katsuki slid off the bed and pulled off all of his clothes. He got back on and placed himself between Izuku's legs. His warm mouth slid down on the green haired boy's erection making him cry out and thrust into Katsuki's warm mouth. He pulled away with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

"Calm down a little. You'll choke me with it."

Izuku nodded and panted a little. He had never felt anything so good before.

"Ready?"

"Y-yea."

Bakugou went back down again, doing his best to take as much of Izuku's hard dick into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it the best he could and seemed like Izuku was enjoying every moment of it. His fingers found his boyfriend's blonde hair and he pulled sightly as Katsuki started sucking harder.

"Ah! Oh- I'm going to-"

Katsuki pulled away and Izuku whimpered a little.

"Relax, you'll get yours. Are you ready for me?"

"Y-yes!" he whined.

Katsuki spit on his hand and rubbed it onto his hard dick. He held onto Izuku's hips firmly, pressing on his entrance, trying to go slow until the boy below thrust himself forward, impaling himself. Katsuki let out a low hiss as Izuku's hot ass clenched around him. The sensation almost made him want to cum already.

"So eager huh? I'm going to move now, ok?"

"Yes!"

One thrust in and Izuku cried out arching his back. Katsuki continued to go slow until Izuku started begging him to go faster. All rational thought had disappeared from the blonde's mind and he started going for it. Every whimper and beg for him to go faster was making him want to cum faster.

Bakuguo had thought it would be more like love making but hey, he couldn't deny the lust he felt towards the boy below him.

"I'm gonna cum!" Izuku cried out.

Katsuki leaned over him and growled. Warm liquid spattered onto his stomach and chest. He slammed into Izuku's bottom last time and he came deep inside him as far as he could go.

Both of them panted hard with Katsuki's face buried into Izuku's neck. Much to his surprise the green haired boy wrapped his arms around Katsuki, giving him a hug. The blonde hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Once they both caught their breath, Katsuki got up.

"Cover your eyes."

Izuku did so and he flipped the lights on.

"Well, I'll have to wash the comforter."

Izuku blushed and covered his eyes back up.

"Don't be ashamed, I sure as hell ain't."

Izuku laughed and he caught up. His legs wobbled a little but he was ok to stand up.

"Let's get a shower."

Katsuki opened his door and called out. No one answered him so they were still home alone.

"Let's go."

They sprinted to the bathroom and got inside.

Katsuki turned on the shower and they washed off quickly. Katsuki helped Izuku wash his hair since it was now covering his eyes. The freckled boy laughed as his boyfriend cursed trying to condtion his hair. It was a mess from hell and he had no idea how Izuku's managed that mess.

They dried off and headed back to his room. Katsuki threw on some boxers and grabbed his soiled comforter and headed out of the room. Izuku did his best to comb out his curls but Bakuguo's brush wasn't made for his thick hair. They both got dressed and caught a bus that luckily was running until ten at night.

They got back to All Might's apartment quarter til eight.

"You want to stay for dinner?"

"Are you sure?" Katsuki said, "I already-

"Let's go in and Dad can take you home so you don't have to walk."

Katsuki smiled then nodded.

"Alright."

Izuku opened the door and they went in together.


	41. Our First Fight

Even though a couple weeks passed on by after the incident, it weighed on the three boys' minds. A new kind of reality started to set in. Katsuki and Shouto had gotten thrown into a world where they were no longer heroes in training. They were in a world where an all time big villain was after their newest boyfriend and favorite hero.

A world where they may not even graduate UA after all this time.

It would be a lie to think it wasn't scary at all. All Might had been keeping tabs on them at all times. Izuku didn't seem too fazed by the crisis building outside of the school walls but he had been plunged into this type of life at such a young age. It was scary to think a villain who almost killed All Might was after their boyfriend to keep him and use him as a weapon.

If that man All for One had succeeded... then they would fight Izuku at one point trying to save the city and the people. That was a whole other worry neither one of them wanted to discuss. Every exam and class seemed almost trivial now. They had gotten so much closer lately but there was distance as well.

There was the thought that All for One may even want to kidnap them. What would they do? How could they betray everyone they ever knew and join Izuku? How could they refuse and go against Izuku?

Izuku was now begging to go out now and Katsuki wasn't having it. He was worried, scared. It just seemed like Izuku didn't understand.

"I don't know..." Katsuki said looking away from Izuku, "We really shouldn't be out that much."

Disappointment showed on the green haired boy's face. He needed out.

"I really need a day out. Shouto said yes."

The blonde grinded his teeth and sighed. He had the sinking feeling this was going to turn into a big fight and he didn't want that.

"All for One is still making appearances throughout the city. Do you really think that's a great idea?"

"He's not always going to go after me."

Izuku sat down on Katsuki's bed. He was beginning to feel agitated.

"The moment we leave this damn building, he's going to attack somewhere and we will be required to go and assist. You don't know how to not help people."

The green haired boy chewed his lip.

"Fine. Shouto said he would only go if you did but I'll just go alone."

"Deku-

Izuku got up and left Katsuki's door, shutting it harder than he normally would have. The explosive blond sighed and sat down in his computer. It wasn't fair. Why would Shouto say something like that unless he already knew he would say no? Now he actually felt like the bad guy and it was just not fair at all.

Katsuki got up after a few minutes and left his room for Izuku's room. He knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again but nothing.

Katsuki opened the door and saw it was dark. He flicked on the light to see the room was a little messy but Izuku wasn't in there. He slammed the door shut and ran for Shouto's room. He didn't even knock this time and opened the door. His first boyfriend was sitting there reading a book with a distraught look on his face.

"Where's Deku?!"

The two toned boy shrugged, "I thought he was with you. He was a little upset with me until I agreed to go out. What's up?"

"Why would you tell him you would go if I did?!" he yelled.

Shouto looked slightly taken back by his yelling.

"Because... If anything happened, at least three of us is better than one or two..."

"He ran off! He isn't in his room!"

Shouto dropped his book onto the floor.

"What?!"

The two of them ran out of the room down the hallway to the living room area. Half of their class was watching TV and the rest were scattered in the kitchen and study area.

"Where's Midoriya?" Shouto asked, trying to stay calm.

"Are you two ok?" Mina asked, "You look scared."

"He just took off with All Might," Sero said shrugging, "He kind of looked upset."

The two of them let out a sigh of relief in unison.

But,

They were really pissed.

X

"You ok? You seem kind of down."

Izuku placed his bottle of water between his legs in the grass.

"Ever since that day with Stain and All for One, they've been acting weird."

The skinny man hummed.

"Perhaps they're afraid."

The young teenager looked at his adoptive dad funny.

"Afraid?"

All Might nodded.

"You got to think about it. We both had time in this kind of thing... but they aren't. They may be worried about you. Each other and themselves."

Izuku covered his face with his hands.

"It reminds me of Dad doing it to me. Keeping me hidden."

His eyes started to sting.

"I don't wanna live my life being tucked away from the world. I had to tiptoe my whole life. My mom went along with it. I only ever came out when he got home. I didn't get everything like I got now. It's so sad that it's what I want. To be out. To be free but now I feel trapped all over again."

"Did you tell them anything like that?" Toshinori asked.

"I didn't. I just got upset. I understand the gravity of this whole thing but it doesn't paralyze me with fear."

Izuku pulled up a few blades of grass.

"Some part of me has been ready for this. Ready for the day I would face the person who terrified my father into hiding. Dulling himself down when in fact he was better than a third rate hero... I lost almost my whole childhood because of it."

"I don't think I told you I was proud of you. You didn't kill Stain. I know you could have if you wanted too but you didn't."

Izuku stared at him.

"You've changed a lot since you came to my house. You've gained a lot of friends and love along the way. I wouldn't want you to needlessly throw that all away."

"Y-yea."

The boy sighed.

Life was tough. It was not going to give him a break at all.

X

X

Izuku sat at the kitchen table stabbing his salad with his fork. He came back to the dorm with All Might hours after everyone went to bed. Shouto had been glad he was ok but Katsuki was really pissed. He screamed things Izuku would never repeat. At some point his yelling became gibberish. Everyone heard the yelling but no one knew what was really said.

No one dared to come out of their rooms.

He didn't even argue back.

He felt like a child.

He jammed the fork in hard enough and split the bowl in half. He groaned and threw the fork at the sink. Izuku placed his hands onto his face.

_I hate this so much. We barely been together a month and here I am... causing problems already. I just need time away. Maybe I should runaway for a few days?_

He should up and headed for his dorm bedroom.

X

X

It was the next morning and Katsuki's anger hadn't calm down.

"I think you need to apologize," Shouto said flatly.

Katsuki whipped around to glare at his boyfriend.

"_What?_"

"We need to talk to him. You can't solve everything by yelling."

"Wanna bet?" he snapped.

The two toned hero sighed, "Katsuki-

The blonde stormed out of Shouto's room. He threw open Izuku's bedroom door to see the lights were out yet again. He flicked the lights on to see Izuku was snuggled under the comforter, sound asleep. Katsuki jerked the thick blanket off of him. Izuku groaned and looked at him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?"

"It's time for you to get your ass up!"

All Izuku could do was blink.

"What happened- is the school ok?!"

"Everything is fine," Shouto said.

"What is not fucking fine is that you run off without telling anyone! Did you just forget what has fucking happened in the last few weeks?! Two assholes show up at the school and fry Copycat into a burnt chicken nugget and then they show up again at the same time as Stain did! I was all ok for it because I knew how much it meant to you but it's not a joke to go out and let yourself be a target!"

"I wasn't making myself a target!" Izuku yelled, "I needed time out!"

"We have to stay here whether you like it or not! It doesn't matter how you feel about it!" the blonde screamed, "What if something happened!"

"All Might was there!"

"Katsuki you need to relax-

"What if he caught you again!?" Katsuki screamed more, "Where would we find you? You would be lost forever!"

The emerald eyed boy jumped out of his bed, "How would you know?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW I FEEL?!"

"All we do is care, Izuku," Shouto said stepping between them.

"Once you get caught, everyone gets swept in!" Katsuki screamed, "Stop being a selfish little shit and think about everyone else!"

"You wouldn't have to worry so much if you weren't so damn nosey!"

The room fell quiet. A few of their classmates were peeking into the hallway now from all the screaming.

Katsuki lowered his arms and stormed out of the room. Shouto stood there stunned. Hardly ever could that blonde, angry boy become speechless but now he was gone. The sound of his door being slammed filled the awkward silence between them. Shouto stared at Izuku for a few minutes longer before he grabbed the doorknob. It became icy quickly.

"That is true but it doesn't make anything Katsuki said any less true either."

Izuku stood there stunned.

"I-

Shouto left his room with a thoughtful look on his face. Izuku heard the distant sound of Shouto's door shutting.


	42. The Reality of It

Izuku tossed and turned in his bed. The stuff he said might've been true but he really didn't get to say anything. He flopped around to lay on his back to stare at the ceiling. He wasn't trying to cause problems for anyone. Maybe it would've been better if he just disappeared after all? They really wouldn't bother UA that much.

_I am just gonna go. What other choice do I have?_

He got up out of bed and started feeling for his back pack in the dark. It didn't take him long to get dressed and gather very little things he would need. Izuku pried open his bedroom window and jumped. He landed smoothly and took off. He got ready and leapt up then landed on the brick wall. He jumped down and took off running.

He didn't want to cause problems for anyone. He just wanted to be happy. Be free.

_I shouldn't have come to UA. I'm... I'm sorry All Might. Nothing can change my mind. I ruined everyone's lives by being here._

X

X

The next morning Katsuki was sitting at the kitchen table. He had a cup of coffee sitting in front of him. His head hurt and he hadn't been able to sleep much. Shouto yelled at him too over the phone. He was mad that everything came crashing down. In a way, he almost regretted reading Izuku's diary. He spent most of his life at UA to save his boyfriend from his abusive father just to send him in to risk his life.

"Ugh..."

"Headache? No sleep?"

He looked to the side to see Eijiro staring at him.

"Both."

"Here then," the redhead said placing a bottle of pills in front of him.

"Thanks I guess."

"Where's your boyfriends at?"

"Probably pissed at me. What else would be new?"

He laughed and patted Katsuki's back, "It'll be alright. It can't be that bad."

"You'd be surprised."

"Neither one seem to be the type to hold a grudge."

"Yea..."

"You might want to get ready. Class will start soon."

"Sure."

He opened the bottle and took three pills then used coffee to swallow them. He got up and headed for Shouto's bedroom first. He knocked on the door a few times before he saw the light peeking out from under the door. The door swung open for him to be face to face with his angry boyfriend. Shouto stared at him with a blank expression.

"You getting ready for school."

"I don't know. I was thinking I wanted to skip today."

"Oh."

The two of them stood there staring at each other for a minute before Katsuki decided to head for Izuku's room. He knocked on the door a few times but got no answer. He frowned. Izuku didn't seem like the type to ignore someone even when he's mad. He knocked again, starting to feel frustrated.

He grabbed the door knob but something in his gut told him that something wasn't right. The blonde boy swallowed hard and opened the door slowly. He felt the uneasiness grow as he glanced around the room. The bed was messy, drawers were open... and the window was open too... Katsuki walked to the bedroom window like he expected to see Izuku outside or something...

He was gone.

X

X

(A Week Later)

"Alright class."

Aizawa sat down grabbing a bottle of heavy duty headache relief medication.

"Midoriya hasn't been seen in a week. They don't suspect fowl play of any kind."

No one said a word.

"There's... A lot more to the things going on around here and I think it's time to tell you the truth. All Might will be here in a few minutes to talk with you too. Whatever we tell you today, doesn't leave this room. I'm sure all of UA will know at some point but this is hitting all of you."

Katsuki, Shinsou and Shouto stared down at their desks. They had nothing to say. None of the three of them knew where Izuku Midoriya was at. None of them could even guess when he didn't have anyone else other them and the teachers at UA.

_Knock, knock._

The classroom door swung up to reveal a very tired All Might. He looked exhausted and like he had been crying.

"Good morning everyone."

"Here, want some?" Shouta offered headache relief pills to the other pro hero.

"Thanks."

All Might sat down beside of his friend's desk.

"I suppose you all are wondering whats going on."

No one nodded.

"Izuku Midoriya's father was Flamethrower. He was murdered by Stain along with his wife. That's why Izuku was under my custody and he came here so I could keep a watchful eye over him. Izuku... came with a past that ended up following him here. His father kept his own son in the shadows to protect him and his wife from being targeted by that ended thanks to Stain."

The teenagers looked at each other.

"A bigger problem was discovered..." All Might said scratching his head, "When Midoriya was a child, he was kidnapped by one of the men that showed up here and aided in killing Neito Monoma. Not the one with blue flames but the other one. He sought out to use Izuku against the world but it backfired when rescue came and the boy himself scarred him for life. He also is one our biggest problems. I've fought against myself."

Katsuki glanced at Shouto. They exchanged looks that showed their concern.

"I want you all aware, he could show up again. He may target those close to Izuku to get him to come back. I don't know where he is and it devastates me... but I believe he ran away because he didn't want to put any of you in danger as well. The man made it clear he wants Izuku and only him- no one else. This man... has been around longer than most people have or will be. I believe he cannot be stopped until he's dead or confined in some way."

All Might gazed at the students before him.

"If any of you feel you want to leave, then you may. Or we can put you in a separate class. It won't be counted against you. I understand that this is a lot to take in."

Aizawa stood up.

"We don't want any of you going out and looking for him. If Izuku catches wind, he may go farther away and we don't want that. I don't want any of you tangled up with villains beyond your years."

"But we are..." Ochako said, "That much is clear already. What would we do if they came back?"

Shinsou looked at her.

She was still scarred from the death of the boy from 1B. No one blamed her.

"Fight or flight."

She looked at All Might.

"It will be up to you all to decide if the school is under attack but... I would prefer if you ran."

The students murmured.

"But, why is he after Midoriya only? What is it about him that he wants so badly?" Iida asked, feeling generally curious.

"We aren't sure exactly," Aizawa said, "But at Midoriya's old school, he was above everyone else. His power can be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. In a way, he could think using a hero's child against the world and think it's hilarious."

"There's something else about this man..." All Might said swallowing hard, "He can steal quirks. All he has to do is touch you."

The room fell dead silent.

"Izuku remembered that the man wanted him to keep his own quirk for himself. I don't think he's after to steal his but he's been doing it to other people. He did it to Heatwave."

"So, the rumor was true then?" Sero said, "She did lose her quirk."

"Yes."

"No one is allowed to go alone. And... and no one is allowed to go with Hitoshi, Todoroki or Bakugou anymore in public."

The class turned to stare at each one of them.

"We aren't sure what information he has, but these three are the closest to him."

All Might placed his face in his hands.

_How can I look them in the eyes and tell them they may die if they stay. None of these children are ready for the fight that awaits Izuku and I. None of them._

"You have the rest of the day off. The rest of the school will find out at some point but because of this being tied to mostly our room, you are the first to know and keep it quiet."

The class nodded.

"We will be watching so no running off."

Once the class completely cleared out, it only left Aizawa and Toshinori sitting there. It had been some time since they had been speechless around each other but it had been a rough week. Shouta, Yamada and Toshi had argued most of the week and spent their nights searching high and low for One for All's successor but he was no where to be found. It was like he didn't exist anymore.

"I don't know what else to do."

"You didn't fail... It was bound to happen."

All Might stared down at the floor.

"I did fail."

_Knock._

The two teachers look up to see Izuku's two boyfriends standing there. Shouto closed the door behind them.

"It's my fault he ran off," Bakugou confessed.

He looked guilty as hell.

"Why do you say that?" Shouta asked.

"We got into a fight..." Shouto said, "It didn't... end well."

"Go ahead."

Shouto went through and explained the whole thing while Katsuki stayed quiet. Aizawa stared at Katsuki.

"You don't understand why Midoriya acted the way he did?"

The blonde said nothing.

"Izuku was kept under confinement. He only ever went out for school and when his father around. Maybe you should ask why instead of judging the poor boy," Toshinori said sternly, "He talked to me about it when we were at the park."

"Midoriya was right though," Aizawa said, "Because of your meddling, you are now sucked into this problem. Now you will deal with the concenquences but it's not all your fault either."

The underground hero sat back in his seat.

"Izuku left an email to Toshinori... the night he left."

All Might pulled out his phone.

"He did?"

"Yes."

The pro hero held out his phone.

**_Dad,_**

**_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause all the problems I gave you but I feel... weak. I need some time away to decide for myself if UA is the path I want to continue. Not because... I wanted UA all my life and you know that but because of the danger I placed everyone else in. I feel I cannot come back until I hold my own. I love you so much. I want to make One for All my own. I want to give the world a fighting chance. _**

**_Even if I have to stand alone._**

**_Give me a little time. I want to do this right. _**

**_I love you,_**

**_Izuku_**

The two boys stared at All Might.

"There have been a few sighting of burnt out places in fields. Some beaches experinced glass like spikes and balls. It seems his aim is to become stronger."

"We have been looking for him."

"What can we do now?" Shouto asked.

"Send him an email. Apologize."

All Might looked at Katsuki.

"He needs everything from encouragement to love right now. I wouldn't want him to stand alone in this fight but only a few of us are suited for this age old battle. This is not the time for petty problems."

"Ok," they both said.

They left the classroom quietly. They made it outside when Katsuki stopped in his tracks.

"Let's go to the training grounds."

Shouto stared at him.

"Now?"

"Yea."

The two toned boy smiled.

"I don't want to be behind Deku and I don't want to disappoint him," Katsuki said, "I won't let him stand alone either."

"You feel guilty."

"Of course I do."

Katsuki ran a hand through his blonde, spiky hair. Shouto hummed for a second then reached out to take his hand.

"We're in this together. I should've been understanding too."

"Don't blame yourself..."

"I already do."

Katsuki sighed.

"Let's go."

The two of them raced for the training grounds to see all their classmates standing there waiting for them. Shinsou stood there in front of the students with Ochako by his side. The two boys stopped there to see the smiles among them.

"What took so long?" Ochako teased with a smile.

"Had to have a talk."

"We're wasting daylight," Shinsou said, "Let's get started."


	43. Threatening

Another week had passed by without Izuku Midoriya at UA. The two boys continued to train hard while waiting for their boyfriend to return. Katsuki and Shouto had enough time to think of the issues they had. It seemed all so silly to fight about but in reality... Katsuki was afraid. He didn't show it but he had so much to lose.

It wasn't material things.

It was people.

He didn't want his parents involved. He didn't want his boyfriend involved. He didn't want what little friends he did have in this world killed. The whole thing was too much for him. The fact Izuku took it in stride was almost terrifying. The fact that All Might was unfazed by this was terrifying. How could anyone be ok with facing a man with that much power?

"You've been thinking a lot lately. You've been really quiet."

Shouto and him were standing in the middle of the training field, finishing off their second fight. Katsuki just gave him a weird look.

"Yea."

"Things will be ok."

"Yea sure."

"You don't sound sure."

The blonde boy sighed.

"How could all of this be going on and no one knew about it?"

"All Might said himself that he wanted no one to know. I mean, if the whole world knew the real story then there would be chaos. People would constantly be afraid. That includes the heroes too. Do you think all of them would go into this fight with the resolve to die trying?"

"Probably not."

"If you want out, we'll go together."

Katsuki stared at him.

"What?"

"If it scares you that much, let's find Izuku and run."

"He's not going to run away from this."

"I don't want you... I don't want to regret this if it ends up being our final days together. The reality of it... this may be it."

He stared at Shouto.

"I wanted... I wanted more for us."

"Like what?" Shouto asked, taking his hand.

"I wanted you to finally leave your father. You wouldn't have to deal with it anymore."

Shouto embraced him.

"I finally did. I'm here aren't I? If anything, I die being free."

Katsuki sighed.

"It's not how I wanted things to go."

"Life is never how we want it to go. Even if we weren't facing an evil greater than ourselves... it would be the reality we face everyday. What do you think would be worse? Not knowing there was something horrid waiting for us or knowing and die trying to fix it? Honestly, the moment we put our nose is Izuku's business, it became our business."

Katsuki didn't say anything.

"It was our fault."

The blonde nodded, "Yea."

"Let's keep going."

"I... I guess."

X

X

"Hm... You think attacking UA at night will be the smartest thing to do?" Dabi asked, as they walked the dark streets.

"I think it's time to make my move."

"How do you know no one is waiting for us?"

All for One grinned evilly, "They would think they would come after us. I have no problem with showing my hand. After all, I have you."

Dabi wrinkled his nose under his mask.

"I suppose you don't think you could do much?" the older villain asked in a teasing tone.

"I don't care. I'm just waiting for Endeavor."

"Of course, of course. A deal is a deal. He's all yours."

_Damn right, _Dabi thought.

The streets were lit up by the orangish light shining down on them. No one in the whole city knew they were going to go after one of the best hero schools in Japan. It was something to show their power. That they weren't afraid. It would've been a matter of time until they made their move. There was no way anyone really knew what their plans were since All for One kept it all to himself until last minute.

"We're here."

Dabi stared up at the school. At one point, he had wanted to go there until he received the treatment he got and the way he was tossed aside... He realized he was grinding his teeth and stopped. He prayed that Endeavor would show up. This was his chance to get what he wanted all this time. He would settle for nothing unless the flame hero was dead.

"Ready, child?"

"Ready."

All for One waved his hand and the windows on the school shattered. The sound of glass shattering filled the air as it rained down onto the ground. Dabi watched as the glass rained down onto the ground.

_He could level that if he really wanted too. He's toying with them. It's fucking crazy and terrifying._

"Awesome."

The older villain grinned and waved his other hand, destroying the mess hall that stuck out on the side of the school. Thanks to one of the quirks he had taken from some commoner, it was easy to destroy things with the wind. The sirens rang out alerting everyone of their invasion. All for One was hoping to flush out the one and only Izuku Midoriya. He had been after him for years and now it was time to take him.

Screams filled the air with the sirens blaring over top of it all. Glass littered the ground all around the school. They made sure to leave the actual school alone, waiting for others to show up so they could witness the fall. This school showed the power heroes held in the world just like it did in many other parts of the world. This would be the first to fall but not the last.

The whole world was theirs.

X

Izuku Midoriya had hung out close enough in the city to see UA. He had been busy for days on end training. Wanting to make sure he didn't drag the whole world down with him, he wanted to be strong enough. He wanted to be the hero people needed. The hero he had wished he had been. He needed time to think.

His own heroic father held him chained to the darkness, away from the surface for so long. It left Izuku bitter but after some time to think about it- he was leaving it behind. He wanted to claim his father's hero legacy as his own but in a way it just didn't sit right with him. He didn't want to live in his shadow anymore.

_I'm stepping out._

He took a deep breath.

"Dad."

It was only the wind that answered him as the wind blew through his hair

"Forgive me. You held me back afraid of the world and the man who might take me but All Might has entrusted his quirk to me. The quirk of many who defended the world for him. Now it's my turn and I'll be the last. I won't let anyone be saddled with this burden. It's my turn now and it ends with me."

He let out a shaky sigh.

"I can't hide from anyone anymore."

_How ironic I ran away and I was so mad that he hid me away. There isn't much of a difference. _

A weird sound broke his thoughts. It sounded weird like glass. He looked quickly down at the streets but there was no one there.

_What the hell was that?_

He scanned the area in front of him when he saw UA light up in a eerie blue color. The color drained from his face realizing what was going on.

_Shouto! Katsuki!_

Izuku took a running start, feeling One for All powering through his legs. He leapt through the air landing on the next building. He continued making his way forward but it was beginning to feel like he wasn't getting any closer. The flames were brighter now and it was worrying him. How was he going to make it in time?

_Hang on! Hang on!_

He needed to be careful. He had forced out one hundred percent of his power yet and he didn't want to hurt himself. All Might had warned him using it at full power without training would hurt him, resulting in broke bones. All Might himself had a few issues using it when he had first got it. This situation was different though.

His friends were threatened.

His boyfriends were threatened.

His uncles were threatened.

Suddenly anger started to fill his mind.

_Not again._

_Not again._

Soon he was flying through the air, skipping two or three buildings at a time. Now he was only two streets from UA. The blue flames were tearing down the walls that surrounded the school. He made it in time to see One for All and Dabi standing there in midst of the chaos. Dabi had flung out another wave of blue flames when a gigantic ice wall rose into the sky.

Izuku grinned wide and flew through the air, making his grand entrance after being gone for a few weeks. The heat in the air was so hot it didn't take him much to absorb before his mouth started smoking.

_MORE! NOW!_

With as much force as he could, flames erupted from his mouth, raining down on the blue flames but it didn't even hold it's usual red or orange or even blue color. It was white and outgerously hot. It was almost blinding. Some how the blue flames were engulfed and no longer existing. The ice wall started to break down and crash down on the flames, putting them out.

WHAM

Izuku landed on the ground shattering the cement around him as he landed. He was face to face with All for One now. Neither villain said a damn thing as they stared at the freckled teenager. The boy looked exhausted, wore out and pissed off. His eyes shined red instead of their normal forest green color. Something was different about him this time around.

"Izuku!"

He didn't turn around.

"I've had it with your shit!" the teenager yelled.

Dabi's face was completely hidden but even he was a little intimidated. There was something about the boy's presence that was enough to command some respect and fear.

"If you want to go any further, you will be killing me because you aren't getting through!"

"Is that so?" All for One said.

"Yes it is."

"You think you can fight me?"

"I know I can and I'm tired of waiting."

The green haired boy held up his hands and scolding hot heat blasted them head on. Dabi lost his footing, flying back a few feet. Izuku jumped forward slamming a fist into the older villain's chest. Weirdly enough, his body gave way but it had to impact. It didn't matter to Izuku- he slammed out the next hit straight into All for One's face.

Dabi went after Izuku almost grabbing him but he felt some grab his arm. He turned in time to see a short haired brunette grin and he was floating into the air. Next, a tongue flew out of nowhere, wrapped around his leg and slammed his body into the ground. Izuku paid no attention as he unleashed a barge of punches. All for One struggled with keeping up.

"It seems you gained some strength."

Izuku said nothing. All for One grabbed his fists and tried twisting but Izuku did his best to resist the motion.

"I think I would like a turn."

Izuku's head jerked in time to see All Might and he punched All for One in the face. A sickening crack filled the air and the villain was a few hundred feet away.

"All Might-

"Focus."

The boy nodded. He watched as his other classmates decided to take on Dabi together. Just as Dabi stood up raising his hands Izuku yelled. A loud boom was heard and Katsuki was flying through the air at a blinding speed as ice walls were rebuilt around the school to protect it.

"TAKE THIS YOU FUCKER!"

A blast hit Dabi right in the face. Blue flames erupted between the young hero and the villain.

"KATSUKI!" Izuku screamed.

Katsuki had ripped his pajama bottoms off leaving him in boxers and a shirt.

"TOO SLOW!"

Izuku saw All for One charge at All Might. Izuku screamed then the night lit up with white. Flames sprayed the ground between them, protecting All Might. The older villain backed away.

"You will see us again Izuku. You'll be mine when the time is right... but in the mean time keep up the good work."

"I'll never be yours. I'm a hero!"

The villain laughed.

"Oh, are you?"

"I'm not just Izuku Midoriya! My hero name is Deku and I'll be kicking your ass the next time you show up."

The older villain grinned evilly, "We shall see. The darkness in your heart will win."

Blackish gray slime erupted from the villain's mouth and he was gone, along with Dabi.

"Ugh-

Izuku collapsed onto the ground. He was wore out and freezing. He shuddered some as All Might got closer to him.

_I did it. I did it again. I don't want to lose anyone... What if I hadn't been here?_

Tears filled his eyes and fell down his face as the pro hero came to his side.

"Izuku? Are you awake?" All Might asked softly.

Izuku pulled himself up to look at him. He started crying, unable to really move. All Might's eyes watered up too as he helped the boy up and into his arms. The two of them cried together as his classmates got closer.

"I don't want to lose you!" the freckled boy cried, "I don't want to lose anyone anymore! I don't want to stand by and do nothing- no matter how stupid it is!"

"I know... I know..." All Might whispered to him.

He rocked Izuku back and forth like he was a small child.

He felt regret... shame. He placed a giant burden on the child's shoulders without thinking about it but what would happen if Izuku faced off against the man and only had his one quirk? What would he have done? With One for All coursing through his body, it amplified his power making his quirk more deadly.

There was no way to win.

_There's no way to ignore this... We will have to fight him sooner than later._

He looked down at Izuku who managed to stop crying but he looked dead ass tired.

_You my boy... you deserve much more credit than you'll ever get._


	44. A Break from Chaos

Since All for One had destroyed most of the school, everyone had to be sent home. Izuku and Katsuki got on their knees and begged All Might to allow Shouto to go home with either one of them but didn't want to really mention the real reason why. Shouto didn't want it getting out his hero father was an abusive asshole and he most certainly didn't want to go home but he didn't want either one of his boyfriends putting their self respect on the line.

The blonde hero sighed rubbing his temples.

"I will allow Todoroki to come home with us. Aizawa had informed me that Endeavor was angry the last time he went home with Bakugou so I don't mind him coming to our place."

Relief washed over Katsuki and Izuku's faces so quickly, Toshinori was wondering if he should be that concerned for the dual user's well being.

"I'll be stuck helping with the school for the next three weeks so I'll have to trust you to behave and not run out there for danger. I can't have people getting hurt."

"Ok I swear we'll stay out of trouble!" Izuku said nearly squealing with delight, "I've never really had a sleep over before!"

The pro hero smiled.

"I'm not surprised. You can have Katsuki come over and you boys can have fun like you normally would... as long Mrs. Bakugou is fine with it."

"Alright!"

"Get what stuff you need from the dorms and we can drop you off."

Izuku and Katsuki took off into the UA dorm building being careful of all the glass that was scattered on the floor. Thirteen had been called to help clean things up the best she could and she had started outside first since most of the glass was on the ground. That fight had been kept quiet as Nezu said a student's quirk resulted in the shattering of the building's windows among other things. They did their best to cover up any rumors that would appear thanks to the students or even some of the teachers.

But mostly to protect Izuku Midoriya.

The world didn't need to know that a terrible villain would want one single child for whatever twisted reason.

Once they collected what they could of their things and joined back up with All Might. Shouto showed up a short time later with a pissy look on his face and it was clear he probably just talked to his father. No one wanted to ask him how it went and looked rather grateful no one did. The four of them piled into the car and All Might drove off for Katsuki's home first.

He waved to them and went in the house he looked a little pained he was leaving them but he didn't want to cause his favorite pro hero problems. The ride to All Might and Izuku's place was quiet but then again Shouto wasn't the talkative type with other people around. All Might did his best to look supportive as he left them alone. Izuku unlocked the door and allowed his boyfriend in first. Shouto walked through with his eyes looking over everything.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

"So... Are you ok with me staying here?" Shouto asked.

"Of course! I'm so excited you are! It's my first official sleepover!"

The dual user smiled and followed his bubbly, green haired boyfriend to his room. He placed his things down and started unpacking as Izuku made a place in his dresser for Shouto's clothes.

"It's really nice of All Might to let me stay here."

Izuku smiled, "He's the best and of course he would."

"Does he know... about my father?"

The green haired boy stopped what he was doing to look at his boyfriend.

"Of course not. I never wanted to reveal anything he's done to you unless you wanted to talk about it. I can promise you All Might would do everything in his power to rescue you."

Shouto dropped his back onto the floor and hugged Izuku making his jump at the sudden contact.

"Thank you... I always thought I did something wrong for all those things to happen to me... I honestly...thought that Katsuki was a little weird at first by how outraged he was but seeing the way other people are with their children and meeting you... I know it's not right."

Izuku gave him a soft squeeze.

"You shouldn't have to take it," Izuku whispered, "It was never your fault."

After a minute Shouto let out a heavy sigh.

"It was never your fault either," the two toned boy said in a very quiet whisper and it made Izuku's heart clench.

"What-

"The things that happened to you... were never your fault either. The way they threw you into hiding... tried to shield you instead of trying to prepare you... It left you with some damage too."

Izuku's eyes watered. Some part of him blamed himself. Blamed his mom. Blamed his hero father. It was time to let go.

"I um- thanks."

The two of them stood for while, holding each other like the world would fall apart if they let go.

"I missed you when you left. I'm sorry for not understanding you."

"I'm sorry for running and I should've tried to understand where you were coming from too."

Izuku snickered and buried his face into Shouto's neck. He took in a deep breath and breathed out hot air onto Shouto's neck making his shudder.

"S-sorry."

"Don't be..."

Shouto pulled away to look at him.

"I do love you. I'm just afraid for you."

Izuku pressed his lips against his.

"Don't be... Please."

Shouto kissed him back leading to more kissing and them falling onto Izuku's bed.

It was an unplanned make out session with clothes beginning to be striped off and falling to the floor. The two boys were so tangled up in each's kissing and heat that didn't even think All Might could come home at any time. All either one wanted was to be lost in each other. It felt a lot different than being with Katsuki. Shouto connected with him in every way but it wasn't like that here. He had someone who understood the scars that covered his soul with no judgement or pity.

"I want you."

Shouto kissed him and trailed hot, wet kisses down his neck.

"You don't want anything to make it easier?"

"If you want to... I don't mind."

"I find that rather hot."

Izuku blushed and looked away, making Shouto chuckle. He laid down and Izuku crawled in between his legs.

"What are you up too?" Shouto asked.

The green haired teenager gave him a sly smile just before he placed his lips against the tip of his boyfriend's hard length. Shouto inhaled sharply and groaned as Izuku sucked him into his wet mouth. Shouto swore Izuku's mouth ran hotter than most people's thanks to his quirk. It made him want to melt against the bed and pass out- it felt like heaven.

"You keep it up and I'm going to bust in your mouth already," Shouto managed to say after a minute of being sucked away into pure bliss.

"Oh? You want me to stop?" Izuku asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"That's a difficult question."

They smiled at each other. Izuku crawled over his boyfriend and flopped onto his back.

"I'm ready for you."

Shouto got up quickly, showing how eager he was and got in between Izuku's legs without another word. He lifted Izuku's legs up so his ankles rested on his shoulders and began pressing into his bottom.

Izuku flinched as Shouto pushed a little harder. He cried out as he slipped in, slamming into his bottom without meaning too. Shouto kissed his foot to ankle trying to apologize without speaking a single word before he started moving. It seemed Izuku was more into now, clinging to his bed sheets with clenched fists, moaning Shouto's name softly.

It seemed like the love making between went on forever. Shouto kept a slow, steady pace and it was a whole new feel than what Izuku had experienced with Katsuki- not there was anything wrong with the way he did it. The world was gone around them, leaving them in this place of pure emotion and feeling.

Shouto suddenly looked flushed. Much to Izuku's surprise, he felt his boyfriend's hand wrap around his erection and start stroking in a quick, tight pace. Izuku couldn't hold onto the pressure building inside his dick no matter how much he tried to think of something else and he came all over Shouto's hand. Shouto bottomed out making Izuku cry out with him and the dual user came into Izuku's ass.

Shouto collapsed on top of him, as his half hard dick slid out of Izuku.

"That... that was intense," Izuku said looking dazed.

"It was..."

They rested for five minutes before deciding to get up, put on some clothes and do some laundry before All Might got home and discovered what they had done.

The two of them sat in the kitchen and talked a while, drinking hot chocolate. They weren't allowed to leave the house for any time outside or shopping so they did their best to find something in the fridge to make for dinner. All Might finally sent a text saying he would be home around eight at night. It left them plenty of time for them to be alone and think of something to make but they weren't Katsuki.

X

X

"How do you think this going to play out?" Aizawa asked looking at Toshinori.

The blonde man barely talked while they held their meeting. Nezu had a few people on look out at the Bakugou home and All Might's place.

"Not good."

Nezu looked concerned.

"People will die. Heroes are going to die."

"That's rather negative," Present Mic said.

"It's negative but it's the reality of it. All for One takes down anyone with One for All. The only way this will finally end is if All for One is killed. I had wanted to deal with it peacefully but it doesn't seem like that will happen. Locking up someone like him will always be a constant threat to everyone. I wouldn't mind going out that way trying to save Izuku and the other students of the heart ache that will happen if they deal with it themselves."

Hizashi cracked his knuckles.

"That's not a fair way to look at things."

All Might said nothing.

"What will Izuku do without you?" Shouta asked looking concerned for once, "I think he would feel differently. He would just blame himself once again."

"I know," the skinny whispered.

"I think we have time to think of better options."

The blonde pro hero closed his eyes thinking of Izuku.

_There will no choice when the moment happens. We will lose pro heroes when that man decides he's done playing with us all._


End file.
